The Heart Never Lies
by Bru Moraes
Summary: Alice é uma modelo famosa. Encontra Stephen, porém, ela se encanta mais é por Jasper: o irmão gêmeo depressivo. Ela fará de tudo para ajudá-lo e se dará conta que, por mais que negasse, seu coração nunca mentiu: Ela sempre precisou de um amor.
1. Fugindo do Amor

**N/A: **Oi gente, cheguei com mais uma história. Essa é clichê e diferente, vamos La. Clichê pq não está cheia de segredos a desvendar, histórias fortes que tirem o fôlego ou nada do tipo, é... Acho que a fic mais... Light que eu já escrevi.

E diferente porque ela É diferente num geral... Tanto pelos shippers, como por alguns detalhes. Nosso Jasper é depressivo. Frio, sem um pingo de vida. Aliás, a depressão dele até irrita. Entretanto, ele tem um irmão gêmeo que vai balançar os corações aí. (Jackson Rathbone em dobro? Nem pensei nisso e...) Enfim. Espero que gostem MESMO da fic e que comentem... Com o tempo veremos o que temos aqui, hun?

**Capítulo 1 – Fugindo do Amor.**

Los Angeles. Bela Los Angeles. A cidade cheia de glamour e sofisticação. Onde pessoas ricas e famosas vivem e buscam por trabalho. Lugar de gente metida que se acha melhor do que os outros. Ora. Ela não era assim.

Mary Alice Brandon sempre foi doce. Nasceu na Filadélfia e sempre lutou pelos seus sonhos. Desde pequena seus pais lhe diziam o quanto ela era linda e o quanto ela poderia fazer sucesso como modelo. Mas, com o tempo, descobriram que ela não tinha tamanho para isso. Aos 16 anos, Alice tinha apenas 1,55m de altura e devo acrescentar que agora, já com 23, ela continua com a mesma estatura. Mas ela não desistiu. Fizera seu primeiro ensaio fotográfico aos 15 anos e com isso se cadastrou em uma agência de modelos. Desde os 16 então ela não parou. Mudou-se para L.A com 17. Em buscas de realizar seu sonho. E conseguiu. Sempre foi convidada para ilustrar as revistas e catálogos de modas, cabelos, maquiagens e o que existisse. Seu lindo corpo sempre fora invejado por várias garotas de sua idade e ela sempre conseguiu os melhores trabalhos.

Não era para menos.

Tinha um belo corpo, não exagerado, mas belo. Era extremamente fotogênica e doce. Alice sempre fora muito simpática com todos ao seu redor. Ela exalava simpatia e bom humor. Ela por diversas vezes conseguia animar amigos seus que se sentiam tristes ou deprimidos. Alice não gostava de ver ninguém sofrer. Na verdade, nunca gostou e continua não gostando. É de sua natureza querer fazer as pessoas sorrirem.

E hoje, aos 23 anos, ela é uma das modelos mais importantes de Los Angeles, talvez até mesmo dos próprios Estados Unidos. Além de estar começando seus passos na carreira de atriz. Atuar, não é bem o que ela quer de verdade, é como um hobby. Cheia de talento, ela gosta de dar vida a pessoas diferentes dela, mas nunca pensou em levar isso como profissão. Amava ser modelo assim como amava atuar, mas a atuação era um caso a parte. Não queria que tanto prazer se tornasse uma grande responsabilidade.

Mas Alice que tem todos os motivos para ter a vida que tantas sonharam, não é tão feliz assim. Falta-lhe algo. Ela não sabia bem o que, apenas sabia que faltava. Alguma coisa para iluminar mais o seu sorriso.

- Você precisa de um novo amor. – Victoria disse sorrindo enquanto andava pelo camarim com uma caixa de presentes ganho de um fã de Alice. A garota que estava sentada em frente ao espelho enquanto esperava o maquiador voltar suspirou e sorriu.

- Não acho. – Ela disse e rodou a cadeira olhando para Victoria. A ruiva é mais do que sua empresária. Victoria sempre fora sua amiga, desde a época da agência de modelos. Linda, com longos cachos arruivados e os olhos azuis penetrantes, Victoria também era modelo fotográfico, mas preferiu a Assessoria de Imprensa e bem, não tinha pessoa melhor para ela cuidar do que Alice, sua amiga tão especial.

- Por favor querida, não se faça de boba. Todo mundo percebe que você sente falta de um grande amor. Isso está em seus olhos. – A ruiva disse e Alice abaixou os olhos. Não sentia falta de um amor. Sempre tivera os namorados que ela sempre quisera, afinal, muitos homens caiam aos seus pés. Já tivera rapazes maravilhosos a quem pudesse chamar de amor. Desde os mais carinhosos e românticos até aqueles homens que gostavam de um bom sexo, seja na cama ou em qualquer lugar. Daqueles homens aventureiros. Nunca tivera o que reclamar sobre isso.

A pequena colocou a mão no pescoço encontrando lá alguns fios de seus cabelos que estavam presos em um coque mal feito. Passou a língua nos lábios e colocou-se a pensar sobre aquilo novamente. Não, não sentia a falta de um amor. Ultimamente, estava trabalhando demais. Tinha alguns episódios de um seriado para fazer, algumas fotos para tirar e agora, em algumas vezes, pisava nas passarelas mesmo não tendo as medidas obrigatórias para isso, afinal, quem se importava? Era Alice Brandon.

E Alice Brandon não tinha tempo para se deixar ser enlaçada pelo amor. Não, não agora. Ela tinha muito que fazer ainda.

Ela respirou fundo e levantou o olhar encarando a amiga.

- Não Vic. Não estou disposta a ter um amor. Não agora. Não quero, não sinto necessidade, estou feliz demais vivendo minha vida. Aliás, eu já vivo um amor. Eu amo o que eu faço e sei que quem me admira, meus fãs, também me amam. – Sorriu e virou-se para o espelho novamente, percebendo seus traços delicados e seu olhos negros como a noite. Não. Não tinha o porquê disto, ela não precisava amar.

Victoria se levantou rindo e andou até a amiga colocando a mão nos ombros dela e observando a imagem das duas no espelho.

- Eu realmente espero que você saiba o que está dizendo Allie. E o melhor. Espero realmente que você consiga abrir os olhos logo. – A ruiva disse e saiu do camarim deixando sua amiga apenas sozinha pensando no que a amiga havia acabado de dizer.

Não. Não tinha o que pensar. Ela não precisava de um novo amor.

**xxx**

As rodinhas dos pneus da pequena bicicleta passavam pela terra do jardim da mansão ali. Grãos de terra levantavam para cima enquanto o pequeno veículo continuava indo reto sem um destino principal. Na verdade, até tinha: O muro da mesma casa que ela estava. A garota que estava dominando a bicicleta gargalhava alto enquanto um jovem rapaz corria em direção a garota, com medo de que ela batesse e encontrasse o caminho do chão com facilidade.

Mas não teve jeito. A menina caiu com rapidamente, antes mesmo de se encontrar com o muro da casa e rolou pela terra do local, fazendo alguns machucados em sua pele sensível, nos braços por exemplo. Ela se sentou no chão analisando os machucados e procurando não chorar. Até porque, ela não queria preocupar seu tio e o melhor, já era uma mocinha, no auge de seus 8 anos e toda moça bonita não chora a toa_. Mulher não era um sexo frágil_, ela sempre pensou assim.

- Angela! – O rapaz que estava correndo atrás dela foi em sua direção, os cabelos balançando ao vento. Estava preocupado com ela; a garota estava sob sua guarda naquela tarde e ele nem ao menos foi capaz de impedir que ela se machucasse. Sentou-se ao lado dela e examinou os machucados. Olhou para a menina que lhe direcionou o olhar e notou que ela segurava as lágrimas.

- Tô bem tio. – Ela disse e então se lembrou de um feito: Seu pai, sempre fora super protetor demais e não admitiria que o tio da menina deixa-se que ela caísse assim, tampouco que se machucasse. – Não vamos dizer para ele tio, só usar uma roupa que vai cobrir os machucados e...

O rapaz colocou a mão no braço da garota e suspirou.

- Seu pai vai nos dar uma bela bronca. – Ele disse a garota olhou com medo para ele. Não queria que os dois brigassem. Era horrível isso e sabia bem que se seu pai começasse com alguma bronca, seu tio não aceitaria e surgiria uma discussão envolvendo mágoas do passado. Ela não queria isso.

Ele se levantou e a ajudou a se levantar também, abraçando-a. Sabia que o irmão aprontaria um escândalo pelo tombo, é verdade, mas não se importava de fato com isso. Evitaria brigar desta vez. Já brigaram tantas vezes, já se magoaram tantas vezes que para ele, não era mais um motivo de medo. Não tinham mais o que brigar, tampouco o que machucar. Todas as mágoas, todos os medos e todas as verdades já foram ditos. As brigas acabavam iguais e ele se magoava porque, mesmo assim, seu irmão não abria os olhos e não enxergava o que estava a sua frente. Era triste de ver onde o rapaz havia chegado, mas já fizera tudo o que podia.

Nem pareciam irmãos gêmeos.

Stephen e Jasper sempre foram parecidos, não só na aparência, como na personalidade. Ambos sempre foram cheios de vida e disposição. Sempre foram alegres e extrovertidos e sempre faziam novas amizades com facilidade. Porém, eles sempre foram diferentes também. Stephen sempre foi um homem de artes. Sempre gostou de tocar instrumentos como guitarra, violão, baixo, teclado e gaita. Agora por exemplo, estava aprendendo a tocar bateria. Além de escrever músicas e ainda arriscar cantá-las. Ele sempre viveu para a música. Sempre. Nem mesmo um relacionamento afetivo teve tanto poder com ele. Talvez por esse motivo, seus casos nunca duraram muito tempo, o fazendo ter fama de mulherengo.

Mesmo assim, ele era fotógrafo. Um músico fotógrafo. Ele usava da fotografia para sobreviver e da música para viver. Ele alternava as coisas que mais gostava.

Enquanto Jasper ficou cuidando dos negócios da família quando seu pai se mudou para a Inglaterra. Encontrou uma mulher, se apaixonou perdidamente por ela e se casou, prometendo ser feliz para sempre. Stephen ainda se lembra de quando o rapaz se tornou pai. Foi o dia em que ele mais viu o irmão sorrir, todo orgulhoso ao ter sua pequena nos braços. E foi aí que tudo mudou.

A complicação do parto de Lucy a deixou viva por mais apenas 72 horas. E aquela foi a maior dor que Jasper já sentiu na vida, fazendo-o se fechar para o mundo.

Ele não tinha mais sentimentos, ao mesmo tempo, tinha sentimentos demais. Ele não amara mais ninguém e nem quisera. Embora tenha se casado de novo – e isso tenha trazido mais discórdia entre a família – Jasper nunca mais amou. Apenas teve uma mulher a seu lado para que a filha pudesse ter uma imagem materna. Mas não adiantou muito bem. Bella sempre foi uma mulher grossa, estúpida e metida. O tipo desprezível de mulher que só quer saber de dinheiro, fama, poder e beleza. Ela é uma atriz/modelo e sempre se convenceu por isso. As "mães" de Angela sempre foram Stephen e a empregada que veio com Bella: a doce Reneé.

Porém, o medo de perder Angela foi maior. Todos os sentimentos que Jasper evita foram para a filha e então, todos sofriam com a super proteção do pai. Principalmente a menina.

- O que aconteceu? – Reneé perguntou ao ver os dois entrando na casa. Abaixou-se para ver o braço machucado da menina.

- Ela caiu da bicicleta. Nada de grave, não é Angel? – Stephen perguntou sorrindo e bagunçando o cabelo dela.

Reneé sorriu e se levantou.

- Bem. Nada que um bom curativo não resolva, vamos lá para cima? Depois eu posso fazer aquele lanche que você tanto gosta. – A mulher perguntou sorrindo e a menina assentiu. Deu tchau para o tio e subiu as escadas com Reneé.

Stephen respirou fundo e seguiu até o sofá branco, ligando a televisão em seguida a fim de saber mais sobre a pontuação de seu time favorito. Logo Jacob apareceu arfando e olhando para Stephen que sorriu ao ver o animal ali. Era um lindo Labrador, que Jasper tinha desde quando eram adolescentes. Apesar de velho, Jacob nunca deixou de ser uma criança em forma de cão e fazia a alegria da casa. Era até mesmo um milagre que Jasper havia permitido que a filha brincasse com o animal.

- E aí campeão? Acha que seu pai vai querer arrancar meu pescoço fora? – Perguntou ao bicho que continuara fitando ele sem expressar nada. Claro, com o linguão de fora, devo adquirir. – Espero que não camarada, afinal, foi só um machucadinho, não é?

E mais uma vez, a resposta recebida fora o fato de o cachorro voltar a arfar e virar-lhe as costas. Talvez a sua ração fosse mais importante.

Stephen suspirou. Seu gato era mais fácil de lidar, mesmo que não agüentasse seu colo por dois minutos.

**xxx**

- Alice! – A jovem ouvira a voz aguda vindo a sua direita e virou o rosto para a mesma direção. Estreitou os olhos e se ergueu nas pontas dos pés na esperança de saber quem era e sorriu ao notar a figura bela e jovial que vinha a sua direção.

A pequena garota sorriu enquanto a moça dos cabelos castanhos avermelhados parava em sua frente sorrindo. Victória virou o rosto e resmungou algumas palavras que Alice não conseguiu ouvir.

- Bella? – A jovem perguntou e ergueu os braços para abraçar a colega a sua frente. Já havia trabalhado com Bella em um seriado e desde então as duas mantém contato uma com a outra. Divertiam-se e sempre riam das piadas e de seus passados na adolescência. Sempre faziam questão de enumerar os defeitos dos ex-namorados que tiveram. Agora, enquanto Alice se focava tanto no trabalho, Bella estava sorridente com seu casamento de longa data – ela já estava casada quando conheceu Alice – e por ora, elogiava a filha do marido. Era um doce anjo, segundo a ruiva dos olhos cor de chocolate. E Alice, ah. Alice adorava tudo aquilo, mesmo que nunca tenha conhecido o marido de sua colega.

Quanto Victoria? Victoria achava essa amizade a coisa mais repugnante do mundo. Victoria conhecia Bella, sabia de seu real passado, aliás, de sua real vida. Sabia o quanto Bella era mesquinha e metida. O quanto ela sempre se achou a dona do mundo. Sabia que Bella não amava o marido – pior, ela o traía sempre – e sabia ainda que a modelo não suportava a enteada. Sabia que estava casada apenas pelo dinheiro do Cullen, isso era um fato. Sempre quis avisar Alice deste fato, mas lhe faltaram oportunidades. Infelizmente.

- Você sumiu Alice! Senti sua falta! – Bella perguntou sorrindo enquanto Edward, o segurança, aparecia na sua visão.

- Ah. – A pequena abaixou a cabeça e sorriu. – Muito trabalho, mal tenho tido tempo para respirar! – Disse sorrindo enquanto Victoria permanecia calada.

Bella deu um sorrisinho. Aquele que Victoria sabia que era tão falso quanto o loiro do cabelo de Paris Hilton. Ah, pelo menos Bella não era loira.

- Entendo querida. – Dissera e então Edward lhe tocou os ombros sussurrando algo em seu ouvido. – Oh! Me desculpe Alice, vou atender o telefone. – Sorriu e pegou o aparelho celular das mãos do rapaz. – É meu marido. – Sorriu e atendeu o telefonema com um agudo e meloso: "amooor".

Victoria sibilou algo no ouvido de Alice, tocando em seu braço e a tirando dali. A jovem teve apenas o direito de dar um tchau digno de miss para Bella que a respondeu com um mesmo modo.

**xxx**

- Ok Bella, então, você irá para casa assim que sair daí? – O rapaz perguntou enquanto brincava com a caneta entre seus dedos. Uma mecha de seus cabelos caiu sobre seus olhos e ele respirou fundo.

_- Sim querido. Pode ficar tranqüilo, Edward me levará. Não se preocupe comigo._

Jasper sorriu de lado e colocou a caneta na mesa enquanto se encostava-se à cadeira.

- Tudo bem então. – Sorriu. – Te encontro em casa.

_- Pode deixar querido. Só espero que seu irmão não esteja lá também. Não gosto dele, acho que ele quer apenas se aproveitar da sua fama para conseguir algo. Você sabe que é um empresário famoso, de grande nome internacional. Consegue algo facilmente para ele._ – Bella disse e Jasper revirou os olhos.

Apesar de não se dar tão bem com o irmão como antes, ele gostava de ter o parente em sua casa. Sentia-se perto de sua família e sua filha gostava do tio. Vê-la feliz com ele lhe fazia bem, mesmo que aquilo lhe desse uma pontada de ciúmes.

- Deixe Stephen, Bella. Até logo.

_- Até logo baby. Amo você._

- Eu também. – Ele suspirou e desligou o telefone.

Não amava, mas gostava de dizer aquelas palavras para lhe confortar. Nunca amara ninguém depois de Lucy, e acredita que nunca mais seria capaz de amar, mas gostava de dizer as palavrinhas mágicas. Gostava de dizer que amava Bella. Sabia que aquilo fazia bem para ela e para ele também. Um ajudava o outro, como uma via de mão dupla.

Amor mesmo, só pela sua filha.

Cansado de trabalhar, ele passou as mãos pelo rosto e se levantou, começando a arrumar suas coisas. Estivera pensando demais em amor por hoje, aliás, não só em amor. Estivera pensando em Lucy. E, ao descobrir de vez que jamais amaria alguém de novo, Jasper sentiu um arrepio na espinha e um enorme desânimo. Tudo o que mais queria era simplesmente ir para casa, tomar um banho e dormir. Dormir e acordar em um novo dia, a qual o trabalho o esperava com mais expectativa.

Queria esquecer que o amor existia e para isso, precisava mais do que nunca fugir dele.

**Fim do capítulo 1.**

**N/A: **Curtiram? Então comentem ok? Quero ver o que acharam desta história, não se acanhem, não mordo. Ah sim, a fic já tem 12 capítulos adiantados (acho que já está na metade ou até mais adiante), porém, postarei uma vez por semana, certo? No máximo duas; isso depende do numero de comentários de vocês. Beijos e até a próxima. :D


	2. Um Prazer Te Conhecer

**N/A: **Cheguei com o novo capítulo! Fico tão feliz de vocês terem gostado da história! Foram 12 reviews em apenas 1 capítulo! (ok, que algumas reviews foram das mesma pessoas), mas mesmo assim.

Neste capítulo vamos conhecer mais o Jasper, vamos entender mais ele... E, enfim, não falo mais também.

Obrigada pelas reviews:** Cinthia B., Caroline Marques, May Busnello, Lariis star, Ana Andrade (Ana Beatriz), Jose Souza, Mah Rathbone **e** Steh Santos**. (ufa! Que benção, quanta gente! haha). Vou respondê-las lá embaixo.

Fiquem com este novo capítulo, mais depressivo, e espero que gostem =D

**Capitulo 2 – ****Um Prazer Te Conhecer **

_- Jasper. – Ela o chamou. Sua voz estava fraca, tanto quanto sua respiração. Ela sabia que estava perto de seu fim, por mais que não quisesse isso. Ela não tinha o que escolher. Ela apenas tinha de ir, não importava o porquê._

_Sim. Ela acreditava que havia um porque naquilo tudo. Mas não sabia qual era, tampouco podia lutar contra, por mais que quisesse. _

_- Lu... – Ele apareceu ao seu lado e segurou sua mão com força. Vê-la tão debilitada o magoava profundamente. Não queria vê-la sofrer, aquilo o machucava demais, ela não merecia. Com sua mão traçou o rosto delicado dela e depois acarinhou os cabelos de sua amada enquanto observava seus olhos azuis esverdeados. Olhos tão tristes. Ele não via a hora de vê-la sorrindo novamente e de ver o brilho que tanto gostava naqueles olhos cor do mar._

_Seu peito doía, mas ele tinha certeza que ela voltaria. Ela sempre foi forte, ela passaria por aquela provação e então, eles ficariam juntos._

_- Jazz... – Ela o chamou mais uma vez e respirou fundo enquanto fechava os olhos._

_- Sim..._

_- Angel... – Ela sussurrou e depois abriu os olhos. Eles ardiam devido às lágrimas que já estavam brotando, prontas para cair por seu rosto branco. Ela sabia bem que ele não se incomodaria de secá-las depois... Pela última vez. – Angel..._

_- Nossa menina. – Ele respondeu sorrindo e, como ela havia presumido, secou a lágrima que desceu de seu olhar de princesa. – Ela é linda!_

_- Eu sei. – A moça sussurrou e tentou sorrir. Não havia esforço. Já havia visto a menina, e ao se lembrar de seu rostinho, conseguiu sorrir sem dificuldade._

_- Não chore amor..._

_- Cuide de Angel para mim Jazz... Por favor. – Ela pediu, notando que sua voz tinha dificuldade para sair. Seu peito doía, havia um nó em sua garganta, mas ela estava em paz. Não tinha mais medo._

_- Cuido. – Ele respondeu depois de um tempo. Ainda havia vacilado ao abrir a boca, quase não permitindo que as palavras saíssem. – Cuido de nossa pequena. Quando você voltar, sorrirá e verá o quanto eu fui um pai excelente. E seremos felizes Lu..._

_Ela respirou com dificuldade enquanto o fitava. A esperança estava naqueles olhos verdes... O verde da esperança... Ela não queria magoá-lo, mas sabia que era inevitável. Não havia como lutar._

_- Cuide de nossa pequena... Por mim, por ela, por você... Por nós Jasper..._

_- Eu vou cuidar. – Ele prometeu, já vacilando nas palavras mais uma vez. Agora não entendia o propósito das promessas que ela estava pedindo para fazer. Por um momento, o medo passou por seu corpo, fazendo seu coração falhar uma batida. Isso fez com que ele apertasse a mão da jovem com mais força, queria senti-la perto dele. Queria ter a certeza que ela estava bem._

_- Eu te amo. – Ela sussurrou já fechando os olhos e ele sorriu, agora sentindo as suas próprias lágrimas descendo por seu rosto._

_- Eu também te amo. – Ele sussurrou e em um gesto, deixando-se levar pelo impulso de seu coração, ele inclinou a cabeça, dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios._

_Que não corresponderam._

- Ela já estava morta. – Ele sussurrou com a cabeça encostada no volante do carro em frente a sua casa. Ela já estava morta e aquilo doía dentro dele, tanto quanto no dia. Uma dor tão grande que ele pensou que não pudesse suportar. Parecia que uma faca havia lhe rasgado e destroçado o coração e o mesmo agora jorrava sangue e ardia; doía, latejava devido ao machucado. Nunca houve cura, e nem cicatrização. Hora ou outra, a mesma dor aparecia, fazendo as lágrimas virem à tona. Ele se sentia um perdedor.

Em sua vida toda, nunca acreditou no amor. Nunca. Até que a conheceu. Até que o sorriso dela o fez feliz. Até que se sentiu completo ao ter uma mulher na cama. Até ele perceber que já não conseguia viver sem ela. Lucy havia se tornado uma espécie de chão em sua vida, ele não se imaginava sem ela para se sustentar, dando jus à famosa frase "atrás de um grande homem, há uma grande mulher". Era ela quem o fazia sorrir e ele sorria. Ele começava bem o seu dia ao vê-la todas as manhãs em sua cama. Ela era a sua força.

Ele havia perdido seu chão.

E o pior. Ele precisava ser o chão de alguém. Ele precisava sustentar sua filha, porém, nem ele mesmo estava se sustentando mais.

**xxx**

Ao entrar na mansão, Jasper respirou fundo. Não podia demonstrar que estivera sofrendo o dia todo. Sua filha não merecia ver a dor em seus olhos e ele não queria a pena de mais ninguém. Não queria que todos pensassem que ele era um pobre coitado que ainda sofre a perda da única mulher que amou. Ele era orgulhoso demais para isso.

Observou a sala de estar e viu seu irmão chegando da cozinha. Os olhares dos dois se encontraram e Stephen fez questão de desviar o seu.

- Olá. – Jasper disse enquanto andava e colocava sua maleta no sofá.

- Pai! – Ouviu o grito de Angela vindo da escada e virou-se para ver a menina descendo os degraus rapidamente, indo-lhe abraçar. É claro, ele não deixou de notar o machucado no braço da garota.

Recebeu o abraço tão tímido e gostoso com carinho. Ele precisava do abraço de sua filha para sorrir e foi isso que ele fez. Com a cabeça no ombro da menina, ele soltou um sorriso fraco. Mas sorriu.

- Oi minha linda. – Ele disse e se levantou, bagunçando o cabelo da menina. Respirou fundo e pegou sua maleta, sem nem ter prestado atenção que, agora, além de Stephen e Angela, Reneé também estava na sala. – Eu vou tomar um banho e dormir, não estou me sentindo muito bem. – Beijou o rosto da garota e subiu, sem falar uma palavra sobre o ferimento da filha.

Stephen e Reneé se olharam confusos com tudo aquilo enquanto Angela sorria. Não teria uma discussão entre os irmãos naquele dia e isso era mais do que suficiente para ela.

- Bem. Eu vou sair. – Stephen disse e deu um beijo na sobrinha.

**xxx**

_Uma hora depois..._

- Sabe Vic, eu ainda não entendo essa sua aversão com a Bella. Digo, ela é tão legal e inteligente... Ela é bonita, simpática e talentosa... Eu gosto dela, gosto de conversar com ela e tirei essas conclusões. Talvez vocês devessem se falar mais, quem sabe...

- Não Alice. Não quero falar com ela, ela é tão... Repugnante. – Victoria disse fazendo uma careta. – Você não a conhece de verdade para chamá-la de amiga Alice.

- E não a chamo de amiga. Não pretendo ter um laço maior com ela, por Deus, não precisa ter ciúmes! Você sabe bem que a minha melhor amiga é você e é isso que importa agora. – A garota sorriu e abraçou a amiga que desviou o olhar. Victoria não sentia ciúmes algum da amizade de Alice com Bella. Não teria porque ter ciúmes com uma pessoa tão inferior a ela, mas Alice não entendia. E contar tudo sobre a vida de Bella ali, não era muito recomendável.

- Não é isso. É que ela é... – Victoria disse e engoliu em seco. Quase falara uma palavra que dizia muito sobre Bella, porém foi melhor não ter dito. Não era recomendável, como já sabia, ainda mais uma palavra tão feia como a dela. _Cala-te boca Victoria_. – Não gosto dela, não vejo algo de bom nela, desculpa Alice, ela não me desce. – Explicou enquanto a amiga bebia mais um gole de champanhe.

Já haviam visto os desfiles daquela noite tão simples perto de outras e Alice já mostrara do que era capaz. Havia mais ou menos 4 horas que estava ali, e não estava cansada. Não havia visto mais Bella desde que à mesma atendera ao telefone, cerca de uma hora e meia atrás. E também não se importara com isso.

- Bem... Vou para o lado de lá, ver como estão às coisas. – A pequena disse e Victoria assentiu.

Alice andou por meio a multidão enquanto estava distraída, com seu copo de champanhe na mão. Mesmo tendo passado algumas horas, ela ainda pensava sobre o que Victoria disse. Não, ela não precisava de um novo amor, não era sua prioridade agora.

Parou em um local que não havia tantas pessoas e observou a festa. Bela festa por sinal. Ela gostava daquilo, gostava de vivenciar cada momento ali, gostava de fazer tudo o que fazia. A moda lhe chamava a atenção desde pequena e agora estava vendo seu sonho realizado. Não teria porquê se apaixonar agora, era inútil em meio a tantas felicidades. Sabia bem que um amor poderia doer e ela estava bem assim, com seu coração calmo e sem dono.

Balançou a cabeça a fim de esquecer o assunto e virou-se com tudo, sem notar que havia uma pessoa atrás.

O resultado fora que ambos acabaram batendo um contra o outro, caindo no chão. E o champanhe que estava na taça... Ah, o champanhe molhara os dois, não tanto, mas de uma forma perceptível.

- Droga! – Ela resmungou e tentou se levantar do corpo do rapaz. Assim que o fizera, fitou seu vestido com uma boa mancha da bebida. – Droga, mil vezes droga!

- Não olha por onde anda não garota? – Ela escutou o som masculino vindo de sua frente e levantou a cabeça dando de encontro com um par de olhos verdes que pareciam estar zangados. – Ou melhor, poderia não ter se virado, não é?

Observou mais ainda o homem a sua frente. Era bonito. Os cabelos eram de um castanho claro, quase um tom de mel e um pouco lisos. Um pouco compridos, mas nem tanto que caiam com leveza naquele rosto másculo que estava com uma barba por fazer.

Ela respirou fundo ao ver o rapaz a sua frente. Quem ele pensara que é ao lhe perguntar aquilo?

- Como? E você? Não notou que tinha uma pessoa a sua frente?

- Notei, mas não sou um adivinho para saber que você iria virar naquele momento. Agora, olhe só como eu estou! – Ela abriu os braços e ela observou as roupas do rapaz – um jeans, uma camisa branca e um casaco – molhados.

- Não estou tão diferente. – Ela respondeu e tocou o vestido. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo mais uma vez. Ora, o que era aquilo? Estava discutindo com um homem simplesmente porque eles se trombaram e molharam suas roupas? Ambos tinham o que? 13 anos? – Desculpe. – Ela disse baixo e o rapaz arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Uma modelo como ela, ou melhor, Alice Brandon lhe pedindo desculpas?

Claro que ele a conhecia, por nome, mas conhecia. Aliás, quem naquela cidade nunca havia ouvido falar de Alice Brandon? Hum, ok, talvez seu irmão rabugento que vivia preso em seu mundo fechado. Mas fora isso, todos a conheciam. E apesar de fotógrafo, Stephen nunca tivera a oportunidade de trabalhar com ela. Ou melhor, nunca tivera a oportunidade de ao menos vê-la tão próxima.

_Ela é ainda mais linda de perto _– Ele pensou e mordeu o lábio enquanto a observava. E o fato de ter lhe pedido desculpas, aquilo mostrara que a sua fama de simpática não era uma mentira. Ela era realmente uma criatura adorável.

- Tudo bem. – Ele sorriu de lado. – Me desculpe também, eu...

- Não, tudo bem. – Alice sorriu e entregara a taça vazia para um dos garçons que passara ali. Pelo menos ela foi inteligente de ter segurado o objeto.

Stephen sorriu e estendeu a mão para ela.

- Bem. Eu sou Stephen, Stephen Cullen, muito prazer.

Alice sorriu e lhe estendeu a mão também, apertando a do rapaz.

- Bem, você já deve saber, mas eu sou Alice Brandon. – Ela disse e o rapaz assentiu sorrindo. Ele levou a mão dela até seus lábios e deixou ali um beijo.

- Um prazer te conhecer. – Ele disse sorrindo ainda segurando a mão dela, que a soltou logo em seguida.

- Eu digo o mesmo. – Alice disse ainda olhando para ele e sorrindo também. Ele era tão bonito e tão educado... Exceto quando eles caíram no chão, mas isso é um caso a parte.

E Alice sentiu que precisava dizer algo.

- Hum... Temos um jardim aqui... Poderíamos conversar um pouco lá. Gostei de você. – Ela sorriu e percebeu estar nervosa na espera pela resposta dele.

Stephen sorriu de lado.

- Claro. Será um prazer. – Ele disse. – Vamos?

Ela andou até o lado dele e ambos foram para fora... É preciso sempre conhecer pessoas novas na vida. Essencial.

**Fim do capítulo 2.**

**N/A: **E aí? Gostaram? As coisas vão começar a mudar na vida de todo mundo aí hahahaha. O nome do capítulo era "Mudanças", mas aí pensei qe ele combina mais com os outros capítulos então mudei o nome. . Ah, a partir deste capítulo, terei uma beta! Vai ser a Caroline Marques. Porém, quem betou este capítulo foi a Cinthia. Obg girls!

Vamos para as respostas das reviews:

**Cinthia B. **Fico feliz que eu compensei sua ansiedade. Obrigada por todo o apoio. Beeijos (não, o Stephen não é seu! hahahaha)

**Caroline Marques. **Que bom que está adorando flor *-*. Sim o Jasper é bem aqueles caras que fazem da filha uma boneca completamente frágil, meu pai era assim, me inspirei nele e quanto a Bella trair ele all the time... O qe vc imagina? ahahaha. Beijos.

**May Busnello. **Se eu for responder suas quatro (!) reviews, vou ficar até amanhã hahahaha. Mas fico feliz de vc ter gostado deste Jasper frio e machucado... E de você estar intrigada. Beeijos e eu tb ti loviu doida hahahaha

**Lariis star **Oi flor. A fic não foi baseada na música nao, mas eu achei qe ela se encaixou com a história. Beijos

**Ana Andrade/Beatriz.** Que bom que está gostando Aninha. E bem, espero não estragar seu casal favorito, mas não espere muito de Edward e Bella aqi não... Principalmente da Bella. E o Jazz não vai terminar a fic com ela hahaha. Beeijos

**Jose Souza. **Hahaha eu ri com essa de qe pra ser modelo não precisa ser bonecão de posto hahaha. Vamos ter uns rolinhos Beward, mas serão poucas coisas, não se empolgue muito hahaha. Stephen ficou muito Jackson? Não, não foi intenção, mas que bom qe ficou hahahaha. Beeeijos

**Mah Rathbone. **Oii flor, que bom te ver aqui, fico muito feliz *-* e fico mais feliz de você ter gostado. Espero ter agradado com este capítulo tb, beijos!

**Steh Santos. **Vc, minha seguidora, minha discípula, le tudo o que eu escrevo hahaha. Foi um dos maiores presentes que a VC me deu, enfim...Como eles vão se apaixonar é algo meio... Comum, não vai ter muita coisa espalhafatosa não (é, eu sei, vindo das minhas fics, vc espera tudo, mas aqui é mais simples ahaha). Sentiu algo meu na Alice? O que além da altura super grande? hahahaha. Sim, a fic será em terceira pessoa, achei melhor pra abordar melhor os personagens. Beeijos.

Beijos gente e obrigaada. Espero que continuem gostando. E se continuarmos com as reviews assim, provavelmente na terça feira teremos mais um capítulo novo. Ou segunda, depende do que eu puder fazer. Beeijos e comentem sim? Os comentários de vocês é o que me motiva a ir com meus projetos!

PS: Nossa senhora, como eu falo \z.


	3. Doce Atração

**N/A: **Capítulo novo! Como estão? Desculpem, prometi que ia tentar postar ontem, mas cheguei tão cansada em casa que não tive cabeça pra isso. Ao todo a fic já tem 21 reviews e eu só tenho a agradecer por isso! E agradecer também a você fantasminha bbb que talvez tenha medo de mim. Não mordo, sou legal (talvez), sou simpática e vou tratar você com muito carinho, pode apostar =D

Obg pelos comentários lindos **Mah Rathbone, Ana Andrade, Maybusnello, Tati Cullen H. e Nina Rickman** (qe deixou review pros dois capítulos *-*), **Mrs. Mandy Black, Caroline Marques, Joseane Souza **e** Cinthia B.**

E um agradecimento para a Caroline que betou o capítulo pra gente *-*.

Vamos ao capítulo, respostas e explicações depois =D

**Capítulo 3 – Doce Atração.**

- É incrível o fato de que nós dois não havíamos nos conhecido! – Alice disse empolgada e sorrindo. Estava a mais ou menos meia hora conversando com Stephen e não se sentia bem assim há tempos. Ele era tão agradável e tão cheio de vida. Simpático, engraçado, inteligente e brincalhão. Estava gostando de estar com ele, pretendia formar uma espécie de amizade. Não podia perder a chance de ter um homem assim em sua vida.

Stephen sorriu.

- É, mas levando em conta que não trabalho muito com modelos. – Ele deu de ombros. – Gosto mais de fotografar objetos, paisagens e pessoas. Mas trabalhar com modelos é legal. Eu gosto também.

Alice sorriu e levou o vinho branco – ela pediu mais uma taça de bebida, claro – aos lábios, bebericando um pouco do líquido.

- Que bom. Estou interessadíssima em fazer um ensaio contigo. Já ouvi muitas opiniões de que você é um excelente profissional.

- Bem. Já viu a galeria "Green Eyes"? Feita somente com modelos de olhos verdes onde as fotos davam destaque para eles... – Ele começou explicando um de seus trabalhos mais conhecidos; e Alice não conseguiu evitar o fato de arregalar os olhos de surpresa.

- Green Eyes?

- Sim.

- Oh Meu Deus! É uma das galerias mais lindas que eu já vi! Aqueles olhos maravilhosos, as combinações de cores nas fotos, e... Eu não acredito, não sei como eu não sabia disso! Não acredito que aquela galeria é sua!

- Sim, é. – Ele sorriu sem conseguir disfarçar a felicidade que ele estava ao ver tanto entusiasmo vindo da garota a sua frente. Ele percebia que era um entusiasmo legal, e estava extremamente feliz com isso, sua felicidade não tinha tamanho.

E ele havia se interessado por ela.

Sim, havia.

Alice é uma mulher linda. Os cabelos bem cuidados, os olhos escuros e a pele clara faziam questão de seduzi-lo. Por diversas vezes naquela noite, ele não conseguia parar de olhar para a boca dela, imaginando-a tão macia e quente junto da sua. Ele nunca foi de se interessar por ninguém, se envolvia com as pessoas apenas por casualidade. Não que ele brincasse com os sentimentos das pessoas, apenas procurava pessoas que tinham um sentimento como o seu.

E pelo que sempre ouvira falar de Alice e pelo que percebeu naquela conversa, ela é o tipo de pessoa com um sentimento semelhante ao dele.

Ela... Estava encantada, completamente encantada por ele. E seduzida também. Ele era tão inteligente, tão bom profissional e uma ótima pessoa. Se sentia bem ao lado dele, e se sentia seduzida por ele também. Tantas qualidades que ele estava demonstrando, além de beleza. Seus cabelos, algumas mechas caindo sobre seus olhos verdes tão expressivos, e sua boca... Em algum momento da conversa ela corou por deixar que sua mente viajasse tanto.

Mas... Ela queria alguém, sem compromissos. Não queria um amor como Victoria havia dito, mas ela queria mais um alguém em sua vida.

Não que ela fosse beijá-lo ali, do nada. Ela queria conhecê-lo mais, viver mais com ele... Mas não negava que tinha certas intenções.

- Alice? – Ouviu uma voz feminina e virou-se dando de cara com Victoria.

- Oi?

- Graças a Deus te encontrei, você sumiu e ninguém te viu lá dentro, fiquei preocupada! – A ruiva disse e olhou para Stephen.

- Eu estava conversando com ele. – Alice disse. – Não sou mais um bebê Vic.

- Eu sei. Mas... Eu me preocupei mesmo assim. Tudo bem Stephen? – Ela perguntou no momento que Alice ia apresentá-los um para o outro.

- Vocês se conhecem? – Alice franziu o cenho e Stephen assentiu sorrindo.

- Victoria e eu nos conhecemos de outros carnavais. Tudo bem e você querida? – Perguntou se levantando e beijando a mão dela. Vic sorriu de lado.

- Bem. Alice, temos de ir. – Avisou e a morena assentiu.

- Obrigada pela conversa maravilhosa Stephen. – Alice sorriu e ele também.

- Digo o mesmo, Alice. – Deram um beijo no rosto do outro e ela saiu de lá, olhando-o mais uma vez, enquanto ele mordia o lábio.

**xxx**

- Você o conhece de onde? – Alice perguntou para amiga quando já estavam no carro.

- De uns tempos antigos Allie...

- Victoria Prets, não minta para mim! – Alice disse fortemente e Victoria respirou fundo.

- Eu já tive uma história com ele. – A ruiva respondeu com medo do que a garota ia pensar dela. – Estávamos bêbados, nos beijamos, ficamos e acabamos dormindo juntos. Desde então, ele manteve contato comigo, saímos mais vezes, mas nunca passou de casualidade. Mas depois acabou. Não tinha mais tesão, muito menos a vontade de ficar junto, entende? A gente cansou um do outro, simples assim. E... Acabamos perdendo o contato também. Mas não existe mágoa nem nada entre nós, apenas falta de tempo.

Alice assentiu. Ele já tivera um caso com sua amiga, estaria ela fazendo certo em tentar embarcar na vida dele? Por um breve momento, ela teve medo de se machucar com tudo isso, mas a atração que sentira por ele foi tão forte e tão intensa, que ela se mataria se não tentasse. Como imaginou, ele não é uma pessoa que gosta de coisas sérias, ele não procura um relacionamento duradouro. Ela muito menos. Só queria ter um alguém por um tempo, sem compromissos ou algo assim.

Alice tivera dois namorados. E alguns "ficantes". Não era o tipo de mulher que ficava com todos, não se importando com sua reputação. Ela apenas fazia o que seu coração pedia e era tão reservada quanto muitas colegas de trabalho que via por aí. Não ia para a cama com todos aqueles a qual ela ficava. Não era tão fácil assim.

- O que você quer com ele Alice? – Victoria perguntou e a garota engoliu em seco.

- Uma relação... Não algo com compromisso, mas eu quero realmente ter algo com ele, sabe? Talvez uma amizade... – Ela explicou olhando nos olhos da amiga. – Ele me pareceu ser um homem extremamente maravilhoso e, oh céus, não consigo tirar ele da minha mente!

Victoria sorriu.

- Stephen é... Fantástico. E digo isso como pessoa. Ele é tão... Não sei explicar, é uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci na vida Alice. Fico feliz que você tenha me escutado. Mas... Não nego que é engraçado que tenha me escutado tão rápido. – A garota comentou e Alice arregalou os olhos. Victoria estava se equivocando!

- Não! Por Deus, não quero amá-lo! Não quero, não estou preparada... Entende? Apenas quero ter uma amizade, depois um romance, ou sei lá o que. Mas nada de amor, de sentimento e essa parafernália toda! Algo casual, sem compromisso, sem nada!

Victoria assentiu.

- Todas essas suas tentativas são em busca de um amor Alice...

A morena maneou a cabeça.

- Pára Vic, pára, por favor, pára...

- É verdade! Você quer amar Alice, escute o que eu digo! Todos os seus romances e casos, como você mesma fala, foram em busca de um amor verdadeiro! Stephen será apenas mais um... Cobaia...

- Não! Cobaia me faz parecer que eu quero usá-lo, e não é isso! Só me senti atraída por ele, fortemente atraída por sinal! Não quero usá-lo! Quero só tê-lo em minha vida e...

- Allie... Você está confusa garota, nem ao menos sabe o que quer...

- É claro que eu sei! – Alice gritou, com os olhos arregalados e a respiração falhando. Não, ela não sabia. Não sabia ao certo o que queria, só sabia que estava atraída por ele, apenas isso. – Droga. – Murmurou e isso fez Victoria sorrir. Ela conhecia Alice com a palma de sua mão e estava feliz por ver a amiga correndo atrás de um amor.

- Se um dia vocês dois se apaixonarem um pelo outro, farei a maior questão do mundo! – A ruiva disse e Alice a fitou assustada.

- Eu conheci o rapaz hoje, Victoria, deixe de exagero, criatura!

- E já está pensando em ter algo com ele!

- É... É, estou, penso em ser amiga primeiro, o resto depois, mas pensar em me apaixonar, por favor, pés no chão!

A ruiva assentiu e desviou o olhar.

- Você vai mesmo ter alguma coisa com ele?

- Vou tentar. Eu... Preciso tentar. Não sou o tipo de mulher que se sente atraída por um cara e espera sentada que ele venha ao seu encontro.

- Ok... Vou te dizer onde encontrá-lo. – Victoria disse e Alice sorriu.

Seria um desafio. Ou não. Não sabia. Na verdade, apenas sabia que estava lutando por algo que queria muito.

**xxx**

_No dia seguinte..._

- Bom dia! – Stephen entrou na sala de jantar da família Cullen e deu um beijo na testa de Angela, sentando-se ao lado dela depois. Olhou para Jasper por um momento e o mesmo desviou os olhos. O fotógrafo não podia deixar de notar as olheiras de seu irmão, assim como os olhos inchados. Ele não havia tido uma boa noite, foi tudo o que o rapaz conseguiu concluir até ouvir a voz de Bella.

- Você não sai mais daqui não é garoto? – Ela perguntou e depois levou o guardanapo até a boca. O colocou novamente em seu colo e encarou o cunhado. – Parece até que não tem casa!

Stephen sorriu de lado e colocou o braço nos ombros da sobrinha.

- Eu tenho casa Isabella. Mas ficar em família me faz bem do que sozinho em um flat. Sabe como é, não é? Ou não? Acho que não, você não sabe o que é família. É movida a dinheiro.

A mulher o olhou de esguelha e respirou fundo. Sua vontade era de fazer o rapaz engolir cada palavra que ele havia dito na sua frente, cada uma. Não suportava o modo como ele sempre falou com ela. Não suportara nem o olhar que ele dirigia a ela. Certo, não o suportava por completo.

Sempre tinha a sensação que ele pudesse acabar com seus planos a qualquer momento.

E o que mais a irritou naquilo tudo, foi que Jasper não falara nada sobre a alfinetada de seu irmão.

- Jasper? Está tudo bem? – Ela tocou o rosto do rapaz. – Estou preocupada com você desde ontem.

O rapaz soltou um riso fraco e desviou o olhar.

- Um pouco de dor de cabeça. – Ele respondeu baixo e Bella respirou fundo tirando a mão do rosto dele.

- Bem, eu vou deixar Angel no colégio e vou trabalhar. – Stephen se levantou sorrindo e Angela o acompanhou. – Está tudo pronto, não é pequena?

- Mas já vai? Mal tomou café. – Reneé perguntou indo em direção da mesa. Ganhou um beijo de Stephen em sua bochecha e ele sorriu.

- Qualquer coisa eu como algo no trabalho tia.

- E rejeita minha comida. – Ela lamentou tirando uma gargalhada do rapaz. Bella não estava suportando tanta melação e Jasper se sentia angustiado. Poderia ser assim também. Tão vivo quanto seu irmão gêmeo... Não conseguia.

- Nunca rejeito sua comida Tia Reneé, pode ter certeza! Vamos Angel!

- Tchau pai!

A garota sorriu e deu um abraço em seu pai e um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Tchau meu amor. – Ele correspondeu o abraço e beijou-lhe a testa com carinho. Ele a amava tanto, tanto que chegava a doer. Ela é a razão de sua vida. Ele não sabia o que seria de sua vida sem ela.

- Tchau tia Reneé. – Ela disse e deu a mão para o tio que já estava com seu material escolar. Bella se levantou da mesa ao perceber que fora ignorada pela garota – mais uma vez.

**xxx**

Stephen estava em seu estúdio de fotos analisando seu último trabalho. Orgulhava-se daquelas fotos, se orgulhava de aprender o que aprendeu. Ele amava tudo o que tinha a ver com imagens. Seus olhos só não brilhavam tanto com elas, como brilhavam com a música. A cada dia de sua vida ele notava que estas eram as suas paixões.

- Se um dia eu deixar de fotografar, eu morro. Se um dia eu deixar de tocar algo, eu morro também. – Ele suspirara enquanto colocava a foto em cima da mesa. Mais uma etapa concluída. Alívio.

Enquanto pensava nisso, a campainha tocou e ele franziu o cenho. Quem seria? Meneou a cabeça e caminhou até a porta. Assim que abriu a mesma, deu de cara com a divindade que conhecera na noite passada. Sorriu de lado e se encostou ao batente da porta.

- Alice? Que honra tê-la aqui. – Ele disse olhando para ela, que sorriu.

A vida dos dois estaria apenas começando mais uma etapa ali. Enquanto os olhares deles trocavam mensagens secretas em silêncio. Mensagens que nem eles sabiam quais eram.

**Fim do capítulo 3**

**N/A: **Uhhh! Este Stephen é tudibão, por isso eu digo que ele é meu, viu Cinthia? hahahaha. Será que teremos um Aliphen (?), Stelice (?)? Ou seja lá qual for o nome disso hahahaha (Nem nome o casal tem hahaha). E vai demorar mais uns dois capítulos pra ela conhecer o Jasper. Hehe *corre*. Prometo que vou compensar... Um capítulo depois *corre mais*.

Vou responder as reviews, melhor né? rs.

**Mah Rathbone: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo flor e como eu disse, Alice/Stephen (sem shippar ngm, nomes horríveis, argh!), será? Espero que goste desse. Beijos =D

**Ana Andrade: **Segura seu lado Beward aí menine, até pq eles estão juntos nessa fic, não se desespere hahaha. Fico feliz por estar adorando a fic anjo, tb amo um drama hahaha. Beijos *-*

**Maybusnello:** hahaha esse Jasper lembra a maioria dos Edwards mesmo, mas com o tempo ele muda =D. E não reclame mais, olha a conversa aí =D. Beijos.

**Tati Cullen H. e Nina Rickman:** Tati, você já sabe que é um prazer enorme pra mim ter você lendo mais uma fanfic minha, de verdade! Concordo que Jazz não deveria se culpar tanto pelo que aconteceu, mas logo um anjo (quem?) vai aparecer na vida dele e ajudá-lo. Beeijos =D

**Mrs. Mandy Black:** Bem vinda leitora nova! \o/ espero que apareça mais vezes, viu? E que continue gostando, enfim. Não se incomode de fazer suposições, dar idéias ou algo assim. Eu sempre posso acatar alguma, não é? E é muito gostoso a gente ver o leitor tendo uma dinâmica legal com a fic. Beeijos querida =D

**Caroline Marques:** Tbm achei triste a cena do flash-back. Beeijos.

**Joseane Souza:** Eu gosto da Victoria tb, e eu tenho a imagem da Rachelle nela e a Rachelle é um anjo, né? Enfim, eu gosto de fazer algo semelhante ao que acho dela e tals. Vc achou a Alice de nariz empinado? Só impressão haha. Beeijos.

**Cinthia B:** Melhor fic que eu já escrevi? Senhoor! hahaha Stephen é meu, mas aceito dividir se quiser lixa/ hahaha. Beijos.

Enfim, é isso. Provavelmente postarei o capítulo novo na sexta ok? Enquanto isso cliquem no botaozim abaixo e me deixem uma review, msmo que pequena. Significa muito pra mim, acreditem!

Beeijos e até mais =D


	4. Não Existem Palavras

**N/A: **Capítulo novo galera, como estão? Este capitulo não tem tanta coisa assim, é mais pra... Surgir algo legal entre Alice e Stephen e pra termos um momento bonito e – claro – triste do Jasper com uma personagem que vai ser bastante importante pra ele no decorrer da história.

Eeeeee, capítulo qe vem, Alice vai conhecer ele \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/.

E prometo que esses momentos depressivos virão com menos freqüência, quase não existirão... =D

Obrigada pelas reviews: **Mah Rathbone, Cinthia B, Tati Cullen H. e Nina Rickman, Maybusnello, Joseane Souza **e** A. Magnail** =D

Me desculpem por alguns erros, minha beta teve que sair, então, me virei no que pude aqui hahaha. E sorry pelo atraso.

Respostas depois. Beeijos.

**Capítulo 4 – Não Existem Palavras.**

- Olá, Mr. Cullen. Posso entrar? – Ela perguntou sorrindo e fazendo graça. Ele mordeu o lábio e assentiu.

- Entre. – Ele saiu da porta dando espaço para que ela entrasse. Alice observou tudo com cuidado. Era um lindo estúdio de fotos, com quadros de pinturas que ela nunca havia visto antes. Eram obras de arte, com toda a certeza, mas a maior pergunta dela: Quem havia pintado eles?

Talvez sua curiosidade tenha sido notada, pois Stephen caminhou até ela, colocando as mãos em seus ombros.

- Rosalie. Rosalie Hale. Foi ela quem pintou estes quadros.

Alice andou até um deles, tão misterioso. Uma mulher loira sentada, com um vestido de seda em seu corpo. Seus joelhos estavam levantados e ela estava debruçada sobre eles, com o olhar triste. Parecia sofrer. Ao lado: Um par de sapatilhas.

- A bailarina – Stephen disse e Alice virou-se para ele. – É quase um auto-retrato. Rosalie ficou assim quando teve de fazer uma cirurgia no pé e nunca mais pôde dançar.

- Eu... Sinto muito. – Alice disse virando-se para o quadro novamente.

- Não sinta. Foi assim que ela descobriu o dom para pintura, e acredite: As tintas e seus desenhos conseguem fazê-la mais feliz.

- Que bom. – Ela dissera e olhou para o rapaz novamente. – Eu... Fiquei curiosa em conhecê-la.

- Agora ela está viajando. Está em Madrid, mas tenha certeza que quando ela chegar apresentarei vocês. Rosalie é um doce de pessoa, extremamente talentosa, você pode ter certeza disso.

- Que bom. Espero mesmo um dia conhecê-la. – Alice sorriu e viu um gato passear pelo local.

- Meu gato. – Ele a interrompeu. – Eu poderia chamá-lo, é verdade, mas ele não está em um bom humor. – Stephen sorriu torto.

- Ah.

- É... Mas o que faz aqui Alice? – Ele perguntou andando até uma espécie de cozinha ali no estúdio. Havia uma cesta com frutas. – Pegue alguma se quiser. Estas maçãs estão com um gosto fantástico!

A morena sorriu e pegou a fruta.

- Bem, eu aproveitei que tinha umas horinhas sem trabalhar e vim te visitar. – Ela explicou e mordeu um pedaço da maçã. Sim, ela tinha um gosto maravilhoso.

O rapaz sorriu de lado e encostou-se na parede com os braços cruzados.

- E como conseguiu meu endereço?

Alice sorriu.

- Victoria Prets.- Foi tudo o que ela disse e viu o entendimento passar pelo rosto da rapaz, junto de uma risada safada.

- Claro. Victoria Prets. – Ele riu e passou pelo lado dela. Foi em direção ao local que estavam suas ultimas fotos e passou a observá-las. Depois, agachou-se e procurou algo enquanto falava. – Victoria é maravilhosa, uma das pessoas mais incríveis que eu já conheci. Sinto falta dela, gostaria de manter mais contato, entende? Uma pena que tenha tanto tempo que não nos falamos. – Se levantou segurando uma pasta e a abriu, tirando uma foto de lá. – Veja. Como sua amiga é perfeita. – Ele mostrou a foto para Alice. Era Victoria com um poodle branco e um vestido suave. Alice sorriu.

- Ela me disse que vocês tiveram um caso. – Alice deu de ombros e ele sorriu de lado enquanto pegava a foto e observava.

- Sim. Tivemos. Mas... Foi apenas um caso. Sabe? Não víamos algo a mais... Então, nós resolvemos parar de nos envolver tão... Intimamente. – Deu de ombros e levantou seu olhar para Alice. – Não ouve mágoas e nem nada do tipo.

- Entendo.

- O que você realmente quer aqui Alice? – Ele perguntou mais uma vez. Não que ele não soubesse o que ela queria. Ele já tivera experiências o suficiente para saber compreender – pelo menos um pouco – a cabeça das mulheres.

- Eu... Queria marcar um photoshoot! – Ela disse instantaneamente e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – É, é. Eu amei seu trabalho, quero ser... Fotografada por você!

Stephen olhou para o lado tentando segurar a risada.

- Alice...

- Eu quero ser sua amiga também. – Deu de ombros e ele a encarou. – Eu gostei de você. Gostei de conversar contigo, quero me aproximar mais.

- E quer ter alguma coisa comigo também? – Ela perguntou ainda a encarando.

Alice ficou sem fala. Ele era tão convencido assim? Porque mesmo o fato de o que ele disse ser verdade, ela achou que era convencimento demais dizer isso com tanta convicção. Engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos ouvindo mais uma risadinha vinda do rapaz.

- Alice. Eu conheço e sei quando uma mulher está interessada. – Ele se explicou e Alice teve a certeza que corou como um tomate. _Droga_, ela pensara. _Ele deve estar pensando que sou fácil!_

_- _Entenda Stephen que eu não sou tão fácil assim, por Deus! Eu me senti atraída por você, mas... Eu não quero ir para a cama contigo logo no primeiro dia...

- Uma pena. – Ele lamentou e franziu o lábio, deixando claro que estava tentando fazê-la relaxar. – Fique tranqüila Alice, não pensei em nada.

Alice sorriu. Na verdade, ela até cogitou a hipótese de se deixar levar no mesmo dia, mas não era assim, nunca fora, e não queria ser.

- Mesmo?

Ele sorriu e se aproximou dela.

- Mesmo. E acredite, eu também quero me aproximar de você. De verdade. – Ele disse e tocou o rosto dela que sorriu. – Mas não vamos trabalhar hoje. Digo, eu vou trabalhar. Vou tirar umas fotos das praias, quer vir comigo?

Ela riu e tocou o braço dele.

- É claro!

**xxx**

- Jasper? – Ele ouvira a voz de Reneé lhe chamando enquanto andava pela sala da casa. Paralisou-se no meio da mesma enquanto esperava a mulher se aproximar dele. Então, ele respirou fundo.

- Diga Reneé. – Ele pediu enquanto virava-se para ela. Seus olhos verdes encararam os castanhos da mulher e então ele os desviou.

- Bem, eu queria conversar com você. Um assunto sério. – Ela respondeu suas dúvidas e ele assentiu. Sentaram-se no sofá da sala e ela o encarou por um tempo.

- O que? Acerto do salário? Pensei que o que eu te pago desse para você, sabe? Você mora conosco...

- Não. Não tem nada a ver com salário Jasper. – Ela o respondeu mais uma vez e ele deu de ombros, tirando seu olhar do dela.

- Sobre o que então?

- Sobre você. – Finalmente explicou e ele mordeu o lábio. – Eu sei que sou apenas uma empregada aqui em sua casa e que não tenho o direito de sequer me intrometer em sua vida, mas é que eu trabalho há um bom tempo aqui. Tempo o suficiente para eu me preocupar com você como se fosse um filho.

Jasper sorriu fracamente em agradecimento pela preocupação da mulher. Mas não sabia o que dizer, na verdade, não sabia se devia dizer. Eram sempre os mesmos problemas, as mesmas mágoas e tristezas. Ele tinha certeza que no momento que ele abrisse a boca para falar o que estava acontecendo com ele ultimamente, ela soltaria um risinho e diria "já sabia". Ou então: "ah, mas de novo?". Jasper sempre teve dificuldades em falar seus sentimentos para os outros, por mais que nos últimos tempos eles andem repetitivos, isso não estava mudando agora.

Colocou as mãos no rosto e suspirou.

- Não é nada. Só uma... Dor de cabeça.

- Dor de cabeça não te deixaria com os olhos inchados. O que está havendo rapaz? – Ela indagou e ele respirou fundo. Sentiu o toque doce da mulher em seus cabelos e isso o arrepiou. Tanto tempo sofrera e, por mais que soubesse que as pessoas lutavam para mudá-lo e se importavam com sua felicidade, há tempos que ele não recebia carinho sem ser de sua filha. Carinho sincero, sem um "baby" "querido" e intenções de uma noite de sexo por trás de gestos singelos.

- Bem... – Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez e resolveu explicar entrelinhas. Duas palavras seriam capazes de fazer com que a mulher entendesse tudo o que estava lhe atormentando nos últimos dias. – Você sabe. – Pronto.

Reneé não precisou de mais palavras. Ela entendia bem o que ele estava sentindo. Era Lucy. Ele sentia falta dela, ele se lembrava dela... Mas ela queria que ele falasse mais, que ele desabafasse seus sentimentos e pudesse se sentir melhor com isso. Não havia mais ninguém em casa, Bella havia saído para gravar um seriado. Eram somente eles, Jasper não precisava ter receio de nada.

Ela o encarou por um tempo e ele percebeu o que ela queria.

- Sinto falta dela Reneé. Sinto tanta falta dela que dói em mim. Não existem palavras para expressar esse sentimento. Oito anos se passaram e acredite, ainda dói como se fosse ontem. Dói demais, sabe? Não sei explicar. Eu queria tê-la comigo. Às vezes me pego imaginando tudo o que passamos e tudo o que talvez passaríamos. Tipo: Como seria nossa vida se ela estivesse viva? Fico imaginando ela com Angela no colo, fazendo carinho e sendo verdadeiramente uma mãe para ela. Me pergunto se estaríamos juntos agora, e algo me diz que sim.

Reneé observou tudo com atenção enquanto fazia carinhos nos cabelos do rapaz. Viu lágrimas tímidas saírem do rosto dele e o deixou continuar.

- Não fui um pai para minha filha. – Ele deu de ombros. – Tampouco a mãe que ela não teve. Eu sempre fui ausente na vida dela, Stephen sempre foi o pai que não consegui ser. E agora acho que é tarde demais para eu correr atrás do tempo perdido. Eu a amo tanto, que eu... Eu não tenho coragem de ter uma aproximação maior, por mais que ela me faça feliz. – Ele sorriu de lado. – Devo estar te enchendo com tanta depressão assim.

- Não. Não está. – Ela respondeu sincera e ele assentiu.

- Mas eu estou me enchendo com isso. Saber que falo dos meus problemas para os outros é pior. Acho que sou o tipo de cara que gosta de sofrer sozinho.

- Por favor, Jasper. Um peso é menos doloroso quando dividido em dois.

- Eu sei... – Ele respondeu e olhou para ela, como se estivesse fazendo um pedido. E ele realmente estava. Reneé sorriu e se ajeitou no sofá, depois pegou uma almofada e a colocou em cima de suas pernas. Não foi preciso de palavras para isso. Jasper apenas se deitou no sofá, colocando a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos sentindo o carinho da mulher.

Não precisavam de palavras. Apenas de carinho...

**Fim do capítulo 4.**

**N/A: **Se vcs esperavam por um beeeeijo desentupidor de pia, hahaha, não teve. Enfim, achei legal a Rosalie ser pintora, de verdade. E ela terá um pouco da personalidade que eu tinha dado pra mesma personagem em outra fic minha, porém, não direi qual é rs.

Enfim, quanto ao momento Jasper e Reneé, ela é super importante nesta fic, vai se comportar como uma mãe pra ele mesmo... E capítulo que vem, nossos pombinhos vão se conhecer *-*. Gente, eu demorei 5 capítulos, mas eu juro pra vcs, que eu não vou desgrudá-los mais tão cedo. Exemplo disto, é que eu estou no capítulo 15 e eles estão grudadinhos ainda... Porém, isto não qer dizer que estejam juntos, hahahaha.

Vamos para as respostas das reviews.

**Mah Rathbone: **Hey flor \o/, fique tranquila, logo eles vão se conhecer e a história ficará mais bonita, beijos =D

**Cinthia B:** Victoria e Stephen, um ótimo shipper mesmo hahaha. Mas não tanto quanto Alice e Jasper, beijos. =D

**Tati Cullen H. e Nina Rickman:** Hey Tati. Sim, eu achei legal ter isso deles se conhecerem, uma história antiga por trás de tudo, agora, a Victoria foi bem madura. E será ainda madura, principalmente quando o tempo fazer ela se relembrar do que viveu com ele... E quanto a Bella fazer algo contra o Stephen, acredito que não. Não acho que ela seja sem escrúpulos, mas vc sabe bem que os personagens fogem de nossas mãos, não é? Beeijos =D

**Maybusnello:** Sim, esteve mais alegre. E logo os dois vão se conhecer. Beeijos. =D

**Joseane Souza:** Sim, a Vic é fofa, quase uma mãe para a Alice. Não se importe muito com teorias hahaha beijos =D

******A Magnail: **Beeem viiinda \o/ obrigada por continuar me acompanhando, de verdade *-*. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da história e sim, a Bella dá nos nervos haha. Beijoos =D

Até o próximo capítulo gente, provavelmente terça. Beeijos e comentem, vcs não sabem a felicidade que eu fico ao ver os comentários lindos de vcs! =D


	5. Lindos Olhos Verdes

**N/A: **Hello guys! Como estão? Espero que beem.

Então... WOW! A fic já tem 34 reviews, muito, muito obrigada mesmo! É tão bom saber o qe vocês acham da fic *-*

Obrigada pelas reviews lindas: **MahRathbone,** **Cinthia B, Joseane Souza,** **Tati Cullen H**. e **Nina Rickman** (literalmente hahahaha), **Maybusnello, **e** Caroline Marques**

E obrigada Carol por ter betado pra mim 3

Enfim, é isso. Espero que gostem deste capítulo e não me batam. Tava precisando de um ânimo aqui, rs.

Beijos =D

**Capítulo 5 – Lindos Olhos Verdes**

- Que... Triste a história do seu irmão. – Alice comentou com pesar enquanto olhava para Stephen. Ambos estavam sentados lado a lado em um quiosque depois de um dia cheio de fotos dos lugares mais maravilhosos que Alice jamais imaginou um dia ver. E claro, ela fez questão de posar em algumas fotos para ele. Nada profissional apenas diversão mesmo. Ela sabia como as fotos profissionais precisavam de um batalhão de profissionais junto dele.

- É. – Ele deu de ombros. – A gente tentou mudar essa situação, mas... Não conseguimos. Eu poderia dizer que ele nunca quis mudar, mas quem gostaria de viver como ele vive? Acho mesmo que ele não está preparado para isso.

- Entendo. Tomara que um dia ele seja feliz, de verdade. – Ela desejou sincera.

- Obrigado. E você? O que conta de sua família?

- Bem, eu sou a caçula de uma família com dois irmãos. Emmett é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que conheço. Extremamente lindo, simpático, de bom coração... Ao contrário de mim, ele tem olhos azuis belíssimos. Talvez seja porque ele adotou esses olhos de sua mãe. – Ela concluiu e Stephen a olhou com curiosidade. – Ah. Minha mãe que me criou não é minha mãe verdadeira, sabe? Minha mãe faleceu quando meu pai já estava com a mãe de Emmett. Eu era pequena na época.

- Nossa... Que história.

- É, eu sei. – Ela respondeu sorrindo. – Mas sempre tive Sue como mãe. Não me lembro muito bem da minha mãe verdadeira, mas... E... Com 15 anos eu me interessei em ser modelo, foi uma vida difícil, mas minha família sempre esteve ao meu lado.

- Que bom. – Stephen sorriu. – Meus pais ainda estão vivos. Meu pai tem quase cinqüenta anos, mas me arrisco a dizer que não parece nenhum pouco. E minha mãe tem quarenta e cinco e é um doce de pessoa. Eu amo muito a minha família. Hoje eles vivem na Inglaterra. Procuram sempre dar apoio a mim e a Jasper, mas quanto a ele, acho que desistiram também.

- Uma pena. – Ela lamentou e fora interrompida por mais um flash. Paparazzi. Eles estavam os fotografando havia um bom tempo.

- Não se incomoda com isso? – Ele perguntou e ela maneou a cabeça dando de ombros em seguida.

- É... Meio impossível não incomodar, mas não adianta em nada eu ficar reclamando. É o trabalho deles e, eu reclame ou não, eles irão continuar. Então, eu tento ser compreensiva e legal com eles e eles não invadem tanto a minha privacidade. Emmett tem o lema de "se você quer respeito, dê seu respeito". Eu acatei isso pra mim.

- Isso é bom. Seu irmão mora em Los Angeles também? Porque Emmett não é um nome muito estranho para mim...

- Sim, ele mora. Ele trabalha como DJ numa boate, apesar de ele gostar de lutar. – Ela disse e soltou uma risada. – Ele é um doce de pessoa, extremamente brincalhão e sacana. A gente infelizmente não tem tido muito contato, mas estou planejando me aproximar mais dele. Sinto falta do meu ursão. De verdade.

- É bom vermos uma relação de irmãos assim. – Stephen comentou e se aproximou de Alice. – É bom saber também que você teve uma boa educação e que é uma boa pessoa. Que você sabe respeitar as pessoas ao seu redor. – Aproximou seus rostos e tocou seus lábios de leve. Alice estava ansiosa por aquele momento desde antes de ir dormir. Nunca imaginou que beijá-lo fosse ser tão bom assim. Quase que um beijo roubado. Ele veio do nada, porém sem assustá-la. – Você é encantadora Alice.

Segurou os cabelos dele enquanto as mãos do rapaz a seguravam e os dois resolveram aprofundar o beijo. Queriam mais, precisavam de mais. Estavam sem fôlego quando uma voz grave fez questão de interrompê-los.

- Com licença. – Ouviram uma voz e Stephen desgrudou seus lábios dos dela para olhar quem havia interrompido eles em um momento tão... _Íntimo_. Viu um homem moreno, com os cabelos muito cortados e a pele branca. Os olhos azuis chamavam atenção e o sorriso com covinhas também. Sorriso medonho. Parecia mais uma ameaça. Ele era forte e musculoso e por um momento Stephen se perguntou se deveria encará-lo. Numa briga com ele não precisava ser vidente para saber quem ganharia.

- Emmett! – Alice disse e se levantou completamente feliz. Há quanto tempo não via seu irmão? Sentia tantas saudades dele que sua vontade era de abraçá-lo e não soltá-lo nunca mais. Mesmo que isso implique em morrer asfixiada pelo abraço de urso dele.

Alice abraçou o rapaz e realmente fora um abraço de urso. Tão carinhoso, tão caloroso e tão honesto que Stephen sorriu. Era perceptível o carinho entre os irmãos.

- Emm, deixe-me apresentar: Este é Stephen um amigo. – Ela disse e não conseguiu evitar corar. Um amigo... O olhar que Emmett lhe lançou a fez corar mais ainda – Stephen, este é Emmett, meu irmão. – Alice apresentou os dois rapazes e encostou-se ao peito de Emmett. O rapaz estava com uma regata branca e óculos escuros. Estendeu sua mão e Stephen a apertou sorrindo.

- Como vai cara?

- Bem, e você? – Stephen perguntou e os três se sentaram.

- Bem. Fico feliz de ter encontrado minha gatinha. – Ele respondeu e apertou mais Alice ao seu peito enquanto sorria. A felicidade que ela estava tendo por estar tão próxima do irmão era irradiante e Stephen chegou a cogitar a hipótese de estar atrapalhando algo importante.

- Gatinha Emmett? – Alice dera um tapinha de leve e riu. – Eu estava com saudades de você ursão. E você não morre mais. Estávamos falando de você.

- Eu também estava com saudades ursinha. E falando de mim? Espero que bem. – Ele perguntou e Alice assentiu. – E você... Stephen... Conheceu essa baixinha irritante onde? – Ele perguntou sorrindo e Alice fez uma expressão de indignação que fez Stephen rir.

- Em um desfile. – Ele sorriu e Emmett arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Oh! Não cara, não é nada do que você está pensando. – Se defendeu e sorriu. – Sou fotógrafo. Não que eu fora trabalhar lá, mas recebi o convite de uma das modelos, faz parte da profissão.

- Não pensei em nada cara, aliás, não tinha o que pensar, vendo vocês quase se engolindo aqui ao ar livre. – Respondeu e deu de ombros.

Alice corou ainda mais e Stephen disfarçou um riso com uma tosse.

Emmett sorriu e chamou o garçom, enquanto isso, Alice e Stephen se entreolharam e sorriram.

**xxx**

_Três meses se passaram..._

Três longos meses se passam como um raio. O tempo passou depressa, causando surpresa em todos. Talvez a vida estivesse tão interessante que eles nem sequer notaram os dias passando.

Alice e Stephen estavam amigos, muito amigos. Ela conhecera Rosalie, uma mulher doce e de boa índole. Tão talentosa quanto Alice pôde imaginar, Rosalie transpassava talento. Mas além disso, ela não era nenhum pouco séria.

Pelo contrário.

Rosalie é completamente viciada em pop, principalmente Lady Gaga e se depender dela, cantaria as músicas vinte e quatro horas por dia. Também curtia Britney Spears, Ashley Tisdale, Hilary Duff, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato… Ela tinha uma alma de criança e se dependesse dela, Alice e Victoria teriam também.

Era sempre engraçado os encontros do grupo – Stephen, Victoria, Alice, Emmett e Rosalie – principalmente aqueles em que Emmett e Rosalie estavam. Eles eram brincalhões, palhaços e competitivos e sempre arrancavam gargalhadas do grupo todo. Era uma amizade forte e, apesar do tempo não colaborar muito graças a trabalhos e afins, eles sempre gostavam das poucas vezes em que se encontravam.

Porém, Alice e Stephen se encontraram com menos freqüência.

Alice havia perdido a atração que sentira por Stephen. Não totalmente. Ela ainda se sentia atraída por ele que a seduzia de propósito. Beijaram-se outras vezes, porém a partir de um momento que ela passou a levar tudo como brincadeira. Ela sempre ouvira falar mais dele e a história de que ele é um ótimo _amante_ sempre prevaleceu. Se tinha uma coisa a qual ele não poderia reclamar, é de sua fama. As mulheres pareciam bem satisfeitas, e o melhor, depois de tudo acabado, ele nunca virou as costas para nenhuma delas. Extremamente cavalheiro e boa pessoa.

Mas mesmo assim ela não conseguia sentir o que sentiu no dia que o viu pela primeira vez. E tampouco dormir com ele. Era como se... Ela o visse como um irmão. Não conseguia imaginá-los dividindo a mesma cama. Era diferente. Ela gostava de ficar com ele, se sentia atraída e seduzida por ele, mas de repente, a idéia de dormir com ele não lhe pareceu mais tão convidativa assim. Ela passou a achar estranho isso tudo. E os beijos pararam também.

Talvez fosse tudo um equívoco, porém um equívoco bom. Ela pelo menos fez novos amigos de verdade, era isso o que contava.

- Stephen? – Ela coçou os olhos em frente à porta de seu apartamento. Eram aproximadamente dez da manhã e ela se perguntou o que ele fizera ali tão cedo.

Cedo, já que naquele dia, ela começaria a trabalhar às 13h.

- Hey Allie, posso entrar? – Ele perguntou sorrindo maroto e ela abriu espaço para que ele adentrasse na casa.

- Diga o que quer capitão formiga. – Ela pediu se lembrando do apelido que ele ganhou graças a uma conversa – bem queimadora de filme – com os meninos.

Stephen sorriu fazendo careta.

- Hum, eu vim te convidar para jantar lá em casa. Rosalie irá também, se quiser pode levar Emmett e Victoria.

- Na sua casa? – Ela franziu o cenho.

- Sim. – Ele deu de ombros. – Com minha sobrinha e meu irmão. Minha cunhada viajou então, eu sei lá, quero fazer algo pra melhorar o astral por lá. Vamos?

Alice deu de ombros. Ir jantar na casa de Stephen lhe pareceu tentador. Até que ela se lembrou de algo:

- Pensei que você morasse em um flat. – Ela indagou e ele sorriu.

- Sim. Mas a casa de Jasper também é minha. – Respondeu dando de ombros.

Alice assentiu e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Hum... Ok. Então, pode ser.

Stephen sorriu. Estava tão feliz por ela ter aceitado o convite que não sabia mais o que dizer, apenas queria que a noite chegasse rápido.

- Que bom! – Ele sorrindo e respirou fundo. Ele estava radiante, e realmente não queria transparecer aquilo. – Então, vou indo. Passo aqui às vinte horas pode ser?

- Com certeza! – Ela respondeu sorrindo e eles foram até a porta. – Levarei Emm e Vic, certo?

- Certo. – Ele respondeu ainda sorrindo e beijou o rosto dela. – Tchau Alice, vejo você à noite.

- Tchau. – Ela fechou a porta confusa com a mudança de comportamento dele.

**xxx**

- Um jantar na casa de Stephen. Olha Alice, eu poderia dizer que ele quer algo com você. – Emmett disse e Alice revirou os olhos enquanto Victoria colocava um colar nela.

- Acho que não – Ela murmurou. Poderia ser, mas ela não queria acreditar naquilo. O fato de terem parado com os beijos e de nunca ter acontecido nada demais era prova suficiente de que ela não queria nada – Ele apenas está nos levando lá para conhecermos sua família, afinal, somos amigos. Se ele quisesse alguma coisa, ele teria convidado apenas a mim e ainda para irmos a um jantar a dois.

- Ela tem razão – Victoria disse sentando-se ao lado de Emmett. Colocou a mão no ombro dele e sorriu. – Deixa de ser ciumento ursão!

Emmett corou e abaixou a cabeça rindo.

- Não são ciúmes, é que... Eu...

- Hum? – Victoria continuou.

- Prezo pela pureza da minha irmãzinha. – Continuou e isso fez as meninas gargalharem.

- Pureza, que pureza? A reputação da sua irmã é mais suja do que... Deixa. – Victória comentou e Alice arregalou os olhos de susto.

- Victoria, olha como fala de mim! – Ela reclamou enquanto Emmett ria e a campainha tocou. – Deve ser Stephen, vamos?

**xxx**

- Você está linda. – Stephen disse e sorriu para Alice. A garota abaixou os olhos sem saber o que dizer e isso arrancou um pequeno riso de Stephen.

- Acho melhor você parar de graça rapaz, se não quiser ficar sem os dentes. – Emmett ameaçou olhando sério para Stephen que piscou diversas vezes. Logo depois o irmão de Alice sorriu e deu um tapa de leve na cabeça do rapaz que começou a rir. – Cuidado cara, você nunca pode saber quando eu estou falando sério. – Foi lhe dar mais um tapa e Stephen se protegeu com o braço.

- Você é assustador Emmett. – Ele comentou dando um beijo na bochecha de Victoria e entrando no carro. – Nunca me faça brigar com você, porque realmente de você eu tenho medo.

Emmett desatou em uma risada alta e escandalosa. Todos entraram dentro do carro e Alice sorriu e olhou para Stephen que já havia começado a dirigir. Ela apenas estava vendo graça naquela conversa entre os dois, e muita graça por sinal.

- Não sei por que você se preocupa tanto Stephen. Sabe muito bem que Emmett é na verdade, uma criança cheia de músculos. – Victoria disse sorrindo.

- Sim, claro que sei. E são pelos músculos que eu tenho medo. – Ele confessou fazendo com que todos no carro rissem.

Stephen continuou dirigindo enquanto uma musica de fundo tocava. Alice conhecia a banda e encostou a cabeça no banco, fechando os olhos e relaxando com o som. Ela estava nervosa com este jantar sem saber o por quê. Talvez, fosse porque ela não estava preparada para conhecer a família de Stephen – mesmo que isso seja conhecer apenas o irmão e a sobrinha.

Emmett e Victoria conversavam animados no banco de trás, mas Alice não quis perceber muito isso. Quis apenas relaxar.

- Alice? Já chegamos. – Ouviu a voz de Stephen e sorriu. Todos saíram do carro e Alice ajeitou o vestido. Estava extremamente nervosa, ainda sem um bom motivo. Observando o nervosismo da garota, Stephen lhe estendeu a mão e ela segurou.

- Reneé? Angela? Jasper? – Stephen chamou enquanto entrava na casa. Mal ele terminou de falar, Angela apareceu saltitante na frente de todos seguida por Reneé. Ela vestia um vestidinho azul e os cabelos amarrados em uma trança bonita.

- Tio! – Ela abraçou o rapaz e depois o soltou. – Quem são eles?

- Bem. Eles são Emmett, Victoria e Alice. – Ele apontou para cada um que acenou. Mas Angela não se contentou em apenas acenar para Alice. Aproximou-se dela e a observou tanto que Alice ficou até sem jeito.

- Eu posso te abraçar? – A menina pediu do nada e Alice piscou os olhos diversas vezes. Abraçá-la? Por que? Ainda envergonhada, ela resolveu deixar as perguntas de lado e assentiu.

- Claro. – Ela deixou e abaixou-se para receber os braços da menina por seu corpo. Fora um abraço tão sincero e tão caloroso que Alice sorriu e fechou os olhos, não percebendo que mais uma pessoa estava chegando ao local.

Assim que abriu os olhos e saiu do abraço da garotinha, Alice olhou para frente e poderia jurar que seu coração havia parado de bater para depois voltar em uma velocidade quatro vezes maior.

Ela estava na frente do homem mais lindo que já vira na vida. É, estranho poder afirmar isso, afinal, o rapaz era completamente idêntico a Stephen. Mas ela afirmava com toda a certeza. Ele tinha algo a mais; e ela não sabia dizer o que era. Não algo a mais em beleza. Talvez os olhos entristecidos ou a boca que não sorria. Não sabia dizer, só sabia que havia perdido o fôlego e pior, ficou extremamente curiosa para saber mais sobre ele.

Mais do que Stephen não havia lhe contado.

Ela se viu realmente presa naqueles olhos verdes.

**Fim do capítulo 5**

**N/A: **ENTÃÃÃÃO né? Alice e Jasper se conheceram *gritos de Aleluia* hehe, rs. E... Eu achei tão legal o Stephen com medo do Emmett... Hehe... Ok, chega de graça, eu sei que vocês odiaram o beijo, mas é que... Tava precisando duma animada isso aqui rs. Pensem pelo lado bom, ela não quer mais ele... E isso faz ser meu, rs.

E ta, eu sei que vocês vão me matar por ter parado.

Enfim, vamos para as respostas das reviews:

**Mah Rathbone:** Logo teremos bastante Alisper e bastante vida, você vai ver! Beeijos

**Cinthia B:** Rose pintando é muito linda! Amo essa minha Rose *-* beeijos

**Joseane Souza:** Jasper se sentindo sozinho é muito triste, dá vontade de ficar com ele né? Mas logo Alice vem dar mais brilho pra vida dele, pode ter certeza! Beeijos

**Tati Cullen H. :** Reneé não é a mãe dele, mas é como se fosse. O carinho que os dois tem um pelo outro é lindo demais e puro também. Acho lindo o amor materno que Reneé tem, me encanta! E Alice já chegou, a felicidade vem aí! Beeijos

**Nina Rickman:** Em primeiro lugar: Deixe-me falar que eu tive um surto de felicidade ao ver sua review aqui hahahahaha. Eu gosto mais das fics UA e fico muito feliz de você ter gostado da minha historia e dos meus personagens, mesmo não gostando dos originais! Um prazer imenso, sério hahahaha. Hahaha as coisas entre Alice e Stephen esquentaram um pouco... Algo entre Alice e Jasper vai demorar, mas prometo tentar agilizar as coisas haha. Beijos

**Maybusnello:** Alice desse jeito como? Hahahaha. Jasper logo vai conseguir ser mais feliz. Beijos!

**Caroline Marques:** Como eu disse: A rose de pintora é tudo, super adorei tb *-*. E Reneé e Jasper é a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Beeijos.

Enfim, é isso. Próximo capítulo era o meu favorito até domingo agora, então, vocês já imaginam o que esperar não é? rs. Sexta feira eu posto, talvez antes! Beijos grandes e comentem gente. Mesmo quem sempre deixa seu recadinho, como quem apenas lê. A cada review eu fico mais e mais feliz e isso me dá mais vontade de escrever! (Vale lembrar que a fic ainda não está terminada, estou terminando o capítulo 16 :D).

Beijos grandes pra vcs e até o próximo capítulo. :)

(detalhe que eu nem falo muito, rs)


	6. Calafrios à Noite

**N/A:** Capítulo 6 tã-nã-nã! Hahaha como vão vocês meus lindos? Espero que bem. Enfim, cheguei com o tão esperado capítulo 6 (por mim pelo menos que não via a hora de postar ele hahaha) e espero que vocês gostem dele tanto quanto eu gostei.

Muito, muito obrigada pelas reviews: **Mah Rathbone**, **Tati H Cullen** e **Nick Rickman**, **Maybusnello**, **Joseane Souza** e **Cinthia B.** *-*

E muito obrigada Carol por ter betado o capítulo pra mim *-*

Deixem-me explicar: Neste capítulo teremos uma música, como em outros também. Não, não vou "obrigar" ninguém a escutar, apesar de ser um pouco essencial. A música, é esta: **youtube / watch?v=Aq_uwauSsbU** (Chills In The Evening – V & McFly). Pra quem quiser ouvir, deixem carregando que na hora eu darei a indicação =D.

Bem, fiquem com o capítulo, logo as respostas para as reviews =D

**Capítulo 6 – Calafrios à Noite**

- Bem, gente, como vocês já devem ter percebido, este é Jasper, meu irmão gêmeo. – Stephen andou até o irmão e tocou seu ombro. Mesmo assim o rapaz não conseguiu ter reação nenhuma a não ser olhar para a mulher a sua frente. Ela era tão linda e parecia ser tão cheia de vida. Ela não tirava os olhos dos seus também e ele se perguntou o que ela estava pensando. Porque ele estava confuso, muito confuso. Há tempos seu coração não batia daquele jeito por uma mulher.

- Olá. – Ele cumprimentou ainda sem tirar os olhos de Alice. Ele precisava respirar fundo, senão iria parecer um louco para todos ali. Assim o fez e finalmente sorriu – forçadamente, mas sorriu. – Bem vindos. Espero que se sintam em casa. – Falou e abaixou os olhos. Talvez tenha se tornado um anti-social, não sabia. Sabia apenas que queria ser como um adolescente rebelde: Deixar os pais com as visitas e se trancar em seu quarto para não ser mais incomodado.

O comportamento estranho de Jasper não passou livre dos olhos de ninguém, principalmente de Alice. Ela estava intrigada querendo entender porque ele estava tão desconfortável assim. Queria entender o que estava se passando na cabeça dele. Queria poder conversar e vê-lo desabafar e soltar tudo o que ele estava se sentindo. Alice sempre teve um senso de proteção com as pessoas. Sempre gostara de ajudar quem ela percebia que precisava de ajuda. E Jasper realmente precisava.

A campainha tocou tirando a atenção de todos ali, menos de Alice e Jasper. Os dois ainda se encaravam tentando descobrir o que se passava na cabeça um do outro. Ele queria mais do que tudo saber o que ela estava pensando, o encarando tanto assim. Engoliu em seco e chamou Angela para abraçá-lo. Precisava disfarçar tanta tensão.

- Olá cambada! – Rosalie entrou na casa abraçando a todos. Seu sorriso contagiava as pessoas ali dentro e Jasper se permitiu sorrir mais uma vez. Rosalie sempre foi amiga dos irmãos, e apesar de Jasper ter se afastado tanto de tudo, eles ainda se consideravam muito.

- Hey Rose. Chegou atrasada hun? – Victoria perguntou e deu três beijinhos na amiga.

- A maquiagem não gosta de mim. – Rose explicou-se enquanto se cumprimentava com o resto. Todos riram com a desculpa dela que se fez de desentendida – O que foi? É verdade! Acreditam que eu tive que tirar e passar o delineador cerca de três vezes? A maquiagem me odeia! Dona Reneé! – Abraçou Reneé com animação. – Ninguém te cumprimentou aqui! Isso é um absurdo, você é a alma dessa casa!

Stephen sorriu e colocou a mão nos ombros de Rosalie.

- Vamos jantar então, aposto que a alma desta casa já deixou tudo pronto!

Reneé abaixou a cabeça um pouco tímida.

- Sim, está tudo arrumado.

- Beleza então, nó vamos fazer questão de ter a alma da casa conosco na mesa! – Emmett disse e todos olharam para ele. – Que foi? Não sou o dono da casa, mas sou a visita, tenho direito!

**xxx**

- Ouvi dizer que Rosalie vai para Paris divulgar alguns de seus quadros. – Victoria comentou por cima apenas para ver Rosalie e Emmett deixarem de cochichos um com o outro. Eles ficaram assim boa parte do jantar, cheios de cochichos e risadas como um bom casal. Aquilo despertou a atenção de todos, principalmente a de Victoria e Stephen, que não perdiam tempo de atazanar os dois.

- O que? Ah sim, é verdade! Estou tão feliz por isso. – Rose respondeu ainda confusa e Emmett sorriu.

- Emmett está sorrindo a toa... Ele vai contigo Rose? – Stephen perguntou e bebeu um gole de vinho enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha para a moça.

- Claro que não! Ele vai trabalhar aqui em Los Angeles e... Por que ele iria?

Stephen e Victoria deram de ombros. Os dois percebiam um futuro casal surgindo ali, só temiam que tudo pudesse destruir o grupo de amigos que raramente se encontravam.

Jasper estava um tanto quanto alheio àquela conversa. Não prestara atenção em quase nada ali, aliás, apenas comeu porque estava na frente de visitas. Sentia-se um pouco mal ao ver tantas pessoas assim. Não que ele não convivesse muito com as pessoas, havia as reuniões e festas que ele frequentava graças ao seu trabalho e ao de Bella. Mas ali ele estava em casa, e não estava muito acostumado a deixar sua rotina de tristezas para acolher os amigos de seu irmão.

Alice também estava alheia, mas o motivo era Jasper. Estava se incomodando com o fato de o rapaz ser tão quieto. Em nenhum momento na mesa ele fez questão de conversar, apenas respondia as perguntas que lhe eram feitas. Ele não se sentia bem, ela notara isso, e por mais estranho que ela achasse, seu coração estava triste por ele.

- Se vocês me dão licença, eu vou me retirar um pouco. – Jasper disse enquanto se saía da mesa e seguia para uma porta da casa. Alice abaixou a cabeça um pouco confusa e mordeu o lábio.

- Está tudo bem Alice? – Rose perguntou baixo e ela assentiu.

- Acho que sim.

- Tem certeza? – Stephen perguntou demonstrando que prestara atenção ao que Rosalie havia perguntado. Reneé e Angela já tinham saído do local para que a menina pudesse dormir.

- Tenho. – Confirmou para eles, mas não para ela. Não, não se sentia bem e queria entender o porquê daquilo. Só porque o dono da casa saiu da mesa se sentindo mal? Ela não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, por que então ela estava tão mal por isso?

Por mais ou menos uns 10 minutos ela tentou fazer de tudo para não demonstrar seu verdadeiro estado emocional. Torceu para que tudo o que praticou como atriz desse certo ali. Porque ela estava preocupada demais com Jasper, mesmo não o conhecendo. Ainda não entendia o porquê daquilo, o porquê de estar preocupada com ele, mas não podia fazer mais nada, estava preocupada e pronto.

- Bem, eu acho que vou lá fora um pouco. – Ela disse e se levantou. – Estou bem, por favor. Vou só respirar ar fresco, apenas isso. – Os tranquilizou e saiu da sala de jantar. Precisava colocar a mente no lugar.

_**Chills **__**In The Evening – V & McFly**_

Ela caminhava tranquila observando o jardim da mansão até que ouviu alguns acordes de violão. Franziu o cenho e andou para mais perto de onde ouvia aquilo. Foi aí que ouviu uma voz – uma bela voz – cantar.

You know that I can't sleep coz I'm terrified

_Você sabe que eu não consigo dormir porque eu estou aterrorizado_

Feels like I'm falling

_Parece que eu estou caindo_

Down really fast inside

_Muito rápido dentro de mim_

And I'm

_E eu estou_

Wishing the night away

_Desejando que a noite acabe_

These chills in evening

_E esses calafrios à noite_

They won't go away

_Eles não vão embora_

Alice aproximou-se o suficiente para que pudesse ter uma visão do que realmente estava acontecendo. E sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida mais uma vez ao olhar aquilo. Jasper havia se sentado no chão e tocava o violão completamente alheio ao que estava acontecendo. Sua boca se movia conforme as palavras que ele cantava e sua voz enchia o local com mais beleza.

And sometimes I feel like

_E às vezes eu me sinto como_

I can't go on living

_Se eu não pudesse continuar vivendo_

There's not much to take when you done all the giving

_Não há muito para receber quando você deu tudo o que podia_

Now you're gone and I need you here tonight

_Agora você se foi e eu preciso de você aqui hoje à noite_

Com cuidado para não ser notada, Alice se escondeu atrás de algumas plantas e o observou por um tempo. A tristeza vinda pela letra da música que ele cantava e o modo como ele cantava estava acertando-a em cheio e ela não conseguiu evitar que algumas lágrimas saíssem de seus olhos.

And Now I need to find a way

_E agora eu preciso achar uma maneira_

To stop this pain from getting stronger

_De impedir que essa dor fique mais forte_

And I just can't explain

_Eu só não consigo explicar_

I don't understand

_Eu não entendo_

Why you left me here

_Porque você me deixou aqui_

Alice ficou tão compenetrada na música que ouvia que simplesmente não percebeu quando Jasper a viu. Ele assustou-se ao ver a pequena figura da garota ali, mas resolveu não se estressar com isso. Ele poderia reclamar que não tinha mais liberdade para nem ao menos ter um momento a sós em sua casa, mas ele reconhecia que se quisesse isso que fosse para seu quarto.

O que era o certo a se fazer, mas ele queria olhar as estrelas. Queria estar perto da natureza, queria se sentir livre. E ele teria isso naquele jardim.

Porém, o flagra não o impediu de parar de cantar e foi assim que ela percebeu que foi flagrada também.

- Desculpe. – Ela murmurou andando um pouco e encontrou o rapaz olhando para ela. – Eu não quis ser intrometida, eu apenas ouvi a música, gostei e vim ver o que era, me desculpe, eu... – Ela não sabia onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha. Talvez o certo fosse entrar na casa, pegar suas coisas e nunca mais aparecer na mansão, é. Era o certo, mas ela não conseguia fazer. Os olhos verdes dele estavam hipnotizando-a.

- Tudo bem. Não me importo. – Ele disse e se levantou. Na verdade, se importava sim, mas ela não tinha culpa, percebia isso nela.

Alice assentiu e abaixou a cabeça. Tinha certeza que seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto as unhas de Rosalie agora.

- Quer conversar? – Alice se assustou porque a proposta viera dele. Ele, que ficou calado o tempo todo, perguntou se ela gostaria de conversar? Este homem por acaso é bipolar?

- Conversar? – Alice perguntou sem conseguir esconder a surpresa e Jasper respirou fundo.

Por que ele perguntou se ela queria conversar? Sendo que ele estava querendo fugir de tudo? Por que ele perguntou se ela queria conversar, sendo que ele nunca quis falar com ninguém? Por que _ele_ perguntou se _ela_ queria conversar, se não deveria ser ao contrário? Ela quem deveria perguntar se ele queria conversar, porque qualquer cego notaria que ele era o mais quebrado dos dois.

- Conversar. – Ele confirmou sussurrando. Já que havia colocado o pé na lama, poderia se afundar de vez. – Digo...

- Pode ser. – Ela aceitou de bom grado e Jasper tentou sorrir.

- Vamos então mais para lá. Há uma parede a qual poderemos ficar encostados enquanto conversamos e olhamos para as estrelas. Eu... Gosto de lá.

Alice assentiu e Jasper pegou o violão. Ambos andaram até o outro lado do enorme jardim sem dizer nada. Alice estava confusa com tudo aquilo e Jasper, ah, ele estava se sentindo fora do ar. Não se reconhecia mais e chegou a se perguntar se era ele quem estava fazendo tudo aquilo.

Ambos se sentaram e se encostaram à parede enquanto olhavam as estrelas. Eles não sabiam o que dizer; e Jasper resolveu apostar para aquilo que o machucaria. Talvez ele fosse extremamente masoquista. Não sabia.

- Provavelmente você conhece a minha história. – Ele sussurrou e sua voz não passou de uma leve brisa naquela noite fria.

Alice ficou sem saber o que dizer. Se dissesse que não, provavelmente ele a contaria e isso o faria sofrer mais. Porém, se dissesse que sim, ele pensaria que Stephen fosse uma espécie de fofoqueiro que estava contando o que não era de sua conta para os outros. Na dúvida, ela resolveu não mentir. Porém, estava preparada para o que ele fosse dizer.

- Sim. – Respondeu finalmente e não teve mais o que falar. Esperou alguma palavra vinda da boca de Jasper, porém ele também não sabia o que dizer.

Jasper não estava magoado ou algo do tipo com seu irmão. Era normal que ele fosse o assunto da família. O assunto, a vergonha, a pena... Estava cansado de todos olharem para ele como se ele fosse um pobre coitado, mas talvez ele fosse mesmo. Um pobre coitado que não sabia mais o que fazer de sua vida. Doía pensar que as pessoas pensassem assim dele, e ele sabia o quanto havia estragado sua vida, porém não tinha forças para lutar contra.

- Quando... Você ama alguém, quando você _realmente_ ama alguém, é difícil ver este amor acabar. Talvez... Eu aguentasse uma traição. Ela teria errado. Eu sentiria raiva. Nós brigaríamos e, com o tempo, o amor acabaria. Porque não teria motivo para eu continuar amando. Mas... É extremamente difícil de suportar quando... Do nada... A pessoa que você tanto amou, já não está mais ao seu lado. Não está mais vivendo... Não respira mais...

Alice nada disse. Seria bom ele desabafar... Faria bem.

- Você deve me achar um tolo. Eu sei. Eu deveria ter superado, é verdade. Mas... Quando você sofre a perda de seu grande amor, assim... Do nada... E se vê casado com uma mulher a qual... Você não ama... Isso machuca. Isso te faz pensar que a única pessoa que realmente amou de verdade hoje já não está mais aqui. – Tal desabafo deixou Alice confusa.

- E o que te faz ficar com uma mulher que não ama? – Alice perguntou sem conseguir esperar. O que fazia um homem bonito como ele ficar com uma mulher que não ama, ao invés de tentar ser feliz? O que fazia um homem como ele ficar preso ao passado?

- Sexo. Medo de ficar sozinho... Não sei dizer. Talvez eu seja muito idiota, mas não me importo. – Deu de ombros. A tristeza vinda dele simplesmente deixava Alice tonta.

Ele era tão lindo. E segundo Stephen, bom demais para passar por tudo aquilo.

- E sua filha? – Alice perguntou. – Não pensa nela? Não pensa na menina antes de se entregar para esta tristeza sem fim?

Jasper sorriu se lembrando de sua pequena. Claro que pensava. Se não fosse por ela talvez já tivesse morrido.

- Claro. Entenda, nem sempre eu fico assim. Sou apenas frio. Apenas... Quieto. Não sei cuidar dos sentimentos, tampouco sei amar. Mas... Só fico depressivo assim... Quando a saudade dói... Como tem doído nos últimos tempos. Como dói à noite. Quanto a minha menina... Eu a amo. A amo mais que tudo. Meu maior medo é perdê-la, e só de pensar nisso... – Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. – Eu só estou vivo por ela. Ou teria morrido naquela época.

Os dois ficaram sem o que dizer do nada. Era um silêncio desconfortável, mas ambos não queriam arriscar usar as palavras. Alice tinha medo de abrir a boca e de piorar, mais ainda, a situação, e ele... Ele não queria encher a cabeça de mais uma pessoa com lamúrias. Começou a ventar e os dois passaram a olhar as estrelas. Eram poucas as que podiam ser vistas de Los Angeles, mas ainda sim eram completamente relaxantes.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora. – Alice se levantou com cuidado e Jasper assentiu.

- Acabou que quem conversou fui eu. – Ele sorriu timidamente enquanto se levantava e fitou os olhos dela. Ele parecia leve. Quase feliz. Estranho se sentir assim depois de tudo.

Alice sorriu.

- Tudo bem. Fico feliz por você ter tido a confiança de conversar comigo. Sério.

Jasper respirou fundo e sorriu novamente, abaixando a cabeça.

- Eu só tenho a agradecer por ter me escutado. Me fez bem. – Falou simplesmente e levantou o rosto para olhá-la. Alice assentiu, não tinha nada a dizer e ainda tinha medo de errar com o que falasse. Ela andou para longe dele enquanto sua mente começava a trabalhar. – Espero que tenha uma boa noite. – Jasper desejou e ela parou onde estava em seu caminho. Sorriu e virou-se para ele.

- Você também. – Disse apenas e virou-se novamente para ir embora.

Ela agora já sabia o que fazer.

**Fim do Capítulo 6.**

**N/A: **Enfim, gostaram? Espero que sim! Super achei essa música tudo a ver com a história, eu precisava colocar ela aí. =D e eu não tenho muito para falar aqui além de que eu só tenho a agradecer pelas reviews! Para quem leu e viu o "em breve..." aqui, eu achei mais fácil postar o capítulo e as respostas depois, devido o horário que eu postei ele (quase meia noite de sexta).

Vamos para as respostas:

Para a **ana paula**, eu já respondi ela pelo Orkut =D

**Mah Rathbone:** Sim, eles se conheceram e agora tudo vai para frente! Com o tempo teremos outro Jasper, pode ter certeza! Beijos.

**Tati Cullen H:** Que bom Tati que gostou do beijo Alice/Stephen, mas sim, o de Alisper será melhor, pode ter certeza disso hahahaha. O Emmett terá uma presença bem legal na fic, e vai ser sempre esse ursão... Esta criança com músculos e que não pensa antes de falar. Se tem um personagem que procuro não abrir mão de mudar apenas poucas características do original, é o Emmett. E siiim, ele vai ficar com a Rose =D. E este encontro Alisper foi realmente muito bonito *-*. Beijos.

**Nina Rickman:** Apaixonada pelo Stephen E pelo Jasper? Jesus hahahahaha. E sim, o encontro foi beem olho no olho, pra mostrar a ligação forte que existirá entre os dois. Obrigada por acompanhar! Beijos.

**Maybusnello:** Você é a segunda que me diz que o Stephen daqui lembra o próprio Jackson... E isso não foi minha intenção, por mais que pareça ahahaha. E ele com medo do Emmett foi bem legal hahaha. Tá explicado da Alice diferente, beeijos.

**Joseane Souza:** Acho que respeito é respeito e quis passar este pensamento para Alice também. Não tenha dó do Stephen... Deixe pra ter dó depois hahahaha. Parei. Obrigada por todos os elogios anjo! Beijos.

**Cinthia B:** Victoria é muito Cinthia... Deixa de ser metida garota hahaha. Beijos.

Não escrevi muito porque são 2h40 da manhã hahaha e enfim... Espero que gostem e que comentem todo mundo, afinal, os comentários de vocês me fazem seguir em frente com este projeto! Não existe um artista sem seu publico. Não sou uma artista, mas eu tenho um público e eu não consigo fazer o que gosto sem ter vocês!

Beijos grandes e o próximo capítulo entre segunda e terça! :)


	7. Uma proposta, Última Chance

**N/A: **Mais um capítulo pra vcs! Eu não gostei muito dele, confesso, porém o outro será melhor. Espero que a opinião de vcs seja contrária da minha. E, me desculpem pelo atraso, não estive muito bem ontem.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews: **Mah Rathbone, Maybusnello, Joseane Souza, Aline Fires, A Magnail, Tati Cullen H** e **Nina Rickman.** =D

Boa leitura ;)

**Capítulo 7 – Uma Proposta. Última Chance**

Alice realmente sabia o que fazer. Precisava fazer aquele homem viver de novo. Precisava fazê-lo deixar de ser tão amargurado. Ela não aceitava o fato de um jovem tão belo como ele se deixar levar pela tristeza desse jeito. Ele não superou a morte da esposa, talvez porque ele se viu sozinho com um peso enorme nas contas: Uma filha. Por mais que seus familiares estivessem prontos para ajudá-lo, aquilo se tornou um trauma grande para ele.

Alice não era ninguém de importante para tentar fazê-lo viver mais uma vez. Sabia disso. Sabia também que estava fazendo o que tantas pessoas já fizeram, mas não se importava com nada disso. Ela queria tentar. Queria mostrar que estava disposta a ajudá-lo quando ele pensou que todo mundo havia lhe abandonado.

Mas ela sabia bem que aquilo não dependia só dela. Estava disposta a recusar algumas propostas de trabalho, apenas para poder ajudá-lo durante seus dias, mas não sabia a que ponto ele estava disposto a aceitar isso. Na realidade, ela não fazia idéia. Iria pedir o endereço do trabalho dele e dar a cara à tapa. Esperava pelo menos que, depois da conversa que tiveram no dia seguinte, ele entendesse que ela quer o melhor para ele. Não era pena. Ela apenas queria vê-lo sorrir mais.

- Stephen? – Ela ligou para o amigo na esperança de conseguir o endereço de Jasper.

- Hey Allie. Tudo bem linda? – Ele atendeu entusiasmado. Qualquer coisa sobre Alice tem o entusiasmado demais, de uma maneira que nunca havia acontecido com ele. Era estranho, mas ele gostava dessa sensação.

- Bem. Olhe, eu liguei para te pedir um favor.

- Diga.

- Er... – Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. – Você poderia me passar o endereço do seu irmão? Digo: do trabalho dele? – Perguntou e esperou pela resposta. Não sabia o porquê do nervosismo que estava sentindo, mas não se importava muito com ele.

Stephen passou a língua nos lábios. Por que ela iria querer o endereço do escritório de Jasper? O que ela queria? Não sabia. Tampouco sabia o motivo que fez com que o coração dele batesse mais forte, digamos assim. Era estranho. Não havia o que temer, portanto, ele poderia muito bem lhe dar o endereço. Perguntaria depois.

- Claro. – Ele respondeu sorrindo. – Pode anotar?

**xxx**

Ela estava nervosa. Extremamente nervosa. Dirigiu até o local que Stephen havia lhe dito com as mãos suando. Nervosismo era pouco para ela. Estava disposta a conversar com Jasper Cullen. Pior, estava disposta a lhe mostrar sua idéia, a idéia que atrapalharia seus planos. Porque, se ela quisesse passar momentos com Jasper, fazê-lo sorrir e viver mais, ela teria que abrir mão de alguns trabalhos. Mas não se importava. Desde que ela fizesse um coração feliz, para ela estava tudo bem.

Assim que parou em frente ao prédio da família Cullen, ela respirou fundo. Saiu do carro e entregou a chave para o manobrista. Andou até a porta e entrou ali, mordendo o lábio.

Suas mãos tremiam, sua boca estava seca, seu estômago estava enjoado e sua visão estava turva. Ora, para quê isso? Era bobagem. Apenas bobagem tanto medo assim. Ela iria apenas falar com Jasper.

Era apenas isso. Falar com Jasper.

E propor uma maluquice sem tamanho para fazê-lo feliz.

Deus, ela se sentia uma estúpida! Completamente idiota! De onde ela tirou isso? Como teve tal idéia? De repente sentiu vontade de virar-se e voltar para seu carro, dirigir até sua casa e se focar no trabalho para esquecer isso. Mas não faria. Já estava ali, iria falar com ele mesmo que depois ele risse achando que ela é uma criança que acredita em finais felizes.

Pelo menos ele iria rir, não é?

Caminhou até a secretária e respirou fundo.

- Por favor, eu gostaria de falar com o senhor Jasper Cullen.

A moça loira sorriu para ela.

- Senhorita Alice Brandon? – Ela perguntou e Alice franziu o cenho. – O senhor Stephen ligou dizendo que a senhorita iria vir. Avisarei ao doutor Cullen que a senhorita está aqui. – Respondeu a pergunta não feita e pegou o telefone. – Doutor Cullen? A senhorita Alice está aqui. Ah... Ok. Ok. Certo. – Desligou e olhou para mim. – Pode entrar. Segundo andar, sala 140.

- Obrigada. – Sorriu saindo de lá e se dirigiu até o elevador estalando os dedos.

**xxx**

- Alice? – Ele se levantou perguntando enquanto a morena adentrava seu escritório. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Teria algum motivo para que ela fosse vê-lo? Algo a ver com a noite passada? Mas o que seria? Não se recordava ter dito nada que pudesse trazê-la até ele.

- Tudo bem Jasper? – Ela estendeu a mão enquanto o observava confuso. Ele assentiu e apertou a mão dela sorrindo.

- Estou bem e você? – Perguntou enquanto desgrudavam suas mãos e sentaram-se; ela de frente a ele.

- Estou bem.

- O que a traz aqui? – Ele perguntou ajeitando um botão de seu terno e Alice mordeu o lábio. Era agora. Ela teria que se aproximar dele, teria que dizer o que estava querendo. Iria assustá-lo e talvez fosse sair dali vendo-o rir de sua cara. Mas tudo bem, ela já estava ali.

Respirou fundo.

- Jasper. Eu... Vim lhe propor algo. – Ela começou olhando para ele de um modo formal, como se fosse tratar de negócios. Jasper arqueou as sobrancelhas, ainda mais depois de ver a garota estalando seus dedos, indicando que ela estava bem nervosa. O que a faria assim?

- Diga. – Ele a estimulou.

- Bem... Depois da nossa conversa de ontem... Eu... Pensei muito em você. – Confessou e Jasper arqueou as sobrancelhas mais uma vez. Havia pensado nele? Em que sentido? – E... Cheguei à verdadeira conclusão de que não gosto de ver ninguém sofrendo. É... Como uma defesa minha, não sei explicar. Então, eu vim... Tentar ver com você uma forma de eu... Fazê-lo feliz. – Deu de ombros e o rapaz franziu o cenho enquanto colocava os braços na mesa e a encarava um pouco mais de perto.

- Aonde quer chegar? – Perguntou com a voz baixa, seus olhos verdes penetrando-a. Alice engoliu em seco.

- Quero que sejamos amigos. – Ela respondeu olhando nos olhos dele. Amizade não era algo do tipo "eu quero, então vamos ser". Era necessário, acima de tudo, muita confiança. E ela queria mostrar para ele que estava sendo sincera. Que poderia ser digna de confiança. E isso, ela só poderia mostrar através de seus olhos. – Quero passar momentos juntos com você. Levá-lo à lugares legais, fazê-lo rir, se divertir... Passar momentos com sua filha... Quero fazê-lo viver mais, entende? Quero vê-lo feliz, quero tirar toda essa tristeza de dentro de você. Entenda Jasper, eu quero que você ocupe sua mente com outras coisas, assim, com o tempo, seu coração estará ocupado também.

Jasper se incomodou com o final da explicação dela. Ocupar sua mente? Seu coração? Sim, a idéia de se tornarem amigos não era de todo ruim. A noite passada serviu para mostrar que Alice é uma boa pessoa; e o que acabara de ver nos olhos dela, enquanto ela falava, foi uma sinceridade enorme. Ela estava fazendo aquilo de bom coração, mas algo ali lhe intrigava.

- Está propondo que eu esqueça Lucy? – Perguntou de uma vez, soltando aquilo que o intrigava. A expressão de Alice foi de surpresa. Ela nunca pensou nisso, jamais!

- Não! Por favor, não! Entendo como Lucy foi importante para você, nem se eu quisesse, eu faria com que você a esquecesse! Só gostaria que você pudesse manter a mente ocupada. E pudesse viver mais fora deste escritório. Perto das pessoas, perto do que realmente lhe faz bem.

Jasper mordeu o lábio. Aquilo era tentador. E não tão difícil assim. Ele tinha a Aro, um dos seus empregados mais antigos – ainda da época de seu pai ali – e o de maior confiança. Trabalharia menos, sem um horário certo talvez. Viveria mais, tiraria aquilo de seu coração. Era sem dúvida, uma grande oferta e ele só tinha a agradecer a mulher à sua frente. Ela estava pensando nele, e não em sua carreira, ou algo assim. Afinal, para este plano dar certo, ela também abriria mão de várias coisas, como alguns trabalhos. Nem um pouco egoísta.

Porém, qual era a garantia de que aquilo daria certo? As pessoas tentaram ajudá-lo no começo e não obtiveram bons resultados, qual era a sua certeza de que aquilo daria certo desta vez? Qual era a certeza _dela?_

- E qual a sua certeza que isso vai dar certo? – Ele perguntou, mas percebeu que havia feito de um modo... Grosso. – Digo. Tantas pessoas tentaram... O que te faz pensar que agora daria certo?

Aquela resposta era fácil!

- Pelo que eu sei, as pessoas tentaram no começo. Quando a dor era recente. Quando a ferida ainda estava aberta e sangrando. – Ela respondeu e Jasper desviou o olhar. Ele ainda sentia tudo o que passou naquela época. Doía. – Entretanto, ninguém tentou quando parou de sangrar. Quando a ferida estava em processo de cicatrização. Quando você realmente se viu preparado para mudar e ser feliz, as pessoas não tentaram. Acharam que não tinha mais jeito. Sendo que na verdade, era uma ferida recente demais para ser curada tão facilmente assim.

Ele respirou fundo e a encarou. Ele sabia bem que seus olhos estavam marejados, é verdade, mas não se importou. Esta mulher a sua frente parecia conhecê-lo tão bem. Nunca mais ninguém tentou. Principalmente quando ele queria que tentassem. Até que então, todos desistiram. Era mais fácil.

Olhando para ela, ele teve vontade de sorrir. Estava vendo uma luz no fim do túnel, não custava tentar correr até ela antes que o sol se posse e que a noite chegasse. Ele tinha mais uma chance de ser feliz dada por uma total desconhecida a qual ele sabia que existia um bom sentimento dentro dela. Talvez desse certo, não? Ele passaria mais momentos com Angela também. Seria um pai de verdade.

Alice estava nervosa esperando uma resposta dele, o que não vinha logo. O que ele estava pensando? Estaria ele tentando não rir dela? Não sabia. Só sabia do nervosismo em que ela estava apenas isso. Até que ela não agüentou esperar. Havia concluído apenas uma coisa na demora da resposta dele, mas estava preparada para isso.

- Tudo bem, desculpe. – Ela começou e Jasper a olhou confuso. – Eu sei que isso é uma idéia absurda e que eu pareço uma criança que acredita em Contos de Fada. É, mas acredite, eu fiz tudo de boa fé. Entendo seu lado de recusar e...

- Espera! – Ele a interrompeu quando ela estava prestes a se levantar. – Eu... Aceito. – Deu de ombros, causando imensa felicidade na garota. – Eu aceito sua proposta Alice. Eu acho que vai ser bom para mim.

- Mesmo? – Ela perguntou sentindo seu coração bater mais forte e Jasper assentiu.

Alice sorriu. Estava em êxtase! Havia tempos que ela não estava tão feliz assim! Levantou-se e caminhou até perto dele, dando a volta na mesa. Não pensou em mais nada. Atirou-se no colo dele do nada, assustando-o e fazendo-o rir.

- Você pareceu minha filha agora. – Ele comentou com ela ainda no colo fazendo-a rir.

Era uma mudança de vida... Para os dois.

**Fim do capítulo 7**

**N/A: **Hey! Alice é doida de fazer isso, porém foi o modo que ela achou para fazer com que pudesse dar certo. Tinha que ser na lata, dizer o que ela pretendia e colocar nas mãos dele "você quer ou não?". Acho que se ela se aproximasse aos poucos dele não daria certo, ele não daria tanta liberdade quanto ela acha que será preciso. Ou talvez ele desse. Fico meio assustada como os personagens fogem de minhas mãos...

A mudança não vai ser fácil, mas Alice vai persistir!

Bem, vamos responder as reviews:

**Mah Rathbone:** A aproximação já está começando, agora eles não desgrudam mais =D hahaha beeijos.

**Maybusnello:** Eu não uso delineador, mas vc sabe de onde me inspirei pela Rose não é? hahaha E eu gosto do meu Emmett assim, acho um absurdo todo mundo que só faz ele de burro... Fica forçado demais haha. Beijos.

**Joseane Souza:** O melhor capítulo? Wow! Eu tentei muito mostrar mais do Jasper em público neste capítulo, achei importante mostrar isso dele também. A Rosalie é um amor *-* e o Jasper cantando corta o coração mesmo. Obrigada pelo carinho, beeijos.

**Aline Fires:** Oláá, bem vinda leitora nova \o/. Muito, muito obrigada pelos elogios, pode ficar tranqüila que eu continuarei postando. Espero que continue acompanhando também. Beijos.

**A Magnail:** Heey, senti sua falta. Quanto a falta de tempo, eu te entendo, pode ficar tranqüila. O que importa é que vc continue acompanhando, gostando e dizendo o que achou sempre que pode. Pode ficar tranqüila que Alice não pretende ter nada a mais com Stephen, viu? Enfim, beeijos.

**Tati Cullen H:** Como eu disse pra May, o Emmett é adorável! E ele vai nos proporcionar muitas cenas legais, pode ter certeza. Jasper se sentiu seguro na presença de Alice, o que foi bem legal, ele deu certa passagem para ela poder se sentir à vontade em querer mudá-lo. Uma coisa legal no casal desta fic, não é apenas a química para um relacionamento. Eles têm uma ligação forte um com o outro e ela vai ser realmente a força para ele levantar. Obrigada pelo carinho, beijos!

**Nina Rickman:** Aí está a resposta de sua pergunta. E mais uma na luta pelo Stephen? Bem vinda hahaaha. Obrigada por acompanhar, beijos!

Enfim gente, muito obrigada por acompanhar e espero que continuem gostando da história. E não se esqueçam das reviews, elas são extremamente importantes para mim! Vocês não tem noção do quanto!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo =D


	8. Sorrindo

**N/A: **Em primeiro lugar: eu peço desculpas pela demora. O dia de postagem é sexta, porém, como eu postei na quarta resolvi adiar para sábado. Acontece que eu não estive muito bem para postar fic. Vi que tiveram uma opinião diferente da minha sobre o capítulo anterior e eu fico extremamente feliz com isso!

53 reviews já temos aqui! É a minha fic com maior número de comentários, isso porque estamos no capítulo 8! E eu só tenho a agradecer vocês, de verdade!

Obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo passado: **Mah Rathbone, Maybusnello, Tati Cullen H., Joseane Souza** e **Aline Fires.**

Este capítulo não foi betado, já que minha linda Carol está um tico ocupada, então, é por minha conta (ou seja... Hahahaha). O capítulo é inteiramente Alisper e eu realmente espero que gostem.

**PS:** Para quem tem curiosidade: O nome Stephen não é de nenhum conhecido e nem tirado de música nenhuma hahahaha. Stephen, para quem não sabe, é o nome do personagem do Jackson em _Dread._ =D

Boa leitura ;)

**Capítulo 8 – Sorrindo**

- Jasper Cullen? – Victoria perguntou assustada enquanto saía do banheiro. Alice estava deitada na cama e sorrindo. Nunca estivera tão feliz na vida.

- Sim, sim. Eu espero que isso dê certo Vic e conto totalmente com a sua ajuda! – Ela pediu e se sentou na cama.

Victoria sorriu e caminhou para se sentar de frente a ela. Sua amiga sempre tão bondosa e altruísta. Tinha um orgulho imenso de ser amiga de uma pessoa como Alice.

- Pode contar comigo. E Stephen?

- O que tem?

- Me lembro que quando você o conheceu você disse que estava se sentindo atraída por ele...

Alice sorriu e abaixou a cabeça. Ela estava. Passado. Não sentia mais uma atração do tipo com Stephen...

- Sentia.

- Não sente mais? Por quê?

Alice piscou diversas vezes e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Não sei. Não sinto mais uma atração do tipo por ele, não sei o motivo. Stephen é bonito, atraente e sim, eu o amo. Mas como amigo Victoria. E acho que a partir do momento que eu o vi como amigo... Eu não consigo mais pensar nele de outra maneira...

Victoria sorriu de lado e se levantou.

- Ok. Então, boa sorte com o Doutor Cullen.

**xxx**

_No dia seguinte... _

Era um típico dia de Sol em Los Angeles. Era possível ver várias pessoas na praia, se banhando ou algo assim. Não importava o que faziam, apenas queriam curtir a vida, revitalizá-la e serem felizes. Ou talvez, apenas ficar a toa mesmo.

Alice caminhou observando tudo. Usava uma regata branca, uma calça de ginástica, um tênis e um boné branco também. Caminhava levando junto sua bike. Não sabia o que iria encontrar. Não conseguia imaginar Jasper mais livre, e teria que fazer um esforço para isso. Mas ela faria. Ainda se perguntava porquê estava fazendo aquilo, mas já estava feito. Não dava pra fazer mais nada, apenas o tempo iria lhe dar essa resposta.

Ela estava tão concentrada pensando tudo, que não ouviu Jasper chegar perto dela – também com uma bike – e a observar tão concentrada assim.

- Alice? – Ela ouviu a voz grave dele e virou seus olhos para o rapaz a sua frente. E teve que usar todo o seu talento para não engasgar e mostrar que estava surpresa.

Jasper estava extremamente diferente do que ela imaginou que ele estaria. Não que ela tenha imaginado que ele estaria de terno e gravata, mas ele estava diferente. Ele vestia, assim como ela, uma regata branca que caia perfeitamente em seu corpo. Alice tentou não observar os braços do rapaz e observou mais do figurino, ainda com descrição: Uma bermuda bege e um tênis. Os cabelos cacheados estavam mais claros debaixo do sol e o vento fresco fazia com que alguns cachos se balançassem com leveza.

- Oi Jasper. – Ela sorriu e ele sorriu também, sem dificuldades.

_Ele parece mais vivo – _ela pensou e realmente estava certa. Jasper se sentia mais vivo ali, isso porque mal haviam começado o que a morena tinha planejado. Mas ele se sentia mais vivo, mais feliz, mais a vontade... Sentia-se mais como ele era antigamente. Talvez fosse o Sol e o dia alegre e bonito. Isso animava qualquer pessoa.

- Eu realmente pensei que você não viesse de bike. – Ela disse e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha devido a sua curiosidade.

- Ora... Por quê?

Alice abaixou a cabeça e riu baixo enquanto coçava a nuca; sinal de nervosismo.

- Er... Bem... Pensei que você não soubesse, ou tivesse desaprendido a andar de bicicleta. – Deu de ombros com medo de magoar o rapaz, mas não. Ele deu uma leve risada.

- Andar de bicicleta é como ler, não? A gente nunca esquece. – Respondeu sorrindo e Alice não evitou sorrir também. Sorrir com ele era praticamente automático. – E então? Vamos andar de bike?

- É. – Alice concordou. – Vamos começar aos poucos, conversando... Sabe? E andar de bike perto dessa praia maravilhosa é uma das melhores coisas que eu pensei que pudéssemos fazer hoje. – Ela explicou. Estava ciente que havia paparazzi em sua cola, mas já havia pedido para que procurassem respeitar mais a privacidade de Jasper. Não sabia se daria certo como nas outras vezes, mas esperava que sim.

- Tem razão.

- Que tal competirmos? Tipo, uma mini corrida? Quem perder, paga a conta no quiosque para o outro. Hum? – Ela deu a idéia e Jasper pensou.

Havia tempos que não andava de bike, tampouco que ele competia assim. Seria estranho ser tão "feliz" assim de uma hora para outra. Por um momento ele pensou em desistir, era mais fácil. Mas estava ali por ela e por ele também. Aquilo poderia ser divertido, não? E ele estava ali para tentar se divertir pelo menos. Prometera que ia tentar e ele assim faria. Ele não iria desistir.

- Ok. – Ele sorriu e subiu na bike. – Fique ao meu lado mocinha, sem trapaças! – Avisou e ela sorriu enquanto se prostrava ao lado dele e subia em sua bike também. Ele pareceu estar querendo se soltar mais e ela apoiaria.

Alice olhou para ele e sorriu ainda mais ao ver um brilho de felicidade naqueles lindos olhos verdes.

- Ok. Mas que vença o melhor. – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e Jasper riu, olhando para frente depois. – No três. – Avisou. – Um...

-... Dois...

-... Três!

**xxx**

- Não sei se valeu, estou fora de forma. – Jasper respondeu descendo da bike enquanto encarava uma Alice que sorria vitoriosa.

- Não, não, sem colher de chá! Eu ganhei e você paga para mim, sem essa. – Ela disse o encarando e vendo-o sorrir novamente.

Não parecia a mesma pessoa. Estava mais vivo, mais feliz, mais forte... Mais belo também. Aquele sorriso, aquele lindo sorriso que vinha acompanhado das fofas covinhas em seu rosto fazia muita falta em seu rosto. Se ele soubesse o quão bonito ficava quando sorria...

- Tudo bem, não tenho escolha não é? – Ele perguntou enquanto os dois colocavam a bicicleta encostadas em uma parede e se sentaram em uma mesa perto. – Peça o que quiser, só não judie muito do meu bolso. – Pediu brincando. Como se o quanto ela gastasse lá fosse fazer alguma falta para ele. Ela o estava fazendo feliz, merecia aquilo.

Alice arregalou os olhos e depois os estreitou.

- Pão duro! Seu pão duro! – Ela reclamou dando leves batidinhas nele com um pequeno ataque e tirando algumas risadas dele. Era tão bom vê-lo assim, e ela não sabia o quão importante era para ele estar tão próximo dela.

- Peça o que quiser. – Ele comunicou e Alice sorriu com um falso convencimento.

- Mas é claro que eu vou pedir você deixando ou não. – Ela respondeu e Jasper arqueou as duas sobrancelhas. – Garçom. Um Milk Shake de morango, por favor. E você Jasper?

- Um... Suco de laranja. – Ele pediu e o garçom os deixou. – Somente um Milk Shake?

- É só o começo. – Alice deu de ombros e Jasper sorriu mais uma vez. Não sorria tanto assim há anos.

**xxx**

- Mas me fale mais de você. – Ele pediu para ela enquanto a via saborear o Milk Shake a sua frente.

- Hum... Não tenho o que falar de mim. – Ela respondeu.

- Como veio parar aqui? Como se tornou modelo?

Alice suspirou.

- Muita luta. Eu decidi que queria ser modelo aos 15 anos e tive todo o apoio de meu pai e minha madrasta na época. Tornei-me modelo fotográfico por causa de minha altura. – Respondeu e riu, tirando uma risada baixa de Jasper. – Vim para cá com 18 anos. Morei com meu irmão até os 20, que foi quando eu notei que sabia me sustentar. Tanto sucesso veio do nada. – Deu de ombros. – Não sei bem ao certo quando aconteceu. E nem como. Só sei que o resultado final foi esse. Sou essa modelo que você conhece. – Sorriu. – E você? Fale-me de você antes de... Tudo acontecer.

Jasper soltou um riso sem humor e se ajeitou na cadeira, um pouco constrangido.

- Eu era um adolescente. 18 anos, descobrindo a vida. Nunca fui muito baladeiro, sempre fui mais de ficar em casa e ajudar meu pai no trabalho dele. Eu tinha minhas saídas... Minhas ficadas... Mas... Lucy foi a primeira mulher a qual eu amei de verdade. – Deu de ombros, o semblante triste já em seu rosto. Ele não conseguia se esquecer dela. Tudo para ele remetia a ela.

- Eu vi você tocando. Não sabia que você tocava. – Alice comentou mudando de assunto e Jasper sorriu de lado.

- É. Stephen toca todo o tipo de instrumento e eu não sou tão bom em musica assim. – Soltou um riso leve e isso fez Alice sorrir mais uma vez. Mais uma vez ela se perdeu em seu pensamento: _Se ele soubesse como seu sorriso é lindo..._ – Mas eu gosto do violão. Eu e Stephen fizemos as aulas de violão juntos. Ele tomou gosto pela coisa, eu preferi ficar no meu canto mesmo. – Deu de ombros.

- Entendi. Você tem uma voz bonita. E a música? Foi você quem escreveu também?

- Foi. Às vezes eu tenho uns surtos de inspiração assim, mas minhas composições não passam de dez unidades.

Alice assentiu e olhou o mar. Estava feliz de vê-lo mais solto, de vê-lo sorrindo mais. Era gostoso vê-lo mais feliz como ela tem visto. Era bom. Sabia que ele não estava curado. Sabia que, quando eles fossem embora, cada um para seu canto, ele ficará triste mais uma vez e seu dia voltará a ser cinzento. Mas o que importava é que ela estava começando tudo isso, e que provavelmente ocorreria uma melhora. Ele se esforçava, e isso era o mais importante.

E Jasper, Jasper tinha medo. Ele estava se sentindo feliz – não exultante, mas perto do que ele é aquilo era muito – ao lado dela. Sabia que a felicidade ia acabar assim que eles se separassem e ele não queria isso. Tinha medo. Precisava se ocupar, ocupar sua mente de qualquer coisa para não se afundar em tristeza novamente. Havia tido um dia tão feliz. Ele sentia... Vontade de se juntar à Alice, não deixá-la nunca mais, apenas para que ele fosse feliz. Para que seu coração ficasse mais tranqüilo. Como se ele precisasse se segurar com força em uma rocha para não se deixar cair. Mas não podia. Então, ele só precisava de paciência para então poder ser feliz sem precisar de outra pessoa.

Seu relógio então apitou. Ele tinha uma importante reunião dentro de quarenta minutos. O conto de fadas havia acabado. Ele olhou para Alice e soltou um sorriso fraco.

- Me desculpe. Tenho um compromisso daqui a pouco. Terei que ir embora. – Lamentou. Queria ficar preso ali com ela. Com Alice. Ela irradiava felicidade, ele queria se sentir como ela por mais tempo.

- Tudo bem. Infelizmente, amanhã não poderemos nos encontrar, tenho um evento importante para ir. – Ela se desculpou e Jasper assentiu um pouco chateado. É, ele iria ficar um dia sem aquela felicidade que os rodeava. – Mas... Que tal... Irmos a um parque de diversões ou algo do tipo depois de amanhã?

- Pra mim está ótimo. – Ele assentiu e ela sorriu. Jasper se levantou e andou ate ela que também se levantou, ficando de frente para ele. – Obrigado.

- De nada. – Ela respondeu sincera e ele lhe deu um abraço inesperado.

Sentiriam falta daquilo, porém, novos momentos estavam para vir.

**Fim do capítulo 8.**

**N/A: **Nhá eles são tããão fooofos juntos! Gosto de quando Alice tenta puxar algum assunto. Para ser sincera, Jasper nesses momentos é uma réplica da minha pessoa. E eu escrevi este capítulo em uns momentos difíceis. Jasper quer se apegar em Alice para não pensar besteira. Eu me apegava nesta fic. Enfim... As coisas aqui serão devagar. Falta tempo para eles ficarem juntos, até porque eles têm sentimentos muitos intensos. Alice não quer amar ninguém e Jasper muito menos. Vai ser difícil fazer os dois sentirem algo um pelo outro.

Well, vamos para as respostas das reviews:

**Mah Rathbone:** É diferente de tudo o que você já leu? Mas intriga em qual sentido? Hahaha que bom que ama, isso me deixa completamente feliz! Stephen ficou com um tico de ciúmes sim, mas logo eu dou um jeito nele =D hahaha. Beeijos.

**Maybusnello: **Alice é muito fofa *-*. E o Jasper aceitou, era tudo o que ele mais precisava hahaha beijos.

**Tati Cullen H.: **Fico feliz que tenha amado o capítulo hahaha. Alice quis insistir quando todo mundo desistiu, foi isso o que ela pensou. Que ele perdeu as forças ao ver que todo mundo havia o abandonado. Porém, todo mundo o abandonou pensando que ele havia perdido as forças. Uma situação delicada e que ela tenta dar um jeito. Beeijos.

**Joseane Souza:** Que boom que amou o capítulo! Hahaha eu ri de suas aspas com o "amiguinho". Sossega menina! UHAUHAUHA. Enfim, Alice tem um coração de ouro e isso me admira demais nela. Beeijos.

**Aline Fires:** Que bom que você voltou \o/. Hahaha. Fico feliz que esteja amando esta fic. E está lendo a Vidas Cruzadas? Eu amo esta fic e ao longo dela dá para ver o quanto eu mudei a minha escrita. A segunda temporada está em Hiatus, eu posto quando a imaginação permite, mas não abandonei ela hahaha. Enfim, gosta do jeito que eu escrevo? Ah, fico tão feliz com isso! Obrigada pelo carinho. Beeijos.

É isso gente. Provavelmente postarei o outro capítulo na quarta feira, certo? Espero que gostem deste e claro, que deixem reviews. O carinho de vocês que faz com que eu siga em frente com isso tudo! Beeijos e até a próxima.


	9. Eu Não Quero

**N/A:** Eu poderia chegar pedindo a desculpa pelo atraso de... Praticamente 3 dias. Eu sei, mas não pedirei. Atrasei a fic tanto assim por um motivo, a qual vocês saberão depois deste capítulo hahaha. Enfim, como estão? Espero que bem! 63 reviews no total, muito, muito obrigada, apenas tenho a agradecer por tanto carinho assim!

Obrigada pelas reviews: **Mah Rathbone, Aline Fires, Joseane Souza, Caroline Marques, Cinthia B, Tati Cullen H **e **Nina Rickman, A Magnail **e** Maybusnello.** Muito obrigada mesmo!

Ah! Quem quiser ver a capa da fic, está no meu perfil! (Eu acho, depende se o FF atualizou hahaha). Eu a fiz assim quando eu estava no começo da fic, porém, nunca postei. Queria fazer uma melhor, mas não deu...

Quanto ao capítulo de hoje, não temos Alisper, porém, acho que temos assunto para todos os gostos.

Música citada no capítulo: Hey Stephen – Taylor Swift (Uma simples homenagem para um amigo muito especial :D)

Beijos e por favor, não deixem de ler o aviso abaixo do capítulo. ;)

**Capítulo 9 – Eu Não Quero.**

Roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Gemidos vindos de um móvel. Dois corpos suados, unidos pela luxúria a fim de simplesmente satisfazerem o outro.

- Você me deixa louco sabia. – Ele murmurou enquanto seus dedos tocavam a pele macia dela. O cheiro inebriante dela o deixava fora de órbita, assim como seus gemidos roucos, sua respiração quente contra a sua... Seus olhos castanhos e seu corpo divino.

Ela sorriu de lado, chegando ao êxtase. Seu corpo todo se amoleceu e ela saiu de si com as sensações de prazer que acabara de presenciar. Já estava acostumada àquilo. Não existia coisa melhor do que aquela sensação. Amava tudo.

- Edward... – Ela suspirou no ouvido dele que, depois de mais alguns movimentos, libertou-se dentro dela.

Alguns minutos se passaram. Tempo suficiente para que os dois recuperassem suas respirações e se encarassem.

- Eu gosto tanto disso. – Ela comentou o beijando de leve. – Esta sensação de perigo junto de seu corpo quente. – Passou a mão pelo peitoral do rapaz que se contraiu. – Ah Edward! Eu amo isso!

Ele sorriu pegando-a pela nuca e trazendo-a para mais perto dele.

- Você sabe muito bem que se nos descobrirem, estarei ferrado até o fim da minha vida, não é?

Ela sorriu de lado o tampou a boca dele com o indicador.

- Sei. Mas ninguém vai nos descobrir Edward. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. – Ela sorriu enquanto sua outra mão escorregava pelo corpo dele, sentindo-o se arrepiar mais.

Ele fechou os olhos e gemeu baixinho.

- Bella... – Se deixou levar pelas sensações que aquela mulher causava em seu corpo. Ele a amava, mesmo ela sendo casada. A amava mesmo não aceitando aquilo. Eram apenas dois corpos se satisfazendo... A quem queria enganar? Sabia que Jasper jamais daria o divórcio. Teriam que viver como amantes, mas não se importava.

Ele estava preso nas garras daquela mulher.

**xxx**

- Como foi seu encontro com Jasper? – Alice recebeu essa pergunta ao chegar em sua casa e se surpreendeu por ela ter sido feita por Rosalie. A loira a fitava com curiosidade e entusiasmo e Alice respirou fundo.

- Não foi um encontro Rose. Foi...

- Um encontro. – Ela completou e Alice revirou os olhos sorrindo. – Ora Alice, encontro não quer dizer que seja romântico! – Explicou enquanto Alice deixava sua bolsa no sofá e a morena assentiu.

- É. Mas foi bom. Jasper é uma pessoa agradável demais. Uma pena que ele viveu o que viveu. Eu gostei do que vi hoje, sei que ele pode ser bem mais que aquilo e... Ah Rosalie, estou disposta a vê-lo feliz! Ainda mais disposta! – Alice comentou e não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso saísse de seus lábios.

Rosalie sorriu e sentou-se no sofá, acompanhada em seguida por Alice.

- Que bom. Eu vi – de longe, mas vi – todo o sofrimento dele Alice. Tudo. Fico extremamente feliz do fato de você estar disposta a trazer a vida novamente para meu amigo!

Alice sorriu lisonjeada com tudo. Coçou a nuca em sinal de nervosismo. O que havia sido aquela tarde? Estava tão feliz com Jasper e o sorriso dele... Ah, o sorriso dele havia iluminado o seu dia por inteiro. Se aquele sorriso era a recompensa por tudo o que estava fazendo, estava disposta a fazer mais.

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light on you__._

Do nada a música começou a ecoar pelo local e Alice franziu o cenho. Era da Taylor Swift, Alice bem sabia, mas onde estaria tocando aquela música? Confusa, ela olhou para todos os lados do local ainda com o cenho franzido, até que descobriu de onde estava vindo o som.

Da bolsa de Rosalie.

- É meu celular. – Rosalie respondeu e abriu a bolsa procurando o aparelho. Assim que o achou, abriu e atendeu entusiasmada. Seja quem fosse o nome do visor, ela estava feliz demais pela ligação. – Emmett? Oi, tudo bom? Claro, o jantar está de pé!... Beeijos querido, até mais! Love, love.

Alice ficou surpresa com aquela ligação e fitou a amiga enquanto ela desligava o celular. Rose notou a surpresa da morena à sua frente e sorriu explicando tudo.

- Eu e Emmett estamos saindo. – Disse e viu a alegria estampar a face de Alice. – Não é nada muito concreto, mas estamos tentando! – Deu de ombros e Alice a abraçou.

- Ah Rose, espero tanto que você dê jeito naquele menino! Desejo felicidade para vocês.

Rosalie se soltou do abraço da amiga e sorriu.

- Victoria e Stephen ficarão felizes de saber disso. – Rose disse e Alice piscou diversas vezes. A música havia feito ela se lembrar, porém, agora que Rosalie disse, ela notou o que tinha feito. Stephen! Precisava ligar para ele. Não falara com ele desde o dia em que ligou pedindo o endereço de Jasper.

Na verdade, ela faria coisa melhor.

- Rose, você provavelmente está esperando a Vic. Eu vou sair rapidinho. – Se levantou e pegou sua bolsa.

- Vai aonde? – Ela perguntou interrompendo Alice que estava prestes a abrir a porta. Alice sorriu e respondeu:

- Ao estúdio de Stephen. Preciso falar com ele. – Sorriu. Rosalie soltou uma risada safada, deixando Alice confusa. – O que foi?

_- Hey Stephen, eu tenho segurado esse sentimento. Então, eu tenho algumas coisas para te dizer ¹... _– A loira cantarolou fazendo Alice resmungar e sair dali rindo.

**xxx**

- Você se esqueceu de mim. – Stephen disse ao abrir a porta, fazendo falso drama. Alice sorriu, revirou os olhos e bateu de leve no braço dele.

- Deixa de ser idiota. Tudo bom? - Perguntou enquanto adentrava o estúdio.

- Tudo bem. Eu ia revelar umas fotos agora, mas já que você chegou...

Alice virou para ele um pouco culpada.

- Me desculpe, eu não quis interromper seu trabalho, por favor!

Ele riu baixo e andou até ficar de frente para ela.

- Não está interrompendo nada Alice. Já digitalizei as fotos e já mandei para a revista. Mas me diga. Senti sua falta. – Ele comentou olhando para ela e Alice sabia bem o que era na verdade.

- Você está curioso para saber o porquê de eu ter pedido o endereço do trabalho de seu irmão.

Ele sorriu de lado, mostrando uma de suas covinhas.

- Também. – Ele respondeu. – Mas eu realmente senti sua falta.

Alice sorriu sincera e ele também. Ele gostava de vê-la sorrir. Seu sorriso era o mais belo que ele já vira na vida. Era mágico. E ele sentia seu peito bater com mais força quando ela sorria daquele jeito.

- Eu também senti sua falta. – Ela disse e eles foram até uma mesa que havia lá. Sentaram-se e ele a encarou por algum tempo. – Eu fui ajudar seu irmão. – Ela explicou e pôde ver o enorme ponto de interrogação no rosto de Stephen. Como assim... Ajudá-lo? O que ela queria dizer com isso?

- Como...

- Eu quis ajudá-lo a ser feliz. Eu estou fazendo isso... – Alice explicou serena.

Stephen respirou fundo. Ajudar Jasper a ser feliz? Mais do que ele já não tem tentado? Por inúmeras vezes quis ver seu irmão sorrir novamente, mas tudo sempre acabava em briga. Toda vez Stephen ou quem quisesse ajudar sempre ouviam resmungos ou lamúrias. Havia cansado de lutar sendo que seu irmão não estava cansado de sofrer.

- Alice. Você acha que...

- Se compensa? – Ela perguntou e abaixou a cabeça. – Não sei. Realmente não sei, mas espero que sim. Ele foi à praia comigo hoje. Andamos de bike. Até competimos uma corrida. Espero que dê certo, Stephen.

Stephen respirou fundo. Não sabia se aquilo era uma boa ideia, mas também achou melhor não interferir. Era melhor esperar a resposta do tempo.

**xxx**

- Mas me diga: Quer sair comigo? – Stephen indagou de surpresa, tirando Alice do ar. Como assim sair com ele? Para onde?

- Sair? – Ela perguntou ainda assustada e ele sorriu. Ele estava trabalhando em suas fotos, em frente ao computador enquanto ela comia uma maçã sentada em cima de uma das mesas dele. Total liberdade.

- Sim, é. Sair. Você não tem um compromisso tão importante para hoje, tem?

- Não... Nada. Eu ia descansar um pouco, mas podemos sair claro...

Ele sorriu e coçou a nuca.

- Estava pensando em ir ao cinema, o que acha? Estreou aquela comédia romântica com Jennifer Aniston. – Explicou e Alice riu.

- Ok, ok. – Ela respondeu pulando da mesa e prostrou-se na frente dele. – Pode me buscar às 20h?

- Claro. – Ele deu de ombros e sorriu torto. O olhar dela era tão magnífico. E agora, ali, ele entendia o motivo de seu coração estar batendo tão forte assim. Ele se viu sentindo por Alice algo mais do que amizade, algo mais do que ele já imaginou sentir alguma vez na vida.

Nunca havia se apaixonado de verdade, mas tem uma hora que as pessoas querem descansar. E ele queria. Queria sossegar, queria amar apenas uma mulher... Ele se via preparado para isso e Alice... Alice fora a eleita para tal mudança em sua vida. E se ela chegou até ele com o propósito de se envolverem mais – o que não aconteceu –, agora ele estava disposto a reconquistá-la.

Ele não iria desistir.

E uma ida ao cinema, poderia ser um passo a mais nisso.

**xxx**

- Gosto tanto da Aniston. Mas o Gerard... Ah, o Gerard Butler... – Alice suspirou enquanto saia da sala de cinema enquanto Stephen a observava e ria.

- Eu ainda prefiro a Aniston. – Ele comentou brincalhão e Alice lhe deu um tapa de leve no braço. – Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do filme. – Ele comentou sorrindo enquanto observava as expressões dela.

Alice riu baixo e abaixou a cabeça. Ela percebia que ele a admirava e ficava sem jeito com isso. Uma modelo famosa como ela, ficar sem jeito por ser admirada por um homem, era no mínimo estranho, mas ela ficou. Talvez, porque ele não era um homem qualquer. Era Stephen. O _seu_ Stephen. Aquele que se tornou, antes de tudo, um amigo.

- Melhor irmos Stephen. Amanhã tenho um compromisso se lembra? – Ela pediu e ele assentiu.

- Claro. Uma Award, não?

- Exato. Apesar de que não estou concorrendo em nada, eu gosto de ir prestigiar. – Ela comentou. – E você? O que fará amanhã?

Stephen sorriu de lado enquanto abria a porta do carro para ela. Alice agradeceu com um movimento com a cabeça e entrou no veículo. Ela observou ele fechar a porta ao seu lado. Observou como ele era elegante – apesar de se vestir informalmente – e o viu entrar no carro, sentando-se ao seu lado depois.

- Farei um ensaio com Katy Perry. – Ele comentou enquanto ligava o motor do automóvel. A boca de Alice só não se escancarou por elegância.

- Wow! Katy Perry! Parabéns! Imagino que seja um prestígio muito grande para você! – Ela comemorou sincera. Sabia tanto que aquilo seria uma chance e tanto para ele.

- Sim, é. – Ele comentou sorrindo. – Dizem que ela é um amor de pessoa, espero que seja.

- Sim, ela é. – Alice comentou sorrindo. – A vi em alguns eventos, poucos por sinal, mas achei-a muito simpática. Boa sorte. – Ela desejou e virou-se para ele.

- Obrigado. – Ele agradeceu olhando para ela e depois ambos olharam para frente, deixando com que seus pensamentos entrassem em um acordo.

- Rosalie vai ficar louca com isso, não? – Alice perguntou e soltou um riso. Louca era pouco.

Stephen riu junto. Já sabia como seria a sessão no dia seguinte.

- Louca? Tem certeza? Ela vai é invadir o meu estúdio! E não me pergunte como ela fará para descobrir.

- _Ah! Oh my God, Katy Perry! __Eu sou sua fã! Eu ouço todas as suas músicas, vejo todos os teus clipes, você é fantástica! _– Alice a imitou arrancando uma gargalhada de Stephen

- Será exatamente assim! Rosalie virará tiete! Tipo... Como aquelas fãs malucas e zumbis de Crepúsculo! – Ele comentou rindo enquanto Alice já chorava devido às gargalhadas que ela deu. Imaginar Rosalie pagando de tiete para Katy Perry seria no mínimo hilário. E conhecendo a amiga como ela conhece, ela sabia que seria do jeito que imaginou.

Eles ficaram tão distraídos com as conversas que se seguiram depois disso, que Alice mal percebera que já estavam em frente ao seu prédio. Ela sorriu e olhou para ele que parecia um pouco confuso. Franziu o cenho e olhou dentro dos olhos dele. O que ele queria afinal?

- Alice... – Ele começou e respirou fundo. Não havia palavras. Só esperava que fosse correspondido. Que ela conseguisse entender o que ele queria, sem que nada fosse pronunciado. Foi aí, que ele se inclinou para beijá-la. Para mostrar o que realmente sentia. Era mais do que relembrar velhos tempos. Era mostrar tudo o que ele sentia.

Porém, para sua total frustração, sentiu duas pequenas mãos espalmadas em seu peito. Respirou fundo e encarou Alice que o olhava sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção.

- Não Stephen. Eu não quero. – Explicou com dor no coração. Ele era seu amigo. E justamente por isso, não ia se entregar. Já estava mais do que claro para ela – e ela esperava que para ele também – que ela não sentia mais nenhum tipo de atração afetiva por ele. Tampouco sexual. Não queria se enganar assim. Não queria enganar ele também.

Ela respirou fundo e abriu a porta do carro.

- Alice...

- Tchau Stephen. – Ela apenas disse e saiu do carro fechando a porta antes que ele pronunciasse mais uma palavra.

**Fim do Capítulo 9**

**¹ - **_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling. So I've got some things to say to you. _

**xxx**

**N/A: **Hey, gostaram deste capítulo? Espero que sim! Fiquei morrendo de dó do Stephen, mas foi preciso. E eu sinto em lhes informar: O rapaz é teimoso... Mas fiquem calmas, não teremos vilão nenhum aqui não. =D

Enfim, vamos ao que interessa: Viram que eu atrasei 3 dias da data combinada, sim? (Já que teoricamente hoje é Sábado). Viram que eu levei quase uma semana para atualizar, não viram? Pois é, eu tive que tomar esta decisão... A partir deste capítulo as atualizações da thnl são **uma vez por semana****.** Desista de procurar as câmeras escondidas no local que você está, não, não é uma pegadinha do Malandro... Saibam que não tomei essa decisão por vocês. Ok, foi por vocês sim, mas por um motivo diferente. Não, a fic vem sendo bem aceita e tals, não tenho do que reclamar. Porém, estou com falta de tempo. Estudando e fazendo curso de Inglês. Parece pouco, mas eu não sei administrar isso ainda. E quando tenho um tempo livre, eu nunca tenho inspiração.

Conteúdo para eu continuar postando duas vezes por semana eu tenho sim. A fic já está em seu capítulo 19, então ela está bem adiantada. Mas é isso. Eu quero deixar ela bem adiantada para vocês. Algo mais garantido sabe? Então, eu preciso desse tempo. Até pq, em uma semana, eu ainda não terminei este capítulo 19... Ou seja...

Porém, vou continuar neste ritmo. Ou pelo menos tentar. Vou tentar não deixar que complete uma semana. Se eu postei no sábado, tentarei então postar até sexta. Algo assim. Se eu não conseguir administrar isso, deixarei para um dia específico. Vamos tentando. Só espero que não achem isso ruim, estou fazendo isso por vocês. Não quero forçar minha cabeça a fazer algo, sendo que não vai sair algo legal, certo?

Eu espero que vocês tenham entendido meu lado =D

Vou responder as reviews:

**Mah Rathbone:** Hahaha muito Alisper e pouco Stephen hahaha. Pode ter certeza que depois deste capítulo as coisas serão assim com mais freqüência. Então, eu não fiz a cena do parque, porém, analisando sua "idéia", eu acho que pode cair e deixar a história melhor (e com um capítulo a mais), então, provavelmente eu vá escrevê-lo hahahaha. Beijos.

**Aline Fires**: O Jasper desta fic é um anjo, eu amo ele demais também. E muito, muito obrigada pelo carinho e pelos elogios! Fico extremamente feliz com isso. Lançar minhas fics como livro? Não sei, não tenho pretensão de fazer isso... Prefiro ficar no FF mesmo, mas quem sabe no futuro? Por enquanto, não tenho em mente. Beeijos.

**Joseane Souza: **O primeiro contato deles foi lindo demais mesmo, amo este capítulo! Muito obrigada pelos elogios hahahaha. Beeijos!

**Caroline Marques:** Você achou rápido o capítulo? Tentarei caprichar mais nos outros então, ok? Beijos minha beta UHAUHASHUAS.

**Cinthia B: **Sim, você sumiu, mas eu te entendo e to de mal da sua mãe por ter deixado você de castigo! Hahaha. E sim, só eu pra fazer vc gostar da Alice, pq eu sou demais. Hahaha beijos.

**Tati Cullen H:** Sim, eu quis focar bastante nesse negocio da vida deles, eles precisam se conhecer mais. E também tentei focar naquele Jasper machucado tentando ser feliz, apesar de estar extremamente inseguro e querendo fugir dali. É aquela coisa de "força de vontade". Eu não quero, mas vou fazer. E quanto ao sorriso... Ah se ele soubesse como seu sorriso é lindo... Hahahaha. Beijos!

**Nina Rickman:** Alice molecona é tudo. Ela é bem madura, bem mulher. Mas no fundo é uma menina com um coração de ouro. E todo mundo na fila por Stephen hahaha. E siim, o Jasper sorriu! Hahahaha. Ele vai sorrir mais vezes e mais e mais vezes, fique tranqüila. Afinal, é triste desperdiçar o sorriso dele. Hahaha. Beijos

**A Magnail:** Fico feliz desta fic ter se tornado um vício para você. E eu temo, não só você, mas decepcionar todo mundo que lê ela. É, definitivamente, a minha maior preocupação. É a partir daí que surge toda a dedicação e toda a vontade de fazer uma boa história. Não faço isso pra mim, só porque eu gosto de escrever. Assim, eu não postaria. Eu faço é por vocês mesmo. Confesso que eu também enjoei e muito de Beward, enfim, as fics Alispers me pegaram de jeito. Além de eu amar o casal. E quanto a sua ausência, não se incomode com isso, apareça sempre que puder. O importante é saber que não te decepcionei com esta história. Beijos.

**Maybusnello:** Sim, sim. Quando os dois se virem apaixonados um pelo outro, vai ser difícil de aceitar. Porém, não vou deixar isso tão na cara assim, vai ser algo meio implícito. Eu acho hhahaha. Beijos.

Enfim isso, espero mais uma vez que tenham gostado do capítulo. Se você ler, por favor, deixe uma review. Isso ajuda tanto a gente que vocês não imaginam o quanto. É muito triste você ver que acompanham sua história, porém, não dão uma opinião. Você nunca sabe o que as pessoas estão achando, é... Frustrante. É isso. Não se esqueçam da review. Beijos e até semana que vem. ;)


	10. Boliche

**N/A: **Oi, oi, oi, ooooooooi geeeeente! Chegando agora com o capítulo 10, como vocês estão? Espero que bem. Muito obrigada pelas reviews, de verdade! Obrigada: **Joseane Souza, Mah Rathbone, Cinthia B, Maybusnello, ****Tati C. Hopkins **e** Nina Rickman**

Espero que gostem desse capítulo e as respostas das reviews vem depois.

Boa leitura.

**Capítulo 10. – Boliche.**

_2 dia depois..._

- Angela? – Jasper chamou pela menina enquanto andava pela casa. Estava arrumado com uma jaqueta e uma calça jeans enquanto Renée colocava o almoço na mesa.

Alice havia ligado para ele e desmarcado o parque por causa do frio. E Jasper sorriu. Não queria que sua pequena pegasse um resfriado ou algo assim. Então, Alice propôs que eles fossem ao boliche.

De imediato, Jasper relutou. Boliche, algo tão complicado... Mas então, se lembrou de Alice. De seu sorriso e de como ele conseguia sorrir com ela também e acabou dizendo que sim. Se encontrariam lá.

Durante estes dois dias, Jasper tentou não pensar em seus problemas, em sua depressão e em mais nada... Mas era difícil. Ele se via ansioso para que os dias passassem logo e ele pudesse ficar na presença de Alice, em um ambiente feliz novamente. Porém, quanto mais ansioso ele ficava, mais as horas demoravam a passar.

- Angel? – Ele a chamou mais uma vez e a menina desceu as escadas correndo e sorrindo. – Não corra! Você pode cair! – Ele resmungou e andou até ela que revirou os olhos. – Estou falando sério! Você tem noção do quão sério seria se você caísse desta escada? – Perguntou e seu corpo se estremeceu com a idéia.

- Jasper, não seja tão protetor! Deixe a menina! – Bella comentou enquanto os dois entravam na sala de jantar e Jasper respirou fundo enquanto se sentava.

- Não é super proteção...

- Imagino se fosse. – Bella resmungou baixo e franziu o cenho ao ver a enteada tão bem arrumada e o marido tão informal. – Aonde vai?

- Sair...

- Aonde?

- Vou sair com Angela e uns amigos, Bella. – Ele comentou já exasperado. Bella sempre tinha um ataque desses. Ataques que ele não suportava.

Ela respirou fundo e Jasper fechou a cara. Era apenas isso que faltava para seu dia ficar ruim. Ele torcia mais do que nunca para que as horas passassem mais rápido.

**xxx**

- Hey! – Alice exclamou descendo do carro, com os óculos escuros sob a cabeça. Sorriu quando viu Jasper virando-se para ela e a pequena Angela sorrindo.

- Oi! – A menina exclamou tirando um sorriso de Jasper. Aquele sorriso dele fazia ela se sentir tão bem. Fazia com que o seu dia já fosse ganho. Era maravilhoso vê-lo sorrir daquele jeito.

Angela saiu correndo e o sorriso de Jasper se fechou e seu rosto se tornou apreensivo. Odiava quando a menina corria daquele jeito. Tinha medo de que algo acontecesse, por mais absurdo que pudesse ser. Seu coração apenas sossegou quando a menina abraçou Alice que já estava de cócoras e os braços abertos esperando por ela.

- Você poderia deixá-la mais livre, Jasper. – Alice comentou ainda abraçando a menina e Jasper respirou fundo com as mãos no bolso do casaco e enquanto observava o resto do local.

- Talvez. – Comentou de leve e Alice soltou um suspiro. _Seria difícil... _

- Bem. Vamos entrar. – Alice disse enquanto se levantava e pegava nas mãos de Angela.

- Vamos. Mas já digo que não entendo bem o boliche. O que Angela faria? – Ele perguntou e Alice sorriu como se fosse óbvio. E era.

- Ora. Jogar. – Deu de ombros.

Jasper respirou fundo e Alice maneou a cabeça. _Super proteção... _

- Tudo bem, faremos uma competição. Eu contra você. – Alice sorriu e olhou para Angela que caminhava de mãos dadas com ela. – Angel será minha ajudante. – Alice respondeu e deu uma piscadinha.

Jasper riu com isso. Seria interessante.

**xxx**

- Isso não vale. – Jasper resmungou enquanto via Alice e Angela aos risos e cochichos enquanto intercalavam alguns olhares para ele. As meninas riram e Jasper cruzou os braços enquanto bufava olhando para o lado. – Não vale! Já foram oito jogadas! Vocês fizeram três strikes e eu apenas dois! Injustiça!

- Calma, papai. – Alice disse enquanto ficava de pé e sorria. – Deixa de ser resmungão!

- Não sou resmungão. – Ele fez bico. – Mas poxa. Estou perdendo para vocês.

- E daí? – Angela perguntou fazendo com que Alice segurasse o riso. E Jasper também.

Ver sua filha sorrindo, brincando e se divertindo foi a melhor coisa do dia para ele. Era tão bom ver o riso límpido dela. Era tão bom ver as pessoas sorrindo a cada trapalhada ou gracinha que ela fazia. Ele a amava mais do que sua própria vida e aquele sorriso lhe mostrava isso. Nunca conseguiu ser pai de verdade para ela, e estar ali, se divertindo e brincando com ela, era mais do que o suficiente para fazê-lo feliz.

Devia isso a Alice.

- Vamos lá então. Vou jogar desta vez! Farei strike e passarei de vocês! – Ele disse sorrindo e se gabando enquanto pegava uma bola. – Vocês vão ver.

- Vai lá então paizão. – Alice disse enquanto observava ele se preparar para a jogada.

Ele se colocou na posição de jogada. Observou bem os pinos e sorriu.

Lançou a primeira bola sussurrando algumas palavras de estímulo, como se fosse funcionar. Porém, sua decepção foi maior quando a mesma nem conseguiu chegar ao seu destino.

- Mas que droga! – Ele resmungou tirando gargalhadas de Angela. Enquanto isso, Alice sorria. Sabia que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira. Jasper podia ser palhaço às vezes e isso a deixou feliz.

- Vou fazer este strike! To falando! – Ele prometeu e pegou mais uma bola. – Ainda vou ganhar de vocês nisso!

Ele então se posicionou para mais uma jogada enquanto sorria. Lançou a bola mais uma vez e sorriu mais ainda ao vê-la se aproximando dos pinos...

- Uh! Sete pinos derrubados! – Alice disse e sorriu. Ele não ganhava mais.

Jasper fez bico e cruzou os braços parecendo uma criança mimada. Isso fez Angela ir até ele e abraçá-lo com carinho apenas para agradá-lo. Jasper sorriu e passou as mãos pelos cabelos da pequena, pegando-a no colo depois, enquanto os dois observavam Alice lançando mais uma bola apenas para fechar o jogo.

**xxx**

A enorme televisão do apartamento passava um filme infantil: Monstros S.A. No tapete: Um pote com doces, uma criança dormindo enquanto um homem estava sentado e acarinhando seus cabelos.

Logo depois de terem terminado a jogada no boliche, Angela insistiu que queria ir até um famoso fast-food. E então logo depois, Alice propôs para Jasper para que eles fossem até sua casa. Eram amigos agora, ela já conhecia a casa dele, mas ele não conhecia seu apartamento. Era estranho isso. Então, eles foram. Sentaram-se na sala, enquanto assistiam, a pedidos de Angela, Monstros S.A.

Porém Angela acabou dormindo. Jasper então se sentou no chão, ao lado da menina – que estava lá porque quis – e começou a acarinhar os cabelos da pequena, ora ou outra, deixando um sorriso aparecer em sua face.

Nunca estivera tão feliz. Não a felicidade que Alice queria. Mas uma felicidade por estar tão perto de sua filha. Por ter se dado ao luxo de que, simplesmente, ele pôde ser pai dela. Depois de oito anos distante dela, sem saber o que fazer, agora ele estava feliz. Estava realizado e havia feito parte de um dia de diversões com sua filha. Essa felicidade não tinha tamanho.

Enquanto ele pensava em seu dia feliz, Alice apareceu na sala sorrindo e vendo-os juntos. Ela também estava radiante por ver pai e filha juntos assim. Seu coração estava em paz. Aquele dia teve as imagens mais belas que ela já vira na vida.

Jasper levantou os olhos para ela e sorriu.

- Obrigado Alice. Muito obrigado. Acho que eu nunca fui tão feliz como hoje. – Agradeceu e voltou seu olhar para os cabelos da criança que ainda dormia tranquilamente com os carinhos do pai.

Alice sentou-se ao lado dele e passou uma mão por uma mecha de seus cachos. Estava em paz consigo mesma. Estava feliz.

- Não precisa agradecer. – Ela respondeu. – Eu não fiz nada. Vocês quem fizeram...

Jasper assentiu sorrindo.

- Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim. Muito obrigado por ter me dado a chance de fazer algo.

- De nada. É tão bom te ver sorrindo. É diferente do homem que eu conheci. – Ela comentou e Jasper desviou os olhos.

- Ainda não sou diferente do que você conheceu Alice. Falta um longo caminho para eu ser. Mas... Eu acho que isso vai dar certo.

- É preciso paciência. – Ela respondeu e sorriu. – E eu vou ter.

- Obrigado. – Ele agradeceu mais uma vez e sorriu para depois voltar a admirar o anjo dos cabelos dourados.

**Fim do capítulo 10.**

**N/A: **Heey. E aí? Gostaram desse momento em família? Virão outros, podem ter certeza. Achei a presença da Angela extremamente importante para a recuperação dele. Alice acha o mesmo hahaha. Enfim, vou tentar escrever bastante neste feriado, dependendo do andar da carruagem, quarta feira eu solto mais um capítulo, certo? Mas não é uma promessa, sim?

E mais uma vez eu venho pedir algo para vocês. Ou melhor: Para você que lê aqui e não comenta. É você mesmo. O que acha de deixar um comentário aqui? Eu habilitei as reviews para os anônimos também comentarem, então gente, eu gostaria muito que vocês aparecessem, sabe? Eu não mordo, não sou chata (ok, talvez eu seja, mas isso, nós vamos relevar), não sou antipática (pelo menos eu procuro não ser, não gosto de antipatia) e vou te tratar com muito carinho. Os leitores têm todo o direito de falar comigo, de verdade. Por review, por PM, qualquer coisa. Sério. Apenas me digam o que estão achando, se estão gostando ou algo assim, por favor. O carinho de vocês é o que me leva para frente com essa história. Combinado então? Vocês vão comentar aqui? Espero que sim.

Enfim, vamos para as repostas das reviews aqui deixadas.

**Joseane Souza:** Eu sei MUITO bem que você amou o começo UHAHUAUH. Enfim, não sinta dó do Stephen, isso vai ser bom pra ele. Ou não. Rs. Enfim, Alice sabia o que estava fazendo. Melhor dizer não do que deixar rolar algo que ela não queria e simplesmente iludir ele, não? Beijos.

**Mah Rathbone: **Pleease, não deteste o Stephen, tadinho UHAUHAUHAUHA. Enfim, aqui só temos Alisper mais uma vez, voltou para o céu? Hahaha beijos.

**Cinthia B:** A Alice não é má poxinha, ela apenas não quis iludir ele, simples. Amo qdo vc diz que essa fic é a melhor *-*. E poxa hein? Que nome grande vc me deu... Tsc, tsc... Beijos.

**MayBusnello:** Hahaha Alice não está com problemas... Eu acho. Sim, uma vez por semana, mas é melhor que nada, não é? UHAUHAHU. Beijos

**Tati C. Hopkins:** Sim, eu achei essencial mostrar um pouco de Edward e Bella aqui. E ele a ama e muito e vai fazer muito por ela. Porém, ela como sempre, não vai reconhecer. E Emmett e Rose são perfeitos juntos hahaha. Quanto ao Stephen, eu tb senti por ele, e muito. Mas talvez isso tudo tenha sido preciso, vai saber? Hahaha. Beijos

**Nina Rickman:** Hahaha sim, eu sei bem que você não gosta de Beward, porém, como eu disse para sua irmã, é essencial mostrar um pouco deles. Mas acredito que não teremos muito, fique tranqüila. E eu tenho nojo da Bella. Do Edward eu tenho pena. É perdidamente apaixonado por ela e é cego por isso. Enfim. E é impossível não gostar de Alice e Jasper! Hahahaha. E pegar o Stephen? Olha a fila! hahaha De nada pela capa, você e sua irmã merecem, pode ter certeza disso. Beijos.

É isso gente, até o próximo capítulo e não se esqueçam de deixar uma review, sim? Mesmo um "oi, gostei muito, beijos" é de uma imensa felicidade!

Beijos ;)


	11. O Começo das Mudanças

**N/A: **Oii gente, como vão? Demorei com o capítulo, mas o que importa é que temos ele aqui. Espero que gostem dele, de verdade. Estou morrendo de sono, então, procurarei não me prolongar.

Obrigada pelas reviews: **Mah Rathbone**, **Aline Fires**, **Maybusnello**, **Joseane Souza**, **Kaarol**, **Tati C. Hopkins** e **Nina Rickman** ;)

Boa leitura =D

**Capítulo 11 – O Começo das Mudanças.**

- Bem Alice. Acho que está na hora de eu ir embora. – Jasper comentou enquanto se levantava. Ele não queria, é verdade. Mas ele poderia treinar mais a sua felicidade em casa. Já estava disposto a fazer mais parte da vida de Angela. Tinha fé que tudo iria mudar.

- Tudo bem. – Ela respondeu e se levantou também. No momento em que Jasper abaixou-se para pegar Angela no colo, Victoria chegou.

- Olá. – Ela cumprimentou e viu Jasper se levantando com a criança no colo. – Ah! Olá... – Ela tentou se recordar... Qual o nome dele mesmo?

- Jasper. – Ele completou e ela sorriu.

- Exato. Jasper! Tudo bem? – Ela perguntou andando até ele e estendeu a mão. Jasper soltou um riso baixo e Victoria riu ao notar que ele estava com as duas mãos ocupadas. É claro, a criança no colo dele. – Ah! Desculpe!

- Estou bem. – Ele respondeu sorrindo. – Você é a... Espere, deixe-me lembrar. – Pediu enquanto pensava e Victoria assentiu. – Victoria! Certo?

- É! Olha, está melhor que eu! Fico feliz que se lembre de mim!

- Com certeza me lembrei! Mas você chegou um pouco tarde, já estou de saída. – Ele se desculpou e olhou para Alice que sorria.

- Entendo. Até a próxima. – Ela disse sorrindo e ele assentiu. Alice sorriu para a amiga que piscou para ela. Teriam muito que conversar depois...

**xxx**

- Me conta tudo! – Victoria pediu assim que Alice pisou no apartamento e a morena franziu o cenho, um pouco confusa.

- Contar o quê? – Ela perguntou e Victoria revirou os olhos.

Alice com certeza teria muito que contar. Como foi o encontro com Jasper? O que fizeram? E o melhor: O que ele estava fazendo ali? No apartamento das duas? E o encontro com Stephen? Alice havia saído de casa, toda produzida para assistir um filme com ele. Como foi tudo? A ruiva estava quase se roendo de curiosidade. Não se falavam há dias.

- Como o que? Alice... Você acabou de ter mais um encontro com Jasper. E você foi ao cinema com Stephen antes de ontem. Você sabe não é? Você saiu com os dois gêmeos Cullen! Me diga tudo. – Ela despejou tudo e se sentou no sofá enquanto observava a amiga passar as mãos pelos cabelos e sorrir.

Alice respirou fundo e se sentou cruzando as pernas.

- Você sabe bem que meus encontros com Jasper não são nada românticos, pára de graça! – Ela disse olhando para a amiga que sorriu.

- Sim, sei. Mas me conte mesmo assim. – A ruiva pediu e Alice assentiu nervosa. Por quê? Havia um motivo para ela ficar nervosa?

- Foi... Bom! Fomos ao boliche com Angela e depois fomos a um fast-food e viemos para cá, ver um filme, simples – Ela deu de ombros e analisou a amiga por um tempo que estava a olhando enquanto esperava por mais. – Ah não Victoria! Não aconteceu nada aqui!

- Desculpe, mas é que vê-lo em casa...

- Eu quis que ele viesse... Para se sentir mais a vontade comigo, talvez isso ajude. Mas não, não houve nada!

Victoria assentiu.

- Tudo bem. E Stephen?

Alice mordeu o lábio. Pensara tanto no que Stephen fez. Pensara nos motivos para ele ter feito aquilo. Existia? Existia um motivo? É claro que existia, era simples: Ele estava se apaixonando por ela. É claro que ela é culpada disso tudo, por ter corrido atrás dele, mas já não queria mais nada. Ele era tão lindo, inteligente e boa pinta. Merecia todas as mulheres do mundo que pudessem amá-lo. Não ela.

Entretanto, ele não era mais uma criança. Sabia onde estava entrando durante todo esse tempo. Era patético ela se culpar pelo acontecido, não era? Estava confusa.

- Alice? – Victoria a chamou e Alice engoliu em seco. Colocou uma mecha de seus cabelos atrás da orelha e respirou fundo.

- Bem... Ele... Tentou me beijar quando estávamos em frente ao prédio. – Ela disse e suspirou pesado.

Victoria assentiu. Ele tentou beijá-la. Ele tentou ter algo com sua amiga. Ele não ia desistir, o conhecia muito bem. Estava tão confusa neste último mês. Pensando em tudo o que viveu... _Ele queria a sua amiga._

Aquilo doeu. Ela não entendeu porque, mas doeu.

- E você?

- Eu não deixei, é claro! – Alice disse enquanto se levantava.

- Por que não? – Victoria perguntou enquanto se levantava também e olhou para a amiga que estava pensando sobre. – É Stephen Cullen!

Alice a encarou e passou a língua nos lábios.

- E daí? – Ela perguntou baixo e Victoria engoliu em seco.

- Stephen Cullen, Alice! Um cara tão legal e um cara a qual tantas mulheres fariam questão de tê-lo na mesma cama que elas! – Victoria argumentou com a voz um pouco alterada.

- Você quer? – Alice perguntou ainda encarando a amiga que desviou os olhos. – Você quer ter Stephen Cullen na mesma cama que você?

Victoria fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Virou-se em direção do pequeno corredor e se dirigiu até ele enquanto falava:

- Eu já tive as minhas chances. – Ela murmurou e Alice deu de ombros.

- Você nunca o esqueceu não é Victoria? – Ela perguntou mais alto desta vez e Victoria parou no meio do caminho. Respirou fundo e sem dar mais uma palavra seguiu seu destino até seu quarto.

Já teve suas chances e gostaria muito de tê-las mais uma vez.

**xxx**

- Deixa de ser idiota e me fala de uma vez. – Rosalie "pediu" enquanto andava pelo estúdio de Stephen. Ele estava sentado, com o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça apoiada na mão do mesmo braço. Estava pensando. Pensando em Alice. Pensando no beijo que ele tentou dar. Ele não desistiria tão fácil. Ele não queria desistir.

- Falar o que Rose? – Ele perguntou e riu sem humor algum. Eles iam sair ou iam ficar falando da vida amorosa dele?

- Que você está de quatro pela minha irmã. – Emmett completou entrando no local e bebeu um pouco do suco que estava no copo que ele segurava. – Cara, eu já te adianto aquele pingo de gente não é fácil.

- Eu sei que não. Mas... – Stephen respirou fundo e se levantou. – É melhor a gente ir.

- Não. Você vai me falar Stephen! Ou não me chamo Rosalie Hale! – Rose o interditou e Stephen fechou os olhos.

- Vou dizer. Mas não aqui. Não agora. Tempo ao tempo. – Ele falou e saiu dali, sendo seguido pelos dois.

**xxx**

Jasper entrou na casa com Angela no colo. Renée havia o ajudado a sair do carro com ela e ele estava levando a menina para dormir em seu quarto. Ele parecia um artista admirando sua obra ao ver a menina descansando em seus braços.

Passou seu dedo indicador bem devagar no narizinho da pequena e sorriu. Ela foi o maior presente que a vida lhe deu. Deveria ser feliz por ela e tudo o que ele estava fazendo também era por ela. Ela era sua vida, seu tudo.

- Posso saber onde você esteve? – Ele ouviu a voz de Bella e respirou fundo. Ele estava feliz e ninguém ia acabar com esse sentimento tão puro dentro dele. Nem mesmo ela.

- Não. – Ele respondeu subindo as escadas com Angela e Bella andou até ele fazendo-o a encarar.

- O que você está me escondendo? – Ela perguntou. Sabia que o marido estava saindo com Alice Brandon, as revistas mostravam. Os paparazzi nunca respeitavam mesmo...

- Nada Bella.

- Não minta e nem esconda nada de mim! – Ela mandou e sua voz estava alterada. – Você não tem esse direito!

- Dá pra parar de escândalo? – Ele pediu ao sentir a garota se remexendo em seus braços. – Minha filha está dormindo, e não estou mentindo pra você. Não estou escondendo nada! Saí com minha filha e isso não te interessa.

Bella o encarou completamente assustada. Onde estava Jasper? Aquele que acatava tudo o que ela dizia? Aquele que abaixava a cabeça e deixava acontecer? Aquele que vivia de casa para o trabalho e do trabalho para a casa? Onde estava Jasper, o homem a qual se casou, que nunca levantou a voz para ela e tampouco defendeu sua opinião? Onde estava Jasper? Aquele Jasper a qual ela fez de boneco por seis anos e meio?

Ela ainda estava sem fala quando o viu subindo as escadas. As coisas pareciam mudar, ou melhor: Estavam começando a mudar. E ela não queria isso. Ela perderia seu controle.

**Fim do capítulo 11**

**N/A: **Eaí? Gostaram? Deixem suas opiniões, sim? São extremamente importantes para mim, já sabem disso. E capítulo que vem, teremos uma passagem de tempo. Porque eu sempre passo capítulos, qando eu me dou conta, passaram-se um ou dois dias apenas e eu apelo pra passagem de tempo... Tsc pra mim.

E quanto mais eu penso, mais eu acho essa fic parecida com a Vidas Cruzadas. Porém, elas são tão diferentes... Estranho hahaha.

Enfim, vou responder as reviews:

**Mah Rathbone:** Adoro esse clima em família também *-*. Beijos.

**Aline Fires:** Sim, é perfeito imaginar o Jasper sorrir, não é? Muito bom hahaha. Beijos.

**Maybusnello:** Monstros S.A na fic nada tem a ver com o fato de qe este é meu filme Pixar favorito hahaha. Que bom que amou o capítulo. Beijos.

**Joseane Souza:** Adoreei sua review, como sempre. Sentiu falta de Stephen? Se acostume hahaha. Obrigada pelos elogios. Beijos.

**Tati C. Hopkins:** Fico feliz que amou o capítulo e sim, eu também a sintonia deles como família. Angel sabe que é necessário para o pai e gosta de Alice também. Ajuda muito. Beijos.

**Nina Rickman: **Aaaamo Monstros S.A HUHAUHUA. E quanto ao Stephen, precisamos ver isso aí hein? Hahaha, beijos!

**Kaarol:** Bem vinda a esta fic \o/. Alice, Angela e Jasper realmente são lindos juntos. Stephen? Entra na fila, tem um monte UHAUHAHUAUH. Enfim, obrigada pelos elogios. Beijos.

Enfim, acho qe é isso. A fic já está na reta final (capítulo 24 sendo escrito), **provavelmente, **eu possa voltar a postar duas vezes por semana, mas isso já é assunto pro capítulo que vem.

Obrigada Carol por ter betado pra mim.

Beijos


	12. Algumas Conclusões

**N/A: **Hey gente, como vão? Espero que bem. Me desculpem pela, mais uma vez, demora do capítulo, mas é que... Eu não gostei desse. Hahaha. Eu realmente não gostei e trabalhei duro nele, até que ficasse algo satisfatório para mim, o que não aconteceu. Hahaha. Porém, já não sei mais no que arrumar para que eu o ache legal, então... Está nas mãos de vocês. Quando eu comecei a postar a fic, eu tinha até este capítulo pronto e, vejam só, hoje eu estou com a fic finalizada! Sim, ela já está totalmente escrita, tem 27 capítulos e eu espero que vocês gostem do andar dela. (Apesar de que eu sempre edito a maioria dos capítulos, enfim, não mudo nada drástico)

Ah! Falando nisso, tenho uma perguntinha legal pra vocês: continuo a postagem assim, ou volto a postar duas vezes por semana? (como se eu já não soubesse a resposta hahaha)

Obrigada pelas reviews: **Kaarol, Maybusnello, Aline Fires, Mah Rathbone, Tati C. Hopkins, Nina Rickman, Joseane Souza **e **Isabella.** ;)

Primeiro, antes de postar, direi o porquê eu não gostei deste capítulo: medo de decepcionar vocês. Medo de que... Enfim, vocês lerão e entenderão meu medo, depois eu explico também, mas tenho medo de que vocês tenham a mesma impressão que a minha. Tentar ao máximo mudar essa impressão foi minha prioridade neste capítulo, então... Vambora!

Boa leitura, e espero que gostem!

**Capítulo 12 – Algumas Conclusões**

_Quatro meses depois... _

Os melhores quatro meses de Alice e Jasper. Principalmente de Jasper. Em todos os seus vinte e oito anos de vida, ele nunca teve um misto de emoções tão grandes. Alice conseguiu fazer sua vida virar de cabeça para baixo num modo que ele nunca pensou que aconteceria. Ele se sentia vivo de novo, sorria com facilidade e se divertia mais. Diferente do que ele imaginou que seria meses antes.

Ele não estava completamente curado, era verdade. Ainda sentia dor, ainda tinha tristeza e ainda se sentia recluso, mas ele aprendeu a tentar se esforçar. Tentar ser feliz. Tentar sorrir. Ele aprendeu que não adianta deixar a dor tomar conta dele. A felicidade vale mais.

Nos últimos meses, ele e Alice se encontravam cerca de três a quatro vezes por semana. Algumas vezes cinco, seis... Eles iam a locais como cinemas, restaurantes, praias e coisas assim. Por diversas vezes, eles foram com Angela. Para Alice, ter a menina junto dele era essencial. Mas sabia bem que um momento dele sozinho era bom também. Porém, nunca deixaram de fazer algo. Chegaram a fazer Rafting, Patinação no Gelo, e chegaram até a pular de pára-quedas! Não importava o que eles faziam. Jasper sempre terminava seu dia com um sorriso no rosto e nos outros dias em que eles não saíam, o sorriso dele ainda estava lá. Ainda vivia. Vê-lo sorrir tanto trouxe felicidades a todos que conviviam com ele.

Além disso, Jasper passou a conviver mais com os amigos de Alice. Passou mais a conviver em grupo, a conversar mais e viver mais. Gostava de falar besteira, jogar cartas de baralho ou algo do tipo. Ele definitivamente, embora ainda tivesse que mudar muito, não era mais o mesmo de antes. Agora, ele tinha amizade com Emmett, por exemplo. E com Victoria. Sentia-se em casa. Continuava o mesmo, porém, não demonstrava isso. A luta era interna agora.

Enquanto isso, Stephen se afastou por trabalho. Foi fazer uma viagem até Amsterdã para um álbum de fotos e ficaria por lá por volta de um mês. Antes da viagem, ele nunca se viu tão atarefado. Tantas fotos para fazer e tantos pedidos. Ele estava dando graças a Deus por ter seu trabalho tão prestigiado, porém sentia o fato de ter se afastado de todos. Não queria se afastar, ainda mais no momento em que seu irmão parecia viver mais. Entretanto, ele não tinha escolha.

Tivemos Rosalie também, que viajou por três países da Europa mostrando seus quadros. Com Emmett à tira-colo, é claro.

Mas não foram apenas essas coisas que mudaram nessa história...

Alice. Alice se viu confusa com o tempo. E com o tempo, tal confusão tomou proporções maiores e ela percebeu o que era na verdade. Seu coração estava batendo mais forte ultimamente. Sempre que ela o via, ela sentia o coração galopar em seu peito. Como se fosse uma maratona. E não conseguia deixar de olhar para ele. Perceber o quão bonito ele era. Quando percebia, Alice já estava o encarando, praticamente babando por ele, e então ela abaixava a cabeça, totalmente corada.

Não era possível que tenha se apaixonado por ele, ela não queria isso! Nunca quis amar ninguém, porque diabos iria se apaixonar por Jasper? Justamente por ele?

Por quê?

Por que se apaixonar por alguém?

Estas perguntas fizeram parte de seu cotidiano.

**xxx**

- Segura! – Jasper exclamou enquanto pegava Angela no colo depois dela ter descido de um tobogã. Os dois estavam com Alice em um parque aquático a pedido da menina.

Alice sorriu enquanto ia de encontro aos dois. Era tão bom vê-los juntos e ela já estava acostumada a ver isso. Ver a felicidade irradiando dos dois era simplesmente maravilhoso.

- Pai, eu vou brincar lá na piscina, deixa? – A loirinha pediu ainda no colo do rapaz que sorriu e passou o indicador pelo narizinho dela, para depois apertá-lo bem de leve.

- Claro! Só tome cuidado! – Ele a soltou e a observou indo até a piscina infantil que estava ali perto. Enquanto isso Alice não conseguiu evitar olhar. De perceber o quão lindo é Jasper.

Ela não deixou de olhar para o corpo dele. Jasper não era típico cara malhado, bronzeado e com um tanquinho de dar inveja. Ele era apenas bonito... Tinha um corpo muito bonito. E mais uma vez, lá estava ela, olhando para ele... Prestando atenção nele e... O que estava acontecendo? Não era possível!

- Tá tudo bem Alice? – Ele se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado dela e ela sorriu.

- Estou ótima. Só um pouco cansada. – Deu de ombros e olhou para o lado. Não conseguia olhar para ele. Por que seu coração palpitava tanto deste jeito? Por que ela estava reagindo assim nos últimos tempos? Por que ela sentia sua boca seca e as palavras fugindo? Não queria se apaixonar!

- Ah. Espere só um momento. Quando Angela terminar de brincar nós já vamos. – Ele respondeu sorrindo e ela assentiu.

Droga, qual era a dificuldade de vê-lo de sunga? Não estava o encarando agora a pouco? Parecia uma menininha virgem de novo.

Jasper a encarou confuso.

- Tem certeza que você está bem? Tem uns dias que você está assim. – Ele perguntou e ela assentiu mais uma vez.

- Assim como? – Não conseguiu deixar de perguntar.

- Ah... Distante. Parece que quer evitar algo... Parece que sempre vive pensando em outras coisas, não sei explicar.

- Estou bem – confirmou mais uma vez e respirou fundo.

Não estava.

**xxx**

Depois de um tempo, os dois entraram no carro e ele dirigiu até o apartamento dela. A voz de Brandon Boyd tocava no local – era estranho pensar que até quatro meses atrás, Jasper não gostava muito de ouvir música - apenas desabafar com ela –, mas mesmo assim Alice não conseguia deixar de ficar nervosa.

O que era aquilo? Por que ela se sentia assim? Por que se apaixonar desse jeito? Era tudo tão estranho e tão novo que Alice se viu em um caleidoscópio de emoções. Aquilo a corroia por dentro de uma maneira que doía. Não, não queria se apaixonar por ninguém; estava bem assim. Não precisava de um novo amor, tampouco de um amor como este. Não poderia ter se apaixonado e por Jasper... Deus! Ter se apaixonado por ele era pior, tão pior... Sentiu sua garganta se fechar e as lágrimas imploravam para aparecer em seus olhos. Assim que eles chegaram, Alice respirou aliviada. Poderia chorar o quanto quisesse agora. Se lamentar também. Abriu a porta rapidamente como se precisasse salvar sua vida e Jasper franziu o cenho.

- Alice... – Ele murmurou, mas ela já estava fora do carro. – Tchau... – Sussurrou e ela parou para respirar fundo.

- Tchau. – Ela sussurrou também e fechou a porta deixando-o completamente confuso. O que havia acontecido com ela?

**xxx**

- Droga! – Alice adentrou o quarto de Victoria chorando e se jogou na cama da amiga, sentando-se e abraçando o travesseiro e deixando com que as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos.

Talvez fosse melhor ir chorar em seu quarto, sozinha, sem ninguém. Mas como toda mulher que sofre um amor platônico, ela necessitava de um pouco de atenção.

Enquanto isso, Victoria e Rosalie que conversavam se olharam assustadas. O que estava acontecendo? Por que Alice chorava tanto?

- Allie? - Victoria se sentou na cama e acarinhou os cabelos da amiga. – Allie, o que esta acontecendo?

A garota respirou fundo e não conseguiu parar de chorar. Por que doía? Por quê? Por que se apaixonar por alguém? Qual o motivo disso?

- Alice, desembucha logo o que houve, pelo amor do Santo! – Rosalie pediu nervosa e Alice negou.

- Por favor, Alice. – Victoria pediu, ainda acarinhando os cabelos dela. – O que houve, fale, por favor!

- Aconteceu que eu sou uma idiota! Uma idiota! – Ela exclamou de repente. – Sou idiota, sou burra, imbecil e qualquer palavra ruim a qual vocês podem me classificar! Eu sou idiota demais! – Continuou e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro abraçado. Por que se apaixonar? Já não estava mais aguentando isso. – Cansei de sofrer calada, de aguentar o que vem me matando aos poucos!

- O que houve Alice? Por que está dizendo isso? – Victoria perguntou se levantando e pegando nas mãos da amiga que estava aos prantos.

- O que houve? O que houve é que só uma idiota se apaixona por Jasper Cullen! – Ela gritou e Victoria ficou estática. – Somente eu me apaixono... Me apaixono por um homem que ainda sente a morte da ex mulher falecida! Somente eu me apaixono por um homem que não está disposto a amar novamente! Somente eu me apaixono por um homem que não vai me amar! Somente uma mulher idiota se apaixona pelo cara errado! – Desabafou e respirou fundo. Nunca esteve em um estado como esse, mas precisava chorar tudo o que não havia chorado nos últimos dias.

- Alice... Calma... – Rose murmurou e a menina maneou a cabeça.

- Eu não queria... Por diversas vezes Victoria disse que faltava um amor em minha vida, mas eu nunca dei atenção. Eu nunca acreditei nisso, não era o certo. Mas eu estava errada. Meu coração queria um amor o tempo todo, mas eu nunca, nunca entendi isso. Nunca aceitei. Acreditava que era besteira... Mal sabia eu que o coração nunca mente... E agora. Agora eu amo. Agora eu me apaixono e simplesmente não tenho nada para fazer com que ele fique comigo! E também... Não quero. Não quero, quero me desapaixonar dele! Não sei amar, não sei...

- Alice, não é muito cedo para chegar a essa conclusão? – Rose perguntou.

- Há dias que sinto meu coração bater mais forte por ele, Rose. Dias em que eu sonho com ele, dias... Não existe outra palavra pra isso, venho me apaixonando por ele!

- Mas amor... Pode ser paixão Alice, mas amor... – Victoria refletiu e Alice respirou fundo. Queria parar de chorar agora... Estava tão confusa! – O amor acontece com o tempo, vocês se conhecem há quatro meses!

Alice assentiu.

- Sim. Mas eu vi aquele homem mudar da água pro vinho, Vic. Eu o vi mudar, eu o vi deixando transparecer o melhor dele! Eu convivi com ele... Não é impossível e... Só de pensar de que um dia tudo o que estamos vivendo vai acabar... Isso dói tanto. – Ela comentou enquanto abraçava seus joelhos e encostava o queixo neles. – Não é preciso tanto tempo para nos apaixonar por alguém. Não estou dizendo que eu... Morreria por ele, apenas que eu me apaixonei.

Assim que ela terminou de falar, o telefone tocou e Rosalie atendeu.

- Alô. Sim, sim. É Rose. Ah! – Ela hesitou e mordeu o lábio. – Alice está aqui, vou passar para ela, um momento. – Ela disse e a morena franziu o cenho enquanto pegava o telefone. – É Jasper. – Rose respondeu as dúvidas da amiga que assentiu.

- Alô.

_- Hey Alice! Você saiu tão depressa... Eu me esqueci de te dizer: O que acha de sairmos hoje à noite? Algumas músicas, um restaurante na beira da praia... Vamos? Estamos saindo tanto com Angel que preciso de um tempo para mim, porém pensei em você para fazer companhia e então? _

Alice ponderou o convite por algum tempo. Estava tão abalada com tudo que estava acontecendo, o estava evitando tanto, mas não poderia fazer esta desfeita para ele. Ainda mais porque ela estava diferente com ele, porém ele não se importou com isso. Sem contar que o convite vinha _dele_ e com uma voz tão animada como a de um menino convidando sua paquera para seu primeiro encontro. _Paquera para o primeiro encontro. _Respirou fundo e sorriu.

- Tudo bem, eu topo. – Ela disse e sabia que Jasper estava sorrindo do outro lado da linha. _Aquele sorriso tão lindo..._

Ela acertou. Jasper estava sorrindo como uma criança ao receber o sim de Alice. Se despediu dela e colocou o telefone no gancho, não conseguindo evitar sua felicidade.

Se bem que era estranho vê-lo tão feliz, depois do que havia pensado.

Havia reparado em Alice. Havia um tempo que ele notou o quão linda ela é, tanto por dentro quanto por fora. Extremamente maravilhosa e ele não nega que se assustou com tudo.

Ele sabia que sentia algo por ela. Algo maior do que amizade. Ele... Poderia dizer que gostava dela. Não era amor de verdade, ele não sabia se conseguiria amar de verdade, mas existia um sentimento maior ali.

E apesar de estar completamente confuso com isso, ele estava feliz. Bem feliz por sinal. Seu coração estava batendo novamente.

**Fim do capítulo 12.**

**N/A: **Sei que eu tenho que diminuir o texto enorme antes dos capítulos, mas eu gosto de deixar tudo explicadinho. Vou me esforçar para falar menos. E lá vêm mais explicações: **Não, **Jasper não está apaixonado por Alice, o que ele sente sairá da própria boca dele no próximo capítulo, mas vocês não o verão jurando amor eterno, etc. Não tão cedo quanto parece. Eu não brincaria com os sentimentos dele de tal maneira. Até porque ele não deixaria.

Quanto a Alice, esta sim se apaixonou. Afinal, imagine você, com Jasper Cullen, por quatro meses, quase todos os dias e vendo-o mudar. É eu sei

Como eu mesma disse, meu maior medo é decepcionar. Eu não quis fazer algo rápido demais. Porém, eu também não poderia enrolar 5 capítulos pra isso acontecer, digamos assim, porque eu não tinha nem criatividade pra ficar enrolando esse momento. Espero que não tenha decepcionado com vocês, de verdade. É, to falando demais. E esses dias eu percebi que vinha escrevendo o nome da **Renée** errado, agora, já foi UHAUHAUHA. E escrevia os títulos errados também, preciso tirar um tempinho e arrumar. hahaha

Respostas das reviews:

**Kaarol:** Oii! A Victoria é bem safadinha UHUAUHAUH. Enfim, Bella é egoísta e depois você tenta conseguir o e-mail dos gêmeos. UHAUHAHUASUH fila menina, eu sou velha, to acostumada com esse negócio de senha não UHAHUAHUA. Beeijos

**Maybusnello:** Olá! AHAHAHAH quanto escândalo porque a Victoria quer o Stephen! hahaha. Jazz com Angel é lindo demais mesmo! Beeijos

**Aline Fires:** Oii flor, desculpe a demora, prometo agilizar mais, já que os capítulos todos estão prontos. Jasper de pai é realmente a coisa mais linda do mundo, né? Eu adoro! HUAHUAHU quer ficar com o Jasper? Seu problema é com a Alice hahahaha. Beeijos.

**Mah Rathbone:** Hahaha deixa o pobre do Stephen em paz, tadinho hahahaha. Mas o que Jasper disse pra Bella realmente foi perfeito! Vamos ver se ela vai acatar, né? Beeijos!

**Tati C. Hopkins:** Heey! Eu realmente gostei bastante dos sentimentos da Victoria virem à tona, e, quanto a isso, não vamos parar por aí. E Jasper está mudando! Com força de vontade, mas está. E vai conseguir mais coisas ainda! Obrigaada pelos elogios! Beijos.

**Nina Rickman:** Oii hahaha. Fique calma, se a Victoria voltar com o Stephen, o jeito é procurar outro bonitão hahaha. Mas aproveita enquanto é tempo UAHUAHUAUHA. Beeijos

**Joseane Souza: **Oii, fique feliz que o Stephen será feliz, fique tranqüila! E, bem, obrigada por todos os elogios! Beeijos!

**Isabella:** Olha, leitora nova \o/\o/\o/\o/. Seja muito bem vinda flor! De verdade! Obrigada pelo elogio e eu realmente espero não ter te decepcionado. E Bella se dará mal, do jeito dela, mas se dará mal. Obrigada e volte mais vezes! Beeijos.

É isso, eu tenho que parar de falar tanto, mas não consigo UHAUHAUHAUA. Espero que gostem, respondam a perguntinha e, claro, comentem! Até o próximo capítulo! ;)

Beijos,

Bru.


	13. Confiança

**N/A: **"Está faltando alguma coisa antes deste capítulo". Um amigo meu me disse isso pelo Twitter sobre o capítulo anterior, e eu concordo. Finalmente eu descobri o que não havia me agradado no outro capítulo. O problema é que eu não achei ainda o que estava faltando, espero que tenha conseguido achar no resto da fic. Enfim, tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! 102 reviews já e... OMG! Hahahaha. Nunca imaginei que a fic chegaria a tanto, muito, muito obrigada mesmo! De coração!

Obrigada pelas reviews lindas: **Mah** **Rathbone, Lariis star, Cinthia B, Tati C. Hopkins, Kaarol, Aline Fires, Nina Rickman, Isabella, Caroline Marques, Maybusnello** e **Joseane Souza.**

O capítulo de hoje não foi betado, então... Hahahaha eu fiz meu possível hahahaha. Perdoem meus erros hahahaha.

Boa leitura ;)

**Capítulo 13. – Confiança.**

- Reneé? – Jasper a chamou enquanto batia a porta dela. Mordeu o lábio. Não sabia se aquilo era certo ou não, mas... Ele queria desabafar com alguém, colocar para fora tudo o que ele estava sentindo. E ele confiava em Reneé. Confiava plenamente nela.

- Entre. – Ela respondeu sorrindo e ele assim o fez a encontrando costurando uma roupa. Ela o encarou por um tempo e deixou as peças ali para se levantar preocupada. – Aconteceu algo?

Jazz piscou diversas vezes sem saber o que dizer. Ela perguntou se havia acontecido algo, teria algum motivo? É, teria. Ele não a procurava sempre, então, ela tinha o direito de achar que algo acontecera.

- Não. – Ele respondeu e sorriu de lado. – Eu só... Hum... Queria conversar com você. – Anunciou tirando um sorriso da mulher a sua frente.

Ela estava notando as mudanças dele. Estava notando que ele estava mais presente, mais sorridente e que ele trabalhava menos. Notara também um brilho a mais nos olhos dele e um ar mais... Vivo também. E ela estava extremamente feliz. Desde quando entrara em sua vida, anos antes, nunca havia o visto desse jeito. Era tão bom e reconfortante. Era tão maravilhoso vê-lo assim.

- Diga então. – Ela disse se dirigindo até sua cama e sentou-se. O encarou por um tempo enquanto esperava ele se sentar também. Ele não sabia o que dizer, mas precisava tanto falar aquilo... Precisava conversar com alguém e ela era a única pessoa a qual ele poderia fazer isso.

- Você tem notado que eu ando meio diferente, não é? – Ele perguntou e ela assentiu.

- Eu tenho sim notado isso Jasper e você não imagina como estou feliz com isso! – Ela respondeu e um sorriso sincero brotou em seus lábios. Ela estava realmente feliz. Havia aprendido a amar ele como um filho. – Mas como surgiu isso? – Ela perguntou e ele sorriu por dentro. Era onde ele queria chegar.

- Lembra-se de Alice? A amiga de Stephen que veio jantar em casa meses atrás? – Ele perguntou e ela assentiu – Então... Aconteceu uma coisa e ela resolveu me ajudar... Resolveu tentar... Me fazer mais feliz... E...

- Por isso você tem saído tanto? Você tem saído com ela? – Reneé indagou e Jasper assentiu.

- É. E... Resultou nisso. Eu... Não estou completamente mudado, é verdade, mas estou em processo. E eu... Eu to sentindo algo...

- Você acha que está amando Alice? – Reneé perguntou assustada o interrompendo.

A resposta foi imediata.

- Não.

Reneé ficou em silêncio por um minuto. Não o entendia direito, ou melhor, estava curiosa para saber o que ele estava sentindo ali.

- Não estou amando Alice, não irei amar alguém tão cedo. – Ele disse e Reneé o encarou ainda um pouco confusa. – Mas eu estou sentindo algo. Não é amor, mas... Meu coração bate... Não sei explicar. Talvez eu esteja gostando dela. – Ao ver o rosto confuso da mulher ele mordeu o lábio. Precisava pensar em algo para explicar melhor para ela, algo... – Vamos comparar o amor com uma cor: Vermelho. Forte. Vivo. E vamos comparar a amizade com o branco. Algo leve, algo puro, algo... Neutro. – Pediu e Reneé assentiu. – Digamos que o que eu esteja sentindo seja de uma cor rosa... Aquele rosa bem fraco, mas notável? Sabe? _*_

Reneé assentiu e mordeu o lábio.

- Então digamos que seu sentimento também esteja assim: fraco, mas notável? Isso? – Ela perguntou e Jasper assentiu.

- É. Por oito anos da minha vida eu lutei contra isso, eu me fechei para o mundo. Em oito anos eu nunca senti nada mais do que tristeza, culpa... Medo... E agora... Essa mulher consegue mudar minha vida, mudar minha cabeça... Em quatro meses!

- E você pensa em investir nisso? E Bella? O que vai fazer com ela? Esqueceu que você é casado?

Jasper se levantou passando as mãos nos cabelos.

- Não penso em nada... Não sei se Alice sente algo parecido ou algo assim, não vou arriscar. – Ele respondeu e deu de ombros. – Quanto a Bella... Tem um tempo que eu estava pensando em pedir o divórcio... O que vivemos não é um casamento, Reneé... Não, nem ao menos dormimos juntos. Tudo foi uma fachada. Que eu mesmo montei pra tentar fugir do que eu era.

Reneé assentiu chateada. Ela viera trabalhar com Bella, na verdade, sua patroa era ela. Ela sabia que com o divórcio, com Bella saindo dali, ela também teria que sair. Teria que deixar Jasper, Stephen e Angela; e aquilo doía para ela. Eles haviam se tornado sua família, aqueles a qual ela apoiava como uma mãe. Não conseguia mais se imaginar sem eles.

Porém, ela não deveria ser egoísta. O casamento dos dois nunca foi um casamento de verdade, como ele mesmo havia acabado de dizer. Ela não podia dizer nada, ela apenas queria o ver feliz. Jasper era tão importante para ela que ela simplesmente estava feliz pelo fato dele estar mudando de vida.

Ela torcia apenas para que tudo em sua vida desse certo. Ela mais do que ninguém sabia que aquele homem merece parar de sofrer e ter tudo de bom que ela já imaginara.

**xxx**

- Alô? – Victoria atendeu ao telefone insistente que não parava de tocar por um minuto. Estava cansada, com dor de cabeça e atrasada para o trabalho. Havia consolado Alice por um bom tempo, já que Rosalie teve que sair às pressas para um compromisso importante.

Do outro lado da linha, a pessoa ponderou por um tempo se devia falar ou não. Para quê tal loucura de ligar para ela? Já não estava longe o suficiente para poder tentar parar de pensar nela? Não era isso que ele queria? Se soltar do que o mantinha preso e viciado nela? Afinal, nem mesmo se entregando ao trabalho absurdo ele conseguiu esquecê-la estando perto dela.

E estando longe também não.

- Alô? – Victoria perguntou mais uma vez e respirou fundo. Estava tão cansada, tão sem paciência... Por incrível que pareça, ela estava cansada de ouvir Alice lamentar sobre o amor. Justamente ela que queria tanto que a moça se entregasse a alguém. Mas ela tinha seus motivos. Tanta coisa mudou nos últimos meses...

- _Victoria? Alice está?_ – Ele finalmente perguntou e ela ficou estática ao ouvir a voz. Não esperava poder escutá-lo tão cedo e tampouco depois de uma boa conversa sobre sentimentos. Ela talvez não se sentisse preparada para ouvir o tom grave e ao mesmo tempo, suave como veludo. Não assim. Do nada. Pelo telefone.

Ela respirou fundo. Gostaria que sua voz saísse normal.

- Está sim Stephen, mas ela está dormindo. – Victoria disse e sorriu ao perceber que sua voz não denunciava nenhum tipo de nervosismo. Seu coração parecia em uma maratona contra ele mesmo: quem vai bater mais rápido?

Ele então ficou em silêncio mais uma vez. _Ela está dormindo Stephen. Desligue essa droga de telefone e vá trabalhar!_ Sua mente gritava para ele, porém ele não queria desligar. Ficaria por sabe-se lá quanto tempo ali, gostaria de matar um pouco as saudades. Havia tanto tempo que não tinha uma conversa com Victoria... Porém, havia notado que a moça não estava em seu melhor humor e então decidiu que o melhor a fazer seria realmente desligar o telefone.

_Poderia ligar mais tarde..._ Ele pensou, mas maneou a cabeça. Não, não iria ligar. Talvez outro dia. Tinha que se segurar.

_- Tudo bem então Victoria... Eu..._

- Senti sua falta. – Ela não conseguiu segurar as palavras e quando as soltou do nada, respirou fundo com arrependimento. _Agora já foi Victoria, já falou o que não devia._

Stephen respirou fundo ao ouvir aquilo. Ele também sentia falta. Muita.

_- Eu também._ – Ele confessou e não conseguiu evitar que um meio sorriso saísse de seu rosto. – _Mas eu realmente tenho que desligar Victoria. Depois a gente se fala. _

Ela assentiu. Se fosse Alice ao telefone, ele poderia falar por quatro horas seguidas. Ela bem sabia que era assim. Mas não havia muito que fazer.

- Tudo bem. – Ela assentiu.

- Beijos. Tchau... – Ele disse e quando ela foi responder o barulho da linha já estava em seu ouvido.

- Tchau. – Ela murmurou ainda com o aparelho de telefone em sua orelha. Tchau...

**xxx**

_À noite... _

- Está tão linda. – Jasper elogiou ao ver Alice parada na sua frente. Ela realmente estava. Os cabelos bem arrumados, sem nada exagerado. Um vestido leve com uma sandália rasteirinha. Roupas simples, mas ainda sim estava linda.

- Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu sorrindo e não conseguiu evitar que seus olhos o explorasse. – Você também está muito bonito. – Elogiou arrancando assim um sorriso dele que estava bem despojado. Ele estava lindo, era esta a verdade. Mas Alice não quis dizer aquilo em voz alta.

- Vamos? – Ele perguntou sorrindo e pegando a mão dela. Ela assentiu e virou-se para trancar a porta do apartamento.

**xxx**

- Você está muito calada, tem certeza que está bem? – Jasper perguntou enquanto seguiam até a praia. Ela não estava bem era verdade, mas não queria atrapalhá-lo deste jeito. Porém ela não conseguia evitar e tampouco disfarçar sua tristeza.

Ela nunca havia amado ninguém na vida e jurava nunca precisar de tal fato. Porém, agora estava ela assim. Havia se apaixonado por um homem que não quer saber de relações amorosas por um tempo. E pior, um homem que era casado. Com Bella! Deus, Bella! Ainda não conseguia digerir que durante o tempo todo Victoria estava certa. Bella não prestava, nunca prestou. Ela não merecia Jasper em sua vida, e ele merecia alguém melhor. Ele merecia todo seu amor, todo o seu carinho e...

Alice maneou a cabeça, precisava espantar aqueles pensamentos.

- Estou bem – ela mentiu. Não, ela não estava bem, mas não se importava com isso. A prioridade era ele, seu coração poderia dar chilique depois. Tudo era tão difícil de entender...

Ele sabia bem que ela havia mentido. Mas ainda não havia entendido o motivo. Ela tinha algum motivo para mentir? O que estava acontecendo com ela para ela ficar deste jeito?

Talvez ela não estivesse preparada para contar, porém ele esperaria. Em algum momento ela sentiria que poderia confiar nele para isso e ela iria confiar.

Ele confiava nela...

Ela confiaria nele também.

**Fim do capítulo 13**

**N/A: _*_**_ Vi essa mesma comparação de sentimentos e cores em outra fic chamada One More Taste; e eu gostei tanto que... Quando fui escrever essa explicação de Jasper, procurei, mas não achei outra melhor. Então, os créditos estão aí, a fic é Bella & Jasper (estranho, I Know hahaha) e tem aqui no FF._

Então, espero que durante o capítulo vcs não tenham encontrado muitos erros hahaha. Se encontraram, perdoem-me hahaha. Principalmente as vírgulas, elas me odeiam! Hahaha. Carol não estava online e... Eu já estava com a fic atrasada (o FF estava meio ruim nesse fim de semana) e eu também não tinha nada pra fazer, postei mesmo assim.

Acho que não tenho mais nada a dizer sobre o capítulo, o que é um milagre UHAUHAHUA. Vou responder as reviews:

**Mah Rathbone:** Não vem depressão nenhuma não, sossegue. Essa fic já teve depressão demais AUHAUHUHA. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Beijos

**Lariis Star:** Adoooro Chills In The Evening. Espero que continue acompanhando, beijos.

**Cinthia B:** Sumida hahaha. Rosalie é delicada como uma Cinthia, exatamente, e eu sei bem disso UHAUHAUHA. Beijos.

**Tati C. Hopkins: **Fico feliz que o capítulo não tenha decepcionado. E pobre Alice... Eu não queria estar no lugar dela... Se bem que... Pensando bem, eu queria sim hahaha. E não precisa agradecer pela review na MBA, se eu pudesse, eu falaria mais e mais vezes o quanto eu amo aquela fic. Beijos.

**Kaarol:** Impossível não se apaixonar pelo Jasper, não é? Hahaha vc acha que no fundo a Victoria está feliz pq Alice não quer o Stephen... Eu também acho ahaha. Beijos.

**Aline Fires:** Ah, que bom que gostou do capítulo. E sim, o Jasper é tudo aqui hahaha. Ele é tudo em qualquer lugar. Hahaha beijos

**Nina Rickman:** Hahahaha vou passar um SMS pedindo pro Stephen passar por Curitiba, pode deixar. Hahaha Jasper ficar com o papo de que deveriam ser apenas amigos? Olha, não sei, mas... Isso não é muito a cara dele não. Hahaha beijos.

**Isabella:** Pode deixar, não vou judiar muito de Alice. E a Bella logo logo aparece hahahaha. Você gostou de Amor entre Linhas? Ah que bom! Enfim, espero que continue acompanhando minhas histórias, beijos!

**Caroline Marques:** Só apareceu pra fazer a review de número cem hahaha. Também tinhamu mosa. Hahahaha.

**Maybusnello:** UAHUAUHAUH pobre Alice hahaha. Stephen e Victoria são fofos mesmo, torço por eles. Beijos.

**Joseane Souza:** Eu ri da expressão "mel na chupeta" hahaha, enfim, a Angel é extremamente importante nessa fic e para o Jasper também. Ela é a pessoa mais importante no mundo para ele. Obrigada pelos elogios, beijos.

É isso, vocês pediram e eu vou voltar a postar duas vezes por semana \o/. Até o próximo capítulo então. :)

**PS:** Sempre me esqueço de dizer aqui um modo das pessoas falarem comigo além do Fanfiction. Quem quiser me encontrar, eu estou no Twitter: **b**_(underline)_**smoraes** ;). Nele tem um link para outras redes sociais minhas.

Beijos e comentem!

Bru ;)


	14. Um Mesmo Sentimento

**N/A: **Capítulo novo! Obrigada por tudo gente e espero que gostem deste capítulo, de verdade! Ele também não foi betado. Não posso depender da minha beta sempre, afinal, ela tem uma vida. E eu também não quero me atrasar com vocês... Enfim, neste capítulo temos uma música. Mesmo esquema do cap 6: Ouve quem quiser, não é obrigado. Deem pause no vídeo e play quando for indicado. **(/watch?v=mE5ZPI1lWhA – Magic – Colbie Caillat)**

Muito obrigada pelas reviews: **Tati C. Hopkins, Maybusnello, Aline Fires, Mah Rathbone, Kaarol, Alice, Caroline Marques, Cinthia B, Joseane Souza, Nina Rickman **e** Isabella.** :))

Sorry os erros e boa leitura ;)

**Capítulo 14. – Um Mesmo Sentimento.**

- Você está tão quieta... Estranho te ver assim. – Jasper comentou após terem comido. Alice assentiu ainda sem jeito e ele mordeu o lábio. – O que está acontecendo? Pra você ficar tão estranha assim? Hum?

Alice respirou fundo e colocou o guardanapo em seu colo. O lugar era tão calmo e tão radiante que ela sentia vontade de sorrir. Mas a vontade de chorar que ela estava sentindo ainda era maior. Queria tanto ir contra isso, contra o que estava sentindo. Queria ir contra tudo. Queria poder esquecer que estava apaixonada – ou se apaixonando – por ele.

Ao ver que não havia recebido resposta Jasper observou o local. Casais dançavam na areia ao som da música local e ele pensou que podiam fazer isso também. Eles não eram um casal propriamente dito, mas estavam juntos naquele jantar e Alice parecia precisar se distrair. Esperaria a próxima música começar e a convidaria para dançar.

Ao perceber que a música havia acabado, foi isso o que ele fez.

- Quer dançar? – Ele perguntou e ela assentiu assustada com o pedido. Ambos já estavam descalços e caminharam até a areia para esperar a música começar.

Jasper colocou sua mão nas costas de Alice e com sua outra mão, segurou a dela no ar. Ela era tão pequena que sua cabeça dava na altura de seu peito. Perfeito para ela encostar-se ali e respirar fundo a cada vez que precisasse.

_**Magic – Colbie Caillat.**_

You've got magic inside your finger tips

_Você tem mágica na ponta dos dedos_

It's leaking out all over my skin

_Isso está vazando por toda a minha pele_

Every time that I get close to you

_Toda vez que eu me aproximo de você_

Your making me weak with the way you

_Você me torna frágil com a maneira em que_

Look through those eyes

_Olha dentro desses olhos_

**x**

And all I see is your face

_Tudo o que eu vejo é o seu rosto_

All I need is your touch

_Tudo o que eu preciso é o seu toque_

Wake me up with your lips

_Acorde-me com os seus lábios_

Come at me from up above

_Chegue ate mim de um nível superior_

Oh baby, I need you

_Oh baby, eu preciso de você_

Alice fechou os olhos deixando-se levar naquela dança tão simples e tão significante. Sentia algo por ele e ainda estava confusa – e triste – com isso. Era difícil aceitar que tenha se apaixonado por ele. Justo ela que nunca precisou sentir nada por ninguém. Era tão estranho... Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que ela se viu em um mar de confusão e tristeza. Queria tanto se entregar a esta paixão...

And all I see is your face

_Tudo o que eu vejo é o seu rosto_

All I need is your touch

_Tudo o que eu preciso é o seu toque_

Wake me up with your lips

_Acorde-me com os seus lábios_

Come at me from up above

_Chegue ate mim de um nível superior_

Oh baby, I need you

_Oh baby, eu preciso de você_

Quanto a Jasper, ele também não sabia o que fazer com isso. Ele ainda não a amava, sabia que isso demoraria, caso acontecesse. Mas sabia que existia um sentimento dentro dele. Uma vontade de ficar perto, uma vontade de tocá-la e de vê-la tão vulnerável em seus braços. Ele sentia vontade de tocar seus lábios e de fazê-la feliz assim como ela o fez. Era estranho para ele sentir algo assim depois de oito anos e ele não queria se entregar de cabeça nesta história. Seria difícil, seria complicado e doeria para os dois.

Mas talvez não. Talvez fosse mais fácil. Talvez ele precisasse viver um momento de paixão para poder se recuperar mais rápido. Não algo como ele viveu com Bella. Mas sim algo verdadeiro – mesmo que pequeno. Algo como o que ele sentia por Alice. Mas não queria usá-la para isso. Não queria fazer dela a sua cobaia. Não queria que ela fosse usada para que ele fosse feliz. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso.

Na verdade, ele pode estar confundindo tudo. Talvez não esteja realmente gostando dela. Talvez seja carência. Não sentia este carinho vindo de ninguém... Tanto tempo guardado em seu mundo. Carência era ainda mais provável e isso era pior. Não queria suprir esta carência, na verdade queria, mas isso iria impor Alice a ser sua cobaia. Não tinha jeito. De um jeito ou de outro, se ele quisesse ainda poder fazer o que gostaria, machucaria quem não deveria...

Alice encostou a cabeça em seu peito e respirou fundo. Ela sentia tanto carinho vindo dele que aquilo a confortava. Ele estava sendo a sua base naquele dia; ele estava mantendo-a de pé, estava tentando fazê-la feliz. Apesar de não estar surtindo muito resultado, ela estava imensamente grata por ele ter se incomodado em fazer com que um sorriso saísse de seus lábios naquela noite. Haviam invertido os papéis.

Jasper então passou os dois braços nas costas dela, abraçando-a por completo. Queria lhe passar toda a sinceridade e todo o carinho que ele sentia. Queria lhe passar a gratidão e a felicidade que ela lhe apresentou. A abraçou mais apertado e então ela fechou os olhos respirando seu perfume. Ele encostou seu queixo no topo da cabeça dela e continuaram dançando. Era automático, na verdade, quem dançava ali eram apenas seus corações.

Corações magoados, confusos e que dividiam um mesmo sentimento. Não na mesma proporção, mas ainda sim um mesmo sentimento.

**xxx**

Passos incertos andavam pelo jardim da casa. Ela não sabia bem o que ele estava fazendo ali e isso a preocupou. Ela sabia de tudo o que estava acontecendo e tinha medo que alguém saísse machucado dali. E ela sabia bem que seria ele.

Ele colocou a mão no bolso da calça e puxou de lá uma cartela de cigarros e um isqueiro. Acendeu um e guardou a cartela em seu bolso. Colocou o cigarro nos lábios e tragou um pouco, soltando a fumaça depois.

- Eu não apoio o que vocês fazem. – Reneé disse invadindo o local em que ele estava e ele procurou disfarçar o susto que levou ao vê-la ali. Fez-se de desentendido.

- Não entendo do que fala. – Ele murmurou colocando o cigarro na boca mais uma vez e Reneé respirou fundo.

- Eu sei o que você e Bella fazem Edward. E eu não apóio isso. – Ela disse simplesmente e ele assentiu ainda com o cigarro em suas mãos.

- Eu sei que não. – Ele respondeu olhando para ela. – E sei que se dependesse da senhora, o doutor Jasper já estaria sabendo.

- Já. – Ela respondeu friamente enquanto o fitava. – Só não disse ainda porque não quero te complicar. – Explicou-se e ele soltou um riso baixo.

- Obrigado. – Respondeu. – Tenho medo do que vai ser caso algum dia o doutor Jasper saiba disso. – Ele confessou enquanto olhava as estrelas.

Reneé soltou um riso sem humor e andou até ele parando de frente a ele. Jasper já desconfiava. Tinha quase certeza. Pobre Edward, tão inocente.

- E então por que faz isso? Se você sabe que não é certo e se tem medo?

Edward respirou fundo. Não era fácil assim.

- Por que eu amo Bella. – Ele respondeu sincero enquanto fitava os olhos dela. – Eu gosto de Bella, muito. Eu vivo por ela dona Reneé. Eu não consigo me afastar dela. – Deu de ombros.

- Mesmo sabendo que ela não é para você? – Reneé perguntou. – Mesmo sabendo que Bella não é o que você precisa? Mesmo sabendo que você merece algo _melhor_?

**- **Ela é o melhor para mim. – Ele respondeu e tragou o cigarro mais uma vez. – Ela é tudo o que eu quero pra mim dona Reneé. Eu ainda sonho em ser feliz com ela...

- Um sonho impossível, você sabe. – Reneé comentou.

- Acha que ele nunca vai se divorciar dela? – Edward perguntou _com medo_. Sonhava tanto em um dia transformar Bella e vê-la feliz com ele...

- Não. Jasper planeja se divorciar em breve. – Ela comentou baixo e Edward sorriu sem conseguir conter a felicidade em seu coração. – Mas você acha mesmo que Bella vai deixar de ser orgulhosa a ponto de assumir algo com o segurança? – Ela perguntou e ele ficou estático. Ele engoliu em seco e isso tirou um meio sorriso dela. – Sabia que não.

- Não é impossível. – Ele respondeu rápido e ela andou para longe dele.

- Você quem sabe. O sonho é seu.

E saiu dali deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos.

**xxx**

- Está entregue. – Jasper disse sorrindo quando estacionou o carro em frente ao prédio de Alice. Ela ainda estava estranha e pensativa, porém, mais alegre. Mesmo assim, isso não fez com que ela se abrisse com ele.

- Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu olhando-o nos olhos e sorriu de leve. – Eu gostei de dançar com você. – Ela respondeu e ele sorriu.

- Eu também. – Ele respondeu e tocou a face dela de leve. – Não sei se amanhã poderemos nos ver. Apesar de eu ter a manhã livre, tenho uma tarde inteira de reuniões. – Explicou-se e ela assentiu. Doeria tanto passar um dia longe dela.

- Tudo bem. Estarei ocupada amanhã também. – Ela sorriu e foram surpreendidos por um flash. – Ok, paparazzi. – Ela respondeu fundo e Jasper mordeu o lábio. – Deixe-me ir. – Ela abriu a porta do carro e ele pegou um casaco dele.

- Aqui. Use isso se não quiser se exibir demais. – Ele ofereceu a ela que aceitou sorrindo.

- Obrigada. Depois eu te devolvo – Respondeu ainda sorrindo enquanto ele assentia. Quando ela ia sair do carro ele a chamou e ela virou-se para ele curiosa.

O que ele diria? O que ele faria? Aliás, porque ele a chamou mesmo?

- Tenha uma boa noite. – Ele desejou sincero e ela sorriu.

- Você também. – Retribuiu e saiu do carro com o casaco na cabeça. Não estava a fim de ser gentil com paparazzi naquela noite.

**xxx**

Ele entrou na casa e respirou fundo. Soltou um leve sorriso. Estava se sentindo leve depois daquela dança com Alice. Talvez devesse contar para ela seus sentimentos. Ou talvez não. Não sabia, mas poderia considerar.

Porém sua felicidade não durou tanto. Bella desceu as escadas da casa sorrindo enquanto observava ele andar pela sala.

- Oi meu amor. – Ela o chamou e ele olhou para ela. – Tudo bem? – Ela perguntou se aproximando dele e tocou a sua jaqueta.

- Tudo ótimo. E você Bella? – Ele perguntou sério enquanto a observava.

- Eu estou bem. Senti tanta a sua falta. – Ela comentou com tom de manha e começou a aproximar seus rostos. Jasper respirou fundo. Era bom tê-la ali, em seus braços, precisava realmente falar com ela. – Aliás, eu sinto sua falta há tanto tempo. Não dormimos mais juntos, há tanto tempo não tenho seu corpo junto ao meu...

- Precisamos conversar Bella. – Ele disse se desprendendo dos braços dela e andou até o outro lado da casa.

- O que? – Ela perguntou confusa e ele passou a língua nos lábios, respirando fundo em seguida.

- Eu quero o divórcio. Nosso casamento já deu a farsa que tinha que dar Bella. Eu não quero mais. Acabou. – Ele disse de uma vez.

E para Bella foi como se seu mundo estivesse desabando.

**Fim do capítulo 14.**

**N/A: **Eu acho este capítulo tão lindo, espero que vocês concordem comigo. E o próximo capítulo é o meu preferido. Eu sempre leio ele com um sorriso gostoso nos lábios. E eu deixei todo mundo mais ansioso, sorry hahaha.

Não tenho muito o que falar, milagre, vou responder as reviews =D

**Tati C. Hopkins: **Sempre me comovo com as conversas do Jazz com a Reneé... Sempre! E sim, ela meio que o "adotou" hahahaha. Sabe que eu também acho que o caso do Stephen é orgulho? Obrigada pelo carinho, beijos

**Maybusnello: **Também fiquei com dó da Vic... E a comparação de cores é bem legal né? Beijos

**Aline Fires:** Adoro os encontros Alispers também, é tão bom né? Jazz é super preocupado com Alice, afinal, é uma retribuição, não? E obrigada pelo "português excelente" hahaha, mas eu repito muitas palavras e expressões e as vírgulas me odeiam! Elas têm um plano maligno contra mim! Hahahah beijos.

**Mah Rathbone: **Essa comparação de cores e sentimentos ficou boa mesmo né? E sim, saiu de uma fic "Bellasper" hahaha. Esse Jasper é a coisa mais linda do mundo! Beijos.

**Kaarol: **Jazz é o cúmulo da lindeza hahaha um dia eu morro com ele também *-* e sim, Victoria é humana, tem que entrar na fila tb! Hahaha beijos!

**Alice: **Bem vinda leitora nova \o/ \o/ \o/. Espero qe continue gostando e acompanhando a fic, de coração! Muito obrigada! Beijos.

**Caroline Marques:** Hahaha eu também tinhamu hahaha. Enfim, vc explicou tudo pelo fato de vc não deixar review, mas eu sinto falta e... Hahaha beijos.

**Cinthia B: **Seu escândalo me deixou surda, eu juro! Prepare os lencinhos viu? Hahahaha. E parar na melhor parte é estratégia *-* hahahaha bjos

**Joseane Souza:** Amo suas reviews gigantes Jose. Sei que vc tem dó de todo mundo hahahaha. Vou procurar não demorar pra postar, certo? Beijos!

**Nina Rickman:** Essa história é uma confusão, mas tudo vai se ajeitar. E tomara que Reneé continue com Jasper, né? Beijos!

**Isabella:** Eu também adoro os desabafos de Jasper, e fico feliz que vc tenha tido essa impressão de parecer que ele esteja falando com os leitores, é isso que eu me esforço para fazer. Amor entre Linhas foi uma fic muito importante pra mim e fico feliz que ela tenha trazido você até esta. Obrigada pelos elogios, beijos

Até o próximo capítulo e não se esqueçam do meu único pedido: Comentem!

Beijos! ;)


	15. Sementinha de Feijão

**N/A: **Eu não gosto de falsa modéstia. Quando eu não gosto de algo que eu fiz, eu realmente não gosto, não digo isso apenas para receber elogios. E quando eu gosto, eu realmente gosto e não vou ficar com mimimi só pra ser modesta.

E eu AMO este capítulo. Amo mesmo, ele é meu favorito de todos os que eu escrevi. Não, ele não tem Alisper, só pra garantir, mas... Ele tem umas cenas tão fofas e perfeitas que eu o leio com um sorriso nos lábios e lágrimas nos olhos.

Enfim, obrigada pelas 123 reviews, sério! Eu ainda fico boba com isso! Obrigada **Aline Fires, Cinthia B, Mah Rathbone, Caroline Marques, Joseane Souza, Tati C. Hopkins, Isabella, Maybusnello **e **Kaarol **;)

Aliás, capítulo dedicado para a **Isabella **que fez aniversário esses dias! Parabéns linda! Muitos anos de vida para você ;D e obrigada **Carol Marques**, por ter betado o capítulo pra mim!

Espero que vocês achem a mesma coisa que eu achei do capítulo. Boa leitura :D

**Capítulo 15 – Sementinha de Feijão**

- Como é? – Ela perguntou ainda sem entender aquilo. Divórcio? Por quê? – O que eu fiz para isso?

- Nada. – Ele respondeu simplesmente. – É que eu não quero mais, Bella. Nosso casamento nunca teve futuro algum!

- Podemos tentar! – Ela propôs desesperada. Não queria se separar dele, por Deus! Não teria como dizer não, não teria o que fazer...

- Não quero. – Ele disse simplesmente enquanto andava pela sala. – Eu não quero mais Bella, será melhor para nós dois.

Ela assentiu enquanto se abraçava. Não podia ser verdade, ela não teria que se separar dele... Ela ainda não acreditava nisso.

- Foram seis anos e meio vivendo com você Jasper. – Ela respondeu enquanto olhava para ele. – Cinco anos de casamento... Você tem noção que está jogando tudo fora? – Ela perguntou sem conseguir evitar que sua voz se elevasse no final. – Está jogando tudo o que vivemos fora!

- Eu nunca vivi nada com você! – Ele respondeu olhando pra ela. Ele estava determinado como nunca esteve na vida. Finalmente estava tomando suas rédeas e tomando conta de si mesmo depois de tanto tempo. – Nunca nem ao menos vivi com você. – Ele murmurou e mordeu o lábio. A tristeza pelas lembranças o dominou por inteiro. Teve de se segurar para não desabar ali mesmo. Na frente dela. Ela não deveria vê-lo tão frágil assim.

- Jasper...

- Eu não quero mais Isabella, dá pra entender?

- Não! Não dá! Parecíamos felizes demais desde sempre, por que isso agora? É Alice? Alice tem a ver com isso? Eu sempre tive a certeza, a maldita certeza que ela me roubaria você!

- Cala a boca Isabella! Chega! Eu apenas não quero mais, não tente disfarçar e fingir que tudo está bem e muito menos jogar a culpa em quem não tem nada a ver com isso. Apenas acabou! Entendeu?

Bella assentiu, não conseguia dizer mais nada. Nunca o vira deste jeito. Tão decidido e tão forte. Estava acostumada a ter Jasper em suas mãos como um boneco, porém esta reação foi surpresa para ela. Simplesmente não soube o que fazer, ela precisava agir rápido, mas não sabia como. Daria o divórcio, esperaria a poeira baixar e tentaria retomar tudo.

- Tudo bem. – Ela murmurou e começou a subir as escadas. – Posso dormir aqui pelo menos até eu poder comprar um apartamento?

Jasper ponderou por um momento e assentiu. Ele não poderia negar isso a ela.

Bella nada disse e subiu as escadas.

**xxx**

- Como foi lá? – Victoria perguntou enquanto lixava as unhas assim que Alice entrou no apartamento.

Ela respirou fundo e jogou o casado de Jasper no sofá, assim como sua bolsa.

- Bom. – Disse se sentando e jogando as sandálias no chão.

- Bom? – Victoria perguntou deixando a lixa de unha de lado. – Bom em que sentido?

- Bom de bom. – Alice deu de ombros. – Jantamos e dançamos um pouco, apenas isso. – Ela disse ainda dando de ombros e Victoria mordeu o lábio. – Vou tomar um banho. – Alice comunicou enquanto se levantava, porém foi interrompida por Victoria.

- Espera! Vamos conversar agora que você está melhor. – Pediu e Alice respirou fundo.

- E quem disse que eu estou melhor?

- Não está se afogando em lágrimas pelo menos. – A ruiva respondeu sorrindo.

Alice respirou fundo e se sentou no sofá mais uma vez.

- Estou confusa, cansada...

- Tem medo dele não te corresponder? – Victoria perguntou e Alice mordeu o lábio.

- Ele não vai me corresponder Vic, eu sei disso. – Ela respondeu e respirou fundo. Não queria chorar de novo. Já havia sofrido em um só dia. Não queria chorar mais, não queria se despedaçar mais uma vez, se lamentar por ter se apaixonado por _ele_.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

Alice sorriu sem humor.

- Ele passou oito anos da vida dele sofrendo pela pessoa que ele amou e que se foi. Ele não está preparado para amar ninguém Vic. Ele não está preparado para isso e sei que ele na verdade nem ao menos quer. Sabe? Ele não vai querer amar, principalmente a mim. Somos tão amigos, tão unidos, tão... Não, ele jamais olharia para mim com outros olhos.

- Talvez você esteja se precipitando, Alice. Ele conviveu contigo por quatro meses, ele viu quem você é, ele aceitou a sua ajuda, ele está voltando a viver graças a você. E então? Do mesmo modo que você se apaixonou por ele durante este tempo, ele pode ter se apaixonado por você também e... – Victoria supôs e Alice maneou a cabeça.

- Não. Entenda Victoria: Ele passou oito anos da vida dele sofrendo por amor, ele não se entregaria a uma nova paixão em tão pouco tempo assim!

A ruiva respirou fundo. Era verdade. Pelo o que conhecera de Jasper, sabia bem que ele não amaria Alice, pelo menos não facilmente. Porém, lhe doía o coração ver sua amiga assim. Queria tanto que ela encontrasse um novo amor, e no final, ela encontrou e estava sofrendo por isso. Não queria que fosse assim...

Com apenas um olhar para Alice enquanto pegava uma almofada, ela convidou Alice para vir a seu colo, chorar como uma filha. E foi isso o que a morena fez. Deitou-se no colo da amiga fechando os olhos e sentindo todo o carinho que ela tinha pra lhe dar.

Que bom seria se Jasper a amasse...

**xxx**

Ele estava cansado. Havia acabado de tomar uma importante decisão em sua vida e colocado na sua frente todos os seus medos e toda a sua tristeza mais uma vez. Ele tinha tanto medo de ficar sozinho... Medo da solidão, medo de não ser feliz. Tinha medo e aquilo fazia seu coração doer, latejar.

Porém ele não queria se entregar. Não queria passar a noite sofrendo, voltando a ser o que era há quatro meses. Não queria, ele não queria ser assim novamente, mesmo sabendo que não havia mudado por completo e que nenhuma pessoa conseguia viver sem um momento ruim na vida. Não queria regressar.

Até que um som chamou sua atenção. A televisão do quarto de Angela estava ligada em alguma comédia romântica. Provavelmente a menina ainda estava acordada e aquilo o incomodou, afinal, ela teria escola logo cedo, precisava descansar. Já havia passado da sua hora de dormir. Andou até o quarto da filha e hesitou em tocar a porta. Para quê uma rotina tão rígida assim?

Respirou fundo e tocou na maçaneta.

- Posso saber por que a mocinha está acordada ainda? – Ele entrou no quarto sorrindo e ela mordeu o lábio. Ele lhe daria uma bronca, ela sabia que ele daria. A deixaria sem televisão, sem internet, sem Jacob, sem brincar... Ou talvez não. Ele tinha mudado um pouco, não tinha? Não sabia se ele havia mudado neste requisito, mas tentou não subestimá-lo.

- Eu não estava com sono. – Ela murmurou e olhou de canto para ele que riu de leve. _Droga, droga, agora eu fico de castigo até o final do ano. _Ela pensou. Seu pai sempre foi rígido no quesito horário.

Jasper assentiu mordendo o lábio e andou até a cama da menina, sentando-se por lá. Ao notar o que o pai queria, ela se afastou um pouco, dando espaço o suficiente para que ele pudesse se acomodar ali, encostado à cabeceira e abraçando-a.

- Que filme é esse? – Ele perguntou sorrindo e ela sorriu também, ainda retraída.

- Diário De Uma Paixão. – Ela respondeu e ele assentiu enquanto acarinhava os cabelos dela.

- Você parece com medo... – Ele indagou e ela respirou fundo sentindo suas bochechas corarem. E se ele se magoasse pelo fato dela ter se retraído assim? O que ela faria? Não queria magoar seu pai.

- Não... – Ela começou e Jasper soltou um leve riso. – Digo... Eu to com medo de você brigar comigo. – Ela finalmente confessou e Jasper riu mais uma vez. Era tão bom ficar com ela, conversar com ela... Sentia-se mais feliz. Angela tinha o poder de fazer com que todos os seus problemas evaporassem... Agora pelo menos.

- Eu não vou brigar com você. – Ele respondeu e a menina olhou para ele. – Sério. Ok, você está errada por ter passado do horário, mas não vou brigar com você.

Angela respirou fundo tentando segurar um sorriso. Ele havia mudado. Ele havia mudado nisso também e ela estava tão feliz!

- Obrigada. – Ela murmurou sentindo o carinho de seu pai em seus cabelos.

- Agora vamos dormir mocinha? Amanhã você tem escola. – Ele perguntou sorrindo ainda acarinhando seus cabelos e ela fez uma careta engraçada.

- Eu ainda to sem sono. – Ela respondeu e virou-se para olhar para ele. Jasper estreitou os olhos para ela e respirou fundo.

- Ok. O filme acabou, quer fazer o que? – Ele perguntou e olhou para a televisão. Os créditos finais estavam passando. A menina mordeu o lábio pensando no que poderia fazer com seu pai. Até que um pedido veio até a sua boca e ela não conseguiu segurar.

- Dorme aqui comigo? – Ela pediu e Jasper mordeu o lábio. Então, era por isso que ela não estava dormindo. Não conseguia dormir sozinha? Qual seria o motivo? Ele não pensou duas vezes, seu instinto de proteção era maior.

- Claro. – Ele respondeu, porém notou que a cama era pequena demais para abrigar os dois ali. E devido à hora, Angela não conseguiria levantar tão cedo para ir à escola no dia seguinte. – Vou fazer melhor: Quer ir dormir comigo? – Ele perguntou sorrindo e a garota sorriu ainda mais. Dormir na cama macia e grande de seu pai era maravilhoso! Com o carinho dele ao seu lado... Isso a deixou ainda mais ansiosa e feliz.

- Quero! – Ela gritou e Jasper mordeu o lábio ainda sorrindo.

- Ok, ok... Então... Quem chegar por último é a mulher do padre! – Ele a desafiou e a garota saiu correndo de sua cama, rumo ao corredor da casa.

**xxx**

A garota entrou no enorme quarto correndo e se jogou com tudo em cima da enorme cama. Aquele colchão macio era tão gostoso...

Jasper apareceu arfando e prostrou-se em frente ao móvel enquanto a observava sorrindo.

- Eu ganhei! – Ela disse sorrindo e se levantou começando a pular. – Você é a mulher do padre!

Jasper gargalhou alto e foi até o lado da cama, estendendo os braços para poder pegá-la. A garota se aproximou dele e ele a deitou no colchão ficando de joelhos em cima da cama.

Seus dedos logo foram para a barriga da menina e começaram a se mover fazendo-a gargalhar devido às cócegas. Ela estava gargalhando tanto – não muito alto devido ao horário – que Jasper estava rindo também enquanto ela se contorcia com as cócegas. Seu riso era tão gostoso, o som era tão maravilhoso... Parecia uma música que ele jamais cansaria de ouvir.

Ele a amava tanto. A amava demais e nunca iria se cansar de repetir aquilo, seja lá para quem fosse. Seu amor de pai era puro, verdadeiro... O amor mais bonito que ele já imaginou que existisse. Seu coração parecia galopar em seu peito apenas de olhar o rostinho de anjo dela e sua boca se curvava em um sorriso sincero. Angela é, sem dúvida, a pessoa mais importante para ele. A mais importante de sua vida. Ele morreria por ela. Ele a amava tanto e nunca estivera tão satisfeito por fazer parte da vida dela. Tinha que agradecer isso a Alice.

Aliás, tinha tanto a agradecer a Alice...

Sua vida mudou da água pro vinho nos últimos quatro meses, de uma maneira que ele jamais imaginou que mudaria. Ele ainda não estava cem por cento curado, na verdade, ele chegou a cogitar a possibilidade de não haver cura. Porém, o tempo e as distrações fez com que a dor, com que a ferida fosse deixada de lado. Fez com que ele notasse que existem mais motivos para ele viver... Fez com que ele tivesse força de vontade e tivesse medo de ser daquele jeito novamente. Medo de ser infeliz. É... Um medo positivo pelo menos.

Ele parou ao observar a menina arfar e ela soltou um muxoxo. Estava gostando, mesmo que não aguentasse mais rir. Era tão bom ficar um momento assim com ele... Jasper deitou-se ao lado dela na cama e a puxou para deitar em seu braço, encostando-a a seu peito.

- Eu queria que você e tia Alice fossem namorados. – Ela murmurou e ele respirou fundo.

- Não podemos meu anjo... – Ele murmurou e beijou a cabeça dela.

- Por quê? – Ela perguntou e Jasper sorriu passando a mão pelo rostinho dela.

- Porque a gente só namora quem a gente ama. – Ele respondeu e Angela deu de ombros.

- Eu acho que ela gosta de você. – Ela respondeu e a respiração dele falhou. – E sei que você gosta dela.

- Como sabe disso? – Ele perguntou confuso e arqueou uma sobrancelha. A menina corou e abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu ouvi um pouco a sua conversa com a tia Reneé. – Ela murmurou e Jasper mordeu o lábio enquanto respirava fundo.

- Ouvindo conversa atrás da porta Angela? – Ele perguntou sem conseguir disfarçar sua irritação e a menina se defendeu.

- Não. Eu não ouvi por querer, eu ia pedir uma coisa pra ela e ouvi vocês conversando! Mas eu juro papai que não ouvi muito, eu saí de lá rapidinho. – Ela explicou-se e olhou para ele. Ela estava nervosa, com medo de ele não acreditar, mas era a mais pura verdade.

Ele assentiu dando-se por vencido.

- Tudo bem. Ok, vamos lá. Eu gosto da tia Alice e vamos supor que ela goste de mim. – Ele começou e mordeu o lábio. – A gente não se ama para a gente começar a namorar. – Ele apenas respondeu querendo colocar um ponto final naquele assunto.

A menina manteve-se quieta por um tempo.

- Minha professora disse que não existe conto de fadas. – A menina começou a falar e ele franziu o cenho. – Não existe amor que vem de repente... Ele vem aos pouquinhos... Ele cresce igual a uma sementinha de feijão. – A garota terminou o que havia acabado de falar e aquilo o deixou calado.

- É... – Ele murmurou sem ter mais nada o que dizer.

Deitou-se no travesseiro e sentiu a mãozinha pequena dela passar por seu rosto e em seguida tentando alcançar seus cabelos. Ele soltou um riso baixo e a abraçou mais forte. Fechou os olhos e, um tempo depois, ele adormeceu enquanto sentia os carinhos de sua filha.

**Fim do capítulo 15**

**N/A: **Momentos entre pai e filha sempre me emocionam muito, muito mesmo, por motivos pessoais, acredito eu. Só sei que, desde quando eu escrevi esse capítulo, contei os dias para postá-lo. Gostaram dele tanto quanto eu? Espero que sim!

Ah, eu amei a comparação da Angel. Ela é meio que baseada na minha irmãzinha linda, mas não totalmente, pq minha pequena é um mini furacão UAHUAHU. Vou responder as reviews.

**Aline Fires:** Fico extremamente feliz de ter feito seu dia de estudante bem melhor! E, eu imagino o Rob nesse Edward, sabe? Não sei explicar como eu imagino, mas eu imagino uhauhahua. Obrigada pelos elogios, beeijos.

**Cinthia B:** Não tenha medo do que vem por aí, ou tenha, sei lá UHAHUAUHAUH. Beijos

**Mah Rathbone:** "Jasper tomou atitude de macho" hahahahaha. Teremos Alisper, guenta aí. E vou pedir pro Jazz dançar contigo também. Beeijoos

**Caroline Marques:** Meu anjo, ta desculpada viu? E obrigada por betar. Beijos

**Joseane Souza:** A sua review foi a maior da década, né? hahahahahahahaha. Ocupou quase metade da página hahaha. Fico feliz por você ter pego o gosto de ler fics Alisper, e vc sabe bem qual a próxima que vc tem que ler né? hahahahahaha. Eu também amei essa frase, e obrigada pelos elogios. Concordo com vc que eu estou escrevendo melhor, e procuro sempre aprimorar isso. Não que eu pense em levar isso como profissão, mas vcs merecem meu melhor. E adorei vc ter me elogiado em outra língua hahaha o que você quis dizer aí? Beijos! hahaha (minha resposta não deu nem metade da review dela gente, juro hahaha)

**Tati C. Hopkins:** Que bom que você adorou o capítulo, e "Magic" seria o nome do capítulo hahaha, mas achei esse outro melhor. E a fúria de Bella... Ai, ai... Hahahaha.

**Isabella:** God! Não sabia que era seu aniversário, senão, eu teria dedicado o capítulo para você hahaha. Parabééns então, de verdade, tudo de bom para você! E... Ah, Bells vai se ferrar, mas tenha calma... Hahaha beeijos e obrigada por todos os elogios!

**Maybusnello:** Porque minha escrita te lembrou da Nati em DRR? Hhahaha. Jasper é fofo e quanto ao Edward... Enfim hahaha. Obrigada, beijos.

**Kaarol:** HUAUHAUAUHUAH Kaarol revoltada com a Bella hahaha. Não esquente com ela não girl, aproveite o que a fic tem de bom hahaha. Eu tb teria agarrado o Jasper, sabia? hahaha beeijoos!

Bem, é isso. Até o próximo capítulo, e obrigada por tudo! Claro, não deixem de comentar!

Beijos.

Bru ;)


	16. Encontro Dos Corações

**N/A: **Saber que vocês acharam o mesmo que eu do capítulo anterior, me fez ainda mais feliz! Sério. Eu sempre choro quando leio com ele, talvez, pelo fato de ter quase dez anos que meu pai se foi, enfim, não vou falar sobre isso, não gosto de deixar a impressão de que, sei lá, me faço de pobrezinha com isso, enfim, mudando de assunto, MUITO obrigada pelos elogios e pelas reviews! Obrigada **Caroline Marques, Kaarol, MahRathbone, Tati C. Hopkins, Alice, Maybusnello, Isabella, Cinthia B, Aline Fires, **e **Nina Rickman**.

Mais uma vez o capítulo não foi betado, pq minha Carolzinha ta estudando muito, enfim, vamos torcer por ela \o/ e claro, sorry os erros.

Boa leitura =D

**Capítulo 16 – Encontros Dos Corações**

_- Já é a segunda vez que eu ligo e você atende_ – ele disse bem humorado e ela soltou um riso de lado.

- Não tenho culpa se Alice está no banho – ela respondeu e ele assentiu. – Como está Amsterdã?

_- Bem_ – Stephen sorriu e segurou uma caneta em sua frente, – _tenho tirado fotos lindas demais. Eu realmente estou amando ficar aqui. _

- Que bom – Victoria respondeu sentindo seu peito doer. Ainda amava ele... Ainda sentia algo por ele, mas ela tinha que ser madura o suficiente para não se deixar levar... Pelo menos Alice não o queria mais.

Porém, ele queria Alice.

_- E como estão as coisas? _– Ele perguntou e ela mordeu o lábio.

- Bem. Rosalie e Emmett assumiram de vez que estão juntos. Jasper como você já deve saber está bem e Alice também – deu de ombros.

_- E você? – _Ele perguntou e ela respirou fundo.

- Estou bem – _sofrendo porque eu te amo e você está longe_ ela completou

- _Que bom_ – Foi tudo o que Stephen disse e um silêncio incômodo surgiu. Maldito silêncio. Odiava isso. Odiava o clima tenso que pairava, odiava... Ela queria dizer que o amava, queria...

- Hum... Tenho que desligar Stephen. Depois você liga para Alice, sim?

- _Ok _– ele respondeu respirando fundo. – _Um beijo._

- Outro – ela desligou o telefone e piscou os olhos. Não queria que as lágrimas aparecessem. Não, não, não queria.

Nunca imaginou que no fundo ainda o amava. Nunca havia imaginado que tudo o que os dois viveram não havia morrido, pelo contrário, aquilo cresceu dentro dela.

Nunca imaginou que um dia ela se veria completamente apaixonada por ele, e pior: Sem ter o que fazer, afinal, ele havia se apaixonado por sua melhor amiga.

E ela se viu em um triângulo amoroso, com pés e mãos atados. Ela estava em um labirinto. Queria tando sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas não conseguia. Estava perdida. Totalmente perdida.

**xxx**

- Bom dia! – Jasper respondeu enquanto entrava na sala de jantar. Reneé servia o café da manhã enquanto Bella estava pensativa. Aquilo o confundiu. Nunca havia visto Bella tão pensativa assim, porém imaginou no que ela estava pensando.

- Bom dia Jasper – Reneé cumprimentou sorrindo. – Onde está Angela?

- Dormindo – ele respondeu sorrindo também e sentou-se. – Ela não conseguiu dormir ontem à noite, levei-a para dormir comigo e deixei com que ela não fosse para a escola hoje – deu de ombros e a mulher assentiu indo para a cozinha. – E você Bella? Está tão calada.

- E você está sorrindo demais – Bella retrucou fazendo Jasper arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Sou proibido de sorrir agora? – Ele perguntou enquanto observava as expressões dela. Nervosismo. Ela estava extremamente nervosa.

- Não – Bella respondeu depois de um tempo. – Só é estranho – deu de ombros e o rapaz assentiu

- Entendi.

- E eu? Não posso ficar calada? – Retrucou e Jasper respirou fundo.

- É... Apenas estranho.

- Vai trabalhar agora cedo? – ela perguntou mudando de assunto e Jasper olhou para ela. Ela estava estranha. Não tinha mais aquele ar, aquele jeito de vaidade. Parecia... Simples.

- Não. Vou sair – deu de ombros e Bella assentiu.

- Sair. Como sempre...

- É. Como sempre. Mas pode ficar tranqüila Bella. Eu vou cuidar ainda hoje dos papéis do divórcio.

- Você sabe bem Jasper que quanto mais você demorar, melhor é. Sabe, não é? Isso pode ser um equívoco...

- Quanto mais rápido eu fizer, melhor para mim Bella. E não, não é um equívoco. Nunca estive tão certo em uma decisão como agora. Então, acho melhor acabarmos com este assunto e comermos. Sabe, o café da manhã de Reneé é maravilhoso demais para eu me preocupar com discussões – ele disse sorrindo e ela assentiu.

Precisava fazer algo, passara boa parte da noite pensando em algo, mas ainda estava em choque com a notícia. Apenas torcia para que ele estivesse se equivocando, mas agora sabia que ele não estava. Já não tinha mais esperanças e sua mente não conseguia pensar em algo... Pensar, pensar, pensar... Ela precisava pensar, precisava reverter essa situação! E ela precisava pensar rápido. Não tinha tempo a perder.

**xxx**

- Oi Jazz! – Rosalie abriu a porta de seu apartamento dando de cara com seu amigo. Ela não entendia o que ele queria ali, tão cedo e estava curiosa para saber.

- Hey Rose. Tudo bem? – Ele a cumprimentou sorrindo e ela assentiu ainda um pouco confusa.

- Tudo... Entre. – Ela deu espaço para ele passar e perguntou enquanto fechava a porta: – E com você? Tudo bem?

- Tudo. Você está sozinha?

- Emmett está aqui. – Rose respondeu indicando o sofá para que ele se sentasse. Assim ele o fez e ela também. – Mas está dormindo. E então? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Jasper mordeu o lábio. Não sabia se deveria falar com Emmett estando ali. Certo, ele estava dormindo, mas ainda existiam possibilidades de ele acordar e ouvir tudo. Porém, Jasper estava decidido a ir atrás de tudo, colocar os pingos nos is e deixar de ser idiota pelo menos uma vez na vida. Ele estava decidido a colocar alguma coisa em sua vida, a agir de verdade.

E ele não podia perder esta oportunidade.

- Alice... Ela estava estranha ontem... Estava diferente... Quieta, triste... Eu queria entender o que ela tinha, porém ela não quis se abrir comigo. Você sabe de algo? – Suave Jasper, bem suave. Ele não poderia ir com sede ao pote.

Rosalie respirou fundo ponderando se podia dizer ou não. Ela bem sabia o que era, mas não queria dizer, aliás, querer ela queria, mas não podia. Alice a fez guardar segredo e por mais que gostasse de Jasper – e acreditasse que ele poderia ajudá-la sabendo de tudo – ela simplesmente não podia abrir a boca e soltar tudo de uma vez.

- Não – ela murmurou e olhou para o rapaz. Sua resposta não obteve sucesso.

- Por favor Rose – ele pediu enquanto segurava as mãos dela. – Por favor, só isso que eu te peço. Me conte. Eu poderei ajudá-la assim como ela tem me ajudado. Não é justo que eu seja a parte fraca entre nós dois. Eu quero que haja um equilíbrio. Por favor Rosalie, me conte...

- Não posso Jazz – ela se levantou passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – Entenda: é algo de Alice, eu não posso sair falando assim.

- Mas você não vai sair falando, Rosalie. Vai falar para mim. Eu e Alice somos tão amigos quanto vocês duas, você pode confiar em mim, você sabe!

- Eu sei. Eu confio em você Jasper e do mesmo jeito que Alice confiou em mim. Por favor, não me peça pra falar de novo, não me peça para trair a confiança dela, por favor Jasper!

Mal ela terminou de implorar, a campainha tocou. Rosalie respirou fundo tentando se recompor e abriu a porta.

Dando de cara com Alice.

- Tudo bem Rose? – Ela perguntou já entrando no apartamento. – Eu preciso conversar com você sobre aquele assunt... Jasper? – Ela se interrompeu imediatamente ao ver o rapaz sentado no sofá da amiga. Respirou fundo e engoliu em seco. Não tinha hora pior para ela chegar não? Tinha que ser justo quando ele estava lá?

- Oi Alice – ele a cumprimentou e ela assentiu.

- Já que vocês estavam conversando... Eu, eu volto em outra hora... – ela disse indo em direção à porta.

- Espere Alice – ele pediu se levantando do sofá. – Eu quero falar com você.

Ele estava frente a frente com ela e isso era perfeito. Se Rose não iria falar, Alice falaria. Mas ele não sairia dali sem saber de nada.

- Comigo? – Alice perguntou assustada e ele assentiu.

- Bem... Deixarei vocês sozinhos – Rosalie comentou e seguiu até o quarto. – Fiquem à vontade.

Eles assentiram e se olharam. Era a hora de colocar tudo em pratos limpos.

**xxx**

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Alice perguntou um pouco nervosa e Jasper permaneceu com os lábios fechados por um tempo.

- Comigo não. Mas eu tenho certeza que algo aconteceu com você – ele respondeu e Alice respirou fundo.

- Não aconteceu nada Jasper! – Ela insistiu e mordeu o lábio enquanto abaixava a cabeça. Jasper indicou o sofá para ela que se sentou ainda sem olhar para ele. Não queria dizer nada, não queria que ele descobrisse, não queria ser a garotinha apaixonada, mal compreendida e que nunca vai ter seu amor correspondido por seu melhor amigo. Aquilo parecia tão patético para uma mulher como ela que nunca se apegou aos seus relacionamentos.

- Aconteceu e eu quero que você fale isso pra mim – ele pediu sentando-se ao lado dela e fazendo com que ela o encarasse e ficassem de frente um para o outro. Jasper segurou as duas mãos dela e se assustou ao ver que elas estavam frias e suando. – O que houve? – Ele perguntou completamente preocupado. O que havia acontecido que ela não contava? Queria tanto que ela pudesse contar com ele assim como ele contou com ela, porém a cada dia ele via que Alice era uma mulher se passando por uma rocha.

Alice logo retirou suas mãos das dele e respirou fundo tentando se fazer de forte. Ela não queria falar, não devia falar...

- Nada – ela respondeu e desviou o rosto. – Eu... Só não estou me sentindo muito bem, acho que é TPM – deu de ombros torcendo para que o rapaz acreditasse nela.

Jasper mordeu o lábio enquanto pensava e notou um detalhe: se ela contou para Rosalie e provavelmente para Victoria, era algo que ela não queria que ele soubesse. Algo que ela esconderia dele a qualquer custo a ponto de pedir para que as amigas não falassem. Algo que tivesse a ver com ele...

E ele perdeu a respiração eu notar o que poderia ser. Angel tinha razão? Alice sentia alguma coisa por ele? E como ele tiraria isso da boca dela? Como ele saberia se ele estava certo ou não?

Ele só tinha um meio de saber.

- Me conta? – Ele pediu se aproximando dela que engoliu em seco e negou ainda sem olhar para ele. – Por favor? Você me ajudou tanto, deixe-me te ajudar também, por favor? – Ele implorou e respirou fundo ao notar que ela não havia mudado de posição – Alice olha para mim? – Pediu e ela o observou ainda um pouco insegura. O coração dela batia de nervosismo e fechou os olhos tentando botar tudo para fora. Sentia-se tão frágil, parecia que ia se despedaçar a qualquer momento.

Jasper tocou o rosto de Alice, e depois, colocou sua mão embaixo do queixo dela, trazendo-a para mais perto de ti. Seu outro braço a segurou, e ele finalmente aproximou seus lábios dos dela. Se ela tentar se afastar é porque suas teorias estavam erradas. Nenhuma mulher que esteja se apaixonando renega o beijo daquele que faz seu coração bater mais forte, ele bem sabia disso, afinal, havia feito o mesmo com Lucy anos atrás.

E ela fez aquilo que ela imaginou que faria.

Apesar de assustada, Alice tocou os ombros dele com timidez ao invés de tentar cortar o beijo. Seu coração batia com força demasiada em seu peito e seus pensamentos já não existiam. Ela estava praticamente fora de órbita, apenas vivendo aquele momento que ela nunca esperou. Ter os lábios dele junto aos seus, poder tocar seu corpo e se entregar em um gesto como aquele, não passou pela cabeça de Alice, nem em sonho. Não que aquilo aconteceria.

Jasper aprofundou o beijo, retirando a mão do rosto dela e fazendo-a gemer de satisfação. A segurou mais forte com seus braços e a trouxe para ainda mais perto de si, querendo poder senti-la junto dele.

Ele estava satisfeito por saber o que ela tinha e ela estava satisfeita por saber que não estava sozinha.

Os corações agora haviam se encontrado e queriam compartilhar aquele sentimento tão bonito que existia em cada um através daquele beijo, daquele carinho tão sincero.

**Fim do capítulo 16 **

**N/A: **Vamos estourar a champanhe, vamos soltar os fogos de artifício, vamos fazer festa, cantar parabéns, apagar as velinhas e comer bolo gente! 2011 não chegou ainda, mas finalmente esse beijo saiiiiiu! Hahahahahaha.

Eu acho que nunca demorei tanto pra fazer um casal se beijar, geeeente! UHAUHAHUAHUAUHA. Espero não ter decepcionado vocês após tanta espera...

Nem tenho mais nada a dizer, eu acho hahahahahahaha. Vou responder as reviews, uhuuul!

**Caroline Marques:** Sim, foi a coisa mais linda o capítulo, né? *-* UHAHUAHU eu ri de vc explicando porque você riu hahahaha só vc haha. Beijos.

**Kaarol:** Quer estapear a Bella? Go girl! Hahaha. A Vic considera a Allie como uma irmã. *-* acho linda a amizade das duas. Jazz e Angela é a perfeição velho, amo demais *-* e vou falar pro Jazz passar aí, pode deixar hhahaha. Beijos.

**MahRathbone:** Capítulo fofo demais né? Obrigada por tudo, beeijos.

**Tati C. Hopkins:** Me emocionei com sua história Tati, de verdade! E sei, eu era muito apegada com meu pai, e, quando ele se foi, eu sinto o vazio até hoje... Enfim, e eu também apoio a Angel, Jazz e Alice tem que namorar \o/. Beeijos.

**Alice:** Foi fofo néé? Beijos *-*

**Maybusnello:** Olha, eu discordo de você viu? O colchão da cama da minha mãe é duro que dói só de sentar nele HUAUHAUHAHUHUAHUAHUA. Angel fazendo carinho no pai foi de deixar sorrindo mesmo, né? Beijoos.

**Isabella:** Aeee, ganhou siim! Você merece, assim como todos que me lêem. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por vocês curtirem minhas histórias. Capítulo fofo demais hahahaha; E, oxe, em momentos assim, pensa que seu nome não é Isabella, pense que você é a Alice, pronto hahahahah. Beeijos flor.

**Cinthia B:** Você chamando a Ana de mini-terrorista UHAUHAUAUHAHUAUHA tadinha da minha pequena. Ou não hahaha. Beijos.

**Aline Fires:** Angel quem deu esse empurrãozinho, afinal, criança é demais né? *-* que bom que gostou do capítulo. Beeijos.

**Nina Rickman:** Hahahahaha você realmente amou o pé na bunda que o Jasper deu na Bella hein? hahaha e pode usar a frase sim, eu deixo hahahaha. E o Jasper abriu o olho \o/ aeee, demorou, mas abriu HUAHUAHUAUHA. Beeijos!

E, é isso gente, até o próximo capítulo, e claro, espero que comentem bastante! Beijos!


	17. Visita Inesperada

**N/A: **Vi que todo mundo AMOU a cena do beijo Alisper e eu fico feliz com isso! E como disseram: "ALELUIA" UHAUHAHUAUHAUA. Agora, eu posso dizer que começou a virada da fic. Obrigada por tantas reviews, vcs são os melhores leitores!

Obrigada: **Kaarol****, MahRathbone, Caroline Marques, Isabella, Alice, Maybusnello, Tati C. Hopkins, Aline Fires, Joseane Souza** e **Cinthia B.** ;)

Espero que gostem do capítulo, e boa leitura =D

**Capítulo 17 – Visita Inesperada.**

- Ainda não entendo tanto desespero. – Edward comentou enquanto se sentava na cama e colocava seus sapatos. Bella estava sentada em uma poltrona de frente a ele, abraçando seus joelhos.

- Como não? – Ela perguntou levantando a cabeça e olhando para ele. – Como não entende? Você entendeu Edward? Ele quer o divórcio!

- Eu sei! Mas... Bella, talvez seja melhor... – Ele tentou convencê-la, porém ela maneou a cabeça repetidas vezes. Não seria melhor, ele não pensava nisso? Todo um reinado que ela construiu e que ela tinha tanto medo de perder estava desmoronando na sua frente e ela não tinha como agir.

- Não, não é! Eu vou me separar de Jasper e isso não vai ser melhor! – Ela insistiu e Edward bufou.

- Você não tem seu dinheiro? Não são casados em separação de bens? Não entendo tanto alarde Bella!

- Você não entende Edward! – Ela se levantou exasperada. – Casada com ele eu tenho mais crédito! Mais nome! Sem ele eu serei apenas Bella Swan! Eu não quero me separar dele!

- Bella... Por Deus...

- Você nunca vai entender... Por mais que eu explique, você não vai entender... Eu tenho um status e eu estou com medo de perdê-lo.

Ele assentiu.

- É somente com isso que você se importa, não é?

- É. – Ela respondeu sem olhar para ele. Edward se levantou e saiu do cômodo.

**xxx**

- Jasper... – Alice murmurou assim que soltaram seus lábios. O que havia sido aquilo? Por que ele havia beijado ela? O que tinha acontecido? Ela ficou tão fora de si ao sentir os lábios dele nos seus que agora estava confusa e perdida sem se lembrar de nada, como se tivesse se desligado totalmente do mundo enquanto o beijava.

Os dois ainda estavam abraçados. Não haviam mudado de posição, estavam do mesmo jeito como se esperassem mais um beijo. E mais um... E mais um...

Jasper sorriu torto e tocou o rosto dela.

- Eu sabia que era isso... – Ele murmurou e ela tentou se fazer de desentendida.

- Isso o quê? – Alice perguntou e sentiu sua voz tremer. Se alguém lhe dissesse que ela é virgem, seria capaz de ela acreditar nesta pessoa. Ou não.

Jasper riu e beijou a boca dela novamente fazendo-a soltar uma espécie de gemido.

- Isso. – Ele respondeu afastando suas bocas novamente. A ficha de Alice não caía. Por que ele estava beijando ela? Ele sentia o mesmo por ela? Ele havia se apaixonado por ela? Mas como? Como, se ele passou oito anos de sua vida chorando por seu amor que se foi? Como, se até meses atrás ele jurava não amar mais ninguém? Como ele pode se apaixonar tão rápido assim por ela? Havia um erro.

Por mais que ela quisesse aproveitar seus momentos nos braços dele – e seu corpo se arrepiou quando ela realmente percebeu que estava nos braços dele – ela resolveu conversar. Tinha que colocar aquilo a limpo, afinal, ela era um ser humano que não merecia ser enganada e iludida daquele jeito.

- A gente tem que conversar. – Disse e ele assentiu. Os dois se ajeitaram no sofá e se encararam por um tempo. – O que você sente por mim? – Ela indagou e sentiu um frio passar por seu corpo. Tinha tanto medo da resposta...

- O que _você _sente por mim? – Ele rebateu e a encarou. – Eu realmente preciso saber disso Alice.

- Eu amo você. – Ela respondeu e sentiu sua voz falhar. – Eu amo você Jasper. Eu... Estou me apaixonando por você e já sei que eu te amo... – Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu algumas lágrimas caindo. Ela se sentia mais leve. Era tão bom tirar aquilo de suas costas, aquele peso que a sufocava e a deixava sem rumo.

Jasper moveu sua mão e com o polegar secou as lágrimas dela.

- Eu não amo você... – Ele murmurou e Alice olhou para ele completamente aterrorizada. Como assim? O que ele estava fazendo? – Eu não amo você como você me ama Alice... Mas... Eu sinto algo por você. É algo que cresce a cada dia...

- É? – Alice perguntou descrente e sentindo várias lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

- É. – Ele respondeu e sorriu. – Entenda Alice, eu ainda não estou preparado para amar alguém... Talvez, eu não vou estar preparado nunca. Mas... Eu _gosto_ de você. E... Eu queria que isso bastasse...

E aquilo bastava. Quem era ela para querer alguma coisa? Quem era ela para querer que ele a amasse como ela o ama? Quem era ela para não entender o coração dele? Quem? Aquilo, o fato dele gostar dela, simplesmente era muito mais do que ela poderia imaginar que teria um dia. Era mais do que ela imaginou que aconteceria e ela não tinha direito algum de exigir mais dele. Ela era correspondida, em uma proporção menor, mas ainda correspondida. Ela não tinha que se queixar de mais nada.

- Para mim basta. – Ela respondeu sincera. – Não vou te obrigar a nada, eu já fico completamente satisfeita de ser correspondida. – Ela respondeu e Jasper sorriu e se inclinou para beijá-la mais uma vez.

- Fico feliz com isso. – Ele respondeu, porém Alice franziu o cenho, preocupada.

- E Bella? – Ela perguntou sem conseguir evitar o medo. – Você é casado Jasper! Eu... Não quero ser a outra, não sou este tipo de mulher, eu... – Foi interrompida pelo dedo do rapaz.

- Eu pedi o divórcio. – Jasper respondeu e Alice então notou sua mão esquerda. A aliança grossa e de ouro já não estava mais ali. – E ela aceitou. Já não me considero mais casado. – Ele explicou e Alice respirou aliviada e sorrindo.

- Que bom. – Ela disse e olhou para ele. – Eu realmente não aceitaria ser a outra.

- Você jamais seria. – Ele apenas disse e a beijou mais uma vez. A tomou em seus braços mais uma vez e deixou que ela pudesse viajar naquele momento. Aquilo estava sendo mais do que um beijo. Era uma forma de carinho, uma forma de demonstrar aquilo que ele sempre quis demonstrar para ela sem precisar de palavras: o quanto era grato a ela. Muito grato.

Entretanto foram interrompidos por um – alto – pigarro.

- Emmett! Que mania! – Alice disse enquanto saía do colo de Jasper e tentava limpar sua boca, um pouco preocupada com possíveis inchaços.

- Desculpa maninha, mas eu não quero ver ninguém se "pegando" – fez aspas com as mãos – na casa da minha namorada. – Ele deu de ombros; fazendo Jasper revirar os olhos e rir.

Alice coçou a cabeça e abaixou o rosto de vergonha.

- Deixe-o Alice. – Jasper a abraçou e começou a salpicar beijos pelo rosto e pescoço dela. – Vamos aproveitar e fingiremos que ele não está aqui. – Continuou e Alice começou a rir.

- Está pensando que isso aqui é motel é rapaz? – Emmett perguntou em tom de desafio e raiva e Jasper olhou para ele tentando segurar o riso.

- Estou, por quê?

Emmett bufou e jogou os braços ao lado do corpo.

- Seu irmão tinha medo de mim pelo menos. – Saiu da sala de estar resmungando e fazendo todos rirem, inclusive Rosalie que entrava no cômodo.

Jasper pegou Alice e a abraçou enquanto se encostava ao sofá. Ela encostou-se ao seu peito recebendo um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e fechou os olhos. Rose acompanhou tudo sorrindo.

- Fico feliz de vê-los assim. – Ela comentou e Jasper sorriu. – Minha amiga que jurou que não precisava de um amor e meu amigo que havia parado de acreditar que amor existia... Espero que tenham aprendido a lição.

Jasper assentiu enquanto acarinhava os cabelos da jovem que estava quase dormindo em seu colo.

- Acho que aprendemos Rose. Eu espero que tenhamos aprendido. – Ele respondeu e Alice abriu os olhos um pouco assustada. Passou as mãos por eles e isso soltou um riso de Jasper e Rosalie.

- O que vocês estão rindo de mim? Eu só estou – soltou um bocejo – com sono. – Ela se defendeu e Jasper se levantou junto dela.

- Acho melhor você ir para casa. Vamos, eu levo você. – Ele se ofereceu e ela assentiu.

- Certo. – Ela respondeu abraçando-o.

**xxx**

_Amsterdã – Holanda. 05:55pm_

Ele estava sentado em cima da cama enquanto seus dedos seguravam uma pequena palheta e ele tocava as cordas de aço do violão, formando sons que estavam de acordo com o seu humor.

Ele estava decidido.

Voltaria para Los Angeles em mais ou menos uma semana e não via a hora para isso acontecer. Queria reencontrar seus amigos, sua família, sua vida. Queria matar as saudades principalmente de Alice.

Aliás, sua decisão tinha a ver com ela, apenas com ela.

Stephen estava cansado de tentar esquecê-la. De tentar colocar outra pessoa em sua cabeça ou esvaziá-la. Dormiu com algumas mulheres no tempo em que esteve em Amsterdã porque pensava que poderia esquecer Alice com mais facilidade. Mas tudo não passava de mentira. Ele não esqueceu Alice, pelo contrário. As saudades batiam com força dentro de seu peito, fazendo-o não ver a hora de poder tê-la na sua frente mais uma vez.

Melhor. Ele ia amá-la. Estava decidido a deixar de ser platônico. Ele queria conquistá-la, queria poder tê-la em seus braços. Não podia obrigá-la a nada, mas sabia que poderia ter alguma chance com ela e ele não poderia desperdiçar. Sonhava com isso como uma criança. Ia acontecer.

O animal peludo passou por suas pernas e tentou chamar sua atenção. Stephen sorriu deixando o violão e a palheta de lado e pegou o bichano, colocando a mão em sua barriga e o levantou até um pouco acima de si. Abaixou sua mão deixando a ponta de seu nariz junto com o nariz do animalzinho e sorriu.

- Espero que isso dê certo cara. Eu realmente espero. – Ele torceu e colocou o gato em seu colo para acarinhá-lo um pouco. Logo o bichano pulou dali rumo a mais uma de suas aventuras.

**xxx**

_Algumas horas depois..._

_Los Angeles – EUA. 8:00pm._

Jasper entrou em sua casa assobiando. Depois de um dia intenso de trabalho e reuniões ele ainda estava feliz. Feliz porque estava com Alice. Feliz porque ela estava feliz. Feliz porque depois do trabalho ligou para ela e ouviu sua voz. Ela mexia com ele de um jeito único como alguém não mexeu por oito anos. Não era amor, mas ele sabia o que era e aproveitava isso.

Ele também já havia dado entrada nas papeladas do divórcio e, segundo seus advogados, em no máximo um mês e meio ele já estaria divorciado de Bella. Era apenas mais um motivo para ele estar feliz. Seguiu pela sala sorrindo, porém o que viu acabou com sua alegria:

- Mãe? Pai? – Ele perguntou ao ver as duas figuras a sua frente. – O que fazem aqui?

**Fim do capítulo 17**

**N/A: **Ah, gostaram? Alisper juntos? E os pais de Jasper e Stephen chegaram à mansão, o que será que vai acontecer? E o que Bella vai aprontar? Ai ai... Hahahahaha. Eu já estava com saudades do Emmett. E sei que vocês estão querendo matar o pobre do Stephen hahahaha. Bem, vocês viram aí, Jasper dizendo que já se considera divorciado, portanto, sua relação com Alice não é traição. EU não concordo com isso. Talvez, alguns de vocês também não. Mas será importante pra história, rs rs rs.

Vou responder as reviews.

**Kaarol:** HAHAHAHAH ri alto do seu recadinho pra Bella, pode deixar que eu darei hahaha. Beijos

**MahRathbone:** Demorei, mas ficou perfeito? Que bom hahahaha. Qual seu medo? Respondi aqui? Beijos.

**Caroline Marques: **Vc demorou, mas sacou de onde veio a minha inspiração pra fic UHAHUAUHAUHA. Beeijos e obrigada por sempre betar!

**Isabella:** Pensou que Jasper não sabia beijar? Que calúnia hahaha agora, ensinar ele a beijar, até eu queria UAHUAUHA. O que vem por aí, é segredo, mas espero não decepcionar vocês hahahaha. Dei seu recado pra Carol, viu? Ela agradeceu hahaha. E, ah, respondendo sua pergunta na one-shot, eu não escuto muito MPB, mas eu gosto muito de várias músicas brasileiras, como Legião, Capital, Liah, Skank, Ivete, Ana Carolina... Realmente, nossa cultura é maravilhosa. Vou pensar em uma história com uma música brasileira, ok? Beijos.

**Alice:** Todo mundo cantando ALELUIA uhahuauhuha. Claro que eu respondi anjo, o mínimo que vocês merecem. Beijos.

**Maybusnello:** E não é que vc adivinhou? O Emmett pegou os dois juntos hahaha. Eu tb gosto muito da Victoria e torço por ela e pelo Stephen. Beijos.

**Tati C. Hopkins:** Se arrepiou? Que boom que gostou do beijo e que ele compensou toda a espera. Obrigada pelos elogios, como sempre! Beijos.

**Aline Fires:** Na hora que eu imaginei a cena, eu realmente imaginei essa parte desse photoshoot. Principalmente dos bastidores hahaha. Apesar de eu não ser Jackash / Ashson... Na minha cidade só tem ogro tb menina, estamos perdidas hahaha. Beijos

**Joseane Souza:** E vc já ta com dó de geral né? UHAHUAHUAH. Eu quero muito dar valor aos sentimentos, principalmente os do Jasper... E eu realmente espero conseguir isso. Meu Jasper é especial demais para eu desperdiçá-lo. Beeijos.

**Cinthia B:** Xiiiiiiii. Seu casal vai demoraaaaaaaaaaaar... Hahahaha mas curta Alisper enquanto isso, mesmo sabendo que você não gosta HUAUAUHAHUAUH. Beeijos.

Obrigada pelo carinho gente, de verdade! Espero que gostem do capítulo, e claro, comentem \o/

PS: Estou com uma one nova, quem não leu e quiser ler, é só ver no meu perfil: **Volevo Dirti Che Ti Amo. **É Alisper, claro =D

Beeeijos!


	18. Quero Cuidar de Você Também

**N/A: **Como estão? Espero que bem!Capitulo 18, OMG, já estamos no capítulo 18! Que emoção! Hahaha obrigada por tudo gente, obrigada mesmo. E nesse capítulo vamos ter bastante informações, digamos assim.

Obrigada pelas reviews: **Aline Fires, Caroline Marques, Kaarol, Tati Cullen H, Cinthia B, Joseane Souza, Isabella, Maybusnello **e **Nina Rickman.**

Boa leitura =D

**Capítulo 18 – Quero Cuidar de Você Também.**

**- **Jasper? – Esme chamou por ele com uma felicidade incrível, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela estava confusa. Ele sorria? Seu filho estava sorrindo e assobiando pela casa? O que estava acontecendo? Imaginou que chegaria à mansão e o encontraria frio, sem vida, cansado, com olheiras e sem esboçar qualquer tipo de sentimento. O que ela havia perdido?

Não sabia. Porém, como toda mãe, ela sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo. Estava há anos sem ver e há bons meses sem ter notícias verdadeiras dele. Apenas o que Bella ou Stephen respondiam, porém com a viagem de Stephen tudo ficou escasso.

Como já estava na época deles voltarem aos EUA, resolveram voltar o mais rápido que puderam. Só não esperavam encontrar Jasper assim: sorrindo, com um brilho nos olhos e uma vontade enorme de viver. Estavam em choque.

Esme correu e abraçou Jasper com todo o seu amor. Era tão bom ter seu filho nos braços novamente. Poder sentir seu calor, seu perfume, poder o sentir respirando a cada batida de seu coração. Ela sentiu tanta falta dele... Entretanto ele ficou imóvel nos braços da mulher. Nem ao menos resolveu retribuir aquele gesto. Sentindo-se rejeitada Esme se afastou tentando disfarçar sua chateação.

Do nada Jasper estava com um brilho frio nos olhos. Ainda não era o que eles esperavam ver, parecia pior. Ele parecia magoado, triste, cansado... Não era pelo que eles imaginavam, parecia algo como rancor, mágoa... Não sabiam dizer.

- Como vai meu filho? – Carlisle indagou e se aproximou do rapaz estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Sim, aquilo não fora uma pergunta e sim uma indagação. Queria saber o que havia acontecido com o filho e que não lhe falaram.

- Bem. E você? – Jasper respondeu, porém também nem ao menos retribuiu o gesto do pai.

Carlisle retirou sua mão e respirou fundo.

- O que fazem aqui? – Jasper indagou fitando-os.

- Resolvemos voltar. – Carlisle deu de ombro.

- Voltar? – Jasper franziu o cenho e caminhou para longe deles. – Para quê? – Indagou e os observou novamente.

- Para você filho. – Esme respondeu no lugar do marido. – Queremos ficar com você...

- Agora? Não acham que estão um pouco tarde não? – Jasper perguntou se sentindo machucado. Os anos de tristeza voltaram com força total e não apenas isso. Seus pais, até seus pais que desistiram de lutar por ele. Sabia que um dos motivos que eles foram morar na Inglaterra foi ele. Estavam cansados de ver o filho sofrendo por aí e a cada novo reencontro – fosse em outro continente ou não – simplesmente eram iguais. Eles não lutavam para ver o filho feliz e aquela sensação de rejeição fez com que Jasper se sentisse ainda pior. Se sentisse abandonado por sua própria família.

- Resolvemos ficar com você – Esme prosseguiu e Jasper maneou a cabeça. Estava incrédulo.

- Comigo? Agora? Agora que eu estou bem? Agora que eu refiz minha vida? Por favor!

- Jasper...

- Aposto que vocês esperavam... Melhor! Que vocês torciam para encontrar aquele homem frio aqui, não é? Torciam para encontrar aquele homem frio, triste e acabado. Que não sabia sorrir, não sabia se divertir, não sabia nem ao menos o que era viver de verdade. Aquele homem que ia de casa para o trabalho e do trabalho para casa, que só sabia lamuriar pelos cantos da casa a dor de ter perdido a mulher que amou! – Ele desabafou olhando para os pais e sentiu sua garganta se fechar no exato momento em que começou sua última frase. Mas ele não era mais fraco, não era mais frágil. Agora ele sabia lutar. – Mas me desculpem. Eu não sou mais assim.

- Jasper... – Carlisle tentou chamá-lo novamente. Sem sucesso.

- O que vocês querem aqui? Me ajudar? Me apoiar? Ficar do meu lado? Agora que eu sou feliz? Agora que eu aprendi a viver, que eu aprendi a ser um pai para minha filha? Não quero mais, eu não preciso mais da ajuda de vocês. Principalmente porque quando eu mais precisei vocês me viraram as costas e seguiram para a Inglaterra! Foram para longe de mim!

- Jasper, não foi assim! – Esme insistiu.

- Foi assim sim! – Ele respondeu e respirou fundo. Não ia desabar, não ia fazer mais nada. Estava cansado daquilo, ele precisava lutar. Não foi isso que aprendeu? Lutar. – Vocês vão voltar mesmo? – Ele perguntou e então percebeu algumas malas sobre a sala. Como não havia as visto aí?

- Queremos ficar e... Ficaremos aqui em casa. – Carlisle respondeu e Jasper assentiu.

- Ótimo! Vou para o apartamento. – Ele respondeu seguindo até o escritório existente na mansão e Carlisle foi atrás dele.

**xxx**

A boate estava uma bagunça. Pessoas dançando, cantando, bebendo e se pegando era apenas o que existia aí. As pessoas estavam bêbadas, muitas vezes drogadas e queriam mais. Mais bebidas, mais prazer, mais diversão... A música alta fazia todos se mexerem e dançarem não se importando com quem estivesse vendo.

Ela estava lá também. Já que era uma mulher solteira novamente e já que provavelmente perderia suas oportunidades por não obter mais o sobrenome "Cullen", ela queria apenas se divertir. Apenas se soltar. Foi a isso que ela chegou. Ou melhor, aquele era o plano: _chamar a atenção._

Foi para uma festa e fez com que Edward ficasse no carro esperando por ela. Ele relutou por diversas vezes, mas não pode fazer mais nada, era apenas o empregado ali. Bella entrou no local e já foi servida com uma bebida forte, um drink estranho que ela nunca havia visto na vida. Sem hesitar, ela o mandou para dentro sem se importar como ficaria com ele. O maior ápice da noite foi quando três rapazes apareceram e subiram na mesa do bar e começaram a dançar. Em meio aos gritos e delírios das mulheres ali presentes, Bella fez de tudo para subir até o local e dançar com eles.

E conseguiu.

Do nada todos estavam perplexos. Ali, dançando e se agarrando com aqueles strippers, estava Isabella Cullen. Uma pessoa famosa e da qual ninguém esperava aquele tipo de atitude. Aquilo apenas estava confirmando os boatos que já estavam correndo de que ela havia se separado do Doutor Cullen. Seria traição? Dele? Bella teria se rebelado com a traição de seu marido? Ou a vítima era ele? Afinal, a imprensa sempre achou Jasper uma isca fácil demais.

Não importa. O que importa é que aquilo ia estampar as capas das principais revistas e as primeiras páginas dos melhores jornais do país. E dos piores também. Além de claro, estar na imprensa internacional graças à internet.

Fosse o que Bella estava fazendo, ela estava destruindo sua carreira e parecia pouco se importar com isso. Ela não iria cair sozinha.

**xxx**

- Por favor, Jasper... – Carlisle insistiu e o rapaz respirou fundo.

- Eu não entendo porque vocês resolveram aparecer agora. Simplesmente não entendo!

- Por que a gente quer ficar do seu lado! Por favor, Jasper, não seja ingrato de dizer que não lutamos por você! Nós lutamos e muito! Mas infelizmente chegou o momento em que você não quis mais ser ajudado. Não quisemos mais te incomodar, queríamos agir mais, porém, resolvemos te esperar.

- Desistiram de ajudar e resolveram me esperar em outro continente, é claro. – Jasper insistiu e olhou para o pai. – É esta a questão. Eu sei tudo o que vocês fizeram por mim, mas vocês fizeram na hora errada. Na hora que eu não queria ajuda alguma! Quando eu estava preparado, quando eu estava querendo ser ajudado, vocês me viraram as costas... Isso é que o que eu não consigo esquecer! Apenas isso!

- Nos desculpe. – Carlisle murmurou arrependido.

- Não... Estão desculpados. Eu acho. – Jasper respondeu e respirou fundo. – Mas não me peçam para esquecer isso e para agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Talvez eu tenha errado também. – Deu de ombros.

- Você vai mesmo sair daqui? – Esme perguntou entrando no escritório. Estava um pouco com medo, mas ele parecia melhor.

- Vou mãe. Viver nesta casa já não me fazia muito bem. Agora, ela é de vocês, eu... Está na hora de eu viver a minha vida sem depender de mãe ou pai. – Ele respondeu e mordeu o lábio. Esme assentiu.

- Tudo bem. E Angela? – Ela perguntou e ele franziu o cenho.

- Ela vai comigo. – Jasper respondeu ainda confuso.

- Tem certeza meu filho? Talvez se ela ficar aqui conosco, afinal, ela cresceu aqui e...

- Não! Eu sou o pai dela e eu sei cuidar da minha filha. – Ele a interrompeu. – Eu sou capaz de fazer isso!

- Filho. – Carlisle o chamou. – Eu entendo bem que você queira mudar de vida, mas Angela é só uma menina e...

- Por isso mesmo. – Jasper respondeu e se levantou. – Ela é apenas uma menina, não tem que ser tratada como uma órfã. Ela é _minha_ filha e eu tenho toda a capacidade de cuidar dela como tal. De ser pai para ela. E... Eu tenho certeza que minha namorada vai ajudar. – Ele apostou e tentou não se incomodar com os olhos chocados dos pais. _Namorada..._

- Namorada? – Esme perguntou sem evitar o choque. – E Bella? Você é casado Jasper, como vai ter uma namorada?

- Eu e Bella estamos nos separando mãe. – Ele respondeu dando de ombros. – Eu já dei entrada na papelada do divórcio. Desde então já não me considero casado com ela e me sinto livre o suficiente para ficar com quem eu quiser. – Seguiu até a porta do escritório e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Está se separando e já tem uma namorada? – Esme perguntou.

Carlisle assentiu e abraçou a esposa. Jasper respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

- Eu vou dormir fora hoje. Acho que preciso colocar minha cabeça no lugar... Angela está dormindo, amanhã ela não tem aula... Logo cedo estarei em casa. – Ele apenas comunicou e saiu de lá ainda deixando o casal perplexo. Separação, namorada, dormir fora, felicidade, morar sozinho... As informações pareciam não se juntar.

**xxx**

- Hey Jasper! – Victoria sorriu ao abrir a porta e o abraçou. – Tudo bem? – Ela perguntou fechando a porta e ele sorriu.

- Tudo sim. E você? Vai sair? – Ele perguntou ao vê-la toda arrumada.

- Tenho um encontro com um antigo amigo. – Ela deu de ombros e corou assim que Jasper deu uma risadinha. – Graças a Deus você veio. – Ela disse e Jasper franziu o cenho.

- Por quê?

- Alice. Eu queria que alguém ficasse com ela, não queria deixá-la sozinha…

- Alice? O que houve? – Ele indagou preocupado.

- Ela está com febre. – Victoria respondeu. – Eu acabei de lhe dar um remédio, talvez ela esteja dormindo agora...

- Tudo bem. – Ele assentiu. – Vá para seu encontro, eu cuidarei de Alice.

- Ok, obrigada! E qualquer coisa me ligue! – Ela pediu e saiu de lá.

**xxx**

- Bella! – Edward a colocou no banco de trás do carro e a observou. Flashes de paparazzi e pessoas curiosas rondavam o carro. Foi extremamente difícil, mas assim que soube que ela estava se atracando com três homens e completamente bêbada, Edward invadiu a boate e pegou a patroa pelos ombros, levando-a até o carro com bastante dificuldade.

Além de ela ficar se debatendo, gritando e rindo, as pessoas se aglomeravam em cima deles, dificultando o caminho e deixando Bella mais irritada ainda, fazendo-a disparar palavrões e gestos obscenos.

- Você estragou minha festa Robson! – Ela gritou e o afastou dela. Sentiu uma tontura e encostou a cabeça no vidro do carro. – Droga! Este povo que apenas acha que é alguma coisa para mim! – Resmungou e depois teve um ataque de risos. Edward respirou fundo e sentou-se ao lado dela. O motorista deu partida no carro tentando tirá-lo dali.

Edward tinha medo do que aconteceria com Bella. Ao vê-la ali, bêbada, completamente perdida e drogada ele sentiu uma imensa vontade de abraçá-la e poder dizer que estaria sempre com ela. Que ela não precisava de tudo isso, afinal, ela tinha a ele.

Era apenas uma vontade...

**xxx**

Jasper entrou no quarto de Alice e a observou deitada na cama. Ela estava cheia de cobertores e mesmo assim seu corpo estava encolhido de frio. Ele suspirou e sentou-se na cama, colocando sua mão sob a testa dela. Não conseguiu deixar de se assustar com a temperatura de sua pele. Ela estava ardendo em febre.

- Alice? – Ele a chamou e a garota se mexeu na cama gemendo de dor em seguida.

- Jasper? – Ela perguntou querendo confirmar se era ele quem estava lá. Seu corpo todo doía, sua boca estava seca e ela estava com frio, muito frio. Queria fechar seus olhos e dormir profundamente, mas a dor não deixava.

- Sou eu, pequena. – Ele sorriu, porém durou pouco. Estava preocupado com ela. Não de uma forma obsessiva, mas preocupado como qualquer pessoa fica ao ver alguém com tanta febre como ela estava. – Você sabe como está sua temperatura? – Ele perguntou e ela assentiu franzindo o cenho de dor. A cabeça estava começando a latejar também.

- Trinta e nove e meio. – Ela murmurou e Jasper não conseguiu disfarçar o susto.

- Nossa! Quer tomar um banho? Tenho certeza que vai passar mais rápido. – Ele respondeu e ela assentiu.

- Você vai me dar banho? – Ela não conseguiu evitar perguntar e ele assentiu já tirando os cobertores de cima dela fazendo-a se encolher de frio.

- Vá até o banheiro. Onde estão as toalhas?

- No closet... Você vai saber onde é. – Ela murmurou e ele assentiu.

**xxx**

Alice já estava debaixo do chuveiro quente quando Jasper adentrou o local a abraçando. Ela ainda tremia de frio e o contato com a pele dele fez com que ela se arrepiasse ainda mais. Ambos estavam pela primeira vez, nus no mesmo espaço e ela não havia pensado em nada a não ser ficar abraçada com ele daquele jeito.

Realmente estava doente...

Uma das mãos dele foi até seus cabelos, desembaraçando-os e a outra continuava em sua cintura. Não estava sendo fácil para ele manter-se ali, em um momento como aquele. Há quanto tempo não transava mesmo? Alguns meses. Estar assim era quase que uma provocação para ele. Porém ele estava fazendo por ela. Ela estava doente, estava precisando dele para ser cuidada, ele não deveria ser egoísta a ponto de pensar em suas necessidades naquele momento. Então, mesmo sendo difícil, ele procurou manter a mente em outro lugar. Não lhe custava nada.

- É melhor você me soltar se quiser tomar banho. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela que assim o fez. Ela estava sentindo tanto frio que nem notou ao sentir o rapaz passar as mãos por seu corpo ensaboando-a.

- Está tão frio. – Ela murmurou depois que ele desligou o chuveiro e pegou a toalha cobrindo-a. Ele beijou sua testa e depois a ajudou a se vestir, vestindo-se logo em seguida. Secou os cabelos escuros dela, a pegou no colo e a deitou na cama, cobrindo-a depois. Deitou-se ao lado dela e a observou sem se preocupar se ficaria doente também. Apenas a observava enquanto acarinhava seus cabelos. Alice fechou os olhos e respirou fundo sentindo seu corpo ainda tremendo; bem menos, mas ainda tremendo.

- Está tudo bem? – Ela perguntou e ele assentiu. – Tem certeza? Eu sei que você quer conversar comigo.

- Depois a gente vê isso. – Ele pediu e a abraçou mais perto de seu peito. – Primeiro você descansa.

- Vai dormir comigo? – Ela perguntou sem conseguir deixar de sorrir soltando um pequeno riso de Jasper.

- Sim. Agora descansa, sim? Eu quero ver você bem...

Um silêncio se acomodou entre eles. Não um silêncio constrangedor, um silêncio que acalmava... Fazia bem. Ele continuou acarinhando os cabelos dela, que parecia lutar para se entregar ao sono.

- Por que fez tudo isso? – Ela perguntou por impulso e Jasper sorriu.

- Você cuidou de mim... Quero cuidar de você também. – Ele apenas respondeu e ela sorriu. – Agora durma mocinha.

Alice assentiu e se acomodou mais no abraço dele. Seu corpo estava mais acomodado e ela se sentia melhor para ter uma boa noite de sono. Acabou adormecendo rápido nos braços de quem agora ela descobriu que amava. Nos braços do amor que Victoria tanto lhe falava.

**Fim do capítulo 18.**

**N/A: **Ao contrário do que muita gente pensou, a Bella nada tem a ver com o aparecimento dos pais de Jasper. Eu quis traze-los, para mostrar à vocês que ele não está uma outra pessoa como parece estar. E não existe outro modo, além da Lucy, para mostrar isso do que os pais dele. E quanto a Bella, não, ela não vai inventar uma gravidez. Bem, eu acho que já deu pra perceber o que ela vai aprontar, não é?

Vamos responder as reviews:

**Aline Fires:** Teremos mais dez capítulos ainda, acredito eu (ao que parece, serei obrigada a criar mais um), então, fique tranqüila e aproveite hahaha. Sim, se apaixonar por personagens é o que há uhahuauha. Homens precisam ler mais romances! Hahahaha. Beeijos

**Caroline Marques:** ÓBVIO que eu paro em uma parte boa para matar geral de curiosidade, não sou besta uhahuahuahua. Brincadeiras à parte, eu realmente fiquei com dó do Emmett. E boa sorte em sua prova, não me custa desejar por aqui tb. Beijos e obrigada por betar.

**Kaarol: **É, Jazz tem sim uma relação conturbada com os pais, o que é uma pena. Não sei se a Bella entendeu sua explicação, prepare-se para desenhar UHAHUAHUAHU. Beijos.

**Tati Cullen H:** Eu também acho que ele quer Alice apenas por orgulho, e espero que ele abra os olhos logo. Enfim, ALisper é a coisa mais linda do mundo. E não precisa ter medo, nenhuma bomba nuclear cairá sobre eles hahaha brincadeira, mas mesmo assim, eu não pretendo acabar com a felicidade deles... Não tão cedo. Hahaha. Beijos

**Cinthia B:** HUAUHAHUAHUAUHUAHAUH logo seu casal favorito vai ficar junto. E Jasper é lindo e perfeito demais hahaha. Beijos.

**Joseane Souza:** Jesus! Hahahaha. Desculpe, eu tb fiquei com dó do Edward, não precisa esgoelar linda hahaha. Eu também amei a cena Alisper, e o Emmett é a coisa mais linda do mundo. E não vou deixar o Stephen sofrer muito, prometo. Beijos.

**Isabella:** Pera lá! EPA, EPA, EPA! Vc quer o Jackson? Ih, mexeu com o inimigo mano! AHAHUUAUA brincadeira, brincadeira, eu não sou ciumenta (mas tem algumas fãs dele que sim, cuidado hahaha parei). Carolzinha vai fazer uma prova importante nesse fim de semana, por isso os pedidos de energia positiva pra ela conseguir passar. Beijos flor.

**Maybusnello:** Não, os pais de Jazz não são puritanos e certinhos, mas... É... Bem, vc viu né? Hahahaha. O que será que Bella vai aprontar? Veremos, como vc mesma disse. Beeijos.

**Nina Rickman:** Que bom que você amou o beijo Alisper! Hahaha e, dessa vez, não tem o dedo da Bella lá, mas ela não vai ficar quieta. Concordo, ela é uma otária HAHAHAHA. E quanto ao Stephen, eu falarei pra ele te conhecer, quem sabe ele não comece a te amar? Hahaha beijos.

É isso gente, obrigada por tudo e não se esqueçam: comentem! Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	19. Como Um Casal

**N/A: **O capítulo anterior causou uma divisão entre as leitoras: algumas não gostaram da atitude de Jasper. Outras não entenderam. Enfim, o que importa é que eu consegui mostrar que ele não está tão forte quanto aparenta.

Agora, aproveitando a deixa da cena do chuveiro: Essa fic não terá lemons. Eu travei na fic por cerca de 5 dias por causa dessa cena e acabei decidindo não fazer. Espero que não os decepcione por isso, afinal, acho que isso não muda em nada a história. Enfim. Obrigada pelas reviews: **Caroline Marques, Maybusnello, Cinthia B, Kaarol, Mah Rathbone, Isabella, Aline Fires, Joseane Souza, Tati Cullen H. **e** Nina Rickman.**

E capítulo dedicado para a** Cinthia** que faz aniversário hoje! Muita Kstew, muita Nikki Reed e claro, muito Jay Rathbone pra você tia! =D

Boa leitura ;)

**Capítulo 19. – Como Um Casal.**

- Bom dia. – Jasper cumprimentou Alice que entrou bocejando na cozinha.

- Bom dia. – Ela respondeu passando as mãos nos cabelos. Sentou-se em um dos bancos que tinha ali e encostou-se à bancada enquanto o observava preparar – o que ela supôs ser – o seu café da manhã.

- Está melhor? – Ele perguntou olhando para ela que assentiu. – Dormi preocupado com você. – Disse e se aproximou dela para trocarem um beijinho.

- Sim, estou. – Ela respondeu e sorriu de leve. – Estou com a cabeça um pouco pesada ainda, mas eu acho que a febre se foi... – Comentou enquanto tentava sentir sua temperatura com sua mão. – Mas eu já desconfiava, não estava muito bem de manhã. Estava sonolenta demais ontem.

- É. – Jasper concordou sorrindo. – Você estava muito sonolenta mesmo.

Ele colocou um prato com algumas panquecas para ela que sorriu.

- Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu dando-lhe mais um beijo. – Não sabia que você cozinhava. – Comentou enquanto começava a comer.

- É, eu cozinho. – Ele deu de ombros e guardou toda a bagunça que tinha feito. – Não sou um mestre cuca, mas eu sei me virar. Sei o básico. Não morro de fome pelo menos.

- Que bom. Eu também só sei o básico, então... – Ela confessou e os dois começaram a rir.

Jasper sentou-se de frente a ela e a observou comer. Alice era tão linda, tão perfeita. Não apenas fisicamente; ela era uma deusa da beleza, claro, mas também tinha uma alma bela. Tinha o coração belo, ela era perfeita. Qualquer pessoa conseguia ver a bondade, a ternura e a humildade existentes nela. Qualquer pessoa conseguia perceber como Alice era uma pessoa maravilhosa.

Ele levantou um de seus braços e colocou a mão em seus cabelos, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha. A cada dia que passava ele percebia que ele poderia amá-la um dia. Que ele poderia amá-la como nunca pensou que amaria uma mulher. Bastava apenas tempo.

A garota terminou o seu café e o observou sorrindo. Seu coração estava tão feliz, tão cheio de vida. Ele estava bem, ele estava mudado e aquilo a fazia cada vez mais feliz.

- Vamos para a sala? Quero ficar agarradinha com você nesta manhã. – Ela pediu e Jasper assentiu e foi isso o que fizeram.

**xxx**

- Pára de falar na minha cabeça Edward! – Bella pediu e fechou os olhos colocando as mãos nas têmporas. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. Doía só de pensar. Queria deitar, dormir e esquecer que o mundo existia, mas nem isso a dor deixava. E ainda tinha Edward que não falava coisa com coisa deixando-a mais irritada.

- Bella... Você já viu os jornais? As revistas? Os sites de fofocas? Você sabe a quantos mil dólares foi vendida uma foto sua bêbada e agarrada a um stripper? Tem noção?

- Não, e não quero saber de nada. Eles que se ferrem! E eu ainda tenho aquele maldito divórcio para assinar. – Ela resmungou e virou-se na cama fechando os olhos.

Edward mordeu o lábio.

- Por favor, Bella...

- Me deixa Edward! Que droga! – Ela afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e não disse mais nada. Ele sabia bem que era um sinal para que ela saísse dali o mais depressa possível.

- Tudo bem. – Ele assentiu e deixou-a sozinha com o jornal aberto na primeira página em cima da cama.

**xxx**

- Você demorou a dormir que eu sei, não adianta negar. – Ela disse e ele sorriu. Estavam no sofá, agarrados um ao outro e trocando beijos, abraços e carinhos enquanto a televisão estava ligada a um programa diurno qualquer.

- Sim. – Ele confessou e pegou a mão dela passando a beijar a palma. – Demorei por que eu estava preocupado contigo. Mas logo você estava melhor e eu consegui descansar.

- Sempre tão preocupado. – Alice murmurou. – Eu te amo tanto, sabia? – Ela perguntou já esperando pela resposta dele, porém ele ficou calado. Ela queria ouvir da boca dele que ele a amava? Porque ele não mentiria quanto a isso. Não iria dizer que a amava apenas para fazê-la feliz, ela não merecia aquilo.

- Eu sei que você não vai dizer que me ama, e não precisa. – Ela respondeu suas dúvidas e sorriu. – Apenas diga que gosta de mim. – Pediu e ele sorriu.

- Eu gosto de você. Muito. – Respondeu tranqüilo. Aquilo era a verdade e ele sentia-se na obrigação de falar. Não era como um _eu te amo,_ era verdade, mas pelo menos era verdadeiro. Era o que ele realmente sentia e para Alice aquilo significava muito mais do que se ele dissesse que a amava toda hora.

Alice encostou-se mais ao peito dele e sorriu.

- Eu estou tão feliz. – Ela murmurou e ele sorriu. – Mesmo que nós possamos nos assumir por um bom tempo, eu estou tão feliz. Porque você está tão diferente de tudo, de quando eu te conheci... Você não imagina como eu estou, não imagina como o meu coração está ao te ver assim... – Ela confessou e fechou os olhos sorrindo. – Isso só me faz te amar mais e ter tanto orgulho de você, sabia? Orgulho por ver que você conseguiu passar por cima de seus medos.

Jasper continuou acarinhando os cabelos dela sem dizer mais nada. Ele também estava feliz e orgulhoso de si mesmo. Orgulhoso porque conseguiu se tornar uma pessoa diferente do que era. Porque conseguiu passar por cima de sua tristeza, por cima de seus medos, como ela mesma disse.

Alice o amava e ele queria amá-la também. Agora, ele sabia que tinha mais um desafio pela frente. Iria se soltar ao passado e se permitir amá-la.

- Bom dia. – Victoria respondeu abrindo a porta do apartamento e vendo os dois juntinhos no sofá. Ela fechou a porta sorrindo. – Desculpe-me atrapalhar vocês, eu já irei me ausentar e deixar os pombinhos a sós. – Ela disse e Alice maneou a cabeça enquanto revirava os olhos.

- Deixa de ser idiota Victoria, fica com a gente. – Alice pediu enquanto sentia os braços fortes de Jasper a trazendo para mais perto dele.

- Eu realmente gostaria, mas acho melhor eu tomar um banho. – A ruiva se desculpou e saiu da sala.

- Acho que ela ficou envergonhada. – Jasper supôs fazendo Alice rir e depois beijou seu ombro.

- Talvez não. Mas me diga. Tenho o dia livre hoje, podemos fazer algo? – Ela perguntou e ele sorriu.

- Poderíamos, se eu não tivesse que cuidar de uma mudança. – Ele respondeu e ela franziu o cenho. – É que eu... Vou sair de casa, com Angela. – Ele respondeu aquela pergunta muda e deu de ombros.

- Como? Por quê? – Alice perguntou confusa. O que o faria sair da casa dele? O que tinha acontecido? Era tão difícil de entender...

- Meus pais voltaram da Inglaterra e eu... Não quero dividir o mesmo teto que eles. Quero ter minha vida... Não quero ver meus pais olhando para mim como se eu fosse um ET apenas pelo fato de eu ter mudado. Não quero aquela sensação de ter eles esperando que eu caia a qualquer momento e... Eu... Guardo mágoa deles pelo passado. – Deu de ombros e Alice respirou fundo enquanto levantava sua mão e tocava o rosto do rapaz a sua frente.

- Era isso que você queria falar comigo?

- Era. Mas não se preocupe. Estou bem. – Ele assegurou e acarinhou o rosto pequeno dela. – Se quiser me ajudar com a mudança... Não será muita coisa, o apartamento é da família e já está mobiliado. – Ele explicou-se para ela que não acreditou.

- Jasper.

- Oi?

- Mágoa de seus pais? – Ela indagou enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha. Jasper lambeu os lábios e respirou fundo.

- Depois te falo sobre isso, certo? – Ele pediu e ela assentiu no exato momento que a campainha tocou. Alice franziu o cenho e se levantou – com dificuldade e pesar – para matar sua curiosidade.

- Alice? Por favor, você pode me ajudar? – Rosalie perguntou, arfando e tremendo. Os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e ela adentrou o apartamento, parecendo perdida. Jasper se levantou confuso e isso tirou um sorriso tímido da loira. Porém, não serviu para acalmá-la.

- O que houve? – Victoria apareceu correndo na sala e se preocupou ao ver a face desesperada da amiga. Rosalie estava chorando muito e aquilo só estava servindo para preocupá-los. Jasper se aproximou da amiga e a tomou para encostar-se ao seu peito. Não importava o que fosse ela precisava se acalmar primeiro.

- Fale para a gente Rose. Aconteceu algo com Emmett? – Alice foi direta enquanto sentia seu coração bater descompassado. Rosalie maneou a cabeça e isso foi um alívio para a morena.

- A gente tentou evitar e agora... Não deu... E... Ele... Ele não vai gostar... – Rosalie disse as palavras entre soluções e Jasper intensificou os carinhos nos cabelos claros dela.

- O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou enquanto seguia até o sofá sem se separar dela. Sentaram-se e as meninas se aproximaram deles.

Rosalie respirou fundo. Teria que contar. Estava com medo, perdida e sem ter o que fazer, mas ela precisava do apoio de seus amigos. Talvez tudo não passasse de um medo idiota e Emmett estaria ao seu lado também.

- Eu... – Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez. – Eu estou grávida. – Ela confessou e todos ali respiraram fundo.

- Mas isso é maravilhoso Rose! – Victoria disse se aproximando e tocando os cabelos da jovem que ainda estava encostada ao peito de Jasper. – Uma gravidez! Um filho! Isso é maravilhoso!

- Eu sei... Mas não foi planejado. – Rose explicou. – Não sei se Emmett vai aceitar, se ele vai gostar, o que ele vai fazer... Eu não sei, eu tenho medo, tanto medo... Estamos juntos há tão pouco tempo...

- Calma Rose! Até parece que não conhece Emmett! Aquele ali é capaz de ir até Marte e voltar em 3 segundos de tanta felicidade! – Alice afirmou e Rosalie sorriu.

- Acha mesmo? – Ela perguntou preocupada e Alice assentiu.

- Acho. Aliás, acho não. Eu tenho certeza. Agora levanta daí e vá contar para meu irmão que ele vai ser pai! – A morena estimulou sorrindo e Rose saiu do abraço de Jasper.

- Obrigada. Mas ele deve estar em casa, dormindo agora... Eu posso ficar com vocês aqui? – Perguntou e olhou para Alice e Jasper. – Eu não quero atrapalhar nada, eu poderia pintar, mas o cheiro das tintas tem me enjoado tanto...

- Por mim fique o tempo que quiser Rose. – Alice sorriu enquanto acarinhava os cabelos da grávida. Jasper sorriu e se levantou.

- É... Eu já estou saindo.

- Mas já? – Rose perguntou preocupada. Ele estaria saindo por ela? Teria ela interrompido um momento importante?

- É. Eu tenho umas conversas para ter, umas caixas para empacotar... Enfim. – Deu de ombros e franziu os lábios como um pedido de desculpas.

- Empacotar? – Rose perguntou confusa e ele assentiu.

- Jasper vai se mudar da mansão, Rose. Ele vai para um apartamento com Angela. – Alice respondeu e Rose o encarou.

- Se mudar? Ora, mas por quê?

- Não... Ficou sabendo de quem voltou para casa ontem? – Ele perguntou e ela maneou a cabeça.

- Stephen? – Arriscou e recebeu o sinal negativo do rapaz a sua frente. Então, o entendimento tomou conta dela que respirou fundo. – Seus pais?

- É. – Ele respondeu assentindo. – Chegaram em casa ontem perplexos por eu estar tão... Diferente. Agora, viver num mesmo lugar que eles é como os sentir esperando que eu caia de novo. Sem contar os outros problemas... Então... Decidi sair dali com minha filha. Decidi ter a minha vida. É meu direito.

- Eu sei... Mas por que tanta mágoa? – Rose perguntou.

Jasper abaixou a cabeça.

- Por que eles desistiram de mim. Stephen ainda ficou. Brigávamos tanto, mas eu reconheço que ele lutou por mim... E quando ele desistiu, ainda ficou ali. Do meu lado. Me ajudando. Já meus pais... – Deu de ombros, a mágoa estava clara em seu olhar e em sua voz. – Eles foram para outro continente.

- Eles talvez fizeram isso pensando no seu bem Jasper. E estejam arrependidos... Você não pode julgá-los por isso. Eles não tinham como saber, se você nunca falava...

- Pode ser. Eu já os desculpei por isso. Mas isso não muda o fato de ter sido uma das coisas que mais me magoaram...

- Entendo... – Rose murmurou enquanto as outras meninas ficaram quietas. Jasper sorriu e se aproximou de Alice dando um beijo nela.

- Se cuida. – Ela pediu tocando a face dele que assentiu. – Qualquer coisa me liga que eu te ajudo.

- Você também se cuide. Não quero te ver doentinha de novo, certo? – Ele beijou sua testa e ela sorriu.

Jasper se despediu de todas e saiu dali.

**Fim do capítulo 19.**

**N/A: **Esse negócio da Rose grávida me lembrou a Vidas Cruzadas, enfim. Gostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim. Eu acho que há algumas leitoras daqui que me seguem no Twitter, mas, como eu não tenho certeza, não fiz nada sobre. Se você me segue, pode falar comigo de boa, grita lá que lê a fic, conversa, ri, fala qualquer coisa... pode ser qe eu demore pra ver a reply, mas isso são outros quinhentos hahaha. A questão é que eu não sigo geral que me segue, mas se é minha leitora, eu sigo sim, bato papo, enfim.

Vou responder as reviews:

**Caroline Marques:** Hahahaha eu te disse da cena e vc ficou completamente AAH \O/ né? hahaha Alisper é fofo mesmo. Beijos e obg por betar =D

**Maybusnello:** Eu fico feliz de você não ter gostado da atitude dele, é bom quando o protagonista não agrada o tempo todo. Beeijos!

**Cinthia B:** Ele vai fazer as pazes com o tio Carlisle, pode deixar. Beeijos.

**Kaarol:** Alice está só com uma gripe, nada muito grave. Quanto ao Stephen, vou falar a sua casa pra ele passar HUAHUAHUA. Beeijos.

**MahRathbone:** Bem vinda de volta à civilização hahahaha. Jasper é maravilhoso e dê um desconto ao Stephen, sim? Hahaha beeijos.

**Isabella:** UHAHUAUHAHUAUH. Ok, eu aceito dividir o Jack, mas ainda não posso falar pelas outras fãs HAHUAUHAHU. E Jasper levou os seus tapas na orelha e reclamou que doeu hahaha. E sobre o Robson, é que ela estava bêbada, deve ter falado o nome de um dos rapazes do local. Beeijos!

**Aline Fires:** UAUHAHUAU vc viu pelo Twitter o estado que eu fiquei com o Jack no SA HAHAHAH. Não sinta raiva dos pais de Jasper, eles não vão atrapalhar em nada... Só vão ajudar rs. Jazz não vai ficar doente, até pq a Allie cuidou bastante dele durante a fic. Sabe que eu tb acho lindo isso? Por isso eu adoeci ela uahuahua. Enfim, eu tb estou com dó do Edward, mas é a vida... Ele será feliz. Beijos.

**Joseane Souza:** Suas big reviews! Eu só tenho que agradecer todos os seus elogios, isso me deixa sem palavras. Mas não odeie os pais de Edward, eles apenas querem ver seus filhos bem. Beijos.

**Tati Cullen H.:** Hahaha siim, Alice estava mal, mas ela amou o modo como Jazz cuidou dela, que, aliás, foi sim muito cavalheiro. Beeijos.

**Nina Rickman:** Infelizmente eu cortei seu barato hahaha. Mas é que eu acho melhor não fazer, do que não ficar algo legal, concorda? Beeijos.

É isso gente. Já adianto que eu adoro o próximo capítulo, apesar de não ter muita coisa Alisper nele, vamos ter uma coisa que... Enfim, vcs verão. Beijos, até o próximo capítulo e claro, comentem!

Beijos.


	20. Desenterrando o Passado

**N/A: **Capítulo 20 já. Faltam oito capítulos pro final. Enfim, como estão vocês? Bem? Espero que sim. Este capítulo é bastante revelador. Eu não sei se vcs já desconfiaram, ou não, enfim. Vamos ver. E a partir dele é que as coisas vão pegar fogo. Estamos rumo à reta final! *enxuga as lágrimas*

Obrigada pelas reviews: **Cinthia Barbosa, MahRathbone, Tati Cullen H, Aline Fires, Kaarol, Isabella** e **Joseane Souza.**

Espero que gostem do capítulo e boa leitura ;)

**Capítulo 20 – Desenterrando o passado.**

- Você está me dizendo que eu vou morar com você? – Angela perguntou para Jasper. Os dois estavam sentados no sofá enquanto conversavam. Ele lhe explicou tudo. Desde o namoro com Alice até o fato de que queria ir para outra casa com ela.

Jasper assentiu preocupado. Havia tomado a decisão pensando nele. Esqueceu-se de pensar na garota ou no que ela queria. Mas é que ele se sentia tão mal ali que era como se ele estivesse sufocado naquele lugar. Torcia muito para que ela aceitasse aquilo.

- Mas e Jacob? – A menina perguntou pelo cachorro. Ele não caberia em um apartamento.

- Jake ficará aqui. – Jasper respondeu sereno. – Mas você vai vir aqui sempre, quase todo dia depois da escola. O papai trabalha, lembra? Não vai mudar muita coisa. Sairemos um dia, em outro você fica aqui com seus avôs... Hum? O que acha?

A menina mordeu o lábio. Teria uma família. Seu pai e uma namorada que não era Bella, aliás, era a Alice. A quem ela gostava tanto. Passaria mais momentos com ele e ainda ficaria perto de sua família. Olhou para o homem ao seu lado e viu o brilho de esperança nos olhos dele. Ele a queria com ele, queria formar uma família para ela. E ela amava seu pai tanto, que não hesitaria em nada. A decisão dele seria a sua também.

- Eu vou. – Ela respondeu sorrindo e Jasper sorriu mais ainda. A menina então o abraçou com força. – Eu sempre vou estar com você papai. Sempre.

- Ah! Minha menina! Eu te amo tanto. – Ele disse a ela sem se caber em tanta felicidade. Ele a amava demais.

Esme encostou-se a uma parede na sala e observou os dois juntos. Era tão lindo ver aquela cena. Seu coração de mãe se encheu de alegria ao ver aquilo, porém, ela estava atordoada. Jasper era sua vida e era tão triste ver que ele apenas guardava mágoa de suas atitudes. Fez o que fez pensando o que era melhor para ele. Mas nem ao menos chegou a perguntar se era o que ele queria. Havia praticamente abandonado um filho e queria tanto recuperar este prejuízo. Queria recuperar o amor de Jasper antes que fosse tarde demais.

- Tudo bem Dona Esme? – Reneé apareceu na sala. Esme estava plantada no local, vendo Jasper brincar e conversar com a filha enquanto chorava.

- Eu perdi meu filho. Eu... O fiz deixar de me amar... – Ela olhou para a empregada que estava ao seu lado.

- Ele não deixou de te amar. Apenas está confuso... Dê um tempo para ele dona Esme... – Reneé pediu e a mulher assentiu.

- É... Talvez seja melhor mesmo. – Esme respondeu e saiu de lá. Reneé respirou fundo. Precisava conversar com Jasper.

**xxx**

- Conte-nos tudo. – Rosalie disse e Alice ficou confusa.

- Tudo o que?

- Ora Alice, tudo. – Victoria respondeu chegando à sala e dando um pouco de sobremesa para cada uma.

- Por exemplo? – A morena indagou e colocou uma colher de doce na boca.

- O que ele sente por você? – A ruiva foi direta e Alice sorriu.

- Ele disse que não me ama. – Ela respondeu e se lembrou de todas as palavras dele. – Mas que ele sente algo por mim...

- E você está satisfeita com isso? – Rose perguntou confusa e Alice assentiu.

- Sim. Sabe? Ele sofreu por tanto tempo, não posso obrigá-lo a me amar. Ele pelo menos sente algo por mim, algo como eu sinto, só que não é tão intenso assim. E pra mim isso basta. – Deu de ombros e as meninas assentiram.

- Certo. E esta noite? – Rosalie perguntou sugestiva e Alice piscou diversas vezes atônita.

- Rose! Não aconteceu nada! Até porque eu estive com febre, apenas isso. – A morena explicou enquanto Vic pegava a revista que trouxera.

- Já viu essa revista? – Victoria entregou para Alice que maneou a cabeça.

_**Isabella Cullen é flagrada bêbada e em uma dança sensual em casa de strippers.**_

_A imprensa não sabe o que pode ter levado a modelo e atriz a tomar esta atitude. Seriam estas as confirmações de que o casamento dela com o empresário Cullen está ao fim? O que será que houve? Traição? De quem?_

_É uma pena vermos uma mulher tão jovem se entregar deste jeito._

A revista era de quinta, mas a foto era a prova de que Bella estava se divertindo e muito ao lado dos strippers. Mas o que seria aquilo? Jasper sabia por um acaso? Mal ele pediu o divórcio e ela já aproveitou os seus momentos de solteira de um modo rebelde e assustador. Sim, assustador. Ninguém imaginaria que Bella seria capaz de fazer isso tudo. Sempre tão dedicada ao seu casamento, pelo menos era essa a imagem que ela passava. E que Alice havia descoberto pela boca de Jasper que não era assim.

Mesmo assim, Alice não conseguiu evitar a mágoa em seu peito. Tristeza. E ao mesmo tempo felicidade. Ele havia se livrado das garras de Bella. Finalmente.

- Pelo jeito ela não tinha visto. – Rose respondeu ao perceber o olhar atônito de Alice.

- Eu... Nunca imaginei que isso aconteceria. – A morena murmurou.

- Eu sempre disse que ela não prestava. Tudo o que eu achei foi confirmado por Rose, Stephen e por Jasper também.

- Sei disso. – Alice a interrompeu enquanto virava-se para encará-la. – Mas nunca pensei que ela fosse capaz de fazer _isso._

Alice respirou fundo e pegou o telefone. Havia torcido para que Jasper não tivesse visto aquilo.

**xxx**

- Eu vi sim Alice. – Ele respondeu com o celular na mão e enquanto colocava alguns de seus pertences dentro de uma caixa. Ele estava pegando apenas o básico: Roupas, objetos pessoais e algumas coisas que eram importantes para ele. E poucas coisas que lhe lembravam de Lucy. Não queria se prender ao passado, talvez, deixá-la lá, guardada e quieta fosse o melhor.

_- Eu... Nunca imaginei que ela fosse fazer isso. Se rebelar, ficar bêbada e tudo mais._

- Essas coisas são naturais no mundo de vocês, não?

_- Sim, é. Mas... Bella... Nunca me passou pela cabeça._

- Não estou surpreendido. Nenhum pouco. Aliás, isso pode ser útil para mim. O divórcio pode correr mais rápido.

_- É, pode ser... Quer alguma ajuda?_

- Acredito que não. Não vou levar muito. Nem mesmo de Angel que continuará aqui com frequência. Apenas o necessário. Depois eu posso pegar mais também. – Ele esclareceu e sorriu.

_- Certo... Te vejo mais tarde então? Depois do almoço? _– Ela perguntou com a voz manhosa e isso o fez rir de leve.

- Sim. Eu passo para te buscar entre 15h e 16, pode ser? Tenho algumas coisas para resolver no escritório por causa da volta de meu pai e depois nós iremos para aí. Tudo bem?

_- Tudo ótimo! Te amo muito._

- Eu também gosto muito de você. Beijos.

Ele desligou o telefone sorrindo e se levantou para pegar uma fita adesiva e fechar mais uma caixa pequena completa com suas coisas. Mal se sentou na cama e ouviu alguém bater a porta de madeira.

- Entre. – Ele pediu e Reneé assim o fez enquanto ele passava a fita pelo papelão. Depois de feito o que queria, ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu. – Hey tia.

Reneé sorriu com a brincadeira.

- A cada dia você está melhor. – Ela comentou fazendo-o rir.

- A cada dia eu luto mais. – Ele respondeu. – Mas então. O que faz aqui?

- Eu... Queria conversar com você.

- Sobre?

- Seus pais Jasper... Você acha que está fazendo o certo? – Ela perguntou e ele respirou fundo.

- Não sei. Eu acredito que sim. Entenda Reneé... Eles... Fizeram tudo, e eu... Felizmente encontrei Alice e ela me fez sentir vontade de lutar... De viver de novo... E do nada, quando tudo estava bem, eles me aparecem e tudo o que eu lutei para esquecer vem à tona na minha cabeça... Você não imagina como é... Hoje à noite... Enquanto eu via Alice queimando de febre em meus braços, eu estive pensando nisso... E sofrendo com isso. Minha vontade era de largar tudo e me deixar entregar... Jogar quatro meses fora.

- Mas você lutou...

- Lutei. – Ele assentiu. – Lutei porque eu não quero ser um perdedor. – Deu de ombros. – Porém, com eles aqui... Fica tudo mais difícil, pelo menos por enquanto. Eu guardo mágoa deles e sei que eles ainda não acreditam que eu possa ter mudado. Sabe? Eu... Já disse para eles mesmo que já os perdoei e sei que não sou totalmente certo nisso tudo... Eu só preciso de um tempo.

Reneé assentiu e sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Sua mãe estava na sala chorando enquanto observava você com Angel... – Reneé comentou e ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu sinto muito. Me dói ver minha mãe assim. Ver meu pai assim também. Me dói muito. Mas eu também me magoei com isso tudo...

- Só te peço uma coisa, Jasper: não deixe de amar seus pais... Se eles erraram, foi pensando em você. – Reneé pediu e Jasper assentiu.

- Eu não deixei de amá-los. Saiba que... O que eu mais quero é que isso passe e nós possamos ser uma família de novo.

- Que bom... Porque não existe coisa pior do que a rejeição de um filho. – Reneé murmurou e Jasper franziu o cenho. Filho? Que filho? Ele sempre soube que Reneé era estéril.

- Filho? – Ele indagou sem ao menos disfarçar seu susto. Reneé respirou fundo. Era a hora de falar a verdade. Ela precisava disso.

- É. Eu... Anos atrás, tive uma filha. – Ela começou a história e Jasper assentiu. – Ela era linda! Eu era mãe solteira... Tive um namorado, porém ele acabou me abandonando quando engravidei. Nunca mais o vi. Nunca mais soube sequer se ele estava vivo. Mas não desisti. Eu queria ter minha filha e assim o fiz. Não foi fácil, não foi. Pelo contrário. Eu trabalhava dia e noite para dar o sustento para minha pequena. Ela... Cresceu uma menina linda! Cheia de vida. Engraçada. Teimosa. Amorosa. Carinhosa... – Ela se lembrou da filha com um brilho nos olhos. – Eu fiquei estéril depois do nascimento dela, mas não importava. Eu tinha minha bonequinha... Pena que durou tão pouco tempo...

Jasper se viu sem o que dizer. Teria acontecido com a menina... O mesmo que aconteceu com Lucy? Aquilo fez seu coração explodir em seu peito. Se ele nem ao menos aguentou a dor de perder uma esposa, quem dirá perder um filho? Se imaginou sem Angela e aquilo fez sua pele se arrepiar, um gosto amargo vir até sua boca, seus olhos se encherem de água e o desespero tocar seu corpo. Era difícil até de imaginar... Respirou fundo na esperança de buscar um ar para seus pulmões.

Porém... Reneé disse sobre rejeição, não?

- Por quê? – Ele tomou a coragem de perguntar, engolindo em seco logo em seguida.

- Minha menina mudou. Passou a andar com outros tipos de gente quando mais nova. Eu, quando consegui um emprego melhor, paguei por seus estudos sem hesitar. Queria o melhor para ela, queria vê-la uma pessoa de bem, formada, com um futuro traçado a sua frente. Porém, era duro vê-la dizendo que seu pai trabalhava numa grande empresa e que sua mãe era uma importante professora de francês e que eu... Eu era sua babá. Ainda que achasse isso inútil, afinal, qual pré-adolescente precisava de babá? Porém, seus pais – que coleguinha nenhum chegou a conhecer – achavam mais seguro ela ter alguém para cuidar dela.

Aquilo o deixou pior ainda. Como... Como alguém faria isso? Como? Se fosse Jasper, sairia se gabando por ter uma mãe maravilhosa como ela...

- E então?

- E então que eu virei uma marionete. Tinha medo de desmenti-la, de ela sofrer com isso. Ou então de que nossa relação – que já mal existia – piorasse. E quando eu vi, ela já estava traçando sua vida e eu sempre atrás dela. Cuidando dela. Tendo-a por perto. Querendo protegê-la... E sempre... Sempre sendo tratada como sua empregada... Até... Até para seu _marido _ela fez questão de dizer que eu era a empregada... Manteve-me assim e ainda disse que seus pais, ricos, _haviam morrido em um grave acidente de carro._

E tudo virou um vulto para ele. Como... Como... Bella! Como Bella pode ter feito isso com sua mãe? Sua própria mãe? Ela mentiu para todos, escondeu seu passado e de onde vinha! Era por isso. Por isso que Reneé por diversas vezes parecia ser tão protetora perto dela! E por isso que elas nunca se desgrudaram! E... Ao lembrar-se das vezes que Bella ameaçou despedi-la, dizendo que ela era uma imprestável... Lembrar-se disso fez com que a raiva subisse por seu corpo como um fogo e que ardesse dentro de seu coração. Como Bella foi capaz de fazer isso com Reneé?

Estava completamente sem fala e o pior: Morrendo de raiva. Queria esquecer que Bella era uma mulher para quebrá-la em pedaços e mostrar para ela que tudo o que ela fez não merecia perdão.

- Eu... Não sei o que dizer... – Ele murmurou enquanto colocava o rosto entre as mãos e respirava fundo. Seu corpo queimava de raiva. Ódio. Como ela pôde ser tão...

- Posso estar parecendo uma idiota, eu sei que na verdade eu _fui _uma idiota por ter aceitado isso tudo. No começo, me magoava, porém, eu pensava que era algo da idade... Deveria ter colocado um freio em tudo, eu sei. Acontece que eu sou mãe... Eu... – Ela começou a chorar e Jasper a abraçou. – Tudo o que eu mais queria era o carinho da minha filha.

- Shiu... Bella não te merece...

- E agora... Vocês se separaram... E... Eu amo vocês Jasper. Amo você e Angela... E Stephen... Vocês se tornaram como filhos para mim, não quero sair daqui, eu...

- Você vai ficar. – Ele disse enquanto a afastava de seu corpo e segurava seu rosto com suas mãos. – Está me ouvindo? Por mais que vá te doer, peça demissão para Bella, ela não te merece. E venha para cá. Você faz parte da minha família agora Reneé! Eu te amo como mãe. Como a minha mãe! Eu te dou o carinho que ela não te deu!

- Não quero que você me chame de mãe. Você tem a sua Jasper e acredite, ela te ama muito e não vê a hora de te ter nos braços mais uma vez.

- Eu sei. Mas não me custa ter duas mães, não é? – Ele perguntou sorrindo e aquilo tirou um sorriso sincero da mulher a sua frente. Sorriso este que se misturou com as lágrimas de seus olhos. – Eu te amo Reneé. E você vai ser sim a mãe que cuidou de mim. Que me ajudou a me manter firme. O que seria de mim sem teu colo e teus conselhos, hein?

Reneé sorriu com aquela demonstração de carinho. Pareceu ter encontrado seu lugar. E ganhado de vez, filhos maravilhosos. Estava feliz assim.

**Fim do capítulo 20.**

**N/A: **Uuuuh... Ai. HAUHAHUA. Tenso o negócio aí. Enfim, Bella vai ter o que merece. Hahaha. Enfim, vou responder as reviews, acho que não tenho o que falar hoje, simbora:

**Cinthia Barbosa:** Rose grávida é tudo \o/. Stephen volta jajá, guenta aí hahaha. Você é muito besta Cinthia hahaha. Beijos.

**MahRathbone:** Deixe-me fazer minha última tentativa: O Stephen é irmão gêmeo do Jazz, ou seja, tb "é" o Jack. E aí? Rola um sentimento com ele? HUAHUHA. Pobre Stephen. Tb adoro grávidas e cenas cutes. Beijos.

**Tati Cullen H:** Exatamente, é aquilo que você está pensando hahaha. E quanto as lemons, como lhe disse pelo Twitter, será algo como Amor entre Linhas. Obrigada pelos elogios. Beijos!

**Aline Fires:** Você achou fofa a conversa Alisper? Mas a Rose atrapalhou por um bom motivo hahaha. Enfim, vou te mandar o número do Jasper pra fazer panquecas. Mas só panquecas, sabe como é, né? A Alice tem ciúmes, ainda tem a vaca da Bella no pé dele... Hahaha. Beijos!

**Kaarol:** Quanto amor pela Bella, não quero nem ver seu estado depois desse capítulo 20 UHAHUAHUAHU. Está um pouco cedo para Alice e Jasper morarem juntos, mas eles terão mais privacidade no apartamento dele. Beijos

**Isabella:** Bem, se o Jack aceita ser dividido são outros quinhentos HUAHAUAUH. Tadinho do Jazz, levou mais dois tapas? Hahahaha. Pobrezinho. Beeijos.

**Joseane Souza:** Tira o olho, o Jasper já é meu hahahaha. E ele cozinha, qual é o problema? Hoje o mundo é moderno, eu quero um marido qe cozinhe pra eu folgar nele tb hahaha. Brincadeira. Beeijos!

Então é isso gente. E o mesmo pedido de sempre: comentem!

Beijos!


	21. Perseguição

N/A: Como estão vocês? Eu estou com uma gripe chata, mas eu supero hahahaha. Assim como eu, vocês também quiseram se vingar da Bella, é eu sei. Ela vai ter um final que merece. Mas não esperem morte ou cadeia. Hehe, enfim, obrigada pelas reviews: **Joseane Souza, Kaarol, MahRathbone, Maybusnello, Tati Cullen H, Cinthia B, Nina Rickman **e **Isabella.**

Obrigada Carolzinha por ter betado pra mim.

Eu gosto bastante desse capítulo, espero que gostem também. Boa leitura ;)

**Capítulo 21 – Perseguição.**

- Rose? – Emmett abriu a porta, confuso e coçou os olhos. O que Rosalie estava fazendo tão cedo ali?

- Oi amor. – Ela beijou seus lábios e entrou na casa se sentindo nervosa. Aliás, ela estava _muito_ nervosa. Como falaria para ele? Como ele iria reagir? Emmett franziu o cenho e coçou o olho mais uma vez. Parecia uma criança que havia acabado de acordar. Soltou um bocejo e indicou o sofá para ela sentar. Ela não aceitou o convite.

- Aconteceu algo? – Ele perguntou; sua voz repleta de preocupação... E sono.

- É... Eu poderia vir mais tarde, sabia que você estava dormindo, mas eu quis vir agora.

- Diga... – Deu de ombros. Estava preocupado com ela. Nunca havia visto ela assim.

Rosalie respirou fundo, tomando coragem.

- Em primeiro lugar: eu quero que você saiba que eu não planejei isso. Por Deus, isso nem ao menos passou pela minha cabeça, acabou acontecendo! – Ela se adiantou e aquilo só serviu para deixá-lo mais confuso ainda.

- Diga logo Rose!

Ela mordeu o lábio e assentiu. Era só falar. De uma vez. Assim como tirar band-aid: Rápido, fácil e indolor. Ok, a parte do indolor era mentira, mas esperava que _ali_ se tornasse indolor.

- Eu estou grávida. – Ela disse.

E Emmett quase caiu para trás.

- Co... Como? – Ele perguntou nervoso. Como assim grávida? Eles se preveniram e... Exceto uma só noite, ou duas... Mas isso era um caso a parte e... Não! Era difícil de acreditar...

- Grávida. – Rose respondeu temendo a atitude dele. Ele ainda estava atônito a sua frente; e ela não sabia o que ele faria quando saísse do choque. E se ele não aceitasse? O que aconteceria? Não sabia.

Emmett respirou fundo. O choque estava passando e agora ele conseguia pensar com mais clareza: ora! Rosalie estava grávida! Esperando um filho seu! Desde sempre Emmett sempre sonhou com um filho! Agora Rose estava grávida!

Não, não se importava se eles estavam há pouco tempo juntos, não se importava... Apenas queria pensar que seria pai com aquela que ele ama. Um filho!

Mal havia pensado nisso e seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar de alegria. Seu coração acelerou e sua boca se abriu em um sorriso enorme e espontâneo. Ele seria pai! E não havia palavras no mundo que pudesse explicar tudo o que ele estava sentindo.

Ao ver a cara de felicidade dele, Rose sorriu também. O medo havia passado junto da tempestade. Ele havia aceitado a gravidez e melhor, estava extremamente feliz com isso. E ela também. Não se cabia em felicidade. Mal pensou e sentiu os braços de Emmett a abraçando e a levantando do chão. Agarrou-se aos ombros dele e colocou seu rosto no pescoço do rapaz para soltar um riso de alegria enquanto ele a rodopiava pelo cômodo; rindo também. Não havia som nenhum no lugar, exceto o riso deles. Riso de pura felicidade, cumplicidade e amor.

- Eu vou ser pai! Eu vou ser pai meu Deus, eu vou ser pai! – Ele gritou com ela ainda em seu colo e a rodopiou mais uma vez – Eu sou o homem mais feliz deste mundo, Deus! Eu sou o mais feliz, o mais sortudo... Não, não existe homem com a mesma sorte que a minha! Eu te amo Rose, eu te amo muito! – Se declarou e a encheu de beijos. Rosalie só sabia rir enquanto as lágrimas desciam de seu rosto.

- Eu te amo também. – Ela disse abraçando-o.

- E agora seremos uma família! Eu, você e nosso filho. E eu vou te fazer feliz minha pintorazinha. Vou te fazer a mulher mais linda do mundo! – Ele prometeu enquanto a deixava de pé em seu sofá, ainda abraçando-a com um braço. Com o outro, ele passou as mãos pelo rosto dela e sorriu. – Vou te fazer a mais feliz do mundo, eu te juro!

Era uma promessa que seria cumprida. Os dois bem sabiam disso.

**xxx**

- Senhorita Alice Brandon, pode conversar um pouco conosco? – Uma repórter chamou Alice que estava no hall do prédio onde mora. Junto da repórter estavam outros repórteres e vários fotógrafos e câmeras. Alice franziu o cenho. O que toda aquela gente queria com ela? Estava se sentindo sufocada com tantas pessoas em cima de si.

- Po... pode ser. – Alice confirmou. Mal sabia ela a chuva que viria em cima de si mesma. Após sua deixa, as pessoas se aproximaram mais e vários microfones foram para perto de sua boca.

- Senhorita Alice, pode me dizer o que existe entre a senhorita e o Doutor Cullen? – A primeira repórter perguntou e Alice mal teve tempo de responder.

- A senhorita ficou sabendo do escândalo de Bella Cullen? – Perguntou outro repórter.

- A senhorita é pivô da separação do Doutor Cullen com a Isabella Cullen?

- Dizem as más línguas que o divórcio ocorreu por traição. Ela vinha de vocês dois?

- Vocês dois são amantes?

- Todos os acontecimentos ocorridos com Isabella Cullen foram devido a um flagra entre vocês dois?

- Nunca esperaríamos isso da senhorita. Por que se envolveu com um homem casado?

Todas aquelas perguntas para cima de Alice estavam deixando-a confusa. Muito confusa por sinal. O que era aquilo? Como do nada os repórteres vieram para cima de si? E o pior: com acusações tão grandes assim? De certo, estava muito próxima de Jasper nos últimos meses, mas já chegarem acusando-a de ser amante dele era algo completamente sério, afinal, por mais que estivessem juntos, não aconteceu uma traição.

- Eu não me envolvi com ninguém! – Alice conseguiu responder apesar das pessoas ainda falando ao seu redor. – Eu e Jasper somos apenas amigos, eu jamais me envolveria com um homem casado! – Ela respondeu e estava se sentindo fraca. Ainda estava doente e toda aquela pressão para cima dela estava fazendo mal.

- Dizem que Bella Cullen está em depressão devido ao fim do casamento dela com Jasper Cullen. Não sente remorso pelo que fez? – Outra repórter perguntou sem nem ao menos prestar atenção na resposta de Alice.

Uma tontura a atingiu em cheio. Estava sufocada, precisava sair dali. Mas onde estavam os seguranças daquele prédio? Sempre foi tranquila quanto a isso, nunca precisou de seguranças, exceto em eventos. Nunca se importou com isso e agora estava completamente atordoada.

- O que é isso? – Ela escutou uma voz masculina diferente dos demais. Ela poderia se desesperar se não a reconhecesse. Queria que um sorriso saísse de seus lábios, porém, cada milímetro seu estava sendo observado. – O que está acontecendo aqui? – Ele passou pela multidão com dificuldade e foi como se um girassol seguisse a direção do astro Sol. Todas as perguntas foram para ele.

- Senhor Jasper, o que dizer do escândalo que sua mulher se meteu nesta última noite?

- O senhor e Alice são amantes?

- Qual foi o motivo do divórcio?

Jasper fingiu não escutar e se aproximou de Alice. A jovem parecia estar mal com tudo isso em cima dela.

- Eu não vou responder nada. Nem eu e nem Alice. Somos amigos, não devemos satisfação a ninguém e a vida de Bella é de Bella. Por favor, vocês podem sair daqui? – Ele pediu tentando não transbordar irritação.

Não adiantou.

A repórter estava mais uma vez preparando mais uma pergunta e Jasper logo sabia que estava para vir mais uma manada, porém não deu tempo. Alice desmaiou no local e o máximo que Jasper conseguiu foi pegá-la antes que ela fosse ao chão.

- Acho melhor vocês me darem licença. – Ele respondeu e saiu dali com a jovem desacordada em seus braços. Angela observava tudo de longe e seguiu com ele até o apartamento de Alice. Mal andaram, e eles encontraram Victoria seguida de alguns seguranças do hotel.

- Leve-a para dentro. – A ruiva pediu e respirou fundo seguindo até a corja de "profissionais". – Muito bem, acho bom todos saírem daqui! – Ela respondeu enquanto todos eles lhe enchiam com as mesmas perguntas feitas para os outros dois. – Não falarei nada agora, se quiserem saber de algo, se é que tem algo, esperem uma declaração oficial minha, por favor! Não, invadir privacidade de artista assim é um erro, por favor! Aguardem uma declaração oficial... – Ela tentou acalmar todo mundo enquanto Jasper seguia com Alice até o elevador.

**xxx**

Não muito longe daquele prédio, uma pessoa pareceu se divertir com aquilo. A televisão passava a imagem ao vivo e aquilo tirou um sorriso dela. Ela ainda estava na mansão dele, no quarto de hóspedes, mas não se importava. A cena que acabara de ver fora o ápice de seu dia. Ela sabia que daria certo aquilo e agora realmente podia dizer que estava feliz. Não importava mais a ressaca da manhã que ela teve naquele hotel que Edward a levou.

- Parece que deu certo. – Edward entrou no cômodo e Bella riu.

- Deu! Bastou você dizer que eu estava em depressão porque flagrei Jasper e Alice juntos que toda a imprensa acreditou. Se o que eu fiz ontem foi considerado um escândalo, agora é considerado como um surto de depressão. Eu quero os ver saírem daí. Jasper me pediu o divórcio para ficar com ela. Mas não será tão fácil assim.

Edward assentiu.

- Você sabe o que faz.

- Sim, claro que sei.

- Espero que isso faça com que você pare de fazer o que tem feito. – Ele murmurou e aquilo a deixou mais nervosa ainda.

- Como? Não vou deixar de viver por causa dela, melhor ainda com isso tudo. Tudo o que eu fizer vai cair nas costas deles. Não serão tão felizes assim.

- Bella...

- Edward, por favor. – Respirou fundo. – Acho melhor eu arrumar minhas coisas. – Respondeu e se levantou.

Ele a observou calado. Queria tanto que ela mudasse...

**xxx**

- Mas o que foi isso? – Victoria entrou no apartamento enquanto passava as mãos pelos cachos definidos. – Estão loucos?

- Não sei. Só sei que foi o maior absurdo que já vi na vida. – Jasper respondeu e acarinhou os cabelos de Alice que já estava acordada em seu colo. Angela havia ido assistir à televisão no quarto de Alice.

- Loucura. – Victoria sentou-se completamente atordoada. – Como você está Alice?

- Mal... Um pouco fraca... A febre não voltou pelo menos. Deve ser uma virose.

- Talvez... Agora vocês têm que tomar muito cuidado. Vocês iriam sair hoje não? Talvez não dê mais, afinal, eles não vão sair do pé de vocês.

- Não me importo com nada. – Alice respondeu enquanto se acomodava mais no colo dele. – Não me importo com o que pensem de mim e nada do tipo. Se dependesse de mim, assumiria tudo agora mesmo... Mas não faço isso por Jasper...

- E eu não faço isso por você. – Rebateu. – Acho melhor esperarmos essa poeira abaixar...

- Não vai abaixar Jasper... – Victoria respondeu. – Infelizmente, não importa quando vocês vão se assumir; se amanhã ou daqui seis meses, simplesmente todos vão achar a mesma coisa: Bella foi vítima de uma traição. O pior de tudo é ver que ela ainda se sai como vítima.

- Não me importo com mais nada. Se eu serei conhecida como a destruidora de lares. O que importa é o que eu sinto por Jasper e o que ele sente por mim. Importa é que estamos bem juntos, fim.

- Boa sorte para vocês então. – Vic desejou sincera e seguiu até o quarto para ficar junto de Angela.

Alice respirou fundo e ficou de joelhos no sofá enquanto encarava Jasper.

- Se você quiser, podemos assumir quando o divórcio sair. Não me importo com nada mais, desde que... Eu fique com você.

Jasper sorriu fracamente e tocou o rosto dela.

- Quando você quiser. – Ele respondeu e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios. – Estive pensando. Quer viajar comigo no próximo final de semana?

- Viajar? – Alice perguntou animada e ele sorriu.

- Sim, viajar. Neste final de semana eu estou um pouco ocupado, mas eu tenho o outro livre. Quero ficar com você em paz, sem um monte de pessoas incomodando. Então?

- Eu quero! – Ela respondeu sorrindo e lhe deu mais um beijo.

**Fim do capítulo 21.**

**N/A: **Uuuuh. Uma tática interessante essa da Bella querer manchar a reputação da Alice e do Jasper. Ela não é inescrupulosa, ela não tem coragem de matar ou de realmente fazer algum mal físico para alguém. Ela é só egoísta, mesquinha, dissimulada, cínica, falsa, invejosa, interesseira e... Só =D hahaha.

Boa responder as reviews:

**Joseane Souza:** Realmente ficou com ódio da Bella? Eu tb hahaha. Ang e Jasper sempre será a coisa mais fofa dessa fic. Pode se simpatizar com os pais do Jazz, eles são maravilhosos. Jasper também é maravilhoso, mas isso já é óbvio, né? Hahahaha. Beijos.

**Kaarol:** É, a Bella não vale nada mesmo. Eu sei bem como é, eu já vi casos como esse, na qual as pessoas não dão valor à família que tem. Mas Reneé é realmente uma segunda mãe para Jasper, os dois têm um laço muito, muito forte. E a Angel é perfeita hahaha. Beijos.

**MahRathbone:** E eu ia amar ter um Jasper pra mim hahahaha. Beeijos.

**Maybusnello:** Você chocou? Acho que foi a única, mas eu queria mesmo que chocasse =/ hahaha. Bella não é uma cadela, tenha respeito com as cachorrinhas! Hahahaha. Beijos.

**Tati Cullen H:** Exato, não existe ex-pai, ex-mãe, enfim. E o Jazz fora da mansão terá mais privacidade e afins. Quanto Jazz e Reneé, eu nem ao menos tenho palavras para descrevê-los. Beeijos.

**Cinthia B:** Sua xodó vai acabar, mas se Deus quiser, logo vem outra! E minha vizinha é besta mesmo, odeio ela hahahaha. Beijos.

**Nina Rickman:** Sim, sua irmã já me disse da consideração que vc tem por mim e eu digo o mesmo para vocês. Adoro vcs de coração, viu? Enfim, a fic já está entrando na reta final ):, eu pretendo escrever bastante, espero mesmo te ver me acompanhando viu? A Bella não vai morrer, mas vai se ferrar, fique tranqüila! Obrigada, beeijos!

**Isabella:** Oi! Vc não comentou não, mas fico feliz que tenha comentado. E quanto a Bella, pode descer a surra nela, eu não ligo! Hahahaha beijos!

Então é isso gente, bom feriadão prolongado pra vcs e nos vemos no próximo capítulo. E claro, comentem! Beeeijos.


	22. Viagem Inesquecível

**N/A: **E como foi o feriado de vcs? Espero que tenha sido bom. Eu gosto deste capítulo, temos uma cena bem legal com o Jazz e com o Emmett, enfim. Vamos matar as saudades do Stephen também e teremos o começo da viagem. Espero que gostem dele tanto quanto eu gostei.

Obrigada pelas reviews: **Cinthia B, Caroline Marques, Tati Cullen H, MahRathbone, Kaarol, Aline Fires** e** Maybusnello.**

Obg **Carol** por ter betado.

Boa leitura ;)

**Capítulo 22 – Viagem Inesquecível.**

- Sinto sua falta! – Alice respondeu ao telefone. O tal do fim de semana havia chegado rápido, mais rápido do que imaginara e ela já havia preparado suas malas. Jasper disse que passaria à tarde em sua casa e que a viagem seria longa. E agora, enquanto ela esperava por ele, estava matando as saudades de Stephen.

Sentia falta das conversas e das risadas que tinha com ele. Não queria que tudo tivesse acontecido como aconteceu.

_- Eu também sinto sua falta._ – O rapaz respondeu sincero e Alice sorriu. – _Não vejo a hora de sair daqui. Ainda essa semana eu estarei de volta._

- Que bom. Quero te ver sorrindo a minha frente mais uma vez. Falar com você apenas por telefone não basta.

- _Eu quem o diga Alice. Falar com você por telefone não me basta... _– Ele respondeu e fechou os olhos. Seu gato estava em seu colo enquanto ele lhe acarinhava os pelos. Queria sair daquele lugar, abraçar Alice, tentar de novo. Era teimoso demais e odiava isso.

- Então... Eu espero por você ansiosa... Já te disse que Rosalie está grávida? – Alice perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

- _Ela mesma me contou._ – Ele respondeu sorrindo. – Eu poderia botar medo no seu irmão por ele ter engravidado minha amiga, mas... Bem... Como estamos falando do Emmett, eu realmente _poderia_.

Alice soltou uma sonora risada com aquilo.

- Sinto falta de tudo isso...

- _Fique calma Alice... Tudo voltará a ser o que era, ou talvez, fique melhor._ – Ele tentou tranquilizá-la, porém a modelo mordeu o lábio.

- Sim... Escute Stephen... Terei que desligar agora... Porque... – Ela olhou no relógio e se pudesse, teria um infarto. – Ah! Deus! Estamos há duas horas e meia no telefone!

- _Sério? Nem percebi o tempo passar._

- Nem eu... É sério Stephen, preciso desligar...

- _Tudo bem. Um beijo e... Até logo._

- Até. – Ela respondeu e desligou o telefone.

Doía-lhe ver que estava errando. Que deixou que Stephen se apaixonasse por ela – afinal, até um cego notaria que ele estava doido de amores por ela. Queria voltar no tempo e evitar que aqueles beijos tivessem acontecido. Ela sentia dor por tê-lo iludido por tanto tempo assim.

Porém ambos eram adultos e na época, eram desapegados aos relacionamentos amorosos. Talvez não tivesse que se culpar tanto assim. Pior de tudo era perceber que além desta bola de neve que se formou entre eles, ainda existia o fato de que Victoria ainda o amava. E muito.

Queria sair logo daquele labirinto, mas teria que esperar ele voltar para isso.

**xxx**

Emmett estava debruçado na sacada do apartamento de Jasper enquanto observava o vai e vem dos carros na avenida. Respirou fundo. Precisava conversar. Sua vida estava maravilhosa demais nos últimos dias, mas isso o preocupava noite e dia.

Se tudo está maravilhoso, pode ficar pior depois.

- No que tem pensado tanto? – Jasper perguntou se aproximando dele e se debruçando também.

- Medo. De... Não ser um bom pai. – Emmett respondeu e respirou fundo enquanto Jasper sorria.

- Eu também tive esse medo... E... Você vai tirar de letra cara, tenha certeza disso.

- Não sei... Eu tenho tanto medo, tanto... – Fechou os olhos. – Nunca me imaginei como pai. Eu... Tenho medo de não saber cuidar do meu filho e... De... Não saber educar ele, fazer dele uma pessoa de bem... Ou dela né? Não sabemos o sexo do bebê ainda.

- Eu entendo você. – Jasper respondeu. – Quando Lucy engravidou de Angela, eu senti o mesmo medo... Isso é normal.

- É...

- Mas cara. Deixe-me falar: Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa! – Jasper respondeu chamando a atenção do amigo para si. – Você é um rapaz de boa índole, de caráter, de humildade... É... Tenha certeza disso cara, você vai ser um ótimo pai! Espelhe-se em quem você e Rosalie são que essa criança será mais uma pessoa maravilhosa no mundo, acredite nisso!

Emmett sorriu enquanto Jasper dava leves tapas em seus ombros.

- Bem. Espero não ter a mesma falta de sorte que você, cara. – Ele começou e Jasper franziu o cenho.

- Sobre?

- Ser pai de uma menina. Velho. Não. Não, cara, eu espero mesmo que venha um gurizinho.

Jasper franziu a testa e começou a rir. Qual era o preconceito? Ser pai de uma menina era simplesmente maravilhoso, a maior dádiva de sua vida. Qual era o problema?

- Qual é o problema cara? Ser pai de uma menina é maravilhoso, você não imagina o quanto!

- Ah é? – Emmett perguntou e virou-se de costas para a sacada, cruzando os braços. Jasper fez o mesmo, enquanto esperava o amigo se pronunciar. – Você diz isso agora, que a Angel é uma menina de oito anos de idade. Quero ver quando ela crescer, ficar mocinha... – começou e Jasper franziu o lábio. Ah não, ele não precisava lhe lembrar disso!

- Já entendi...

-... arrumar um namoradinho...

- Chega Emmett, já entendi...

- Um carinha que goste dela, a beije na boca, faça carinho...

Jasper respirou fundo.

- Certo, chega.

- Imagina? Um guri, deitando no sofá da sua sala, pensando coisas da sua filha? Que horror!

- Chega Emmett! – Jasper mandou e respirou fundo. – Angel não vai namorar. Pronto.

- Jasper! – Emmett indignou-se começando a rir e Jasper sorriu sem graça, coçando a cabeça.

- Certo, ela vai namorar, mas o primeiro beijo vai ser só no dia do casamento! E... E... A... Lua... De mel, será cinco anos depois de casada!

Emmett lhe deu um tapa na nuca e Jasper mordeu o lábio. Não conseguia imaginar sua filha moça, namorando, casada... Com filhos... Aquilo lhe dava arrepios, Angel era sua menininha e sempre seria.

- Agora você sabe o que eu sinto quando eu te vejo com a minha irmã, não é? – Emmett perguntou e cruzou os braços, sem conseguir segurar o riso.

Jasper respirou fundo.

- É... Você está certo em querer um menino viu...

- Estou... Agora que você sabe como eu me sinto com relação a você e Alice, eu posso quebrar a sua cara? – Emmett perguntou com um sorriso genuíno e desta vez foi a vez de Jasper lhe dar um tapa na nuca.

- Imbecil.

**xxx**

_Duas horas depois..._

- Vamos para onde? – Alice perguntou já no carro de Jasper, que sorriu.

- Segredo.

- Injusto, sabia? Eu tenho direito de saber aonde eu vou. E se você estiver me sequestrando? Como vou confiar em você assim? – Ela perguntou tirando uma gargalhada de Jasper.

- E não é que você descobriu? Estou te sequestrando e não vou dizer aonde vamos, afinal, sequestro nenhum se diz o cativeiro! – Ele brincou fazendo-a rir. – É uma surpresa Alice, não queira descobrir.

A morena embirrou-se e cruzou os braços.

- Chato.

- Não adianta! Não vou dizer.

- Seu... Insensível! Chato, insensível... E...

- Chega de drama Alice... – Ele respondeu e então ligou o rádio do carro que colocou para tocar uma música de uma das bandas favoritas dela.

Alice tentou fingir que não gostou da música que havia começado a tocar, mas era uma música a qual ela amava.E ela sempre amou essa música... E ela sabia que ele colocou a música apenas para agradá-la. Maldito.

Ela olhou para Jasper, que sorriu. Sabia que aquela música conseguiria acalmar a fera que Alice se tornou devido ao segredo que ele estava escondendo. Era bom já saber de seus gostos e de seu jeito. Apesar de estarem juntos há menos de duas semanas, se conheciam há quatro meses. Porém, parecia que se conheciam há anos.

Já se sentiam a vontade um com o outro. E Alice já o amava como jamais amou alguém... E Jasper... Estava em processo. Não se importava. A cada dia ele a queria mais perto de si, para o resto de sua vida. Não era amor ainda, mas aquele sentimento pequeno e confuso estava crescendo, aos poucos, mas estava.

Ele estava planejando passar um fim de semana perfeito com ela. Como namorados. Se o que ele sentia precisava crescer, era preciso cuidar daquilo. Como se cuida das flores. Para uma flor crescer, devemos regá-la. E era o que ele ia fazer...

Durante a longa viagem eles conversaram sobre tudo. Filmes, música, e sobre a vida deles também. Como fariam para assumir, o que fariam com Bella e alguma coisa assim. Estavam juntos há tão pouco tempo, mas para eles era como se estivessem juntos nesses quatro meses.

O sol já havia se posto quando eles chegaram ao local. Era uma praia deserta e Alice nunca nem ao menos tinha ido lá. Franziu o cenho enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados. Ventava ali, mas não fazia frio. Era um local com um ar fresco e que lhe fazia bem. O fim do verão estava despontando e o outono entrava de mansinho. Olhou para Jasper que descia as malas do carro.

- Que lugar é este?

- Orange! – Ele respondeu sorrindo. – Aluguei uma casa para a gente aqui. O que achou?

- É lindo este lugar! – Ela respondeu enquanto observava tudo. Jasper sorriu e pegou as malas chamando-a com um movimento com a cabeça. Alice sorriu e seguiu-o.

- Se quiser ir à praia antes que esfrie... – Ele comentou enquanto entravam no local. Alice assentiu e pegou o biquíni dentro da mala seguindo até o banheiro depois.

**xxx**

- Jazz, me solta! – Alice gritou enquanto o rapaz a agarrava e caía com ela na areia da praia.

- Não vou te soltar! – Ele disse rindo e beijou a boca dela. Prendeu-a na areia a encarou. Estavam correndo na praia, brincando como duas crianças e agora ela estava arfante enquanto estavam se encarando.

- Jasper... Por favor... – Ela pediu manhosa ainda tentando se soltar, porém ele não deixou. Observou-a usando aquele biquíni tão generoso com ele. O corpo delicado e bonito com curvas maravilhosas, os seios e o colo dela... A parte de cima de seu biquíni era aberta pela frente e ele reprimiu a vontade de fazer isso. Estava tão mais perto. Voltou a observá-la. Na verdade, ele observou cada centímetro que pôde de Alice e quando percebeu que ela o notava, sorriu.

- Você é tão linda. – Ele sussurrou e ela fechou os olhos enquanto seus lábios se abriam em um singelo sorriso. Um convite para que Jasper os juntassem com os seus.

E foi justamente o que ele fez. Encostou seus lábios nos doces lábios dela e sentiu seu coração acelerar com tal feito. Não resolveram aprofundar o beijo, queriam ficar um bom tempo apenas sentindo o calor e a textura dos lábios um do outro.

Assim que desgrudou dos lábios de Alice, Jasper rumou seus lábios para seu pescoço e seu colo, fazendo a jovem passar as mãos por seus cabelos claros. Estavam empolgados por aquele momento. Tão empolgados que praticamente haviam se esquecido de que estavam em uma praia durante a noite. O mar agitado com as ondas, que eram apenas iluminadas pela luz da Lua àquela altura, era completamente maravilhoso, mas Jasper não queria que tudo acontecesse ali.

Ele então levantou-se e antes que Alice pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, ele a pegou no colo, fazendo-a gritar de susto.

- Louco! – Ela gritou dando-lhe alguns tapas e depois enroscou seus braços sobre o pescoço dele, encostando-se ao seu peito enquanto ele caminhava com ela em direção a casa onde estavam hospedados. – Para onde vamos? – Indagou e ele sorriu.

- Para a casa. – Ele respondeu olhando para ela e lhe deu um beijo. – Acho que a cama nos espera. – Sussurrou e Alice sorriu com aquilo.

**Fim do capítulo 22.**

**N/A: **Eu sei que não temos lemons aqui, mas eu não pude deixar de parar aí muhahahaha. Eu adorei a cena do Jazz com o Emmett, achei que ficou engraçada e real. Muitos pais (e mães) fazem isso. Minha mãe faz hahaha.

Vou responder as reviews:

**Cinthia B:** Vc chorou com Rose e Emmett? Eles são lindos demais né? Obg por comentar, vc não é fail, pelo contrário, viu? Beijos.

**Caroline Marques:** Bella é chata mesmo, mas fazer o que, né? Beeijos.

**Tati Cullen H:** Exato, essa é a Bella com a minha palavra, mas ela não é uma pessoa má. Ela é mal caráter, mas não é má hahaha. E eu também achei muito bom esse plano dela. Nada de inventar gravidez, ou algo do tipo. (E eu sei que fui eu quem escrevi, e que não estou sendo modesta, mas vcs sabem que quando eu gosto, eu gosto mesmo, então me deixem HUASHUSAHUSA). Obrigada pelos elogios. Beijos.

**MahRathbone:** É, os vilões se dão mal no final haha. Eu também tenho dó do Edward, mas foi ele quem escolheu assim, não é? Espero que seu Alisper tenha ido a 10000000% UHAHUAHU. Beijos.

**Kaarol:** E quem disse que ela não tem coragem de bater? HUAUHAHUA. *disfarça*. Enfim, "Emmett vai ser uma criança cuidando de outra", ééé, vai mesmo uahhauahuua *-* enfim, a fic está entrando em reta final, acho que vai até o final do mês, mas acredito eu que logo teremos outra. Beeijos

**Aline Fires:** Que saudades de você moça! Mas eu te entendo, viu, pode ter certeza disso! Bella é ridícula mesmo, até eu odeio ela UHAHUAHUAUH. E quanto a fic que eu te indiquei, vc, e a autora, sabem bem dos meus elogios para ela (a autora deve estar cheia deles USAUASHUSAHUSA) enfim, se eu achar mais, eu te indico sim. Beeijos!

**Maybusnello:** Sem graça UHASHUSAHUSAHU. Será que vai ser menina? Ele não quer não, vc viu né? HAHAHAH. E o Edward é sim um "pau mandado", mas ele quis assim, não é? Beeijos.

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e claro: comentem! Vcs não sabem como é importante pra mim. Beeeijos e até o próximo capítulo =D


	23. Todas As Pequenas Coisas

**N/A: **Como estão? Espero que bem =D. Capítulo 23 já, e isso me deixa um pouco deprimida. Só de pensar que eu vou, definitivamente, deixar a THNL é difícil. Mas enfim. Já temos mais de 200 reviews e eu só tenho a agradecer! Eu nunca pensei que essa fic chegaria a ter um numero de reviews assim. Então, muito, muito, muito obrigada.

Obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo anterior**: Kaarol, Cinthia B, MahRathbone, Tati Cullen H, Isabella, Caroline Marques, Aline Fires **e** Joseane Souza.**

Obrigada **Carol** por betar.

Boa leitura ;)

**Capítulo 23 – Todas As Pequenas Coisas**

**- **Meu Deus do céu hein? Como você está pesada! – Jasper brincou enquanto entrava com Alice dentro da casa.

- Tá me chamando de gorda? – Ela perguntou fingindo irritação. Se ele queria brincar, iriam brincar.

- Olha... Não. Mas você deve ter engordado uns 30 quilos desde a última vez em que eu te peguei no colo. – Ele comentou e ela não conseguiu reprimir um tapa, tirando uma gargalhada dele.

Alice era leve. Como uma pena. Não só de corpo. Ela tinha a alma leve.

Ele entrou com ela dentro do quarto e a deitou na cama, beijando-a em seguida. Beijá-la era maravilhoso, ele faria aquilo quantas vezes ele quisesse e não se cansaria. Assim que desgrudou seus lábios dos dela, Alice sorriu.

Sorriu porque ela não acreditava que estava vivenciando aquilo. Que estava prestes a viver um momento como aquele. Com Jasper. Parecia tudo surreal, parecia inacreditável. Parecia tudo mentira. Era estranho demais pensar que, há quatro meses, eram dois desconhecidos e hoje, estavam juntos, na mesma cama. Prestes a se amar.

E foi o que aconteceu. Tiveram a noite mais maravilhosa que já imaginaram ter. Alice nunca tivera um momento assim com nenhum outro homem. Sentiu-se amada, adorada e respeitada naquela noite. Nunca havia sentido tanto prazer.

E Jasper. Em nove anos, nunca teve um momento assim. Por tanto tempo, apenas fez sexo por fazer. Por necessidade, como algo mecânico. Há tempos não havia colocado o coração em um momento assim e o fez com Alice. Se entregou de corpo e alma naquele momento e resolveu dar a ela tudo o que ele sentia. Poderia ser algo pequeno, mas era algo sincero, disso ele sabia bem.

I wish I could be

_Eu queria poder ser_

Every little thing you wanted

_Todas as pequenas coisas que você necessita_

All the time

_A qualquer momento_

Sometimes

_De vez em quando_

Eram aproximadamente dez horas da manhã quando Alice despertou. Seu corpo estava um pouco dolorido e ela estava se sentindo cansada, mas não se importava. Estava feliz, feliz demais, e nada faria com que seu fim de semana fosse triste. Ela tinha o sábado e o domingo para aproveitar com Jasper e faria isso. Eram dois dias apenas dos dois juntos, se amando e aproveitando cada detalhe daquele lugar lindo.

Se bem que Alice não se incomodaria de passar os dois dias inteiros presa naquele quarto junto dele.

Sorriu de leve com este pensamento e finalmente abriu os olhos lentamente. Respirou fundo o ar da manhã que tinha um pouco do cheiro do mar, graças ao fato da casa ficar em frente à praia.

_Tudo._

Alice ainda não acreditava em tudo o que aconteceu. Mesmo sabendo que havia acontecido, tudo parecia um sonho distante que jamais iria se repetir. Porém, como se ela acordasse no meio do nada, ela virou-se e viu Jasper dormindo ao seu lado e isso fez com que seu coração se enchesse de amor e felicidade.

Ele parecia uma criança dormindo. Totalmente diferente do homem que havia sido na noite passada. Sua respiração era calma, seus cabelos claros estavam jogados por seu rosto e totalmente bagunçados, e ele se mantinha abraçado a Alice, com medo de que ela fosse escapar. Sua boca estava entreaberta em um biquinho tão fofo que Alice teve que se segurar muito para não o beijar.

Alice tocou o rosto do rapaz com delicadeza, e tirou alguns fios de cabelo dali. Ele realmente parecia um menino inocente e Alice sabia bem que poderia vê-lo dormir quanto tempo ela pudesse. Não se incomodaria. Era uma das imagens mais lindas que ela já havia visto.

E não conseguiu resistir. O beijou de leve, tocando seu rosto com a mão, apenas para sentir seus lábios juntos dos dele. Não queria acordá-lo, mas suas bocas pareciam dois imãs.

Tão logo ela se afastou dele e tentou sair da cama com todo o cuidado do mundo. Assim que conseguiu se soltar do abraço dele, sentou-se na cama e colocou seu pé para fora.

Entretanto, ela sentiu uma mão forte a prendendo pelo pulso e quase perdeu a respiração. Olhou para trás e lá estava um Jasper muito bem acordado e com um sorriso torto de quem havia acabado de aprontar uma. Alice estreitou os olhos.

- Você estava acordado o tempo todo? – Ela perguntou e ele sorriu.

- O que você acha? – Perguntou e soltou o pulso dela para se sentar na cama.

- Isso não vale! Eu jurava que você estava dormindo. E... Poxa, fui enganada! – Ela resmungou, cruzou os braços e fez biquinho.

Jasper começou a rir do ataque dela e ajoelhou-se na cama para abraçá-la. A beijou nos ombros e isso a arrepiou, porém Alice estava disposta a não se deixar levar pelos encantos dele. Ele não ia conseguir isso, não ia... Não ia... Não...

- Jasper, pára! – Ela pediu e começou a rir, tirando um sorriso vitorioso dele. Mesmo assim ele não parou. Continuou a enchendo de beijos por todo lado e Alice só sabia rir. Estavam tão felizes, tão completos, realizados. O clima de casal que estava na atmosfera do local era ainda melhor para eles.

Cansados das brincadeiras, eles se deitaram na cama e se encararam por um tempo. Jasper passou um de seus dedos pelo rosto de Alice, que fechou os olhos e sorriu mais uma vez. Se alguém soubesse como ela estava feliz... Ah, se alguém soubesse...

- Você está tão feliz... – Ela comentou e ele sorriu, tirando a mão de seu rosto e passando a acarinhar seus cabelos escuros e finos.

- E não era para estar? Com você ao meu lado? – Ele perguntou e ela sentiu o rosto corar.

- É... Eu gosto de te ver assim.

- Se depender de mim, você me verá assim mais vezes. – Jasper afirmou e ela o abraçou forte, fechando os olhos depois.

- Eu te amo. – Murmurou baixinho e ele apenas sorriu, ainda acarinhando os cabelos dela. O silêncio por diversas vezes era melhor do que as palavras. Os gestos também.

Jasper se pôs a pensar se ela se magoava com o fato de ele nunca corresponder aos "eu te amo" dela. Provavelmente sim. Toda mulher gosta de receber "eu te amo" o máximo possível. Ao contrário dos homens, as mulheres sempre foram movidas a palavras e sempre foram mais românticas também. Prova disso é que Alice sempre faz questão de lhe dizer o quanto o ama. Porém, ele nunca conseguiu dizer isso a ela. Não a amava, não... Não era amor o que sentia e, por mais que estivesse disposto a amá-la, não era assim que as coisas aconteciam. E ele se sentia culpado por não correspondê-la assim. Porém, talvez, ele se sentiria mais culpado se ele mentisse dizendo que a amava.

Alice ainda estava abraçada a ele, totalmente alheia aos pensamentos que ele estava tendo. Nunca esteve tão feliz na vida! E agora, ela sabia que ele a amava, a amava mesmo. A última noite foi a prova disso, sem ele nem ao menos dizer uma palavra. Talvez... Quatro meses eram poucos para ele, porém, ela sabia que ele estava, pelo menos, começando a amá-la. Não. Era algo muito mais forte do que o simples "gosto muito de você" que ele tem dito. Ele só precisava aceitar isso.

- Acho melhor tomarmos um café da manhã. Sinto que alguém está faminta aqui. – Ele disse perto do ouvido dela que sorriu.

- Sim. – Ela confirmou e se soltou dele. – E depois? Faremos o que? Está um Sol maravilhoso lá fora.

- Podemos dar um mergulho. – Deu de ombros. – Aqui também temos algumas atividades legais como Rapel... – Ele começou a falar e Alice fechou os olhos.

- Por Deus Jasper! Desde o dia que eu saltei de pára-quedas com você, eu estou fugindo de esportes radicais! – Ela disse e ele gargalhou enquanto se levantava da cama e a puxava pela mão.

Este era um fim de semana que prometia ser o melhor de sua vida.

**xxx**

- _Fico feliz por você Rose!_ – Stephen respondeu sincero. – _Um filho é sempre uma benção, não é?_

- Sim. Com certeza Stephen. E Emmett está radiante, não se cabe mais em tanta alegria. – A loira comemorou e Stephen mordeu o lábio.

- _Que bom! Olha, voltarei para Los Angeles! Amanhã à tarde já devo estar aí._

- Jura? Ah, que bom! Você não imagina as saudades que sentimos de você, rapaz! Poderemos nos reunir como antigamente, jogar o papo fora, beber um pouco...

- _Nós poderemos beber Rosalie. Você não._ – Ele a interrompeu e Rose bufou. – _A gravidez, mulher!_

- Meu filho não vai morrer se eu beber um copinho de vinho ou cerveja, vai? Não vamos beber algo forte e eu nem seria louca.

- _Bem. Quero ver você convencer Emmett... Eu sou contra você ingerir qualquer tipo de álcool._

Rosalie respirou fundo e revirou os olhos. Ela estava grávida e não doente!

- Homens!

- _Mulheres. Escute, sabe se Alice está na casa dela?_ – Ele perguntou e Rosalie mordeu o lábio. Alice havia ido viajar com Jasper, e provavelmente Stephen não sabia que os dois estavam juntos. O que fazer? Mentir. Foi isso que apareceu em sua mente. Apenas mentir.

- Ela foi viajar... A trabalho. – Respondeu e o rapaz assentiu.

- _E Victória? Eu ligo no apartamento e ninguém atende._ – Respondeu.

- Bem. Victória estava saindo com um rapaz um dia desses – Rosalie começou e ele assentiu –, mas este fim de semana ela tem dormido em casa. Sabe? Coisas de garotas, jogar papo fora, comer doces, ver filmes... Ela não gosta muito de dormir sozinha.

- _Sei... Bem, vou desligar então. Até amanhã, loira._

- Até amanhã, Stephen. Estou morrendo de saudades de você.

- _Eu também. Beijos._

- Beijos.

E ela então desligou o telefone, ficando preocupada em seguida. Qual seria a reação dele ao ver que Alice e Jasper estavam juntos? Rosalie fechou os olhos e os abriu novamente, olhando para o lado e fitando o jornal. Era apenas um dos muitos que faziam questão de falar das festas de Bella e da traição de Jasper com Alice.

Qual seria a reação de Stephen ao ver aquilo?

Talvez houvesse uma bomba a estourar ali.

**xxx**

_No dia seguinte..._

- Esse foi o melhor fim de semana que eu já passei. – Alice comentou sorrindo e virou-se na cama para dar de encontro com um Jasper que a observava com um singelo sorriso nos lábios. Estava com a cabeça apoiada em uma mão e acarinhava o rosto de Alice com outra. Realmente, aquele foi o melhor fim de semana que já passaram.

- Fico feliz por isso. Atingi minha meta. – Ele brincou e Alice começou a rir. Estavam tão felizes! Estavam radiantes demais com tudo. Agora eram um casal, mais um casal lutando pela felicidade enquanto se amam. Aquilo fez Alice pensar sobre um assunto. Não se importava mais.

- Tem notícias de seu divórcio? – Ela perguntou e mordeu o lábio. Essa pergunta fazia com que ela se sentisse suja. _A outra._ Como se a mente gritasse em sua cabeça: _Você dormiu com um homem casado. _

Aliás, isso a fazia se sentir como aquelas moças que são enganadas por seus amantes. "Quando sai seu divórcio?". Nunca saía.

Porém, Jasper não era assim. Ele jamais brincaria desse jeito com Alice, jamais. Ele jamais faria algo assim, ela tinha certeza disso. Mas não conseguia evitar se sentir assim.

- Provavelmente semana que vem já estarei completamente livre. – Ele respondeu e Alice não conseguiu evitar o espanto. – Bem, eu pedi urgência no processo e... Tudo o que Bella vem fazendo tem me ajudado muito.

Alice assentiu. Tudo o que Bella estava fazendo. Se embebedando. Saindo das boates como um trapo, mostrando calcinha e aprontando escândalo. Mas o lado mais sujo não era dela, claro. Alice e Jasper reluziam pelas capas de jornais e revistas. "Traição Inesperada". "Quem diria que Alice Brandon se relacionaria com um homem casado? O marido de Isabella Cullen?". É. Pois é. Todos foram pegos com a segunda face de Alice, com o fato de Jasper, tão sério desde sempre, ter se metido com isso. E pobre, pobre Bella. Bebe para esquecer os problemas.

É claro.

A imprensa era no mínimo ridícula.

- Jazz... – Ela começou de um modo suave. – Eu... Quero assumir tudo. – Comunicou e se sentou na cama. Jasper a seguiu com o olhar e depois a imitou, sentando-se ao lado dela. Seria uma conversa longa.

- Tem certeza disso? Não é melhor a gente tentar fazer essa poeira baixar e...

- Não. Victoria disse e eu concordo. Não importa quando vamos assumir, sempre seremos os traidores. Assumir vai ser a prova que eles sempre quiseram de que tudo foi verdade, não importa o momento.

Jasper assentiu.

- Você tem razão, mas...

- É melhor assumirmos agora. Não quero que, além de tudo, eles também pensem que somos covardes. Já estamos tão... Mal falados mesmo, nada do que possamos dizer vai os fazer mudar de idéia.

Jasper respirou fundo. Se pudesse voltar atrás... Não teria metido Alice nisso. Não teria deixado com que a imprensa sujasse a imagem dela assim. Um peso de culpa se pôs sobre seus ombros.

- Sinto tanto por ter te colocado nessa... Eu... – Ele começou a se desculpar, mas Alice o calou colocando o indicador sobre seus lábios.

- Não sinta nada. O importante é o que sentimos... Que estamos juntos...

- Eu tenho medo... De não conseguir te amar... De não conseguir te corresponder como você merece. – Ele disse olhando nos olhos dela. Havia angústia naqueles olhos verdes. Mas uma angústia diferente do que Alice estava acostumada a ver. Era por ela. Ele temia por ela. Não queria que ela sofresse com tudo isso.

Mas Alice bem sabia que ele a amava. Só precisava aceitar isso.

- Estou bem assim. – Ela respondeu simplesmente e encostou sua cabeça sobre o peito nu dele que acarinhou seus cabelos escuros.

Bom seria se este fosse o único obstáculo deles.

**xxx**

_Horas mais tarde..._

Alice e Jasper já estavam de volta à Los Angeles. Seguiam de carro para a mansão dos Cullen, Angela estava lá e Jasper iria buscá-la. A garota tinha aula no dia seguinte e ele estava morrendo de saudades da filha.

Enquanto isso, Alice estava com a cabeça encostada ao vidro do carro, completamente pensativa. Um carro estava os seguindo, mas nenhum dos dois se desesperou por isso. Paparazzi. E foi aí que Alice teve sua idéia. Estava cansada de esconder alguma coisa, cansada de fingir.

- Vai ser aqui. – Ela disse do nada, deixando Jasper confuso.

- Como?

- A gente vai se beijar na frente da mansão. – Alice explicou, mordendo o lábio depois. – Vamos nos beijar, seremos flagrados pelos paparazzi que nem ao menos se incomodam em discrição.

Jasper respirou fundo. Não parecia ser um plano bom.

- Alice...

- Ouça Jasper, eles não querem uma declaração, querem um flagra. E não existe momento melhor para isso. – Ela respondeu. E ele respirou fundo mais uma vez. Realmente não havia.

Ele parou o carro em frente à mansão, sem entrar. Iria apenas buscar a menina e, se eles queriam ser flagrados, Jasper não poderia entrar.

Alice abriu a porta do carro e saiu observando mais um carro aparecendo em sua visão. Mais paparazzi, ela pensou. Jasper andou até ela e ela sorriu passando a olhar para ele.

- Tem certeza disso? – Ele perguntou e ela assentiu. Os carros estavam estacionando perto deles.

- Tenho. – Respondeu e fechou os olhos. Tocou na nuca dele, o enlaçou pelo pescoço, e os dois aproximaram os lábios bem devagar. Os paparazzi deviam estar tendo um surto. A quantos mil dólares seriam vendida aquela foto? Não quis pensar. Aliás, já não pensava em mais nada. O doce hálito dele perto de sua boca a deixava fora de si, ansiosa por beijá-lo.

E foi o que ela fez. O beijou ali, na frente de todos, assumiu o que sentia e até o que eles não fizeram. Já não se importavam com mais nada. Apenas queriam paz, paz e mais paz. Estavam cansados de tanta perseguição.

Até que...

- Alice? Jasper? – Foram interrompidos por uma voz grave e se desgrudaram como dois namorados escondidos que foram flagrados. É. Talvez eles fossem isso. Mas foram flagrados pela pessoa errada.

Alice sentiu sua boca secar ao fitar os olhos verdes que a olhava com decepção, mágoa, descrença. E _ódio_. Ela arfou e pensou que fosse desmaiar ali mesmo.

- Stephen?

**Fim do capítulo 23**

**N/A: **Gostaram? Eu quis fazer uma coisa que combinasse com eles e pá, espero não ter decepcionado vocês. E, bem, Stephen voltou. Será que tudo se ajeita ou não? Hehe. Tem muita coisa pra acontecer ainda, viu?

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Kaarol:** Eu tb sempre quis ter um irmão mais velho hahahaha. Enfim, como visto, o Stephen não sabia que eles estavam juntos. E quanto a Bella, eu não sei de nada *disfarça*. Beijos.

**Cinthia B:** Que mané Emmett bater no Jasper, ta louca? hahahahaha seu Stephen ta de volta. Beijos.

**MahRathbone:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo. Beeijos.

**Tati Cullen H:** Eu também gosto muito do Emmett e fico imaginando ele com uma criança *_* e muito obrigada pelos elogios, eu sempre fico sem palavras! Beijos.

**Isabella:** Senti sua falta sim flor! Fico feliz que tenha gostado dos capítulos. Beeijos.

**Caroline Marques:** Pobre Rose, terá o namorado roubado. hahahaha. E vc é muito bebê... Beeijos.

**Aline Fires:** Oiie. Eu também acho que o Kellan e o Jack tenham uma amizade parecida com a de Emmett e Jazz aqui. Seria interessante ver a reação do Jazz com a Angel com um namorado... Hahaha como será que ele iria agir? Interessante hahaha. Essa está acabando, mas se Deus quiser, logo vem outra. Não garanto q venha logo após esta, mas virá. Beeeijos.

**Joseane Souza:** Tudo bem, está tudo resolvido. Essa Bella é louca de pedra mesmo, Alice e Jasper são perfeitos demais enfim. Obrigada pelos elogios, de coração! Beijos.

Desculpem-me a demora em responder vcs, beeeijos.


	24. Eu Amo Você

**N/A: **Primeiramente, peço desculpas por ter demorado nas respostas das reviews no capítulo anterior. Mas eu REALMENTE esqueci de respondê-las. Hahahaha. Agora estão todas respondidinhas lá. Enfim, obrigada pelas reviews:** MahRahtbone, Tati Cullen H, Kaarol, Isabella, Caroline Marques, Cinthia B, Maybusnello **e** Joseane Souza.**

Obrigada **May **por ter betado pra mim ;)

Quem será que dirá "eu amo você", hein? Espero que gostem desse capítulo, que tem... Enfim, boa leitura ;D

**Capítulo 24. – Eu Amo Você.**

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Ele perguntou completamente descrente. Olhou para Jasper que se manteve calado o tempo todo e para Alice que parecia amedrontada. E ele? Ele não conseguia aceitar aquilo tudo. Não, de maneira alguma.

Quando chegou a Los Angeles, a primeira coisa que Stephen encontrou foram os diversos jornais falando da traição de Alice e Jasper e de todos os escândalos de Bella. Mas ele não se importou com isso. Eles não fariam isso, a imprensa sempre fora mentirosa demais. Eles eram apenas amigos e a mídia inventava tudo sobre eles. Ele ainda tinha fé que um dia iria ser feliz com Alice e mostrar para todo mundo que eles estavam errados. Que ela não estava se envolvendo com um homem casado. Com seu irmão.

Stephen mais parecia um adolescente iludido do que um homem de quase vinte e nove anos.

- Stephen... – Jasper o chamou, mas o rapaz nada disse.

- Então Alice? O que significa isso? – Ele perguntou ignorando o irmão por completo. Não se importava com o que Jasper fazia ou deixava de fazer. Mas Alice... Alice se assustou e tentou não chorar com aquilo. O tom de voz de Stephen era duro, forte, como se ele não tivesse tendo nenhum tipo de sentimento, algo totalmente frio. Mas Alice sentia o ódio, a tristeza e a mágoa ali. – Vamos Alice, o que é isso? – Ele perguntou mais uma vez sem conseguir evitar a elevação de sua voz e de sua irritação. Ela não respondia!

- Acho melhor entrarmos, temos fotógrafos por aqui. – Jasper disse com um tom de voz parecido com o de Stephen. Aquilo indicava que ele estava irritado demais pelas atitudes de seu irmão. Mas não queria complicar mais Alice naquela história. Não queria.

Porém Stephen estava possesso de raiva. Que pensassem nos fotógrafos antes de dar um beijo daqueles! Era tão difícil acreditar naquilo...

- Stephen, olha... – Ela começou a responder, porém antes disso, olhou para Jasper. – Vá pegar Angela.

- Eu não vou sair daqui Alice.

- Vai logo Jasper. – Ela falou mais uma vez. – Quero conversar com seu irmão. – Pediu.

- Aqui? Na frente de todos? Alice, vamos para dentro... – Ele tocou no braço dela, que se desprendeu rapidamente.

- Vá buscar Angela, Jasper. Eu sei bem o que eu estou fazendo. Deixe-me falar com seu irmão!

Ele respirou fundo e assentiu. Entrou na mansão, mas não sem antes olhar para Stephen.

- Eu não esperava isso de você. – Ele disse, e agora ele apenas passava decepção.

- Você está acreditando em tudo o que disseram? – Ela perguntou e ele mordeu o lábio.

- Tem como não acreditar Alice? Eu não acreditei. Fiquei tanto tempo fora, mas quando voltei me deparei com isso. E eu não acreditei. Até ver vocês dois aos beijos. Você não imagina como eu estou decepcionado com você.

- E você imagina como eu estou decepcionada com você Stephen? – Ela indagou, tentando segurar o choro que estava por vir. Não desabaria na frente dele, não lhe daria essa vitória. – Hein? Você prefere acreditar em jornais, revistas, e na imprensa mentirosa do que em mim! Acha que não estou decepcionada com você? Você é meu amigo!

- Não acreditei neles, até vê-los aos beijos Alice! Eu vi! – Ele insistiu. – Eu queria ficar com você... Eu queria poder te fazer feliz! Eu seria melhor do que Jasper, porque comigo, a imprensa não estaria atrás de você...

- Cala boca! – Ela pediu fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. – Você não tem o direito de dizer o que é melhor para mim ou não!

Ele não se calou.

- ... Comigo Alice, você não mancharia sua reputação! – Ele finalmente disse e ela abriu os olhos completamente assustada com as palavras dele.

- Como? – Ela indagou. _Ele não disse isso Alice, ele não pode ter dito isso. _A mente dela gritava.

- Eu não esperava que você mudasse tanto com Jasper. A ponto de ficar com um homem casado. Não esperava que você um dia fosse se transformar em uma...

Antes que ele mesmo terminasse sua frase, o tapa forte foi certeiro em seu rosto. Completamente arrasada, essa foi a única atitude que ela conseguiu ter perante a situação. Não esperava isso dele, não esperava se decepcionar tanto com ele. E não quis o deixar terminar de falar. Não podia deixar com que tal palavra saísse da boca dele. Era forte demais para ser dita por ele.

- Some da minha frente. – Ela mandou enquanto ele a observava, massageando o maxilar.

- Alice...

- Some da minha frente Stephen! Anda! – Ela gritou e ele assentiu, ainda tocando em seu rosto que estava ardendo. Virou-se e seguiu até seu carro. Alice percebeu que aquele carro era o que ela havia visto chegar à mansão. Não era o carro dele... Não o carro que ela estava acostumada a ver.

Fechou os olhos e se abraçou, permitindo com que as lágrimas agora tivessem liberdade para escorrer por seu rosto. Olhou para trás e viu um paparazzo segurando uma câmera. Alice se encheu de raiva. Raiva de Stephen, raiva de Bella, raiva dela mesma que se permitiu a isso tudo, a essa briga no meio da rua. Sua raiva era tanta que ela não se importou com o fato de mais um escândalo "seu" estar nas revistas outra vez.

- Alice? – Ouviu a voz de Jasper e respirou fundo. Olhou para a direção que ele estava e viu Carlisle segurando Angela no colo.

- Boa noite doutor Carlisle. – Ela cumprimentou e tentou secar as lágrimas. Nos últimos dias, Jasper parecia estar se entendendo com os pais. Era tudo o que ela mais queria.

- Olá Alice. – Ele sorriu e com ajuda de Jasper, colocou a garota dormindo no banco traseiro do carro.

- Alice... Você pode ir com ela? – Jazz perguntou enquanto a fitava segurar o choro.

- Claro. – Assentiu e entrou no carro. Ele sabia que ela não estava bem.

**xxx**

Eles chegaram logo ao prédio. Alice se manteve quieta por todo o trajeto. O nó em sua garganta estava deixando-a louca, enquanto ela acarinhava os cabelos da pequena Angela que dormia em seu colo. Ela não queria chorar novamente. Stephen a havia praticamente ofendido, ele não merecia suas lágrimas e Jasper tampouco merecia vê-la chorando por outro homem. Por seu irmão.

Jasper pegou Angela do colo de Alice e a fitou. Estava preocupado com ela e, assim que colocasse Angel na cama, lhe daria mais atenção. Ele no fundo gostava disso. De não ser a parte frágil da relação. Ele podia, e queria ajudá-la tanto quanto ela o ajuda.

Eles entraram no apartamento e enquanto Jasper levava Angel, Alice sentou-se no sofá da sala e fechou os olhos. Não iria chorar, não queria chorar... Ele não merecia, não merecia aquilo... Respirou fundo diversas vezes e seu coração se acelerou ou ouvir os passos de Jasper.

- Alice...

Ela o fitou assustada. Não queria contar para ele, não queria que os dois brigassem... Ela sabia que eles brigariam.

- Alice? – O ouviu mais uma vez. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado e passou as mãos pelos cabelos dela. Alice respirou fundo e não resistiu. O abraçou, ainda com os olhos fechados e deixou que as lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto. Tantos motivos... Tantos problemas... Só queria amar em paz, não tinha esse direito? Não tinha? Não poderia amar em paz, sem que todo mundo a julgasse por algo que ela não fez? Aquilo a magoava tanto. Talvez, aquilo fosse mesmo uma traição, mas... Não agira de má fé, nenhum os dois agiram de má fé, como todo mundo dizia tanto. Ela só queria viver aquele amor, aquele momento...

Ele nada disse o tempo todo. Apenas acarinhava os cabelos de Alice, querendo que ela se acalmasse. Ele não tinha o que falar, sabia os motivos daquele choro. Pensou em se culpar pelo ocorrido (na verdade, ele já estava se culpando. Se ele não tivesse pensado nisso... Se ele não a tivesse colocado nessa história...), porém, ele não queria se culpar. Não achava justo. Só queria ser feliz com Alice. Queria dar a ela a chance de amá-lo e tentar amá-la também. Talvez, não tenha pensado nas conseqüências. Talvez tenha errado quando disse que já se considerava divorciado, pelo fato de Bella ter aceitado o divórcio. Talvez, tenha errado aí. Mas ele não era o responsável por tudo. Era Bella. Bella que não havia aceitado a separação. Bella que queria se vingar dele, queria ver ele no inferno. Se havia uma culpada ali, era Bella.

Não se arrependera do que havia feito. Se eles erraram, erraram com a maior das boas intenções. Não. Não eram culpados ali.

- Alice... O que ele disse para você?

Ela engoliu em seco.

- Nada.

- Alice...

- Ele... Disse que estava decepcionado... E que... Ele quase me ofendeu Jazz. Só não o fez porque... Eu lhe dei um tapa antes dele mesmo completar a frase.

- Maldito! – Ele murmurou e estava prestes a se levantar. Iria até o seu irmão, quem ele pensava que era para simplesmente ofender Alice? Poderia ofendê-lo o quanto quisesse, mas não Alice, ele não tinha esse direito!

Alice abriu os olhos assustada, ao perceber que o rapaz havia mudado depois do que ela disse. Por isso ela não queria dizer, não queria... Mas na hora achou melhor. O segurou forte e se acomodou no colo dele, de um modo em que ficassem frente a frente, olhando nos olhos um do outro.

- Você não vai fazer nada Jasper. Por favor.

- Como não? Ele quase te ofendeu!

- E daí? Não quero ver vocês brigando! – Ela pediu e ele a tirou de seu colo, se levantando em seguida.

- Perto de tantas brigas que já tivemos... – Ele murmurou olhando para ela – Não me custa quebrar a cara dele agora!

- Não quero Jazz! Não quero que vocês briguem! Antes, as brigas eram por vocês. Pela família, talvez e...

Jasper andou até ela e segurou o rosto delicado da pequena.

- Você agora também é minha família Alice. Somos namorados, amantes, ou o que você quer chamar... Estamos juntos. Pra mim, você também é minha família! E eu não posso permitir que Stephen se ache no direito de dizer o que queira pra você. Eu preciso acabar com tudo isso... Ele vai me ouvir!

Alice sorriu em meio às lágrimas, sem se importar com o que ele havia dito. Então ela o segurou pelo braço até que ele a encarasse e o abraçou mais uma vez. O amava tanto... Não era justo tudo isso, não era...

- Por favor... Não... Não faça isso... Deixe isso pra lá. – Ela pediu enquanto o abraçava. – Eu... Apenas me acalme... Por favor, só me acalme...

Jasper sorriu fracamente, acarinhando-a. É. Talvez não precisasse ir atrás de Stephen, desnecessário. Alice estava em seus braços e necessitava de atenção. E ele não queria deixar que nada abalasse o relacionamento dos dois. Agiriam normalmente, como vinham agindo.

- Certo... Que tal eu lhe dar um banho? – Ele perguntou e logo segurou o riso. Alice sorriu e se afastou dele.

- Como você me deu aquele dia que eu fiquei doente?

Ele sorriu de lado e aproximou seu rosto do dela, sentindo-a se arrepiar.

- Na verdade... Não. – Respondeu e lhe deu um sorriso maroto, fazendo Alice rir.

- Eu te amo. – Ela se declarou ainda rindo e quando se deu conta, Jasper a pegou no colo. Não se importariam com mais nada, apenas com eles mesmos.

**xxx**

_Um tempo depois..._

- Estou preocupada com Alice... – Victoria murmurou. Estava na casa de Rosalie. Emmett estava trabalhando e, como Alice havia ido viajar, nenhuma das duas quis ficar sozinhas.

- Fique calma, ela provavelmente está com Jasper... – A loira deu de ombros.

- É... Mas ela disse que voltaria de viagem hoje e... Estou preocupada, sério.

Rose respirou fundo.

- Vic... O que você sente por Stephen?

- Por que esta pergunta agora, Rose?

- Não, não me venha com perguntas, responda a minha: O que você sente por ele?

Victoria respirou fundo. Era bom falar para alguém, desabafar aquilo dentro do seu peito...

- Eu o amo. – Ela murmurou e estremeceu com isso. Era estranho botar este sentimento para fora. Dizer para alguém aquilo. Era estranho admitir, de uma vez, que sim, ela o amava. Porque todas as noites em que viveram juntos vieram à tona com a re-aproximação dos dois. Porque ela percebera que ele era muito mais que um bom amante. Ele era uma pessoa ainda melhor do que ela imaginava. Ele a encantava com um simples sorriso... – Mas eu nunca agi, porque não achei certo... Ele ama Alice...

- E Alice está com Jasper...

- E daí? – Ela perguntou enquanto olhava para a grávida.

- E daí... Por que você não investe? Faz ele esquecer Alice? Hein?

- Não é fácil assim... – Victoria murmurou e abaixou a cabeça.

- Ele está de volta ao país, Vic. Vá atrás dele, não deixe este homem sozinho não!

A ruiva mordeu o lábio e pensou por um tempo. Não, não o deixaria sozinho. Alice estava feliz com Jasper, ela podia sim ir atrás dele e mostrar que o amava. Sim, ela poderia, e ela faria isso.

- Você tem razão. – Ela disse sorrindo e pegou o celular. – Vou aproveitar que ele voltou, e matar as saudades.

Rosalie sorriu enquanto a amiga ligava para ele. Victoria colocou o fone sobre a orelha e esperou ser atendida. Demorou um tempo e isso a deixou preocupada.

- _Alô?_ – Ouviu a voz do outro lado da linha atender. Estava um pouco diferente, porém ela não conseguiu identificar no quê.

- Stephen? Aqui é Victoria, tudo bem?

O rapaz demorou um pouco para responder. Victoria ouviu um barulho fraco de uma garrafa de vidro e franziu o cenho.

- Stephen?

- _Estou... Estou bem Victoria_. – Ele respondeu e respirou fundo. – _Não poderia estar melhor_. – Ele disse e soltou um riso fraco, porém Victoria não riu.

Finalmente notou a diferença na voz dele. A voz estava embriagada. Ele estava bebendo? Por quê? Conhecia Stephen, sabia que ele não era muito de beber freqüentemente, a não ser em festas ou com amigos.

- Não está não. Stephen, você está bebendo? – Ela perguntou. Rosalie logo prestou atenção à conversa.

- _Um pouquinho só, Victoria._

Ela maneou a cabeça e se levantou.

- Eu vou até aí. – Ela comunicou, ficando nervosa. Não, ela queria saber um motivo para isso.

- _Victoria... Não precisa, eu..._

- Cala boca! Eu estou indo aí. – Mal falou e desligou o telefone. – Rosalie, você não se incomoda de ficar sozinha? – Ela perguntou jogando o celular dentro da bolsa e pegando uma jaqueta.

- Claro que não! Vá e me mande noticias! – Rose pediu se levantando. Ambas seguiram até a porta e se despediram.

- Não fique tão preocupada, fará mal ao bebê. – Victoria pediu e Rose assentiu.

- Pode deixar. Agora vá!

E Victoria foi.

**xxx**

- O que está acontecendo com você? – Ela entrou no flat de Stephen, assim que ele abriu a porta. Estava furiosa e queria entender um motivo para ele fazer aquilo. Ele levantou as mãos, como quem jurasse inocência.

- Não estou tão bêbado assim. – Disse, soltando os braços ao lado de seu corpo. Ele realmente não estava exageradamente bêbado, mas ela não estava acostumada a vê-lo assim. A última vez foi... Quando eles dormiram juntos. – Você é sempre exagerada. E eu bebo com freqüência, você quem não está acostumada. – Resmungou e se jogou no sofá. O gatinho subiu pelo móvel e se acomodou no colo do dono. Por pouco tempo

Victoria fechou a porta e olhou para ele.

- Me dói te ver assim... – Ela murmurou e andou até ele. – O que houve?

- Alice. – Ele respondeu baixo e ela mordeu o lábio. É claro. – Peguei ela aos beijos com meu irmão. Nós discutimos e... Ela me deu um tapa. – Ele contou tudo e olhou para a ruiva que já estava sentada ao seu lado.

- Não se faça de santo. – Ela pediu e ele mordeu o lábio.

- Certo. Eu quase a ofendi. – Ele confessou e ela respirou fundo. Por que tinha que ser tudo tão complicado?

- Stephen...

- Eu errei, eu sei! Queria pedir desculpas, mas sou orgulhoso demais para isso! – Continuou confessando enquanto cobria o rosto com as mãos. – Eu a ofendi, eu não tinha esse direito! Ela está apenas querendo ser feliz com meu irmão, mesmo tendo errado por isso.

- Você poderia parar de julgá-la, pelo menos. – Victoria pediu, mas com um tom frio, que doeu dentro de si.

- Desculpe... Mas... É difícil você amar alguém e... Não ser correspondido. – Ele murmurou e riu sem humor.

- Tem razão. É aí que eu quero chegar.

Stephen olhou assustado para ela. O que ela queria dizer?

Victoria se ajoelhou no chão e ficou de frente a ele. Iria colocar tudo em pratos limpos.

- Eu amo você. – Ela finalmente disse. E ele não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Mais nada...

**Fim do capítulo 24.**

**N/A: **Ê laiá... Eu gosto muito desse capítulo, principalmente pelo final dele. E também gosto do título. Olhando, não dá pra saber quem falará "eu te amo", mas bem, foi a Victoria. E o que será que vai acontecer? hehe. Vou responder as reviews.

**MahRathbone:** Eu também adoro capítulos melosos hahaha. E pobre Stephen. Eles não brigaram, mas... Enfim, hehe, beeeijos.

**Tati Cullen H:** Fico imensamente feliz em saber que vc amou esse capítulo. Eu também tive que me segurar pra não atravessar a fic, jogar a Alice no chão e beijar o Jasper... Ai, ai... Obrigada pelos elogios, beeijos!

**Kaarol:** Eu fiquei com dó dele e vc disse bem, ele ficou muito bravo hahahaha. Mas ele ficará bem, pode ter certeza. E foi boa a estadia dele na sua casa? UHSHUAHUASU beeijos.

**Isabella:** Tá emocionante? Que bom hahaha. Certo, direi a Alice q só vc pode bater no Jazz. E não é verdade? Tem dois gêmeos lindos como esses, ela tem q dar um pra gente, né não? hahaha beijos.

**Caroline Marques:** HUAUHAUAUHAUHAAUHHUAUHAHUA. Dedinho foi ótima. Beeijos.

**Cinthia B:** "Prefiro não comentar D:" , mas comentou q. UHSAHUASHUASHUSA beijos.

**Maybusnello:** Sim, foi uma bela sacanagem o Stephen ter pego os dois juntos. Ou não hahaha. Obrigada por betar pra mim. Beijos.

**Joseane Souza:** Vc ta morrendo de dó do Stephen né? huahuahuahua calma, a hora dele vai chegar. Beeijos.

Então é isso gente. Faltam 4 capítulos para o final. Espero que vcs tenham gostado deste. Beeeijos e até o próximo capítulo. E claro: não se esqueçam de comentar ;)


	25. Espetáculo

**N/A:** Aloha! Como estão vocês? Foi a coisa mais linda a Vic se declarando pro Stephen, né? Teremos mais neste capítulo. Enfim. Obg pelas reviews: **maybusnello, MahRathbone, Cinthia B, Joseane Souza, Kaarol** (que deixou um monte),** Isabella** e **Caroline Marques**.

E o capítulo de hoje é dedicado para a **Kaarol** que fez aniversário no último dia 15! Parabéns flor, tudo de bom pra você! Beijos ;)

E claro, capítulo betado pela **Carol**. *-*

Boa leitura =D

**Capítulo 25 – Espetáculo**

- Como?

- Eu amo você. Não desde aquela época, mas desde quando nos reencontramos... Eu não sei como aconteceu, eu... Não sei...

Stephen respirou fundo. Como assim ela o amava? Ainda não entendia aquilo direito. _Como assim, ela o amava?_,_ e_le se perguntou mais uma vez. Tão estranho. E complicado também. Como ela pode estar apaixonada por ele? Sendo que ele ama Alice, a melhor amiga dela? E onde ela queria chegar se declarando daquele jeito?

- Victoria...

- Esqueça Alice! – Ela pediu e segurou o rosto dele com suas duas mãos. Ele notou lágrimas saindo daqueles olhos azuis e aquilo lhe partiu o coração.

Completamente atordoado, Stephen segurou as mãos de Victoria que ainda estavam sobre seu rosto. Ainda a encarando, ele as tirou de sua pele e engoliu em seco.

- Victoria... Entenda... Não é assim...

- É! Você pode esquecer ela comigo Stephen! Você pode, porque...

- Não. – Ele a interrompeu e fechou os olhos. – Não posso. Eu... Tentei esquecê-la por tanto tempo Victoria, e não consegui...

- Mas você terá a mim! – Ela insistiu, as lágrimas grossas já rolavam por seu rosto. – A mim! E eu irei te amar o tempo todo! Seremos como Alice e Jasper, ensinarei você a me amar, assim como ela ensina a ele!

- Não... Por favor, não. Não quero. Vai ser diferente, eu não quero usar você para esquecer Alice! Você não merece Victoria, você não merece que eu use você, não merece! Merece alguém melhor...

- Você é o melhor para mim! Não me importa o que você sente ou não... Eu amo você!

- Não se humilhe desse jeito! Desculpe, não quero fazer assim. Eu não quero. – Ele pediu e ela assentiu completamente frustrada. – Me entenda, estou fazendo isso por você. É muito fácil para mim, pegar uma mulher para esquecer outra. Mas é você Victoria, eu não quero fazer isso com você!

- Tudo bem... – Ela assentiu, mordeu o lábio e se levantou. As lágrimas ainda continuaram em seu rosto. Ela pegou sua bolsa e virou as costas para ele, indo abrir a porta logo em seguida.

Stephen queria muito dizer para que ela ficasse. Queria dizer que queria ficar com ela, ah, ele queria! Porque não era mentira. Porém, não era justo que ele fizesse isso com ela. Que ele apenas a usasse, se aproveitasse de seus sentimentos para poder esquecer Alice. Ela não merecia. Ela merecia alguém melhor do que ele, que realmente a fizesse feliz. Queria consolá-la, mas não o fez. A observou atravessar a porta e fechá-la com força, em um baque forte, sem dizer mais nada.

**xxx**

_Semanas depois... _

- Você está lindo. – Alice disse enquanto andava até Jasper e ajeitava a gravata dele. Em algumas horas ocorreria um desfile, e Alice queria muito que Jasper fosse com ela. Estavam assumidos e esfregariam na cara de quem estava os julgando, que eles eram muito felizes. Mesmo com o inferno que se tornou as suas vidas. Era a primeira vez que eles apareciam em público depois do beijo. E da discussão que Alice teve com Stephen. Estavam preocupados e curiosos com o modo como a imprensa reagiria. Não que eles esperassem boa coisa.

- E você maravilhosa. – Ele sorriu e tocou o queixo dela, dando-lhe um beijo depois.

- Isabella vai estar nesse desfile... Espero não encontrá-la. – Alice desejou e respirou fundo, sentindo os braços de Jasper em seu corpo. Não queria ter essa sorte. Não sabia o que faria se encontrasse com Bella. Não queria viver a experiência, sentia-se se arrepiar só de pensar no momento. Faria de tudo para não se encontrar com ela lá. Tudo.

- Fique tranquila quanto a isso. Mas vamos? Emmett, Rose e Victoria devem estar nos esperando.

- Vamos. – Alice concordou enquanto pegava sua carteira.

**xxx**

- Que festa linda! – Rosalie comentou sorrindo e posou com Emmett para um pouco de fotos. Jasper e Alice estavam de mãos dadas e sorrindo. Queriam mostrar para todos ali o quanto eles eram felizes. Um fotógrafo apareceu e os dois posaram sorrindo. Jasper soltou a mão de Alice e colocou seu braço em volta da cintura dela e sorriu ainda mais. Aquilo era tão estranho e curioso para os fotógrafos ali presente. Sempre que esteve com Bella, Jasper mal sorria. Era um sorriso amarelo, às vezes ele nem ao menos deixava seus dentes aparecer. Era algo sem vida. Totalmente o contrário do que estavam vendo ali. O sorriso dele era gigantesco e seus olhos brilhavam como os de uma criança.

Alice também sorria. Estava mais viva. Mais bonita. Mais alegre. Era completamente visível a mudança do casal, todos percebiam e não questionavam.

Antes de Alice e Jasper saírem do tapete, Bella apareceu. Exuberante em um vestido vermelho e com os longos cabelos soltos, ela estava diferente dos outros dois. Assim que os viu, seu sorriso se desfez e seus olhos se entristeceram. Passou a ser visível ali o quanto o casal mexia com ela. Não era justo. Eles estavam felizes, ela não. Precisava disso? Tanto egoísmo da parte deles. Estavam felizes, mas isso custou a felicidade de uma pessoa. O clima ficou pesado ali e Alice desviou os olhos.

- Inferno... – Sussurrou e Jasper mordeu o lábio.

- Vamos. Deixe-a com seu teatro. – Ele murmurou e assim que estavam saindo, uma repórter os parou.

- Por favor, posso conversar um pouco com os senhores? – Ela pediu enquanto um câmera aparecia ao seu lado. Alice piscou os olhos diversas vezes e olhou para Jasper. Logo depois, ambos assentiram. – Certo. Vejamos; o que vocês têm a dizer sobre a relação de vocês? Negaram tanto um romance, e então, foram flagrados aos beijos. Existiu traição nisso?

Alice respirou fundo.

- Não. Não houve traição. Quando eu e Jasper ficamos juntos, ele e Isabella já haviam dado entrada nos papéis de divórcio. Estamos com nossa consciência limpa.

A repórter assentiu.

- Bem. Dona Isabella disse a uma revista que ela entrou em depressão quando os viu aos beijos. Ela disse que sofreu muito naquela noite e assim que o senhor Cullen chegou a sua casa, ela lhe pediu o divórcio. O que vocês têm a dizer sobre isso?

- Nós realmente temos que responder isso? – Jasper perguntou e a mulher respirou fundo.

Alice avistou Victoria os chamando e sorriu.

- Com licença, temos que ir. – Comunicou e saiu dali com Jasper. Não queriam enfrentar mais nenhuma repórter. Não tão cedo.

- Já cansei de dar entrevistas sobre tudo, meu Deus, esse povo não cansa? – Alice perguntou completamente exasperada e Jasper a apertou mais perto de si.

- O inferno está só começando Alice. Vamos entrar?

Antes mesmo que eles fizessem isso, se encontraram com Stephen. Os três se encararam por um tempo, mas nenhuma palavra foi dita. O casal apenas continuou o caminho que estavam prestes a seguir.

**xxx**

- Esses meninos... – Rosalie murmurou enquanto colocava a mão na barriga. Desde que descobrira a gravidez, teve essa mania de colocar a mão na barriga para acarinhar, mesmo que não houvesse alguma diferença ali. – Foram fazer sabe-se lá o que e nos deixaram aqui.

- Claro Rose, queria que eles vissem vestidos, por exemplo? Ora! – Victoria comentou.

- Seria uma boa, eles saberiam o que comprar para gente. Alice? Está tudo bem?

Alice mordeu o lábio. Estava perturbada desde quando viu Bella naquele tapete. E se já não bastasse, ela simplesmente sabia que estava sendo observada pela mesma. Sempre que olhava ao seu redor, via Bella a encarando, como se planejasse algo. Como se estivesse de olho a cada movimento seu. E Alice sempre respirava fundo e tentava esquecer aquilo. Não deveria se deixar levar por aquela mulher. Não mesmo.

- Meninas, eu vou retocar a maquiagem, com licença. – Ela disse enquanto se levantava e Rosalie e Victoria assentiram.

Alice andou pela multidão e encontrou Jasper e Emmett conversando com um famoso ator de séries e com mais outros rapazes. Jasper olhou para ela e sorriu, tirando um sorriso seu também. Envergonhada, ela abaixou a cabeça e seguiu seu caminho. Era incrível como ela não se sentia mais a mesma quando estava com ele. Mas ao mesmo tempo, era ao lado dele que ela se sentia mais à vontade. Era ao lado dele que ela botava para fora a verdadeira Alice. Antes de tudo, antes de serem namorados, eram amigos. Muito amigos.

Assim que entrou no toalete, Alice abriu sua carteira e tirou seu batom dali. Olhou no espelho e retocou a maquiagem em seus lábios. Depois, ajeitou a sobrancelha e pegou o delineador de dentro da bolsa, retocando-o também. Passou às mãos pelos cabelos, deixando-os mais ou menos como estava quando saiu de casa e sorriu. Imediatamente, ela ouviu o barulho da porta sendo fechada e desviou os olhos do espelho, para guardar a maquiagem na no mesmo local de onde havia tirado.

- Tudo isso é para Jasper Cullen? Acha mesmo que vai prendê-lo entupindo-se de maquiagem? – A voz venenosa vinha de seu lado direito e Alice olhou para cima, vendo o reflexo de Bella no espelho. Mordeu o lábio.

- Não. Mau uso maquiagem no dia-a-dia. – Alice respondeu e se perguntou por que ainda havia se dado ao trabalho de respondê-la.

Bella sorriu.

- Sabe que eu estou gostando disso tudo? – Comentou e Alice respirou fundo. Poderia sair dali antes que aquela mulher começasse a falar, por que não o fez ainda?

- Disso o que? – Perguntou e sentiu-se tremer desde os pés. Bella sorriu de lado e olhou para Alice.

- Essa perseguição para cima de vocês. Eu gosto disso. Quando Jasper me pediu a separação, pensou que seria feliz ao seu lado...

- E ele é. – Alice a interrompeu e engoliu em seco. Eles eram felizes, apesar de tudo.

- Mesmo com toda essa perseguição Alice? Mesmo com o mundo atrás de vocês? Vocês conseguem ser felizes com _isso_? Consegue sair, se divertir, namorar como um casal normal? Um casal de famosos normal? Vocês vivem o inferno na Terra! São felizes?

- Por que está me perguntando isso? Hein? – Alice indagou já sentindo sua voz alterar. – Foi você não foi? Foi você quem avisou a imprensa, não foi?

Bella sorriu mais uma vez.

- Eu gosto de unir o útil ao agradável. Bebo. Danço. Me divirto. Apronto horrores, e o melhor de tudo é que a culpa não cai em cima de mim. Cai em cima de vocês. É bom ser a vítima, enquanto vocês sofrem com tudo isso. Eu me divirto, ah, como eu me divirto!

E Alice sentiu o arrepio se intensificar. Foi ela. Já havia desconfiado, é claro. Mas ouvir aquilo sair da boca de Bella fez com que sua espinha se arrepiasse. Alice sentiu o ar lhe faltar e tentou reprimir a vontade de socar Bella. Foi ela. Ela queria acabar com a sua felicidade. Apertou sua mão forte, sentindo as unhas tocar a sua pele. Estava com tanto ódio, tanta raiva dentro de si, que simplesmente precisava fazer algo.

- Você não tinha esse direito! – Berrou olhando para Bella que permanecia na mesma posição. – Você não tinha o direito de tentar acabar com o meu relacionamento com Jasper, não tinha! Os relacionamentos nem sempre são verdadeiros e longos Isabella, não adianta, ele não vai voltar para você! – Desabafou na esperança de fazer com que aquela raiva saísse de seu corpo.

Bella sorriu.

- É claro que ele não vai voltar pra mim. Eu não o aceitaria de volta, depois de ele ter ficado com uma vadiazinha como você. – Mal terminou de falar, e Alice já não reprimiu o que sentia. Meteu-lhe um tapa forte, que ecoou um estalo pelo cômodo, fazendo a face de Bella arder. Bella colocou uma de suas mãos sobre o local esbofeteado e olhou para Alice com rancor. Aquilo não ia ficar assim.

Sem nem ao menos pensar, Bella devolveu-lhe o tapa, tão certeiro e tão dolorido quanto o de Alice. Aquele tapa significava mais do que o imaginado. Ela não estava apenas rebatendo um tapa. Ela estava rebatendo tudo o que Alice fez. Tudo o que Alice lhe tirou.

- Você acha que é quem? Me ofende, recebe o que merece e ainda se acha no direito de rebater? Acha que é quem Isabella Swan? – Alice indagou aos berros. Mas Bella não ouvia. Bella estava possessa. O gosto, a felicidade de sentir seus dedos tocando a pele de Alice de um modo forte como aquele tapa a deixou completamente maravilhada. Era o céu na Terra. Queria sentir suas mãos sobre Alice, até fazê-la chorar de dor. Descontar tudo o que sentia. Estava louca.

- Cala a boca! – Berrou. – Cala a boca, você não é nada perto de mim, nada! – Bella gritou e partiu para cima de Alice novamente, que começou a se defender. Bella estava completamente louca! Havia surtado! Alice queria se livrar daquilo, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Ouvia apenas os berros de Isabella, falando coisa com coisa, simplesmente sem entender. Sua reação foi de revidar aos tapas e ofensas.

Imediatamente, a porta do toalete se abriu e Alice sentiu-se sendo afastada de Bella, por braços fortes que a seguravam. Olhou para a rival, completamente fora de si, e viu Edward a segurando.

- Calma Alice! – Ouviu a voz de Jasper perto de seu ouvido e fechou os olhos respirando fundo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Pierre, o organizador do evento, perguntou enquanto dois policiais e mais alguns seguranças apareceram no local.

Alice ainda estava tentando se recuperar do ocorrido. Ela e Bella já estavam mais relaxadas e foram soltas por seus respectivos pares. Jasper respirou fundo e ficou ao lado de Alice. No exato momento que ela ia dizer o que realmente estava acontecendo aqui, Bella desatou a chorar:

- As pessoas... – Bella murmurou, sentindo as lágrimas rolando por seu rosto. – Vejam como essas pessoas são: capazes de amar um barraco em um evento como esse, apenas para aparecer! Já não me bastava ter roubado o meu marido? Quis me encher de tapas também? – Perguntou para Alice, o rosto já molhado com as lágrimas que eram falsas de algum modo. Bella não era má atriz.

- Não! – Alice se defendeu e mordeu o lábio. – Por Deus, ela está mentindo! Ela... Ela...

- Ela me bateu primeiro! – Bella berrou e estava irreconhecível. As lágrimas borraram um pouco a maquiagem, os cabelos estavam extremamente bagunçados, assim como as roupas. – Ele me bateu primeiro, sem um motivo qualquer! Eu apenas revidei o tapa, porque eu não vou perder a minha dignidade! Eu já perdi meu marido para ela, não poderia me deixar ser espancada por essa mulher!

- Deixe de ser falsa Isabella! – Jasper defendeu Alice, tocando-a nos ombros. – Pare de ser essa cobra, assuma o que fez!

- O que eu fiz? – Perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendida. – Eu traí você? Traí você com uma pessoa famosa? Na frente de todo mundo? Te fiz de corno? Me diga Jasper, o que eu fiz? Eu te amei o tempo todo! Eu te dei carinho, atenção, o que eu fiz? Realmente: o que eu fiz para merecer isso? Te dou o meu melhor e sou retribuída com um par de chifres, me diga o que eu fiz!

Jasper mordeu o lábio. Cínica! Falsa! Sua raiva era tanta, que ele precisava respirar por diversas vezes na tentativa de se acalmar. Aquele era um lugar público. Não teria que lavar roupa suja lá. Não iria prejudicar mais Alice nisso tudo.

- Eu só me defendi. – Bella continuou o teatro. Todos a encaravam, principalmente Rosalie, Emmett e Victoria que já haviam entrado no local e se prostrado ao lado de Alice. – Não tenho culpa se as pessoas não se contentam em apenas roubar o marido das outras...

Alice já não tinha mais como se defender. Que as pessoas pensassem que aquela mulher estava certa. Não se importava mais. Imediatamente, Stephen também adentrou o local, e a tensão piorou. Ele olhou nos olhos de Alice, de Jasper... E de Victoria. Engoliu em seco e observou Isabella.

- Eu vou embora. – Ela disse enquanto olhava para Stephen. O olhar dele lhe causava uma espécie de medo. Um mal estar estranho. – Vamos Edward. – Disse e logo saiu dali com o segurança.

- Deus. O que houve aqui? – Rosalie perguntou enquanto Alice fechava os olhos e deixava as lágrimas correndo por sua pele. Jasper a abraçou, tentando confortá-la. Aquilo doía tanto.

- Acho melhor irmos embora. – Jasper disse e todos assentiram, enquanto Stephen olhava para o casal. Aquilo lhe doía o coração. Queria ter Alice para ele. Mas... Talvez ele não fosse o certo para ela. A via abraçada ao seu irmão, e o modo como ele cuidava dela, o deixava perplexo. Se completavam. Ele não era ninguém para mudar aquilo.

- Vamos. – Alice respondeu, abrindo os olhos e dirigiu-se pegando suas coisas. Assim que o fez, olhou para Stephen uma última vez antes de sair dali. Nada disse e foi até a porta sem olhar para trás, ao contrário de Stephen que apenas a observava.

**-** Oi Victoria. – Ele cumprimentou a ruiva que foi a última a sair. E ela fez o mesmo que Alice: não disse uma só palavra e também saiu dali sem olhar para trás.

**Fim do capítulo 25**

**N/A: **Uh... HUAUHAHUAHU. O castigo da Bella já está chegando, fiquem calmas. E eu acho que não vou ter nada pra falar nesse capítulo. É. Então. Acho que é isso, rs. Vou responder as reviews:

**Maybusnello:** Foi realmente ruim o que ele disse pra Alice. Agora, vc viu que ele não foi cachorro como vc imaginou que ele seria, não é? Rs. Beeijos.

**MahRathbone:** Rolou porrada agora UHAUHAHUAHUA. Eu também adoro mulheres decididas e pá. Mas msmo vc não gostando dele, pelo menos deseje um final feliz pro Stephen, né? Hahaha. Beeijos.

**Cinthia B:** Calma! Alice bateu no SEU (HAUAHUAUAHU) Stephen, mas teve o troco, viu? rs rs rs rs. Beeijos.

**Joseane Souza: **E você já com dó do Stephen UHAHUAHUA. Foi épico o tapa que a Alice deu nele? HUASHUASHUAS ultimamente ela ta batendo em todo mundo, enfim hahaha. Beeijos.

**Kaarol:** Feliz aniversário flor, mesmo que atrasado! Tudo de bom pra vc e todos aqueles clichês que todo mundo deseja de coração e que eu to com preguiça de dizer aqui HUAHUAUHASHUSA. Enfim, tudo de bom MESMO. E muitos anos de vida =D. Será que é só no último capítulo que o Jazz vai dizer que ama a Alice? Foi maravilhosa a estadia do Stephen na sua casa? Que bom HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAUAUH. Vic se declarando pra ele foi lindo né? Tbm achei. Beeijos.

**Isabella: **Senti sim, pq não sentiria? hahaha quem será que essa Alice ta achando que é né? Batendo em todo mundo? UHAHUSAHUSAHUSA beeeijos!

**Caroline Marques: **Perdi as contas de quantas vírgulas estão faltando no que vc escreveu UHAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAUHA. Mas o Stephen gostou do seu grito de torcida hahahaha. Beeeijos

Então é isso! Até o próximo capítulo, beijos e claro: comentem!


	26. Mais Uma Vez

**N/A: **Eu vou economizar palavras hoje. E vocês entenderão o motivo. Muito, muito obrigada pelas reviews, de coração: **Caroline Marques, Cinthia B, Maybusnello, MahRathbone, Joseane Souza, Aline Fires, Isabella, Tati Cullen H **e **Kaarol.**

Antes de tudo, lembrem-se que eu os amo HUAHUAHUAHUA.

Boa leitura ;)

**Capítulo 26 – Mais Uma Vez.**

_Dois meses depois..._

Era apenas mais um dia qualquer. Tudo estava parecendo tranquilo demais na casa dos Cullen. Já era madrugada, todos estavam dormindo, exceto Reneé. Ela mal conseguiu pregar os olhos, sentia-se nervosa com algo e ela não imaginava com o que.

Desde quando Bella saiu daquela casa, Reneé nunca mais a viu pessoalmente. Sabia notícias dela através de jornais, revistas e também por Carlisle e Esme. Evitava falar da filha quando estava com Jasper. Não gostava muito de demonstrar que se importava com Bella, não para ele. Neste tempo ela também contou ao casal Cullen que era mãe de Bella, e isso, claro, deixou os dois completamente chocados. Não imaginariam que Bella seria capaz de fazer aquilo com sua própria mãe.

A Lua estava linda naquela noite. Reneé estava encostada perto de uma das janelas da sala, observando a Lua brilhante e bela daquela noite tão fria. Onde será que estava Bella? O que a filha estaria fazendo? Pensar no nome de Bella lhe deu um aperto no coração e ela respirou fundo. Sentia falta de Jasper e de Stephen ali, naquela casa. Sentia falta da energia positiva que Stephen emanava, de suas músicas, de suas brincadeiras, de seu jeito sempre tão divertido e encantador. E também sentia falta de Jasper. O novo Jasper. Sentia falta de seus carinhos, de suas palavras doces e de como ele a tratava como mãe. Reprimiu o desejo de ligar para ele. Queria tanto ouvir uma palavra de carinho ou algo vindo da boca dele, dizendo para ela parar de se preocupar e de sentir tal sensação ruim que tomava conta de seu corpo. Mas já se passara das três da manhã, ela não poderia ligar para ele.

- Está tudo bem Reneé? – Ela ouviu a voz de Carlisle e o observou descendo as escadas.

- Tudo. – Ela confirmou e olhou novamente para a janela. Carlisle tocou seus ombros e Reneé respirou fundo. Tocou no pingente da gargantilha que estava em seu pescoço e virou-se para Carlisle, dando-lhe um sorriso pequeno.

- Está aflita. – Não fora uma pergunta.

- Não. Só... Sem sono. – Ela respondeu, tentando não mostrar o que sentia.

Tão logo a campainha tocou e os dois se olharam, franzindo o cenho. Quem seria à uma hora dessas? Carlisle afastou-se de Reneé e abriu a porta.

Um Edward desesperado estava plantado lá.

- Edward? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Reneé perguntou enquanto o fitava desesperado. Ele respirou fundo.

- A Bella... – Ele sussurrou e o coração de Reneé passou a bater em uma velocidade triplicada. – A Bella, dona Reneé...

- O que houve com Bella? – Carlisle perguntou e Edward ainda não tirou os olhos dos de Reneé.

- A Bella sofreu um acidente... – Ele comunicou, as lágrimas já querendo sair de seu rosto. – Ela disse que queria sair sozinha hoje e que não precisava dos meus serviços... E eu recebi a ligação praticamente agora... – Ele abraçou Reneé que ainda estava em estado de choque.

Seu coração de mãe estava sangrando.

**xxx**

Nada voltou a ser como antes, durante os últimos dois meses. Jasper estava cada vez mais presente na vida de Angela e fez as pazes com seus pais. Fora uma conversa intensa, forte, com brigas, desavenças e lágrimas. Todos colocaram em pratos limpos o que sentiam, seus motivos e suas dores. Mas, depois, eles se olharam e se abraçaram. Houve o perdão ali. E junto veio a felicidade. Felicidade pelo fato de Jasper tê-los realmente perdoado por tudo.

Carlisle e Esme o convidaram para morar com eles mais uma vez, afinal, a mansão era dele. Porém, ele recusou. Estava feliz morando sozinho com Angela. Tinha mais momentos com sua filha e tinha privacidade com Alice também. Ele já era um homem de 29 anos (Alice fez questão de cantar parabéns, com direito a um bolo surpresa e tudo), queria viver sua própria vida.

Por falar em aniversário, este foi um belo dia. Durante o dia todo, Alice evitou Jasper. Logo depois, ele recebeu o convite dos pais (quase como uma ordem) para que ele fosse jantar na mansão, e assim ele o fez, encontrando Alice e Angela por lá e um suculento bolo surpresa. É claro que Stephen também recebeu a ligação, mas ele não quis ir, portanto ele não apareceu por lá. Não queria ver Alice, Jasper e Victoria. Não tinha a cara de pau de comemorar anos com seu irmão sendo que estavam evitando um ao outro. Portanto, Stephen preferiu apenas receber os parabéns por telefone, agradecer ao carinho, dizer que estava lotado de trabalho a fazer (o que não era mentira), que infelizmente não poderia ir ao jantar, se fechar para o mundo e passar seu aniversário de 29 anos trabalhando e com seu gato. Talvez, poderiam comemorar com um bolo de ração.

Mas não foi isso o que houve. Ao notar que Stephen não viria, Jasper recusou-se a cortar o tão famoso primeiro pedaço. Não. Não poderia ficar assim. Não poderia comemorar anos sem seu irmão. Durante suas vidas todas eles sempre comemoraram juntos. E durante oito anos Stephen comemorou e fazia questão de que ele estivesse junto. Não, não poderia fazer isso.

**Flashback**

_- Eu... Preciso fazer uma ligação. – Comunicou a todos, antes de cortar o primeiro pedaço de bolo. Foi até a entrada do cômodo e pegou o celular do bolso, teclando os dígitos e deixando todos confusos._

- Alô.

_- Stephen? Eu preciso conversar com você. – Jasper comunicou com uma voz forte e séria. _

- O que você quer?

_- Venha aqui para casa. Eu realmente preciso falar um assunto sério com você._

- Certo. Estou indo ao seu apartamento.

_- Não. Para a casa de nossos pais. Estou aqui._

_Stephen desligou o telefone, sentindo-se confuso. O que Jasper queria falar com ele? Precisava chamá-lo até a casa de seus pais? Foi surpreendido pela festa surpresa assim que chegou lá e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo-se constrangido. Respirou fundo e viu seu irmão caminhando em sua direção._

_- O que significa isso? – Perguntou confuso enquanto o outro irmão o encarava. Jasper soltou um riso fraco._

_- Acha mesmo que eu ia deixar esse momento passar sem você? – Indagou e Stephen se viu sem o que falar. É claro que ele não deixaria. Eram unidos desde antes de nascerem. Eram parte um do outro._

_- Não... – Sussurrou e foi surpreendido pelo abraço forte do irmão._

_- Feliz aniversário meu irmão! – Jasper desejou, ainda abraçando ao irmão que já o havia correspondido. Alice apareceu perto deles e observou a cena sorrindo enquanto Esme procurava não chorar. Sua família estava unida novamente._

_- Pra você também, cara! – Retribuiu emocionado e os dois se soltaram. – Seu gay. – Provocou, levando um soco de brincadeira do irmão. Observou Alice parada ali e sorriu, abraçando-a em seguida. Nunca imaginou que iria abraçá-la novamente._

_- Eu te amo... – Ela sussurrou e ele sorriu de alegria._

_- Me perdoe... – Ele pediu e Alice apenas assentiu feliz._

Mas nem tudo foi de flores nesse dia. Victoria participou da festa, mas ainda existia um clima estranho entre os dois. E existe até hoje.

Esse fora apenas um dos acontecimentos bons desses dois meses. Semanas depois, o aniversário foi de Angela. Nove anos. Uma boa festa, com tudo o que tinha direito. Mas não foi pela festa que a menina, segundo ela mesma, teve o seu melhor aniversário. Tinha uma família, tinha Alice, não havia mais Bella, todos estavam felizes. E claro, seu pai sorria. Estava ao seu lado, realmente comemorando. Ele sempre comemorou os aniversários da menina, aquele era um dos únicos dias que ele realmente sentia vontade de comemorar algo, porém, o aniversário de Angela também significava o aniversário de morte de Lucy. Três dias depois.

O dia temido. Apesar de visivelmente mais triste, ele não se deixou levar. Passou o dia com Angela e apenas com ela. Foram ao cinema, ao shopping e a um parque de diversões. Aquele era um dia de Lucy e tudo o que ela mais queria era ver suas jóias mais preciosas juntas e felizes.

Por falar em Alice e Jasper, os dois estavam muito felizes um com o outro. Apesar de Bella ainda aprontar e apesar de a culpa ainda cair por cima deles, eles não estavam se importando com isso. Jasper já estava oficialmente divorciado e já não tinha mais nada a ver com Bella.

Aliás, falando em Bella...

Esta ainda estava em coma.

Duas semanas depois do acidente grave que sofreu (por ter dirigido bêbada), ela ainda estava em coma. Reneé e Edward não saíram do lado dela em momento algum. Tinham a esperança que ela acordasse logo e bem. Cada dia em que ela dormia, era um dia de desespero para eles.

**xxx**

_Dias depois..._

- _Estou com saudades._ – Jasper comentou pelo telefone. Alice estava gravando uma série nos últimos dias. Mal se viam. Quando se viam, apenas queriam dormir e descansar. Ela não gostava de todo aquele afastamento, mas era preciso. Sorte sua que este era o último dia de gravação da série e ela teria um tempinho livre.

- Eu também. – Ela sorriu. – Mas logo as gravações acabam e eu vou para casa. Vim de moto hoje, chego mais rápido.

- _Moto? Alice, cuidado, já está anoitecendo_. – Ele a alertou e ela sorriu.

- Todo super protetor. Fique tranquilo, estou acostumada. E de capacete. – Garantiu-lhe.

- _Olha lá! Se cuide_. – Ele pediu e sorriu.

- Vou me cuidar. Me espere, certo?

- _Esperarei. Beijos._

Alice desligou o telefone e sorriu. Mais um dia de trabalho estava terminando. Pelo menos, teria Jasper quando chegasse em casa, para matar as saudades...

**xxx**

- Quatro meses de gravidez. – Rose sorriu e acarinhou a barriga que já estava saliente. Ela e Emmett já estavam morando juntos e ele definitivamente seria um pai babão. Ele sentou-se ao lado da então esposa e acarinhou a barriga também.

- Nosso Victor está chegando. – Ele disse sorrindo e ela lhe deu um leve beliscão.

- Faltam cinco meses ainda! – Ela respondeu rindo.

- Eu sei. Mas estou ansioso. Quero poder ter esse pedacinho de gente nos meus braços logo. – Encostou a cabeça sobre a barriga dela e começou a se comunicar com a criança. – E aí patrãozinho? Está me ouvindo? Fala campeão! Sou eu, o seu pai! Sabia que estamos ansiosos para a sua vinda? Sabia? Sua mãe não se cabe de felicidade e vive fazendo carinho em você. Aliás, rapaz sortudo! Fica o dia inteiro recebendo carinho dessa loira gostosa aí, pô!

Aquilo tirou um sorriso cristalino da boca de Rose.

- Mas é sério rapaz, está todo mundo te esperando. Eu ia pedir pra você não demorar, mas você tem data certinha pra vir lindo, perfeito e gostoso igual o pai, não é? Então, não se atrase mocinho!

Rose acarinhou os cabelos de Emmett que olhou para ela e sorriu. Aproximou-se do rosto dela beijando-a nos lábios.

- Você vai ser o melhor pai do mundo. – Ela disse para ele, que sorriu.

- E você vai ser a melhor mãe. A mais gostosa também.

Os dois riram e se beijaram. Agora conheciam a felicidade.

**xxx**

Era hora de ir para casa. Alice estava mais cansada do que o normal. Estava com uma dor de cabeça horrível e tudo o que mais queria era chegar em casa, tomar um remédio e descansar. Nos braços de Jasper principalmente.

Subiu na moto e ligou o motor. Colocou o capacete e logo saiu dali em direção ao apartamento de Jasper. Porém, algo a perturbava e muito. Ela se sentia seguida. Como se alguém quisesse ter algo a mais dela.

Assustada, ela olhou para trás e aquilo se confirmou. Ela, como já devia esperar, estava sendo seguida por uma espécie de paparazzi. Aquilo já deveria virar parte de seu dia, afinal, é o que mais fazem. Queriam vê-la entrar na casa de Jasper, como se ainda não acreditassem no que estava acontecendo. Aquela sensação era horrível e Alice logo se virou para frente. Não queria ser seguida, não queria mais este inferno em sua vida. Dois meses se passaram desde todos os boatos, desde que eles se assumiram, porque não a deixavam em paz? Ela que nunca foi de ir atrás deles, que nunca foi de desrespeitá-los. Por que tudo isso?

Agora eles conseguiram deixá-la nervosa. Ela queria desviar de quem a estava seguindo. Queria se livrar dessa sensação de falta de privacidade. Seguiu por um caminho diferente e respirou fundo, porém não fora o suficiente. Estavam atrás dela ainda.

Que inferno era esse? Por Deus!

Seu coração bateu forte em seu peito e ela continuou dirigindo, enquanto sua mente pensava em outro caminho para ela seguir, caminho que fosse difícil para que eles a seguissem. Mas não tinha nenhum em mente, nenhum que desse até o apartamento em que Jasper estava.

Ainda fugindo dos paparazzi, Alice fez questão de acelerar. Ela queria se livrar daquilo o mais rápido possível. Com isso sua dor de cabeça já havia aumentado e seus olhos doíam. Ela fazia um enorme esforço para olhar o que vinha a sua frente. Seu coração parecia pular em seu peito. Ela daria um jeito. Eles não teriam o que queriam, não teriam. Ela iria se safar deles.

E então, graças a sua falta de visão, ela se deu de encontro com um carro em movimento. Seus pelos se eriçaram, seu coração quase pulou pela boca, sua garganta secou e, ao contrário dos filmes, nada foi em câmera lenta. Foi tudo rápido demais, em questão de segundos. Ela se viu sem o que fazer, e virou a moto com tudo, tentando desviar do carro. A moto caiu no asfalto e Alice foi junto.

O resultado foi diferente de tudo o que os paparazzi queriam. Eles se deram de encontro a um acidente, em uma rua movimentada de Los Angeles, onde a maior vítima era uma das modelos mais famosas do país.

**Fim do capítulo 26**

**N/A: ***correndo* oops, deixe-me eu responder as reviews primeiro:

**Caroline Marques:** Linda a Rose né? Foi bom o barraco? Que bom UHAHUAHUA. Beeeijos.

**Cinthia B:** Hahahaha Alice está perigosa, descendo o tapa em todo mundo. Cuidado hein? HHUAHUAHU. E o Stephen vai ser feliz, não precisa parar de ler. HUAUAHU. Beeijos.

**Maybusnello:** Perdoou o Stephen \o/. Concordo que a Bella é uma vaca com V maiúsculo. Beijos.

**MahRathbone:** Briga de mulher é sempre engraçado mesmo huahuahua. Bella está tendo o que merece. Quanto ao Stephen, também UHAHUAHU. Obrigada pelo "grande escritora". Beijos!

**Joseane Souza:** Amou a briga? Que boom! Sinta dó da Bella, no fundo ela é digna de dó, de pena, etc. E exatamente, eu concordo com vc. Vic precisava dar um tempo para o Stephen, mas tb não vamos culpá-la. Ela guardou o segredo por tanto tempo, que quis se ver livre dele. Obrigada pelos elogios! Beeijos.

**Aline Fires:** Senti sua falta! Enfim, calma, não rolou sangue uhahuauha. Eu também estou com dó de Victoria e Stephen, aliás, acho que todo mundo está. Logo o Jazz dirá "eu te amo", também me dá agonia ele não dizer isso pra ela. Beeeijos!

**Isabella:** Acho que a Alice anda fazendo aula de boxe escondida UHAHUAHUAHUUHAHUA. Ela anotou as dicas, logo ela pega o saco de areia pra treinar hahahaha. Beeeijos.

**Tati Cullen H:** Senti sua falta tb, mas eu entendo os compromissos. Fico feliz que tenha amado os dois capítulos e muito obrigada pelos elogios. Beeijos.

**Kaarol:** Ah, vc merece um capítulo dedicado a você. Enfim, não sinta raiva do Stephen, ele apenas está confuso, inseguro, etc. E pode deixar várias reviews, uma review grande, tanto faz, eu gosto *-* fique a vontade. E quanto a sua vingança da Bella... Tadinha dela HUAHUAHUA. Beeeijos.

*se preparando pra correr* ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DO CAPÍTULO E POR FAVOR, COMENTEM! BEIJOS! *sai correndo*


	27. Amando e Aprendendo a Amar

**N/A: **Vocês quiseram me matar, eu sei, mas hoje vcs vão querer me amar UHAHUAHUAHUAUHA. Enfim, este capítulo já é o penúltimo. É isso mesmo. Tão triste pensar que a fic vai acabar ):. E eu já não me aguentava mais de ansiedade pra mostrar para vocês o que eu escrevi. E eu amo este penúltimo capítulo. Amo mesmo. Ele tem uma emoção muito grande em cada parágrafo escrito, eu não sei explicar. Enfim, obg pelas reviews: **Caroline Marques, Joseane Souza, Kaarol, Tati Cullen H, MahRathbone** **e** **Isabella.**

O capítulo de hoje vai para a **MahRathbone** que fez aniversário no dia 23. Parabéns meu anjo, tudo de bom pra você!

Obrigada **Carol** por ter betado.

Boa leitura ;)

**Capítulo 27 – Amando e Aprendendo a Amar.**

Uma sensação de déjà vu. Ele parecia estar vivendo tudo novamente. O medo, aquele maldito medo de que tudo acabasse mais uma vez. Já haviam passado três dias que Alice estava desacordada e sobre aparelhos. E isso o deixava pior. Três dias... A mesma história se repetindo após nove anos. E o medo dominando seu corpo mais uma vez. A dor dilacerando seu coração. Ele ainda assim não queria perder as esperanças.

Todos estavam preocupados. Emmett estava inconsolável. Queria sua irmã acordada logo. Rosalie estava arrasada, tanto pelo marido quanto por Alice, sua melhor amiga. A dor de que ela não superasse essa era ainda pior. Victoria estava péssima e Stephen também. Mas nem isso fez com que os dois se aproximassem. Carlisle e Esme Cullen estavam dividindo a atenção entre Jasper e Reneé, afinal, Bella não havia acordado ainda.

Já era madrugada. Quase todos haviam voltado para casa. Victoria tinha que trabalhar, Esme e Carlisle tinham que cuidar de Angela. Os únicos que continuaram no local foram Rosalie e Emmett. Mesmo grávida, ela não se permitiu descansar. E nem que Emmett saísse do hospital. Passariam a noite lá, enquanto Jasper estava junto ao leito de Alice. Os dois estavam revezando as horas de descanso e de cuidados com Alice.

- Fique calmo. – Rose pediu entrando na sala de espera e dando mais um copo de café para Emmett. Ele pegou o copo e bebericou um pouco do líquido. Estava cansado demais, mas não sairia dali para descansar enquanto sua irmã não acordasse.

- Não... Dá... – Ele respondeu e encostou-se à parede, respirando fundo. – Ela já está a quase quatro dias dormindo Rose, eu quero minha irmã. Quero-a bem! – Praticamente implorou e Rose acarinhou seus cabelos.

- Ela vai ficar bem... – Ela respondeu e tentou sorrir. Torciam por isso.

**xxx**

Seu corpo estava cansado, assim como sua mente. Seus olhos pareciam cheios de areia e sua cabeça doía. Latejava. Mas não se importava. Não queria sair dali, não sairia do lado dela. Sentou-se no estofado que tinha ali e se permitiu descansar, sem pegar no sono. Ele não dormiria. Apenas a observaria. Não dormiria.

Não adiantou.

Mesmo lutando contra, ele acabou se deixando levar pelo sono. Não um sono pesado, mas aquele sono para que seu corpo não entrasse em estado crítico. Ele precisava dormir nem que por alguns minutos, apenas descansar. E nem ele mesmo havia reconhecido essa necessidade.

Enquanto ele descansava, ela finalmente abriu os olhos. Estava assustada. Parecia que estava dormindo há anos, mesmo sabendo que não tinha dormido. Os olhos não estavam abertos por completo. Seu braço doía, assim como uma de suas pernas e outros possíveis machucados. Ela via tudo embaçado, tinha a boca seca, como se não tivesse mais voz, e estava presa a soros e aparelhos. Franziu o cenho se perguntando o que fazia ali, até que se lembrou do acidente. Ainda estava confusa, sua cabeça doía pelo fato de estar enxergando algo e então ela olhou para o lado e viu Jasper descansando.

Teve vontade de sorrir, mas não o fez. O observou descansar. Ele parecia cansado, ela chegou a essa conclusão mesmo não enxergando direito. Piscou diversas vezes, na tentativa de melhorar sua visão e, quando teve uma significativa melhora, ela hesitou se o chamava ou não. Ele estava tão exausto, mas ela queria tanto falar com ele. Tranquilizá-lo. Sabia que ele poderia estar desesperado com tudo.

Então, ela engoliu em seco (e isso apenas confirmou que ela necessitava de um bom copo d'água) e respirou fundo (mesmo tendo sentido um pouco de dor com este feito), para chamá-lo.

- Jasper... – Finalmente disse, mas percebeu que não passou de um murmúrio. Mais uma vez. – Jasper.

Ela tentou mais vezes, até que ele acordou confuso e assustado. Aquela voz tão baixa chamando por ele parecia ser um sonho. Seria um sonho? Ele franziu o cenho e olhou pelo cômodo, até que a encontrou acordada.

Uma onda de alívio, emoção, felicidade, conforto, alegria, amor... Todos estes sentimentos vieram à tona para ele, que simplesmente só soube sorrir.

Ela havia acordado!

Ele se levantou com dificuldade, graças ao sono, e foi até ela, sorrindo ainda. Tocou o rosto delicado da morena que tinha alguns machucados e hematomas, ainda não acreditando que ela estava acordada.

- Meu amor... – Ele murmurou ainda sorrindo e tocando o rosto dela de leve. Alice fechou os olhos e soltou um sorriso leve. Os aparelhos apresentavam mudança nos batimentos cardíacos, e aquilo o preocupou. Apenas por um momento. O coração dela estava batendo forte por vê-lo.

- Jazz... – Ela murmurou também e engoliu em seco. Estava fraca e com sede... – Eu estou com sede. – Ela comentou e aquilo tirou um riso fraco dele.

Ele pegou um copo que estava na mesinha ao lado da cama e colocou um pouco de água que estava na jarra, exatamente no mesmo lugar. Ajudou Alice a se levantar mais ou menos, com medo de prejudicá-la em algo, e depois a ajudou a beber a água. Desde que ela estivesse bem, ele cuidaria dela.

Assim que ela o fez, deitou-se novamente na cama e respirou fundo.

- Como se sente? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Fraca. Com dor... Mas... Estou bem.

- Eu fiquei preocupado contigo. – Ele disse em um sussurro e ela assentiu.

- Eu... Imaginei. Assim que acordei, imaginei que você estivesse realmente preocupado.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Alice...

- Você esteve o tempo todo comigo? – Ela perguntou e ele assentiu, fazendo-a sorrir. – Obrigada... – Agradeceu. – Obrigada mesmo Jazz, eu não sei o que dizer, eu...

- Amo você Alice. – Ele disse olhando para ela que simplesmente ficou atônita. O que ele havia dito?

- Como?

Ele sorriu um pouco constrangido, enquanto algumas lágrimas apareciam em seus olhos.

- Eu amo você. – Disse mais uma vez, agora as lágrimas rolando por seu rosto. A barba estava por fazer, e mais uma vez, Alice viu Jasper, aquele mesmo Jasper de seis meses atrás. Parecia tão pouco tempo, mas ele mudou tanto. Tanto... E lhe doía o peito vê-lo como quando ele a conheceu. Frágil. Com medo. – Eu demorei a dar conta disso, mas eu amo você. Porque... Dizem que a gente só dá valor a algo quando perdemos e... Eu... Não quis te perder Alice. Eu não suportava esta ideia. Não suportava, aquilo parecia me cortar por dentro, eu não queria sofrer tudo de novo... E eu me dei conta aí, neste momento, que eu amo você. Que eu realmente amo você, tanto quanto eu amei, quanto eu amo Lucy.

- Jazz...

- Eu senti medo de perder você Alice, e não pelo meu trauma, mas porque era você. A minha pequena, minha menina, que me ajudou... Que me levantou e que cuidou de mim... Eu descobri que eu amo você Alice, foi tarde demais, eu sei, mas eu descobri... E eu sou tão grato a Deus, por ter deixado que eu lhe falasse isso...

Ele aproximou-se dela e ela tocou seu rosto, com dificuldades, graças a agulha que estava em seu braço, transmitindo os medicamentos necessários. Ela nem tinha palavras mais. Havia sido pega de surpresa por aquele momento.

Beijou a testa dela e depois rumou aos lábios macios.

- Te amo. – Ele murmurou, beijando-os de leve. – Te amo tanto... Tanto...

- Eu também Jazz. Te amo muito.

Ele se afastou dela com cuidado e sorriu. Seu coração nunca esteve tão feliz. Nunca.

- Eu vou lá fora avisar ao seu irmão que você acordou.

- Ele está aí? – Ela perguntou assustada.

- Humrum. Revezamos as horas pra ficar com você. Não que isso permitiu que descansássemos, nenhum dos dois quis, mas cada um teve um tempo ao seu lado. Por mais que eu quisesse, seria egoísmo da minha parte só ficar com você. E vou chamar um médico também. – Deu de ombros. – Já venho.

**xxx**

- Alice! – Emmett entrou no quarto e ela sorriu. O médico havia acabado de sair e, aparentemente, ela estava bem. Tudo indicava que ela se livraria dos aparelhos no dia seguinte e iria para um quarto normal. Apenas a mão e a perna quebradas lhe incomodavam.

- Hey meu menino!

Ele a beijou na testa e sentou-se ao lado dela. Jasper sorriu e fechou a porta, saindo do quarto e deixando-os a sós.

- Ele não desgrudou de você durante esses dias. – Ele disse sorrindo. – Ficamos preocupados.

- Desculpe. E Rose?

- Está na sala de espera. – Ele deu de ombros e explicou-se antes de a bronca vir. – Ela não quis sair de perto, não tive culpa.

Alice assentiu e não conseguiu reprimir um bocejo.

- Acho melhor você descansar. – Emmett disse e ela, com dificuldade, respirou fundo.

- Já dormi demais. – Respondeu, porém Emmett sorriu.

- Durma mais um pouco. – Se levantou e beijou sua testa. – Chamarei Jasper e levarei minha mulher pra casa.

- Certo. Mande um beijo para ela. – Alice pediu sorrindo.

**xxx**

Alguns dias depois, quem acordou foi Bella. Estava confusa com tudo, aliás, passou horas chorando, desde que descobriu as consequências de seu acidente. Nunca mais andaria. Nunca mais voltaria a usar saltos, nunca mais iria se locomover sozinha. Nunca mais poderia dançar ou algo assim. Seria tudo um castigo? Um castigo por tudo o que fez? Uma lição? Não sabia. Só se sentia amargurada. Com uma dor que ia até a alma. Estava arrependida. Talvez, se não quisesse se vingar de Jasper e Alice, não estaria agora, em uma cama de hospital. Não teria estado entre a vida e a morte e tampouco choraria o fato de não poder mais andar.

A vida não era injusta, pelo menos ela não foi injusta com Bella. A dor, apesar de grande, não ofuscou o fato de que aquilo era apenas uma lição para Bella mudar enquanto era tempo. Mudar seus atos, seus gestos, seu modo de ser. Mudar o que sentia e como agia com as pessoas.

Sua mãe, aquela que ela rejeitou por toda vida, passou todas estas semanas ao seu lado. Cuidou dela. Sem se importar com o que ela fez ou não. Será que ela merecia? Merecia tanto amor vindo de sua mãe? Mesmo depois de tudo o que ela fez? E Edward... Edward realmente a amava. Não saiu do lado dela. Não a deixou em momento algum. Nem quando ela estava tendo todo aquele surto de vingança. Nem quando ficou em coma. Mas, e ela? Merecia todo esse amor? Merecia toda essa atenção? Mesmo depois de tê-lo tratado como um brinquedo? Mesmo pelo fato de que queria jogá-lo fora tantas vezes?

Não sabia.

Mas eles estavam lá. Edward estava lá. E ela finalmente abriu os olhos. E depois que ela foi para um quarto normal, ele estava lá. Com ela. Por quê? Havia um propósito nisso?

I've been roaming around

_Eu venho perambulando por aí_

Always looking down at all I see

_Sempre menosprezando tudo o que eu vejo_

Painted faces, fill the places I can't reach

_Caras pintadas, Constroem lugares que não alcanço_

Ela olhou para frente. Ele estava lá. Ao lado dela. Cuidando dela. Preocupado com ela. E o que ela fez pra ele? O que? O que ela fez para merecer tanta atenção? Afinal, sua mãe, é sua mãe. É compreensível que ela ainda esteja ao seu lado. Mas e Edward? O que ela fez para merecê-lo? Nada.

Ainda o observando, ela deixou com que as lágrimas saíssem de seus olhos. Suas pernas não se mexiam mais. Não sentia mais nada. Mas seu coração sim. Seu coração sentia e havia renascido após aquele acidente. Havia deixado de ser um coração sem sentimentos, para ser um coração que chora. Chora de dor, de medo, de tristeza, de arrependimento.

You know that I could use somebody

_Você sabe que eu poderia usar alguém._

You know that I could use somebody

_Você sabe que eu poderia usar alguém._

- Bella... – Ele murmurou seu nome, completamente preocupado. Secou uma das lágrimas que saíam de seu rosto. Ela não conseguia parar de chorar. Não conseguia.

Someone like you, and all you know, and how you speak

_Alguém como você, e tudo o que você sabe, e como você fala_

Countless lovers under cover of the street

_Inúmeros amantes escondidos na rua_

Ela queria falar. Queria pedir perdão. Queria, ela queria tanto. Mas não conseguia. Não conseguia dizer nada. Ela não o merecia, ela não era digna de tê-lo ao seu lado, mesmo depois de usá-lo tanto.

- Edward... Me perdoe... – Ela pediu, finalmente, em um sopro de voz. Perdoe-a. Apenas a perdoe, apenas faça com que ela deixe de se sentir como um lixo. Como uma bruxa, como o pior dos seres. A perdoe. Seu coração pedia isso por ela, mesmo sabendo que não era digno de atenção. Perdoe-a.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Logo, os abriu e passou a acarinhar os cabelos dela.

- Eu amo você... – Ele murmurou. A voz estava embargada devido ao choro que não vinha. – Eu sempre quis que você soubesse disso, eu amo você. Sempre amei.

Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep

_Pela noite, enquanto você vive, Eu estou dormindo_

Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat

_Guerras que dão formas ao poeta e à batida_

I hope it's gonna make you notice

_Espero que isso faça você reparar_

I hope it's gonna make you notice

_Espero que isso faça você reparar_

- Edward…

- Você nunca notou, eu sei. Mas não me importo Bella. Eu amo você.

Ela assentiu, respirando fundo, e fez uma careta, devido à dor que isso lhe causava. Se arrepender era um passo para a felicidade? Para o perdão? Esperava que sim, estava arrependida de tudo o que fez.

- Edward, eu... Por favor, me perdoe...

Ele a calou com o indicador, e sorriu. Os olhos estavam marejados, talvez por vê-la pedindo perdão, por vê-la acordada, por vê-la chorar. _Ou apenas por amor._

Someone like me

_Alguém como eu_

Someone like me

_Alguém como eu_

Someone like me, somebody

_Alguém como eu, alguém_

- Eu quero ser feliz com você. – Ele disse, era praticamente um pedido. _Por favor, fique comigo e te farei a mulher mais feliz do mundo._ – Eu quero...

Ela bem sabia o que havia por trás daquelas palavras. Mas não o amava. Ele merecia alguém melhor, que não o tenha usado tanto, por tanto tempo. Alguém que... Pudesse andar pelo menos. Mas ela queria ficar com ele. Queria se sentir amada. E... Poderia amá-lo. Poderia, por que não? Será que agora ela se permitira amar alguém? Será que seu coração havia aprendido a amar alguém? Estava preparada para isso?

Antes que concluísse tais pensamentos, ele a beijou nos lábios. Suave. Sem todo aquele aspecto selvagem que existia entre os dois. Sem aquele ar de submissão vindo dele. Eram iguais. Não havia alguém superior, apenas um beijo. E sentimentos vindos de duas pessoas diferentes. Amor. Medo. Tristeza. Alegria. Dor. Confusão. Altruísmo. Felicidade. Arrependimento.

O local nunca esteve tão cheio de emoções assim. Ela não sabia se estava preparada, mas afinal, por que não tentar? Por quê?

Ele soltou os lábios macios de Bella e sorriu.

- Eu... Quero que você me faça feliz. – Ela finalmente disse.

I've been roaming around

_Eu venho perambulando por aí_

Always looking down at all I see

_Sempre menosprezando tudo o que eu vejo_

**xxx**

Qual era o preço da felicidade? Ficar presa a uma cadeira de rodas pro resto da vida? Talvez. Bella estava fazendo seu caminho, era verdade. Estava voltando atrás do que fez – se é que é dava para voltar atrás. Na verdade, ela estava pedindo o perdão. Se ela teve a chance de sobreviver havia algum propósito nisso. Viver sem poder andar era difícil. Ela bem sabia que seria, e sabia dos enormes obstáculos que encontraria – tanto emocionais quanto físicos –, porém ela tinha pelo menos duas pessoas ao seu lado.

Acontece, que ela precisava se desculpar com outra pessoa. Ainda mais importante que Edward.

Reneé entrou no quarto, totalmente tímida. Parecia ainda sentir medo do que Bella faria contigo. Bella evitou um sorriso e pediu para que a mãe sentasse ao seu lado. Um pedido diferente, que fez com o que o coração de Reneé pulasse em seu peito.

- Senta aqui comigo mãe. – Ela pediu, e Reneé assim o fez. Bella havia a chamado de mãe! Bella a chamou de mãe! Ela não conseguia evitar a felicidade por isso. Não queria demonstrar também.

Silêncio. Um silêncio infernal entre as duas pousou no lugar. Bella não sabia o que falar para a mãe. Na verdade, ela sabia, apenas não conseguia achar as palavras para tal feito. Pedir perdão já era difícil. Para sua mãe, aquela que ela tanto desprezou, o peso era pior. O amargo veio em sua garganta, enojando-a. Fora capaz de fazer tanto pela mãe? Fora tão cruel assim?

Nem todas as palavras de arrependimento seriam capazes de apagar o que ela fez, bem sabia disso, porém não custava consertar seu presente. E tentar fazer seu futuro.

- Hum... Mãe... – Ela começou e o coração de Reneé pulou mais uma vez. _Mãe._ – Eu... Bem... Eu... – Respirou fundo. Aquilo tinha que sair. Saiu com Edward, tinha que sair com sua mãe também, por que não? – Me perdoe?

Finalmente saiu. Duas palavrinhas seguidas de uma interrogação. Não. Não apenas isso. Aquelas eram palavras para toda uma vida. Perdão, principalmente vindo da mãe, era algo muito mais forte, mais intenso e valioso do que uma simples palavra. Perdão, mãe...

Reneé a olhou com calma. Ela havia mesmo escutado aquilo? Bella lhe pedindo perdão? Mesmo? Não acreditava, passou a vida toda pensando que nunca ouviria isso em sua vida. Mas estava ouvindo. Sua filha havia chamado-a de mãe e pedido seu perdão. Bella estava nervosa, mordia o lábio e olhava para baixo com frequência. Tinha medo de não ser perdoada. Mas... O que a fez pensar que não seria? Seus atos? Foram cruéis, mas não há coração de mãe que não ame, que não perdoe. Que renegue um pedido sincero como este que vem em meio a tanta dor.

Ela segurou a mão de Bella que estava livre das agulhas e afins. A segurou com força e olhou nos olhos castanhos da filha. Sorriu. Deixou as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto, sem timidez. Sem medo. Bella a imitou. Sorriu e chorou. O medo ia esvaindo de seu coração. A mãe a perdoaria, tinha certeza disso. Mesmo ela não merecendo, a mãe a perdoaria.

- Claro minha menina. – Reneé finalmente disse e tocou os cabelos da filha que fechou os olhos. – É claro que eu te perdoo!

Bella sorriu em meio às lágrimas que agora jorravam de seus olhos. Recebeu um beijo da mãe, na testa. E disse a frase que nunca saiu de sua boca. Talvez porque não sabia que ela existia. Não sabia que ela existia, pelo menos para ela.

- Eu amo você mãe. Perdoe-me, eu amo você. – Ela finalmente disse e foi abraçada pela mulher.

Demorou tanto para descobrir, mas realmente a amava. De verdade.

**Fim do Capítulo 27.**

**N/A: **Gostaram? Sim? Espero UHAHUAHUA. Vamos para as explicações: o motivo do acidente da Alice, já ficou bem claro né? Eu quis que o Jasper passasse pelo mesmo momento perturbador para ele poder descobrir (ou aceitar) que ama a Alice. Sabe aquela história de que a gente só dá valor quando perde? Então. Eu quis que ele sentisse o medo de perdê-la e percebesse o quanto ela é importante pra ele, o quanto ele a ama. E quanto a Bella, ela não é uma criminosa. Ou seja, ela não iria nunca pra cadeia (talvez por dirigir bêbada e blá, mas mesmo assim eu descartei essa hipótese). E eu também não a mataria, porque morte não é castigo pra ninguém e porque a Reneé sofreria ainda mais com isso. Fazê-la ficar paraplégica (ou paralítica? nunca sei) e depender das pessoas a qual ela mais desprezou, foi a forma de "castigo" que eu achei para ela. E achei que Use Somebody foi a música que mais combinou com a história Beward que eu fiz.

E mesmo tendo visto que eu escrevi uma BÍBLIA só de N/A (fora as reviews), eu ainda vou deixar nas mãos de vocês a decisão: quando eu posto o último capítulo? Segunda feira ou quinta feira, pro final demorar? (não quero me desfazer dela ):)

Vou responder as reviews:

**Caroline Marques:** Ficou boa a cena? Obrigada então hahahaha. Beeijos.

**Joseane Souza:** Eu não sou malvada poxa, era a lei da vida hahaha. A Angel é um Angel mesmo! O momento do Stephen e o do Jasper se reconciliando foi bem legal, eu quis passar os sentimentos deles de uma forma não muito. Hum. Melosa. hahaha. Final de fic é triste mesmo, nem me lembre =/ beeeijos.

**Kaarol:** Eu sempre me emociono com essa coisa de irmãos também. Aliás, eu me emociono com qualquer coisa que envolva família hahaha. Não, o acidente não foi nada intencional não e ficou o seu aviso para os paparazzi. E sim, a fic ta acabando e isso também ta me apertando o coração. Mas se Deus quiser vem uma nova e eu espero que você goste dela também. Beeijos!

**Tati Cullen H:** De naada! Enfim, fico feliz que tenha confiado em mim no caso do acidente, mas tudo tem seu lado bom né? Beeijos.

**MahRathbone:** Você não ta mais brava comigo né? *carinha do gatinho do Shrek*. Beeijos.

**Isabella:** Hein? Tá falando de mim? Eu não anotei nada não, não sou dessas coisas AHUAHUAHUAH *assobia*. Eu gosto é de drama, amo um drama hahaha. Prender a Bella em La Push? Mas a Bella gosta de lobos e hahahaha. Enfim, beeeijos!

Obrigada por tudo gente, não se esqueçam de decidir o dia do próximo capítulo e claro: comentem! Beeijos.


	28. Pelas Notas de Alguma Canção

**N/A: **Oiiie! Como foi unânime a decisão de eu postar o capítulo final na quinta-feira, cá estou eu. É. Capítulo final. E... Eu vou deixar tudo para o final. Espero não decepcionar ninguém com este último capítulo. De verdade. E por favor, se vc for BBB, apareça. Diga o que achou, pelo menos neste último capítulo. Você não imagina o quanto isso é importante pra mim.

Músicas citadas neste capítulo: I'm Yours – Jason Mraz, Nothing But A Song – Tiago Iorc e Your Body Is A Wonderland – John Mayer (quem não conhece essa última canção e puder ouvir, é melhor, mas não é obrigatório: **/watch?v=9uyKvHW20UU**)

Bem, obrigada pelas reviews: **MahRathbone, Isabella, Cinthia B, Kaarol, Caroline Marques, Tati Cullen H, Joseane Souza, Maybusnello **e** Nina Rickman.**

Muito, muito obrigada mesmo! Nunca imaginei que eu terminaria essa fic com 255 reviews! (até agora). Muito obrigada!

Obrigada** Carol** por betar.

Boa leitura :)

**Capítulo 28 – Pelas Notas de Alguma Canção**

_No dia seguinte..._

- Eu não aguento mais ficar aqui. – Alice resmungou enquanto Jasper entrava em seu quarto. O rapaz sorriu e caminhou até a cadeira que havia ao lado da cama dela, sentando-se em seguida. Alice não via a hora de sair dali, de poder ficar em sua casa, em sua cama, se alimentando com o que ela queria. Queria ver-se livre daquele lugar, odiava hospitais. E estava parada demais para seu gosto. Precisava se movimentar. Se bem que, no estado em que ela estava, ela não iria se movimentar tão cedo.

- Fique calma. Acho que em um ou dois dias você volta para casa. – Ele comunicou segurando sua mão livre e ela sorriu fracamente.

- Você está cansado. Dá pra perceber só de olhar para você. Isso me preocupa. Você precisa de uma boa noite de sono.

Jasper rolou os olhos verdes e sorriu.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Alice. Eu estou bem... – Garantiu-lhe.

- Mesmo? Não está dizendo isso apenas para me tranquilizar, não é? – Ela insistiu e Jasper soltou mais um riso. – Desculpa, mas é que... Eu ando sensível demais com tudo isso.

- Eu sei. Mas logo isso vai mudar.

- E Angel? Sinto tanta falta dela! Como ela está? Com quem ela está?

- Alice, fique calma, sim? Angela está bem. Está com meus pais e Stephen. Você sabe como ela o adora, não é? Fique calma, está tudo bem... Fique calma. – Alice bufou. – Alice... Por Deus, acalme-se.

Jasper continuou segurando a mão dela que respirou fundo mais uma vez.

- Eu te amo... – Ela sussurrou ao senti-lo acarinhar seus cabelos.

- Eu também. – Ele respondeu e o coração dela começou a pular em seu peito, tamanha a sua felicidade. Ele a amava. Ainda não estava acostumada com isso. Poderia ouvi-lo o resto de sua vida. Não cansaria.

- Repete? – Ela pediu com o rostinho manhoso fazendo-o rir. Ele aproximou seus lábios da orelha dela e sorriu.

- Eu amo você. – Ele disse arrepiando-a por completo. Ela riu e isso o fez rir mais uma vez.

- De novo!

- Ah Alice! – Ele riu afastando o rosto do dela, que fez biquinho.

- Repete... Por favor! Poxa vida Jasper, eu estou doente! Você vai negar um pedido da sua namorada enferma? – Perguntou fazendo biquinho e Jasper coçou a nuca rindo mais uma vez.

- Chantagista.

- Ah...

- Eu te amo... – Ele sussurrou voltando a acarinhar os cabelos dela, que sorriu. Ela estava prestes a pedir para que ele repetisse mais uma vez, quando uma enfermeira bateu na porta e adentrou o quarto.

- Senhor Jasper Cullen? Tem uma mulher querendo falar com você.

Jasper franziu o cenho e olhou para Alice que deu de ombros.

- Certo. Já venho.

**xxx**

- Reneé! Ah meu Deus, como você está? – Ele perguntou vendo a mulher a sua frente. Estava extremamente surpreso; o que Reneé estava fazendo ali? Teria acontecido algo com Bella? Ela teria acordado?

- Jasper... Eu preciso falar com você. – Ela disse com a voz mansa e ele assentiu.

- Certo... Vamos... Para meu apartamento, é aqui perto, sim? – Ele perguntou e ela assentiu. Jasper pediu para alguém avisar Alice que ele logo viria e entrou no carro com Reneé. O trajeto foi bastante curto e ambos ficaram em silêncio por todo o tempo. Ele estava ansioso e curioso para saber do que se tratava a conversa e Reneé estava nervosa demais. E triste também. Assim que chegaram ao prédio, ambos subiram até o apartamento de Jasper e entraram.

- E então? – Ele perguntou ansioso e ela sorriu de leve. – Como Bella está?

- Bem. – Reneé respondeu. – E é por ela que eu estou aqui...

- Não estou entendendo...

- Jasper... Eu vou me mudar com Bella para a Holanda.

- Como? – Ele perguntou perplexo.

- É... E eu vim me despedir de você. Eu não sei quando vamos, já que ela acordou ontem e ficará um bom tempo no hospital, mas eu sei que mal teremos tempo de nos ver... E... Você é tão especial para mim... Você é meu menino Jasper, você é como o meu filho e eu não poderia ir embora sem falar com você... – Ela terminou o que estava dizendo já sentindo as lágrimas em seus olhos. E Jasper ainda estava perplexo.

- Como assim... Ir se mudar com Bella...? E tudo o que ela fez Reneé? Ela te renegou!

- Ela me pediu perdão! – Reneé respondeu sentindo sua voz subir algumas oitavas. – Ela não vai mais andar Jasper... Ela reconheceu que errou, ela me pediu perdão! Ela me chamou de mãe! Ela disse que me amava! Eu a perdoei...

- Ela te renegou Reneé! Ela te renegou, o que ela fez não tem perdão! – Ele insistiu e ela começou a chorar na sua frente. Sentindo-se um lixo, Jasper a abraçou. – Desculpe... Mas eu não entendo... Eu não entendo Reneé, o que ela fez não merece perdão.

- Ela é minha filha Jasper... Ela é minha filha... E se fosse Angela? E se você visse Angela em uma cama sem poder andar, pedindo-te perdão com lágrimas nos olhos, disposta a se tornar outra pessoa, o que você faria? – Ela indagou afastando-se dele que engoliu em seco.

Perdoaria. É claro que ele perdoaria. Ela bem sabia disso.

- Ela é minha filha Jasper. Eu a amo tanto quanto você ama a sua filha. Você entende do tamanho do amor que eu estou falando... Ela está disposta a mudar. Eu sei que não vai ser de uma hora para outra, mas ela está disposta. E quando uma pessoa está disposta a fazer algo a seu benefício ela consegue. Se um toxicômano quiser largar as drogas, ele vai largar. Assim como um alcoólatra pode largar o álcool. É obvio que isso requer muita luta e muita disposição, mas a iniciativa tem que partir dele. Ele tem que reconhecer seus erros. E foi isso o que Bella fez. Reconheceu seus erros e está disposta a lutar.

- Reneé...

- Pode ser estranho para quem é de fora. Se fosse eu vendo isso, eu diria que era um erro perdoar também... Mas é minha filha... Eu acredito que ela queira mudar...

Jasper assentiu e abraçou.

- Se é isso o que você quer... Eu te amo muito... Muito mesmo e eu desejo tudo o que há de bom no mundo para você... E eu vou sentir sua falta... – Ele sussurrou enquanto a abraçava e Reneé sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ela também sentiria.

**xxx**

_Dias depois..._

- Olha só, a modelo vindo com todo o seu glamour e sofisticação! – Emmett disse enquanto Jasper aparecia empurrando a cadeira de rodas de Alice. Ela sorriu e pegou o buquê de flores que estava nas mãos do irmão e colocou em seu colo.

- Muito glamour e sofisticação. Uma cadeira de rodas, um braço e uma perna quebrados, estou bem glamorosa mesmo. – Ela respondeu e tirou o riso de todos. – Obrigada gente.

Estavam todos lá. Rose, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Angela, Stephen e Victoria.

_Stephen e Victoria._

Ainda era visível o desconforto entre os dois. Victoria havia chorado tanto por ele, e ele estava perdido. Estava lutando para esquecer Alice, e ao mesmo tempo não conseguia para de pensar em Victoria. Não queria vê-la infeliz, o fato de estar fazendo-a sofrer o perturbava noite e dia. Mas não, era covarde demais para tentar falar com ela.

Já havia tentado algumas vezes, mas a mesma não lhe deu ouvidos. Talvez, fosse fruto de sua imaginação. Não sabia, apenas estava perturbado com isso.

Todos foram até a mansão dos Cullen, haveria uma espécie de comemoração por lá pelo fato de Alice ter tido alta do hospital. Apesar de estar com Bella, Reneé ligou para Alice e Jasper, desejando tudo de bom para eles, e que eles fossem felizes. Despediu-se dos irmãos Cullen com lágrimas nos olhos. Iria mesmo para a Holanda com Bella e Edward. A jovem queria sair dos EUA, queria refazer sua vida, ser anônima. Tinha dinheiro o suficiente para isso, talvez até trabalhasse como atriz por lá. Mas não queria mais ser a pessoa que era. Achou que, morando longe, ajudaria a construir melhor sua nova vida. Assim esperava.

Enquanto isso, durante toda a comemoração, Stephen e Victoria se encararam. Sim, os dois. Por diversas vezes, ela o encarou. Queria estar nos braços dele, assim como Rose estava nos de Emmett e Alice nos de Jasper. E Stephen a encarava tantas vezes. Queria deixar de ser idiota e agir como homem, porém sabia que ela não daria a mínima de novo.

- Que cara de burro quando foge é essa? – Foi surpreendido pela voz de Jasper e respirou fundo. – Ah. Já sei. Tem nome. Também sei que começa com V e termina com A. – Apostou e soltou um riso.

- Cala boca. – Stephen disse, sem evitar rir também. Para quem era depressivo meses atrás, Jasper estava bem engraçadinho pro seu gosto.

- Fala a verdade. O que foi? – Ele perguntou ao irmão e os dois encostaram-se na parede. Um copo de bebida na mão de cada um.

- Não sei. Digo. Eu... É, eu não sei. Eu a vejo assim e simplesmente... Dói. Não queria magoá-la desse jeito. Ela... É especial para mim. – Ele disse e a última frase fez Jasper rir. – Ela é minha amiga, inferno! Dá pra deixar de ser idiota e de rir como um bêbado?

- Não. – Jasper respondeu rindo e Stephen bufou. – Cara. Você está apaixonado!

- Não estou não! – Stephen se defendeu.

- Ah! Você está!

- Não estou.

- Eu estou falando que você está! – Jasper insistiu e riu de lado. – Cara, você olha para ela com uma cara... Só você pra discutir isso comigo!

- Não! Eu não estou apaixonado por ela, dá para você parar de insistir?

- Ah, desisto! Você é cabeça dura!

- Eu cabeça dura? Eu passei oito anos tentando mudar sua forma de pensar e depois, eu quem sou cabeça dura?

Jasper gargalhou.

- Você está apaixonado pela Victoria, escuta o que eu estou te dizendo. E digo mais: deixa de ser bunda mole e vai atrás dela.

- Agora eu sou o bunda mole também. – Stephen resmungou fazendo bico.

Jasper apenas lhe respondeu com um belo tapa na cabeça.

- Imbecil.

Jazz saiu de perto e Stephen mordeu o lábio, olhando para o local. Não estava se apaixonando por ela, não estava e... Viu ela se despedindo de todos. Iria embora? Por quê? Por ele? E o que ele estava fazendo olhando pra ela sem fazer nada? Vai imbecil, ande, fale com ela, algo assim.

Não o fez.

Victoria foi embora e ele ficou lá. Plantado. Por sabe-se lá quanto tempo.

- Mexe essa sua bunda branca e vai atrás da sua mulher rapaz! – Mais uma vez Jasper lhe disse e ele respirou fundo, entregou o copo para o irmão e saiu dali.

Talvez estivesse realmente se apaixonando.

**xxx**

Ele a seguiu por todo o trajeto até seu apartamento. Ela o viu seguindo-a e ficou confusa. O que ele queria? Por que ele estava seguindo ela? Não quis saber. Colocou o carro no estacionamento e saiu dali em disparada, pegando o elevador. Se Stephen quisesse falar com ela teria que correr a escada. Porque, depois de ter fechado a porta, ela não iria abrir mais.

E foi o que ele fez. Saiu correndo, subiu as escadas correndo, tropeçando em alguns degraus, porque os subia de dois em dois, até três de uma vez. Ela morava no terceiro andar, ainda tinha chão, ou melhor, degrau para chegar lá a tempo. Estava quase morto quando finalmente chegou e a viu abrir a porta. Correu mais um pouco, e no exato momento que ela ia entrar no apartamento ele a segurou pelo braço.

- Victoria, espera.

- O que você quer? – Ela perguntou e engoliu em seco. O rapaz estava de dar dó. Todo suado, arfando e engolindo em seco. Morto de cansaço. O que ele queria para fazê-lo correr as escadas com tanta vontade assim?

Ele a soltou de leve e respirou fundo, precisava de ar.

- Falar com você. – Finalmente respondeu.

- O que? – Ela indagou e cruzou os braços, encostando-se ao batente da porta.

Boa pergunta. Ele não sabia o que falar. "Eu amo você"? Não. Não a amava, estava se apaixonando, mas não a amava. Droga. "Olá, eu ainda gosto da sua amiga que está namorando meu irmão gêmeo, mas eu vim aqui dizer que eu também estou me apaixonando por você". Não também.

- Fala logo Stephen! – Ela praticamente mandou e ele deu de ombros.

- Não sei. – Respondeu sincero e engoliu em seco, fazendo-a rolar os olhos.

- Já que você não sabe, me desculpe, estou entrando na minha casa. – Ela disse e quando se virou, ele apenas teve uma atitude:

Pegou-a pelo braço, a puxou, rodando seu corpo e colando a boca dela na sua. Com a outra mão, a segurou na nuca e aprofundou o beijo, trazendo-a para mais perto de si. No começo, ela relutou. Depois, se deixou levar, e o segurou nos ombros, enquanto ele a beijava. Com mais fervor. Com mais loucura. Victoria se jogou no colo dele, prensando as pernas por seu corpo, sem parar de beijá-lo.

Stephen andou, entrou no apartamento e fechou a porta com o pé. Havia um fogo naquele local, um fogo da paixão que consumia os dois por completo.

- Espera. – Ela disse soltando-se do beijo dele. – E aquela história de que não queria me magoar? – Ela perguntou e ele sorriu. Estavam caminhando demais naquela sala. E saindo dela também.

- Sinto que você estava se magoando mais sem mim. – Ele respondeu e ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- É mesmo, seu convencido? – Ela indagou enquanto eles adentravam o quarto dela.

- Humrum! – Ele respondeu e a beijou mais uma vez, deitando-a na cama logo em seguida. O beijo rumou para o pescoço da ruiva, que apenas segurou os cabelos sedosos dele. Já haviam feito isso...

- Sabe. Eu sinto como se eu tivesse voltando uma cena da minha vida. – Ela comentou e ele riu, beijando-a mais uma vez nos lábios.

- Não estou bêbado agora. – Ele respondeu, tirando um riso dela. – Certo, mas eu estou menos do que Jasper. E muito menos do que Emmett! – Garantiu e antes que ela falasse mais alguma coisa, beijou-a mais uma vez.

E tantas outras vezes também.

**xxx**

Já havia anoitecido e ela estranhou quando abriu os olhos. Estava confusa. Que horas eram? Bocejou e ergueu um pouco o corpo, o suficiente para que ela conseguisse pegar o relógio que estava em cima da cômoda, perto do abajur que estava ligado.

- Meu Deus! Onze da noite! Alice vai me matar! – Ela exclamou sentindo o coração bater mais forte.

- Não vai não. – Foi interrompida pela voz grave que estava próxima a sua orelha. Sorriu e fechou os olhos, repousando o relógio no mesmo lugar que ele estava.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Ela perguntou abrindo os olhos e isso tirou um sorriso dele.

- Eu mato aquela manca se ela tocar um dedo em você. – Ele explicou fazendo-a rir.

- E seu irmão te mata... – Victoria apostou fazendo Stephen franzir os lábios.

- Bem. Aí a coisa fica feia, vira um massacre familiar.

- Massacre familiar? – Victoria perguntou rindo. – E por que você me deixou dormir tanto? – Ela perguntou virando-se para ele que sorriu.

- Porque você fica linda dormindo. Porque te admirar enquanto você sonhava foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz. E porque eu não ia perder a oportunidade de te cansar pelo resto da noite. – Ele respondeu dando um sorriso maroto e fazendo-a revirar os olhos.

- Hum... Pode me cansar se quiser. – Ela disse e ele a calou com um beijo.

- Bom saber... – Ele murmurou quebrando o beijo.

**xxx**

_Um ano depois..._

_- _Que bagunça! – Rosalie resmungou ao andar pela sala. A casa dos Cullen estava uma bagunça graças à festa dada. A comemoração? Qualquer uma. Eles gostavam de se reunir, beber, conversar. Sentiam-se felizes.

- Está mesmo. – Alice disse enquanto se locomovia com um pouco de dificuldades pelo local e isso tirou um riso fraco de Rosalie.

- Sabe que, quando você disse que estava grávida, eu fiquei preocupada? E quando foi confirmado que você está esperando gêmeos? Por Deus Alice, você é tão minúscula que eu não te imaginava barriguda. Agora veja só, nem andar direito você pode, isso porque você está apenas no quinto mês!

Alice olhou para ela e revirou os olhos.

- Cala a boca!

- Quero ouvir a música I'm Yours! – Rosalie pediu sorrindo para Stephen, que passou por ela sem dar a mínima para Alice que bufou sentindo-se abandonada.

Um ano se passou. Tantas coisas aconteceram. Victor, filho de Emmett e Rose finalmente nasceu. E Emmett parecia um bobalhão com a criança. O pai perfeito e babão. Casaram-se em uma cerimônia simples, porém do estilo de Rose, que voltou a pintar e estava fazendo sucesso com seus quadros. Emmett deixou de ser DJ e agora trabalhava na empresa dos Cullen.

Bella e Edward estavam morando na Holanda, mas tinham planos de voltar aos EUA em breve. Ela fazia fisioterapia e conseguia dar alguns passos, poucos, mas conseguia. Enquanto tentava, Edward estava sempre a sua frente, de braços abertos, esperando-a. Quando ela caía, ele a ajudava a se levantar. Quando ela conseguia fazer seu destino, ele a abraçava forte. Mais uma vitória.

Stephen e Victoria estavam juntos, se amando. E brigando também. Stephen sempre quis ser pai e, com a chegada de Victor, esse desejo se aflorou ainda mais. Porém, Victoria não queria ser mãe, não tão cedo. Tinha tanto a fazer na vida. Tanto a crescer. Não estava preparada para gerar uma vida logo. Fora isso, eles estavam juntos e felizes. Praticamente moravam juntos, assim que Alice deixou o apartamento (o que não demorou). Ele... Apenas esqueceu a data do aniversário de namoro. Uma coisa irrelevante. Não para Victoria, é claro.

Alice e Jasper... Também estavam casados. Ao contrário do que fez com Bella, Jasper fez questão de se casar no religioso com Alice. Estavam felizes também, morando juntos e tendo uma família com Angela. Queriam mais filhos e teriam. Mais dois.

- Eu não devia ter casado com um homem que tem irmão gêmeo, agora vou ter dois de uma vez! – Foi o que Alice disse ao descobrir a novidade. Não que isso fora uma reclamação. Apenas a reação do susto de uma mulher que descobre que terá gêmeos.

Angela adorou a novidade. Teria dois irmãos e estava radiante com isso. Aos dez anos, disse que iria trocar frauda, dar banho e tudo mais. Tia Alice precisaria de ajuda.

- Emmett! Me dê Victor! – Alice pediu ao ver o irmão aparecer com o garotinho no colo. Estendeu os braços e o irmão lhe passou a criança.

- Não entrega o Victor pra ela não Emmett, chatice pega! – Stephen disse com um sorriso sacana e Alice mordeu o lábio.

- Cala a boca Stephen! Poxa... Não estou tão chata assim... – Fez bico e viu Jasper aproximando-se dela. – Estou amor?

- Hum? Quando eu estou com os fones de ouvido, não. – Ele respondeu rindo depois enquanto Alice o olhava, chocada.

- Desgraçado! Vai dormir no sofá hoje! – Ela resmungou enquanto ele a abraçava por trás dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. – Sai. – Pediu e entregou Victor para Victoria.

- Você vai dormir no sofá comigo, né? Se bem que eu acho que não cabe. – Ele brincou mordendo o lábio e Alice estalou a língua. – Tá todo mundo brincando amor, você sabe disso, não é? Hum? – Ele perguntou ainda abraçando ela, que sorriu.

- Sei sim... – Ela disse e ele lhe deu um beijo nos lábios.

- Ai quanta melação! – Victoria disse indo para a varanda com o menino no colo. – Venham vocês dois. Todo mundo está aqui na varanda.

- Eu quero I'm Yours! – Rose insistiu e fez biquinho.

- Não. Prefiro Nothing But a Song. – Victoria interrompeu enquanto sentava-se no chão com a criança no colo.

- Eu acho Nothing But a Song mais apropriada pro momento. – Stephen disse e Victoria sorriu.

- Não. Poxa, eu quero I'm Yours! Você só diz isso porque ela é sua namorada!

Enquanto discutiam, Jasper e Alice sentaram-se no chão. Ele teve uma ideia, pegou o violão e começou a tocá-lo.

We got the afternoon

_Temos a tarde inteira_

You got this room for two

_Você reservou este quarto para nós dois_

One thing I've left to do

_Só tenho uma coisa a fazer_

Discover me

_É me descobrir_

Discovering you

_Descobrindo você_

Ele começou a cantar e as mulheres o encararam. Não havia música melhor para o momento, apesar de saberem que ele a cantava para Alice, que sorriu.

- Your Body Is A Wonderland? – Perguntou Carlisle.

- Cala boca, eu gosto! – Esme o interrompeu e as meninas sorriram.

One mile to every inch of

_Uma milha para cada polegada_

Your skin like porcelain

_Da sua pele, que parece porcelana_

One pair of candy lips and

_Um par de lábios doces como bala e_

Your bubblegum tongue

_Sua lingual de chiclete_

Junto do irmão, Stephen também começou a cantar a música e Carlisle também deu uma palhinha, mostrando que era tudo uma genética. As meninas se deixaram levar pela música e até Emmett se arriscou a cantar ela para Rose, apesar de não ter lá uma boa voz. Angel dormia no colo de Esme e Vitor brincava com alguns brinquedos, já no colo de Rose.

'Cause if you want love

_Porque se você quiser amor_

We'll make it

_Nós o faremos_

Swimming a deep sea

_Nadando em um mar profundo_

Of blankets

_De cobertores_

Take all your big plans

_Pegue todos os seus grandes planos_

And break 'em

_E quebre-os_

This is bound to be a while

_Nós vamos demorar_

Este era apenas um momento comum entre eles. Reuniam-se para cantar, seja na praia ou na casa de alguém. Ou para jogar, beber... Como sempre fizeram. Pelo menos isso não mudou ao longo dos meses.

E se dependesse de cada um, não mudaria nunca. A felicidade para eles estava ali. No encontro entre amigos, onde dividiam suas vidas e suas forças. Cada um ajudando o outro de alguma forma. Onde os sorrisos eram verdadeiros e os problemas se esvaiam, sendo levados pelas notas de alguma canção

**xxx**

**N/A: **Sabem. Foram pouco mais de quatro meses escrevendo e postando essa fanfic. Quatro meses. E... Isso fez parte da minha vida, sabem? Depois de ter abandonado três fanfics e colocado uma em hiatus, eu nunca imaginei que um dia eu terminaria uma long fic. E eu o fiz. Mas não o fiz sozinha. Cada palavra de vcs, cada review, cada ansiedade, cada estímulo me fizeram escrever mais e mais. Me fizeram imaginar o que vcs diriam ao ler tal cena. E eu ficava com vontade de postar tudo de uma só vez. Eu conheci pessoas extremamente maravilhosas com essa história. Pessoas que me fizeram sorrir e chorar de alegria. Pessoas que me deram forças com suas palavras de carinho. A THNL não teria acontecido sem vocês. E eu só tenho a agradecer. Agradecer pelo carinho, pelas palavras doces, pelo estímulo, por tudo. Vocês fizeram estes meus últimos quatro meses extremamente felizes. Vocês não imaginam a importância que cada um tem pra mim. De verdade. Este não é o fim de uma história. É apenas o final de um ciclo, mas eu pretendo em breve começar outros. E eu espero ter vocês ao meu lado. De coração. Eu os amo. De verdade.

Muito obrigada.

E *secando os olhos*, a boa notícia é que: ainda essa semana (acredito eu que na segunda-feira, ou antes) eu trarei o epílogo! É só um presentinho pra vcs.

Obrigada por tudo!

Vou parar de chorar e responder as reviews, simbora:

**MahRathbone:** De nada pelo presente. Que bom que o Jazz viu a verdade né? Eu não sou boazinha, reclama com a Reneé e com o Edward! HUAHUAHUAHU. Beeeijos!

**Isabella:** Não tem coisa melhor que um drama né? Que boom que gostou do capítulo. Beeeijos!

**Cinthia B:** Tudo bem pelo capítulo 26 meu anjo. E viu qe seu casal favorito ta junto? Gostou? Beeeijos!

**Kaarol:** UAHUAHUAUA Viu como vc estava errada? Saiu um capítulo antes \o/. A Bella e o Edward te emocionaram? Que boom! Eu tb não quero que a fic acabe ): mas eu aparecerei com outra história sim, e acredito que em breve! Beeeijos Kaarol dos Doritos UHAHUAHUAHUAHU!

**Caroline Marques: **Que bom que amou o capítulo! E obrigada pelos elogios, mas eu ainda acho que não escrevo tanto quanto vc UHAHUAHUA. Beeeijos!

**Tati Cullen H:** Muito, muito obrigada pelos elogios, fico sem palavras, sério! Eu também fico triste pelo fato de este capítulo ser o último, mas se Deus quiser, eu aparecerei com novas histórias. Muito obrigada! Beeeijos!

**Joseane Souza:** Eu nem imagino porque foi seu capítulo favorito. Bella e Edward. HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA. Muito, muito, MUITO obrigaada pelos elogios! Beeeijos!

**Maybusnello: **Também pensei q foi um castigo para ela. Um bom castigo. E eu amei a cena da Alice com o Jasper tb. Obrigada. Beeeijos!

**Nina Rickman:** Ei! Que saudades! Amei toodas as suas reviews, de verdade! Enfim, quanto ao caso da Bella, acho que a mãe dela já explicou o motivo do perdão e tals, enfim. E muito, muito obrigada por todos os elogios. Eu sei que você não gosta de Twilight e, pegando as suas palavras, a THNL foi "a única "Twi" que eu quis ler e ler até o fim e não me arrependi de nada...". Isso me emociona muito! Muito obrigada mesmo, de coração! Beeeijos!

É isso gente. Vou me despedindo aqui de vocês, depois rola um epílogo, mas só pra gente matar as saudades... O clima de despedida é nesse capítulo mesmo, já que a história "acaba" aqui (não acaba, os personagens continuam, eu só não sei mais o que eles fazem, rs, rs). Obrigada por tudo! Eu não tenho nem palavras para agradecer! Beeeijos e comentem!

PS: Eu sei que foi clichê a Alice terminar grávida, mas... Hey, temos o epílogo!

PS:² Pra quem gosta de Stephen e Victoria... Ai ai, epílogo... Muhahahaha.

Amo vcs ;)


	29. Epílogo

**N/A: **Como prometido, cá estou eu com o Epílogo. Realmente o fim, mas sem climas de despedidas, hoje o capítulo é, com Alisper, é claro, mas também temos uma cena fooooofa da Vic com o Stephen, afinal, eu os juntei no final da fic e precisava compensar vocês (principalmente quem gosta do casal). Espero que gostem. E mais uma vez, MUITO obrigada por acompanharem a THNL. Eu os amo. E fiquem de olho (aqui, no Twitter, no Orkut, whathever) que acredito estar com um novo projeto logo.

Obrigada pelas reviews: **Cinthia B, MahRathbone, Isabella, Caroline Marques, Maybusnello, Tati C. Hopkins, Kaarol **e** Joseane Souza.**

Muito obrigada** Carol** por ter betado.

E eu amo vocês. Amo o carinho de vocês. Vocês não imaginam o quanto.

Boa leitura :)

**Epílogo.**

_Quatro meses depois..._

- Você vai furar o chão desse jeito! – Stephen chamou a atenção de Jasper, que só sabia andar de um lado para o outro na sala de espera. Victoria estava abraçada ao namorado e achando graça daquilo tudo. Jasper ficou sem graça e sentou-se ao lado do irmão. Iria se comportar.

Em menos de dois minutos, lá estava ele andando de um lado para o outro mais uma vez. Stephen bufou e aquilo fez Victoria segurar mais uma risada.

- Jasper, mas que droga! Fica calmo, ta legal? É sua mulher quem está tendo duas filhas e não você!

- Eu estou calmo! – O rapaz insistiu e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Não. Ele não estava calmo.

- Deixe ele... – Victoria pediu e Stephen negou.

- Jasper... Olhe... Vai dar tudo certo! – Disse colocando a mão nos ombros do irmão e sorriu. Jasper olhou para ele e sorriu também. – A história não irá se repetir, tenha consciência disso...

- Eu sei... – Jasper disse enquanto estalava os dedos. – Eu sei disso e não é o que me preocupa. Aliás, eu nem ao menos estou preocupado. Estou é ansioso demais, nervoso demais, querendo que esse parto termine logo e que eu possa, finalmente, olhar para as minhas meninas...

Stephen deu dois tapinhas de leve no ombro do irmão e sorriu.

- Está chegando a hora... – Mal Stephen disse e o médico apareceu na sala de espera. Jasper levantou-se imediatamente e segurou-se para não pular no colarinho do doutor e implorar para saber as notícias sobre as meninas de sua vida.

- Como elas estão? – Jasper perguntou, sem se preocupar com o desespero em sua voz. Seria cômico se não fosse um momento tão importante. O médico deu uma risadinha e tocou nos ombros de Jasper.

- Fique calmo rapaz. Elas estão bem. As meninas nasceram com um excelente peso, uma excelente estatura e claro, são lindíssimas! E quanto a Alice, ela está se recuperando...

Jasper parecia uma pessoa em devoção de alguma coisa. Seus olhos brilhavam, sua boca sorria e ele parecia estar nas nuvens. Mas espera. O médico disse que Alice estava se recuperando?

- Se recuperando? – Jasper perguntou e Stephen segurou uma espécie de riso.

- Do parto. Fique calmo, está tudo bem! – O médico garantiu e saiu de lá.

- Ah papai! – Victoria o abraçou por trás e começou a rir. Jasper riu também, sentindo o alívio tomar conta de seu corpo.

**xxx**

- Elas são tão perfeitas! – Jasper disse enquanto brincava com os dedinhos de uma de suas filhas que estava em seu colo. Alice sorriu e beijou a testa da menina que ela segurava.

- São... – Ela concordou. – Precisamos escolher um nome para elas, não? Dissemos que íamos fazer isso assim que víssemos os rostinhos delas.

- Sim... E que cada um escolheria um nome. – Ele lembrou e observou o rostinho da sua pequena que estava em seus braços. – Não sei...

Passou por sua cabeça chamá-la de Lucy. Fora o primeiro nome que ele pensou. Mas não. Não seria legal colocar o nome da ex-mulher falecida em sua filha com sua nova esposa. Não que Alice se incomodasse com isso, ele apenas não achava uma boa ideia.

- Liz? Ela tem um rostinho de Liz...

- Liz é lindo! E tão delicado... – Alice comentou e Jasper sorriu para ela.

- Certo. O dessa pequenina é Liz. E você? Qual nome será o da outra pequena? – Ele perguntou e fitou a outra filha dormindo no colo da mãe.

Alice sorriu. Ela já sabia exatamente qual nome colocar. Só precisava de um momento para fazê-lo.

- Lucy. – Respondeu simplesmente e Jasper a olhou completamente mudo. – Vou chamá-la de Lucy e ai de você se discordar de mim!

Completamente atônito, ele olhou para esposa e depois para a filha que jazia em um sono tranquilo no colo da mãe. Os poucos fios de cabelos loiros deixaram Jasper arrepiado e ele viu-se sem palavras naquele momento. Alice o observou sorrindo.

- Estou falando sério! – Ela disse tirando-o do transe. – Eu vou batizá-la de Lucy. Não existe nome melhor para ela não? O nome de alguém que foi tão importante pra você, para toda a sua família e principalmente para Angel. O nome de uma pessoa que indiretamente nos uniu.

Jasper sorriu diante das palavras dela.

- Você é a pessoa mais adorável que eu já conheci, sabia? – Ele perguntou e Alice sorriu. Jasper brincou um pouco com a pequena Liz em seus braços e inclinou-se para beijar a testa de Lucy. Sua pequena Lucy. – Eu amo você... – Ele sussurrou e olhou para Alice. – Eu amo vocês...

- Nós também amamos você, Jazz. Muito. – Ela retribuiu e o beijou de leve.

**xxx**

_Meses depois..._

- Muito trabalho não é mesmo? – Rose perguntou à Victoria que sorriu. Victor brincava no tapete da sala de trabalho de Victoria.

- Muito. Alice foi levar as crianças no médico, mas desde quando eu comecei a cuidar da carreira da atriz daquela série com vampiros, sabe? Meu trabalho duplicou!

- Isso é bom. As pessoas estão te procurando mais não é? Confiando no que você faz.

- É verdade. – Victoria respondeu com um sorriso singelo nos lábios. – Eu gosto do que eu faço e eu acho que nunca estive tão feliz na minha vida. Nunca.

- Isso é bom. – Rose respondeu e olhou para Victor que estava todo lindo e bochechudo brincando com o que Victoria havia lhe dado.

De repente elas foram surpreendidas por sons de buzina. Franziram o cenho e se olharam confusas. O que era aquela algazarra toda em frente ao prédio? Victoria se levantou e foi até a janela, junto de Rosalie que já havia pegado Victor no colo.

- O que é isso? Palhaços? – Victoria perguntou confusa ao ver o grupo de palhaços que estavam em frente ao seu prédio. Como proprietária do prédio, ela tomou a decisão de descer e pedir para que saíssem dali. Se eles eram um bando de paparazzi disfarçados, poderiam deixá-la em paz não? E também seus assessorados... – Eu vou descer e resolver isso. – Ela comunicou afastando-se da janela.

- Vou com você. – Rosalie disse e as duas foram até o elevador.

**xxx**

- Mas o que significa isso? – Ela perguntou saindo na rua. Uma multidão de pessoas já observava tudo, completamente curiosas e isso deixou Victoria mais irritada. O que era aquilo afinal? Uma espécie de comemoração?

Mas antes que pudesse resmungar mais uma vez, um palhaço apareceu detrás dos outros sorrindo e segurando um microfone. Aquilo deixou Victoria ainda mais confusa e irritada. Quem ele pensara que era?

- Boa tarde. – O palhaço disse ao microfone e olhou para Victoria. A expressão surpreendida dela o divertia.

- Stephen? O que significa isso? Onde você arrumou essa calça vermelha? Essa camisa amarela e esse suspensório marrom? E essa maquiagem? Esse chapéu cobrindo todo o seu cabelo! Por Deus... – Victoria soltou as palavras e Stephen aproximou-se dela calando-a com o indicador.

- Somente eu falo. E você escuta. – Ele sussurrou arrepiando-a e ela assentiu fazendo-o sorrir. – Certo. – Ele disse se afastando

A fire burns

_Um fogo queima_

Water comes

_A água vem_

You cool me down

_Você me esfria_

When I'm cold inside

_Quando estou fria por dentro_

- Eu sou um palhaço. – Ele disse sorrindo e olhando para ela. – Eu sou realmente sou um palhaço. Sabe... Eu sou um palhaço em vários sentidos. Eu fui um palhaço quando eu fui orgulhoso o suficiente quando eu te tive comigo e te deixei ir. Talvez na época eu não soubesse direito que um dia você se tornaria tão importante pra mim. E... Eu fui um palhaço quando eu te vi novamente depois de tanto tempo. Eu fiquei pensando "como ela está ainda mais linda". Fiquei bobo. Como um palhaço.

- Ai Deus, que coisa mais linda! – Rosalie murmurou perto de Victoria, que sorriu timidamente.

- Eu fui um palhaço idiota quando eu jurei amar alguém sendo que tudo não passava de... Uma espécie de orgulho. Eu sou muito orgulhoso. Fui um palhaço idiota por ter te magoado com isso tudo. Fui um palhaço idiota por ter magoado tantas pessoas que eu amo. Eu sei que faz tanto tempo, mas isso não muda o fato de que eu fui um palhaço idiota.

You are warm and bright

_Você é quente e brilhante_

You know you are so good for me

_Você sabe que é tão bom para mim_

With your child's eyes

_Com seus olhos de criança_

You are more than you seem

_Você é mais do que parece_

- E eu volto a ser aquele palhaço bobo quando eu olho para você. Quando eu me dou conta da sorte que eu tenho por ter você ao meu lado. Seus olhos me inebriam. Seu sorriso me deixa louco. Sua voz me arrepia e ter você ao meu lado faz com que eu me sinta a pessoa mais sortuda desse mundo.

Victoria sorriu mais uma vez, tentando seguras lágrimas que queriam cair de seus olhos cor do céu. Stephen pegou um buquê de rosas vermelhas das mãos de algum outro palhaço que havia lá e tirou uma rosa, entregando o buquê para a mesma pessoa.

- Eu não sou lá um cara tão romântico. Eu sou meio desastrado e confuso. Sinto-me perdido quando a missão é agradar uma mulher. Eu não sei fazer o convencional, você sabe disso. – Ele disse aproximando-se dela. – Mas este momento exigia uma coisa especial. E isso foi o mais especial que a minha mente maluca conseguiu criar. – Explicou olhando nos olhos dela e lhe entregou a rosa vermelha a qual Victoria pegou com as mãos tremendo. – Dizer ao mundo todo que eu amo você.

I can feel everything you do

_Eu posso sentir tudo o que você faz_

Hear everything you say

_Tudo o que você diz_

Even when you're miles away

_Mesmo quando você está a milhas de distância_

Coz I am me, the universe and you

_Por que sou eu, o universo e você._

- Stephen... – Ela sussurrou e surpreendeu-se quando ele ficou de joelhos a sua frente, os olhos verdes brilhando como duas pedras de Esmeralda. Então ele tirou do bolso daquela calça vermelha tão ridícula, uma caixinha preta que fez seu coração palpitar.

- Você. Victoria Prets. Aceita casar comigo? Com um palhaço bobo e idiota, mas que quer te amar a cada dia da vida dele? Você aceita dividir a sua vida comigo?

Ele levantou-se sem tirar os olhos dela que simplesmente não paravam de chorar.

- Seu idiota... – Ela murmurou. – Eu quero! Meu Deus, eu quero muito! – Ela respondeu fazendo-o sorrir e pulou no colo dele, cobrindo-o de beijos. Imediatamente, todas as pessoas começaram a aplaudi-los. – Eu te amo... – Ela respondeu já olhando para ele.

- Eu também... – Ele respondeu e eles trocaram um beijo apaixonado em frente à multidão. As palavras são capazes de magoar e de alegrar. De matar e de fazer reviver. São capazes de machucar e de curar. Mas elas não são capazes de demonstrar o que é amor. O que é o amor verdadeiro. Nem mesmo a palavra amor é poderosa o suficiente para conseguir demonstrar um sentimento tão bonito e poderoso.

O amor não significa palavras. O amor significa apenas ele mesmo. E isso basta.

**Fim**

**N/A: **Tudo tem seu fim, e o nosso ciclo acaba aqui. Tudo o que eu tinha para falar, eu já disse no capítulo anterior, mas não me custa reforçar os agradecimentos por terem estado comigo neste pouco mais de quatro meses. Vai ser difícil ficar sem a The Heart Never Lies, mas se Deus quiser, teremos outro projeto em breve. Torçam para que eu consiga escrevê-lo, por favor. E é isso.

Hoje, eu não responderei review por review... Já que todas foram cheias de muitos elogios e palavras de carinho, eu só tenho a dizer que eu fico sem palavras com cada elogio de vocês e que cada palavrinha está no meu coração. Eu ri e chorei com vocês. De verdade. Vocês são as melhores pessoas que eu poderia conhecer e, poxa vida, só eu sei o quanto os amo e o quanto eu amo todo esse carinho, toda essa magia. Muitas pessoas acham estranho, muitas pessoas riem, até mesmo por serem fanfics de Crepúsculo, mas elas não sabem o que eu sinto, o tamanho da minha felicidade ao ver cada review aqui. Vocês são os melhores leitores que eu poderia ter!

Ainda essa semana, vou colocar aqui um documento com as respostas das reviews do epílogo e com a playlist da fic, desde as músicas tocadas, até as que eu apenas coloquei os trechos, com os seus devidos capítulos.

Enfim, é isso. Fiquem com Deus e até breve, se Deus quiser.

Beijos

Bru.


End file.
